S X Everyday Keeps the Doctor Away
by smmiskimen
Summary: REPOSTED! Bella has two secrets that she's keeping to herself. When she embarks on a journey to discover the ways to keep herself healthy through extracurricular activities, she's not expecting what happens. EB, AH, OOC.
1. Chapter 1 His First Time

**Due to content against the guidelines, I have removed the rest of the story from fanfiction and you can find it, in it's entirety, on The Writers Coffee Shop Library under the same penname, smmiskimen.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – His First Time

Today was the day I was going to start the research for my book, _Love Everyday Keeps the Doctor Away_. I had already gotten a hefty advance from my publisher on the basics of the book and I just had to do the research and write in the results.

I had never been a healthy child and had been sick a lot. However, when I discovered sex and the joys of an orgasm, I started to feel healthier and visited the doctor a lot less. I started looking things up online and researched it more and I found that release like that was a way to recharge the system.

That is where the idea came from. I wanted to let others know about it too so I started keeping a journal. That journal became my greatest idea ever when I let a friend read it. She made a copy of it and took it to a publisher and here I am today.

Now, the work was about to start. I had to find a different guy and have a different sexual experience with each of them. My publisher figured that I could 'research' every week for 30 weeks and compile the research into a different chapter for each experience. Now I got to have fun. I decided to make a list of sorts of different things that I wanted to try and see what else the guys came up with. My list was as follows:

In a pool

In a car

Use of toys

Being tied up

Tying the guy up

Dominating

Submitting

Role playing

Public place

Being watched

I decided to compile only a short list and see what else the guys could come up with and then explain the benefits of each and the downfalls of each. I would also take my pulse and blood pressure before and after each experience and would document them for the health aspect of it. I would have to make sure that I made note of any illnesses that I came down with and, of course, I would use protection.

Now, as I sat in front of my vanity in my small apartment, I took a deep breath and tried to decide where to go to find my first specimen. I had already gotten a hotel room and set it up with an array of recording devices; a microphone, hidden cameras, and a heat sensor camera too. The devices would record the sessions and the heat sensor camera would show the parts of my body that got heated up.

I decided to head to the little diner across town and see who might be in there. I had been in there a few times before and saw some sexy prospects. There was one that I had seen in there from time to time who had deep coppery hair and piercing green eyes. I had wanted him on the spot but was too afraid to approach until now.

I got into my Saturn Ion, my _newly_ acquired car thanks to the generous advance from my publisher, and headed off across Seattle to see who awaited me at the diner.

I pulled into a spot and noticed a shiny, candy apple red, 1964 ½ Ford Mustang sitting a few spots down. I was in love instantly. It was my dream car and I had to find out who was driving it. Hopefully it was a hot guy who I could talk into a fuck. God what I would do just to have sex on that hood! WOO!

I calmed myself down and headed inside. Sitting alone at the back booth, I took a look around the diner. There was an older guy sitting at the bar drinking coffee. He smiled at me but only had 3 teeth. I grimaced and moved on to find the next option. Before I could scan the diner again, HE appeared. The copper hair guy! God, he was so hot! I wanted him.

I smiled at him sweetly and batted my eyelashes at him. To my surprise he came my way and then disappointed me as he sat at the booth beside mine. Ugh! I was going to have to work at this one. Before I could make my approach, the waitress appeared and I ordered a coke and a side salad. I didn't want to really have to eat too much.

The waitress left and I looked to my right and noticed that my Greek God was eying me. I smiled again and nodded my head in his direction. Two could play at his game. The waitress returned before I could shamelessly flirt some more. I took a bite of my salad and looked up when I heard the door chime. A hot blonde woman walked in and joined my Adonis at his table. DAMN! I guess he was out of the running.

I finished my salad in silence and was asked for my check. I guess this place was a wash. As I was paying, Adonis and Barbie got up and headed out. I watched his sweet ass walk away. I hated to see him go but I loved to watch him walk away. I followed them with my eyes and was shocked to see them get into the Mustang. Damn! Why did all the good cars have to have women?

I got up and headed out the door and heard the crunch of metal. I just knew it was my car. I ran to it and found a rusty old pickup truck had hit the back bumper. The driver of the truck had gotten out and was running his hand through his short blonde hair with a worried look on his face.

"Shit! My dad's gonna kill me! I can't pay for this!" he said and stomped around his truck to survey the damage from the other side.

"Dad? How old are you?" I asked. He looked like he was about 16.

"I just turned 18 and my dad gave me his old truck. This was my first drive in it," the boy said.

"Well, the damage looks confined to my car only," I said looking between my car and this boy.

"Is there anything I can do so we don't have to call the police on this one? I don't want to piss my dad off," the boy said.

This could work. I had never had an 18 year old before, well except when I was 18, but that was 10 years ago.

"Well…there is one thing…" I said looking at him seductively and it did the trick. I noticed his pants spring to life before me.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" the boy asked, a shocked look crossing his face.

"Yep!" I said, popping the p. "Follow me, I know just the place," I said and got into my car. He removed his truck from my bumper and backed up, allowing me room to lead the way. A 10 minute drive later, we pulled up to the Days Inn. I already had a key to room 204. I parked and got out, waiting on this boy to park his beast of a truck. He finally succeeded without damaging any other vehicles. He got out and blushed at me.

"Are you really sure about this?" he asked and I nodded.

"Follow me," I said and headed off for the elevator. We got in and I pushed the button for the 2nd floor.

We got out and I headed to the door marked 204. I slid the card key in and opened the door. To the normal person, the room looked normal but I knew where all the devices were; a microphone on the telephone, a camera on the TV, the heat sensor camera on the picture above the bed, and another camera on the centerpiece on the table by the door.

I sat down on the bed and patted the space beside me. The boy blushed but then sat down, wringing his hands nervously.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, trying to be sweet.

"Ummm…Mike, Mike Newton, yours?" he said.

"Bella Swan. So Mike, have you done this before? Had sex I mean," I said and he blushed deeply.

"O…only once, a few years ago," he answered as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Well, don't worry Mike, momma is gonna take good care of you," I said as I lifted his head with my hand and pressed my lips to his. He didn't respond at first then started kissing me back. I could tell that he hadn't really ever kissed a girl either.

His kisses quickly turned sloppy as he fumbled with the buttons of my shirt. I decided to just let him have his way with me and see how it went. He finally removed my shirt after saying a few curse words and then moved to remove my bra. I had to help him with the bra, he was so inexperienced.

I got my bra off and laid back on the bed as he quickly removed his shirt and pants. I had to stifle a giggle when I saw his tighty whities. He must be a momma's boy. I undid my jeans and he slid them off of my legs then reached for my panties. He removed them too and then hooked his thumbs into his waistband, finally removing his underwear after a big sigh.

I saw the skid marks in his underwear and then moved my eyes to his dick, well, what was there anyways. He had to be only 5 inches long. I wouldn't feel a thing!

It was too late to turn back now so I asked him, "How do you want me?"

"Ummm, just like that is fine," he said as he kneeled on the bed. He pushed his lips against mine again and then thrust his hips against mine. I wasn't sure but I thought he had entered me. When I heard him moan I was sure of it. Well I wouldn't be getting off from him!

He started thrusting against me quickly and had a look of pure ecstasy on his face. The poor baby didn't realize that I couldn't really feel anything. I decided to play along so I wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"Oh yes, that feels good," I said in a monotone. "Yes, give it to me," came out flatly. He grunted and picked up his pace some.

"Who's your son?" he asked and looked at me. DID HE REALLY JUST ASK ME THAT? "I said who's your son?" Yep, he did!

"You are Mike, oh yes you are," I said in a bored voice. Thankfully he didn't notice. That was apparently the trigger for him and I heard him grunt as his hips stilled. He collapsed on me and took the breath right out of my lungs.

"Can't breathe!" I managed to get out and he got up off of me. I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. Before I shut the door I called out, "Thanks Mike! That was great! You can go now, I need to get cleaned up and head out."

I shut the door behind me and started the shower. I wanted to get his baby sweat and cum off of me and out of me. Thank god for birth control because I had forgotten to pack condoms for this time. I would have to do better next time. I heard the room door slam and waited a few seconds before I peeked out of the room. Mike was gone. A few seconds later I heard his truck start up and squeal tires as he sped away.

Once I was sure he was gone I checked my blood pressure and pulse rate; 117/72 and a pulse of 81 bpm. I didn't even break a sweat! I shrugged my shoulders and headed for the shower. I finished up and gathered all of my devices before heading out of the room. I went straight home to look over the information and record the event. I would have to make sure that I picked better next time.

I finished up and sat back on my bed, feeling unfulfilled. I could do something about it. I decided that I needed to so I reached into my bedside table and pulled out my best friend, BOB. I laid back and turned him on and settled in for what I hoped to be a quick orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reposting the rest of the rest of the chapters. If it gets taken down, I'm sorry, but I won't put it back up on here if it does. You can also find it on The Writers Coffee Shop Library under the penname smmiskimen. **

* * *

SEDKDA Chapter 2 – The Ropes

The last two weeks had been excruciatingly slow. I hadn't found any research subject but was tormented by the sight of Mr. Adonis everywhere I went. Surely he had noticed me and recognized me. Every time I saw him I would try to approach him but there was a new lady with him almost every time. Barbie made a few more appearances and seemed to recognize me. Once she even blew me a kiss. I would be lying if I said it didn't excite me a little. Maybe I would have a female research session to see how it would compare…

I decided to take a drive to clear my head and relax some. I drove about an hour outside of Seattle and found a small roadside parking lot with a trail leading from it. There was a big jacked up Jeep parked there so I felt a little safer leaving my car there. The jeep was wide open and wasn't even locked.

I got out of my car, locked it, and put the keys deep in my pocket while I headed off down the trail. I walked and took in the scenery around me. It really was beautiful. I heard birds all around me and the forest sounded alive. I kept walking, following the trail and almost screamed when I heard a man.

"Look out below!" the man said as he seemed to drop out of the sky.

"OH MY GOD!" I said, catching my breath from the scare. "You scared the shit out of me!" I scolded him.

"Sorry ma'am," he said, tipping an imaginary hat at me and I had to laugh. "I saw you coming and didn't want to land on you."

"Land on me?" I asked suddenly noticing the harness, gloves, and ropes he was adorned with. I couldn't help but also notice how the harness hugged his hips and made his pants bulge grandly in the front. He seemed to notice me staring because he grabbed the harness and adjusted it, causing the bulge to shift and jump out at me. I blushed and tried to get the tension off of me staring at his package. "How would you have landed on me?"

"I was rappelling down the face here," the guy said and pointed up at the rock face shooting up in front of me. I hadn't even noticed it and probably would have walked right into it.

"Oh, wow! That is so high," I said looking up. When I looked back toward the guy I noticed the rest of his immaculate body. He had dark curly hair, a chiseled jaw, thick neck, broad shoulders, nice abs, tight waist, and great muscular legs. When I had finished my appraisal of his body I met his eyes with mine. He seemed to be checking me out too. I raised one eyebrow at him and he grinned back at me. I guess my short shorts and tight button up sleeveless shirt were doing the trick. I played with the neckline of my shirt as I looked him up and down again.

"So sweets, you got a name?" the man asked, leaning up against the rock face and running a hand through his hair.

"Bella, Bella Swan. You?" I said.

"Emmett McCarty. So Bella, what are you doing this afternoon?" Emmett said, playing along with the flirtations.

"You?" I said in a question.

Emmett growled and leaned into me, pushing my back up against the rock wall and tracing my face with his.

"You sure about that sweets? I can be pretty rough when I get down to it," he said, grazing my body with one hand.

"Oh I am sure, I need something rough and hard. You think you can handle that?"

"Definitely," he said before he grabbed a handful of my hair and ravaged my lips with his. He broke loose from my lips and ran his lips down my neck. I moaned when he bit down on my collar bone. "You sure you can handle this doll?"

"YES!" I growled as I grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed his head to my chest.

Emmett plunged his face into my cleavage as he bit and licked his way down. His free hand found my shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons everywhere. I moaned loudly as he grabbed my bra and ripped it clear off of me. He sucked one of my nipples into his mouth and gnawed on it while pinching the other one. I was getting so wet by this stranger I didn't care if anyone came along.

"MORE!" I growled when he removed his mouth from my nipple. He smiled at me and released my hair as he grabbed my shorts and pulled them and my panties down my legs and over my shoes.

He kneeled on the ground and spread my legs with his arms. I was caught off guard when he scooped me off of the ground and rested my thighs on his biceps. I groaned when his face found my sex and licked unmercifully at it. OH MY GOD! This was what I needed.

Emmett licked, sucked, and nibbled on my bud and folds as I came over and over onto his face. When I had come about 7 times, Emmett placed me back on my feet and was reaching for something beside me. That was when I noticed the lines still suspended from the cliff. Emmett grabbed them and picked me back up, bracing me against the wall with his knee.

"You sure about this?" he said, giving me a chance to back down, NO WAY!

"FUCK ME ALREADY!" I growled through clenched teeth as I bucked my hips against his knee. He smiled at me and wrapped the ropes about midway down each thigh.

"Hold on to the ropes," he commanded and I did as I was told. When he backed away I was suspended at the level of his cock. This was going to be fun!

Emmett eyed me as he unbuckled his harness and stepped out of it. He unbuttoned his jeans and dropped them down to his feet and stepped out of them too. I looked at his enormous cock and knew I was about to be in for the fuck of my life. He grabbed wallet out of his bag and whipped out a condom and rolled it onto his massive member.

He walked back up to me and grabbed his dick, rubbing it against my slit and my juices that were dripping out of me. He grabbed one of my hips as he forcefully shoved his rock hard cock into me, slamming me against the wall.

I moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. On the next thrust he grabbed my hips and slammed them against his, making his thrusts deeper and harder and sparing my back from the wall. I held on for dear life as he fucked me senseless. I orgasmed over and over again as his cock drilled my slit.

When I thought he was done he let go of me and walked around behind me. He shoved three fingers into me and coated them in my own juices as he pumped them in and out of me and played with my clit with his other hand. He was biting down on my neck and shoulders and I screamed when another hard orgasm rocketed through my body.

I was riding the waves of my most recent orgasm when he grabbed my hips and brought them up against him and thrust his cock into my dripping sex. I moaned at the depth the new position allowed as he thrust into me some more. He moved his dripping fingers between us and rubbed against my puckered entrance, moistening it up. I screamed out when he plunged his thumb into me and worked it in time with his thrusts. His free hand reached around and found my clit. Emmett pinched and rubbed my clit roughly as he thrust into both of my holes, filling me up.

"FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" I screamed as the fiercest orgasm of my life ripped through me and my walls clamped down on his cock. Emmett growled and bit down on my neck as he came deep within me. He slowly removed himself from my holes and then held me as he freed me from the ropes. I didn't notice at the time that I had rope burn and deep red marks wrapping around both of my thighs.

Emmett tried to set me down on my feet but my legs were like spaghetti from the experience. He chuckled at me and said, "Well, I guess you could handle it."

I laughed as I sank onto the ground. Emmett grabbed my shorts and panties and handed them to me. He grabbed what was left of my bra and laughed as he tossed it my way. I held it up and saw the damage and decided to save it for memories of the occasion.

As I pulled my panties and shorts on I realized that there was no way to fully close my shirt. I was thankful for my slender abdomen as I grabbed the waist of the shirt and tied it up between my breasts. Emmett had put his pants back on and was gathering his ropes and harness. I tried to stand but my legs were still betraying me.

"Little help here," I said and reached my hand out for Emmett's hand. He helped me up and I leaned against the wall, trying to get my legs to work.

"Want some help to your car?" Emmett asked and I accepted. He wrapped an arm around me and helped me walk the trail back to the roadside parking lot. I was grateful to sit in my car because it really didn't require my legs. "So, can I call you some time doll?"

"How about I call you," I suggested and he wrote down his cell phone number and handed it to me. I smiled at him as I tucked the paper into my pocket. Without warning I started up the car and threw it into reverse. I sped off down the road and looked in my rearview mirror to see Emmett standing there scratching his head at what just happened.

I made my way home slowly and was happy to find that my legs worked a little better when I got there. I made my way inside and immediately recorded my experience. I took my vitals and noted them but also made sure to note that it had been almost 2 hours from the actual session.

When I was satisfied with my entry I decided that a shower was in order. I made the water hotter than normal and winced slightly when it hit my skin. Soon I was enjoying the feel of it and I washed away the sweat from the afternoon and my many orgasms. I noticed the pain when I washed my thighs and gasped in horror at the sight of them. It looked like someone had beaten me! Well, small price to pay for a worthwhile experience. I got out of the shower and toweled off. I wrapped my hair up in a separate towel and went to sit on my bed.

I was suddenly tired so I laid back against the pillows and before I could stop it, my eyes drifted shut and sleep consumed me. Today had been wonderful! I would have to step my game up next time…


	3. Chapter 3

SEDKDA Chapter 3

It had been a week since my rough ropes course with one Mr. Eager Emmett. I still had marks on my thighs but they were faint. I didn't know rope burn hurt so badly. Remind me not to be suspended like that again.

I decided that I would take an easy day and go see Eric Yorkie, my hair stylist. I loved going to see him since gay guys did the best hair, well at least my hair. And I needed girl talk time since my best friend, Alice Brandon, was on vacation in Barbados. I wish I could vacation like she did but I had commitments to see to and a book to write. Alice did promise me that she would try and find a nice hunky islander to bring back so I could play.

I got to E-Clips-ed by Eric and was greeted by my little puppy.

"Eric, how is my little Yorkie today?" I asked as I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh honey, you just don't know the drama that has been flying all around here today!" Eric said as he hugged me back and kissed my cheek.

"Drama? Ooooo, fill me in!" I said enthusiastically. I needed some good gossip and Eric was just the woman for it. Eric led me to his chair and I flopped down.

"Honey, you are a woman, women don't flop, they sit daintily like so," Eric scolded me and showed me his 'proper' way of sitting like a woman. I had to laugh as he flamboyantly sat in the chair beside me. "Now, see how it's done? Don't let me catch you flopping down like a brute again!" Eric stood up as I continued to laugh. "Now, what are we doing for you today?"

"Well, I need a trim and my highlights are starting to fade and grow out," I said as I motioned to the almost pink streaks in my hair.

"Well, that's what you get for wanting them red," Eric said as he inspected them. "Don't worry though, I can fix this. I will be right back," Eric said as he disappeared into the mixing room. He emerged a few minutes later with a bowl of what looked like steak sauce.

"Ok, you fix and dish. I need some good gossip," I said as he put the drape over me.

"Ok darling," Eric said as he situated the foils and started on my hair. "So, you remember Angela Weber right? The girl I hired to shampoo. Well, Angela is no longer with us. I had to fire her today when she used bleaching crème instead of shampoo on Lauren Mallory. ALMOST ALL OF LAUREN'S HAIR MELTED OFF! She freaked so I tried to fix it the best I could but in the end, it was only about an inch long. I promised to pay for her wig or extensions, which ever she chose but she just stormed out of here in tears and mentioned something about suing me. "

"Wow! Poor Angela," I said softly.

"POOR ANGELA? How about poor Lauren?" Eric teased me.

"Oh Eric, you know I can't stand that bitch. Every time she is in here and I come in she sticks her nose up and acts like her shit don't stink! Serves her right," I said sorely.

"Aww honey, play nice!" Eric scolded me as he finished up my highlights. He sat down in the unoccupied chair next to mine. "So, how is the book coming?"

"Well, so far, two subjects. The first one was a little 18 year old boy who actually asked me 'who's your son?' I almost died right there. To make matters worse, he was hung like a baby carrot and had shit stains in his tidy whities. Remind me to make sure they have had at least a few partners before I jump into the sack with them."

"WOW! Talk about pathetic! So what about the other?"

"Now, he was fan-fucking-tastic! I ran into him on a hike and the next thing I knew he had me tied up in his rappelling ropes, hanging from a cliff and I still have the remnants of rope burns on my thighs."

"Damn honey! What's his number, I need me some of him!"

"Haha Eric, what would Tyler say?" I asked. Tyler Crowley was Eric's boyfriend but I often had my suspicions on whether or not he was actually gay. I was leaning toward bi.

"Oh, that little perv would probably enjoy it. Speaking of him, he said if I saw you to invite you over for dinner. We miss our Bella since you have been so busy with your luxurious research. Please say yes Bella! Bella? BELLA?" Eric spoke but I was entranced.

Outside right now was the Mustang! HIS MUSTANG! Mr. Adonis! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Please don't let him come in here and see me looking like last night's leftovers. I was snapped out of my day dream by Eric shaking me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Eric asked as he brought me out of my stupor.

"It's him!"

"Him who?"

"Mr. Adonis! My dream guy! I keep seeing him and his car but whenever I try to get to him he is with someone else or is driving off before I get the nerve up. He is fucking hot!"

"Well, sweetie, just walk up to him and kiss him!"

"Yeah right! If only it was that easy," I replied and then the timer dinged.

"Time to wash!" Eric said as he ushered me to the shampoo area. He washed my hair out and then trimmed it up while making small talk. He told me that he didn't have any other appointments for the day so he was going to close up and we could head to the market to get dinner then to his place. I agreed and followed him in my car.

We decided to make Tequila Lime Chicken, rosemary potatoes, and side salads. We decided on a Sauvignon Blanc with dinner and would have extra tequila if the occasion called for it.

We surprised Tyler when we got to his and Eric's apartment. He hugged and kissed me and said it had been way too long. He took the bags out of my arms and headed for the kitchen to get started on dinner. Tyler could cook anything. Eric poured each of us two shots of tequila. I cringed at the taste and my body shivered from the internal burn.

"So what is playing tonight?" I asked, knowing that they had more movies than a Blockbuster.

"I was thinking _Connie and Carla_, we haven't seen it in forever and I am in the mood for a romantic comedy," Tyler said. We all agreed and settled into the dining room table to eat. I poured each of us a glass of Sauvignon Blanc and we drank heartily as we ate. We settled into the couch to watch the movie and all of us brought our wine. Tyler sat in between Eric and I and we all cuddled up for the movie.

We all laughed and enjoyed ourselves and after about 45 minutes I noticed Tyler shifting around. I glanced over to see Eric's hand sliding up his thigh, closer and closer to his package. Tyler's pants were also starting to tighten up. I pretended to stretch and reposition myself leaning away from them. I didn't want to try and make up some excuse for leaving in the middle of the movie.

The next thing I knew, I felt a hand against my hip, rubbing softly. I tried to pretend it wasn't there but it started to inch its way toward my ass. What in the hell was he doing?

"Bella?" I heard Eric say softly.

"Y..yes?" I replied, unsure of what was going on.

"We were wondering something… Tyler and I that is," Eric said.

"Ummm, and what is that?" I asked softly. I was kind of nervous.

"Well, can we be a chapter in your book too?" Tyler asked.

My mouth dropped. I didn't know what to say. Here were two guys that I considered great friends, they were a couple, and they were apparently asking to sleep with me.

"But…how…huh?" was all I could manage to say.

"Don't worry Bella. We talked about this already. Tyler has been with a girl before but I haven't. And I want to experience it. Plus, it would make for an interesting chapter in your book," Eric said, explaining it to me.

"But, why me?" I asked and almost immediately regretted it.

"Because we love you and trust you and wanted to try this with someone we knew. Plus, you have the perfect reason, your book!" Tyler answered.

"I, I think I need a shot!" I said as I struggled to get up from the couch. Tyler jumped up and helped me to my feet while Eric hurried into the kitchen for the tequila, limes, and shot glasses. We each took a shot.

"So, you are telling e that you two want to have sex with me because you are curious and want to be a chapter in my book?" I asked, trying to clarify the situation. They both said yes. "Another shot please." Eric poured me another one and handed it to me. I tipped it back right away. "Ok, so, you want it to be with me because you love me and trust me right?" They both said yes as Eric poured me another shot. He handed it to me but Tyler put the lime wedge between his teeth for me.

I eyed Eric and Tyler before I took the shot. I leaned in to get the lime wedge and right before I put my mouth on it, Tyler dropped it and kissed me. I pulled back suddenly and then decided to lean in and try it again. I kissed him softly at first and then slowly deepened the kiss. Tyler parted his lips some and I licked his lips. I really enjoyed kissing Tyler.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closer, tangling his tongue with mine. I felt Eric press up behind me and he started caressing my arms. I broke my lips from Tyler's and took in a deep breath as I tilted my head back. Tyler started kissing my neck as Eric moved his hands to my hips. I moaned when Eric grabbed me and pulled my ass against his bulge. I ground my hips against him as Tyler licked my earlobe.

Suddenly I was swept up off of my feet and my eyes flew open. Tyler was carrying me down the hallway. Eric was right ahead of us and opened the door to the bedroom. Tyler carried me in and set me on my feet. Eric removed his shirt as did Tyler. Then Eric lifted my shirt hem and I took a deep breath before raising my arms so he could remove it.

Once my shirt was discarded Eric and Tyler started kissing every inch of my upper body. Eric was in front and Tyler was behind me. They both kissed their way down my body and then Eric started to undo my pants. My breathing hitched again as I felt the zipper drop down. Tyler slid the pants and my panties down my legs and Eric stood up and removed my bra. They helped me to lie down on the bed with my butt perched right on the edge of it.

Eric crawled on the bed and started to lick and kiss my nipples. His tongue felt so good on my breasts. I gasped slightly when Tyler lowered himself between my legs and spread them wider. I watched as his eyes met mine right before he buried his face in my center. My hips bucked involuntarily when his tongue met my clit.

Tyler worked his mouth against me and before I knew it, I was orgasming onto his face. He looked up and smiled at me before standing up. He positioned himself at my entrance and looked at me for permission. I nodded and he slid quickly into me, slamming himself to the hilt. I moaned and Eric clamped his mouth down onto mine. I kissed him then broke away to breathe. Eric moved his mouth to my chest and took a nipple into his mouth as he teased the other with his hand. Tyler kept thrusting into me and I felt another orgasm building quickly.

My head started to thrash around as Tyler pounded into me. Eric slid a hand down my body and started rubbing against my clit, instantaneously causing my body to explode with another orgasm. Tyler pulled out and I pouted a bit before Eric positioned himself in front of me.

Eric took a deep breath and then slid into me slowly. He moaned in unison with me at the sensation of it. I expected Tyler to move onto the bed but he positioned himself behind Eric. Eric leaned down over me and then moaned as Tyler entered him from behind. Tyler thrust off beat with us. Every time Eric pulled away, Tyler pushed in, and vice versa.

Eric increased his speed as did Tyler and soon we were all orgasming at the same time. Tyler pulled out of Eric slowly and then Eric removed himself from me. I just laid there, trying to catch my breath. After a few minutes I was able to get up and get dressed.

"That was amazing!" was all I could say and Eric and Tyler just laughed. It didn't feel awkward afterwards like I had expected it to. We hung out for a little while longer before I started to yawn. I excused myself and hugged and kissed both of them before heading home.

I made sure to record the events in my journal and said screw it to my blood pressure and pulse rate. I would have to remember to get a watch that did the job or invest in a portable cuff.

After documenting the session with Tyler and Eric, I quickly showered and headed to bed. I slept soundly that night and dreamt of what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

SEDKDA Chapter 4 – Therapy with the Doctor

After last week with Eric and Tyler, I decided to take it easy. I had looked online for Sex Therapists and found one nearby who was willing to speak with me for my book, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He had agreed to be a reference for my book and I was excited about talking to him. He had been a sex therapist for 12 years and his online ad had a picture of him. He was definitely sexy! I was almost nervous about meeting with him.

We had decided on meeting at his office at 6:00 on Tuesday. He said he was free that evening and had suggested on ordering some take-out for us. It almost felt like a date. WHAT WAS I THINKING? A date with a sex therapist who was going to consult me on my book? I was insane!

I got ready and put on a charcoal gray pencil skirt, a cobalt blue blouse and matching cobalt blue pumps. I put on my silver layered necklace and matching bracelet and twisted my hair up, securing it in place with my silver hair sticks.

I put on my 'smokey' eyes and a burgundy lip gloss before taking one last look in the mirror. Satisfied with my appearance I headed out the door with my recorder, notepad, and my journal. I wanted to make sure that I would not miss anything and brought my journal in case he wanted to look it over.

It took about 45 minutes to get to Dr. Cullen's office but I made it there with 10 minutes to spare. I reapplied my lip gloss and headed into the building. Dr. Cullen's office was on the 7th floor so I made my way to the elevators. I pushed number 7 and went for the short ride up. When the doors opened I had expected a hallway but instead was greeted with the lobby of his office. Did his office occupy the entire floor? I stepped inside and walked up to the receptionist. She was pretty, long brown hair and a nice body too. Her name was Ms. Ellis.

"May I help you?" Ms. Ellis asked.

"I am here to see Dr. Cullen. I have an appointment with him," I said.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Bella Swan."

"I will let him know that you have arrived."

I sat down but was immediately back up as Ms. Ellis opened the door and told me to follow her.

I followed Ms. Ellis down a long hallway with doors on each side of it. There were 6 doors and a 7th one at the very end of the hall. I noticed numbers above each door and wondered what they all were. Ms. Ellis led me to the door at the very end of the hall and opened it, ushering me inside.

"Here is Ms. Swan, Dr. Cullen. Do you need anything else?" Ms. Ellis said.

"No thank you Ms. Ellis, you can go home now. I will lock up when we are through here," Dr. Cullen said from his seat. He was extremely good looking. He had extremely light blonde hair that was swept back from his face. He had ice blue eyes that almost looked fake. His skin was slightly pale but it suited him. He had broad shoulders and strong hands. I started to imagine what those hands could do to me but was interrupted when Ms. Ellis excused herself. After a moment I heard the elevator ding signaling her exit.

"Ms. Swan, I am pleased to meet you. I am Dr. Cullen," he said as he stood to shake my hand. "Please have a seat."

I shook his hand and smiled then sat down in one of the plush arm chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me Dr. Cullen, I would love to get your take on my book and my theory," I said.

"Please, call me Carlisle. And I am happy to help," Dr. Cullen, I mean Carlisle, said. "So, what can I answer for you?"

"Well, I have a theory that sex and well, um, releases…"

"Orgasms?"

"Yes, orgasms," I said with a blush, "help lead to a healthier life."

"They do, but how did you come by this theory? And there is no need to be embarrassed with the topic or terminology, I am a doctor and you have to write about it and will inevitably have to talk about it sooner or later."

"Ok, well, I used to be really sick as a child. One doctor suggested that my immune system was not fully developed and another suggested that I was just allergic to everything. I went to doctor after doctor but no one could seem to pinpoint what was making me sick. I was constantly running fevers and felt like I had the flu or pneumonia but we still don't know what was wrong with me or what was causing it. Well, when I was 15 I met a boy named Robert Shell, he was my first love and my first partner. After we had sex the first time I felt a little better. Well, several more times later I was full of energy and life and vigor. I felt wonderful. I started to desire sex more and more as a means to stay healthy. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it too; but, at first it was more of a way to stay out of the doctor's office. As time passed and I stayed healthy for longer periods of time I found that I didn't need to have sex as often to keep the healthy feeling around. I wrote in a journal about it and made the mistake of showing my best friend Alice. Alice snuck it out, made a copy of it, and showed it to a publisher she knew and here I am today."

"Well, that is interesting. Have you found that different types of sex keep you feeling healthy for longer? Or shorter?"

"Well, yes. The more I um, orgasm, the longer I feel better. The less I orgasm, the shorter the feeling lasts. I have been able to go, at the longest, 3 weeks before I start feeling weak again."

"Tell me, how long has it been since your last orgasm?"

I blushed deeply at this question but knew that I had to be open with Carlisle if he was going to assist me.

"11 days."

"And how many times did you orgasm that time?"

"3 times."

"And are you still feeling well?"

"Yes, to an extent. I noticed that when I woke up today I was a little sore and had a slight fever."

"Have you noticed that the rougher or more intense the sex is, the better you feel afterwards?"

"Well, yes! How did you know?"

"I had a thought that it might be true. Would you allow me to show you some things?"

I had no idea what he was referring to but he was so sexy that I was almost sure that I would agree to anything.

"S…sure," I stammered as he stood up and I stood to follow him. He led the way out of his office and down the hall to the door numbered 1. He opened the door, turned on the light and led the way in. I gasped when I saw the surroundings. It looked like a yoga studio. There was a large ball in one corner and some mats on the floor along with some wedge pads and all the walls were covered in mirrors.

"This is my 'workout' room. I use this room for couples that enjoy working out so they can see and experience the sexual benefits of watching their partner break a sweat."

He walked out of the room and across the hall to Room 2. He opened the door and turned on the light to reveal a small stage, a small table and chair set, and two racks full of costumes.

"This is my role playing room. Some people have trouble letting go as their selves so I help them become someone else for a period of time and it helps them release."

He led the way to Room 3 and turned on the light. There was a punching bag, some nerf bats, boxing gloves, and padded helmets.

"This is my 'war' room. Some people have issues beyond sex and need to let out some physical anger before they can get down to business. Some of my clients really get worked up hitting each other safely and then have a wonderful experience after letting go of their anger."

I was in a state of disbelief at this room. Did some people really get off hitting each other? Carlisle led the way to Room 4. It had shelves lining one wall from knee level to the ceiling. The shelves were covered in an array of 'toys.' There were vibrators, dildos, anal beads, butt plugs, cock rings, ben-wa balls, nipple clamps, and ball gags. There was a refrigerator and a deep freeze in the room too and a padded table with a drain around it. Carlisle must have noticed me looking at the refrigerator and freezer oddly because he started to explain.

"This is my toy room. There are toys in here in every shape, size, and color imaginable. We use the refrigerator and freezer to chill some of the toys and to store other toys."

He opened the freezer and pulled out a condom that appeared to be frozen solid and knotted at the end.

"I fill different types of condoms with water and tie the ends to hold the water. Then I freeze them. The cold is enjoyed by many. I also have a large supply of ice cubes in here too. They do wonders for the areolas, nipples, and clitoris."

Now that was one I hadn't tried and had a desire to at that moment. Carlisle exited the room and led the way to Room 5. When I stepped in there was a table set up with restraints attached to it. I saw a swing hanging from one corner and a set of shelves covered in blindfolds, paddles, whips, candles, and another array of toys. There was even what looked like a pommel horse and there were restraints attached to it too.

I was starting to get worked up in this room. I was imaging all the things the sexy doctor could do to me. He could tie me up, spank me, and tease me to the point of begging. Then he could give me the release I so very much desired at that moment. I started to shift at the sudden wetness in my panties. I hoped he didn't notice.

"This is my bondage and discipline room. I find that many people enjoy being spanked, tied up, and punished some. It helps them to achieve larger orgasms and better states of euphoria afterwards. Some of my patients have even orgasmed without any penetration at all."

"I can imagine."

"Let me show you my last room. It is the most intense one."

Carlisle led the way to Room 6 and I felt a little uncomfortable. This room was definitely not my style at all. The walls were covered in black leather and the room was lit by a red light. I saw chains and leather masks. I also saw jumper cables and some riding crops. There were a lot of other items that I was immediately afraid of and didn't want to know what they were.

"This is my sadism and masochism room. Some of my patients require extreme measures in order to reach pleasure. Most, however, are happy with Rooms 1-5. This room appeals to the darker side of people and helps to bring out their innermost desires."

"This room is…interesting. Would you mind if I documented the rooms for my book? It would help to explain the different desires of people and might even give me some ideas for future research."

"Certainly Bella. I will be in my office if you need me. Take your time."

"Thank you Carlisle." I walked back to his office and retrieved my things and headed to Room 1.

I made note of the items in the room and even lay back on the ball. It could hold some promise. I moved to Room 2 and looked through the costumes hanging on the racks. I made notes of the different options for role playing and got a little excited when I came across the nurse uniform. I was tempted to put it on but settled for holding it up to me in the mirror. It had promise. I got a little worked up at the idea of playing doctor and nurse with the sexy Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I made a note to try that fantasy at a later date with someone.

Room 3 was my next stop and I recorded the items in the room. I punched the bag a few times and was shocked to find that it did make me feel better, and more worked up. I was definitely going looking for my next subject when I was done here.

Room 4 took longer than Rooms 1-3 put together. I had a long list of items to document and even drew some pictures of the items I was not sure of. I picked up a few of the vibrators and tested the different speeds. I made note of the different speeds and remembered to write down the ice condoms.

I quickly entered Room 6 and made a quick note about the items and how I never wanted to experience them. I quickly exited Room 6 and made my way to Room 5. I noticed Carlisle look up at me and smile before I entered the room. I wrote down the items of the room and then decided to verbally document them too. I set my notebook and journal down and turned on my recorder.

"Room 5, by far, got me the most excited out of the rooms. I can almost imagine being tied to the table and tortured until I beg for release. I would love to bend over the pommel horse and be strapped down and spanked before I was fucked unmercifully from behind."

I walked over to the pommel horse and bent over it to see what it would feel like. I thought I heard something and then gasped when I felt hands grab my hips and a stiff bulge press up against my ass. I stood up and looked in the mirror to see Dr. Cullen, I mean Carlisle, standing behind me with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Did you find something you think you would enjoy?" he asked me in a soft purr.

"Umm...well…I…yes," I stammered as he pushed his hips against me and pulled my hips against his. I felt a new flood of wetness soak my panties through.

"Would you like the good doctor to show you how much you could enjoy this?" Carlisle purred again and then licked my neck from my shoulder to my ear.

My knees started to weaken and my eyes rolled back into my head as I breathed "yes doctor, show me please. I need to enjoy it."

"Bend over," was all he said and I did as told.

Carlisle bent down and helped me to spread my legs before he strapped them firmly to the legs of the pommel horse. He moved around and strapped my hands to the hooks in the front. Then he wrapped a strap around me and attached it to the other side so I couldn't move my body much. He grazed his fingers over my back and ass before removing his hands.

He went to stand behind me and I felt my skirt being lifted up slowly, inch by inch. I moaned as his warm hands slid up my outer thighs as he inched my skirt up higher and higher. He lifted it up over my panties and let it rest at my waist. Then he reached for something and I screamed out when I felt it contact with my exposed ass cheeks. My thong was fully soaked now. I gasped for air and then SMACK, I was spanked again on the other cheek.

"Tell me how much you need this," the good doctor ordered.

"I need this," I said, gasping for air and desiring more.

"Uh huh…I said tell me HOW MUCH you need this." SMACK, I was spanked again.

"I need this so badly. Please spank me again." SMACK, I was rewarded with another smack. Carlisle walked around and used the instrument to lift my face up to meet his gaze. I noticed it was a leather paddle.

"I think you need a lot more than this Bella. I think you need _so_ much more. I think you have been a naughty girl and need to be punished."

"I do Doctor. I have been so naughty. Please punish me and show me how a good girl should act." I had no idea where that came from but it made me want more. This wasn't me talking; this was an inner desire, a feral desire. I needed the good doctor to show me how I needed it.

"That is what I thought," Carlisle said before standing up and setting the paddle down. "Don't move a muscle," he ordered before he disappeared. Where could I go? I was strapped down and I wasn't leaving until I got everything I wanted and more.

After a few minutes Carlisle returned and I heard him set a few things down. He moved in front of me and squatted down. I noticed that he had removed his doctor's coat and tie and that his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his creamy chest and a trickle of blonde hair down his torso. I wanted to follow the hair to happiness but bit back the desire.

Dr. Cullen reached out and unfastened one of my hands but ordered me not to move. He reached up and slowly unbuttoned my blouse and slid it off of my free arm. He refastened that hand and then repeated the process with my other hand. Then he unclasped my bra but left it hanging off of my wrists.

He reached around me and started rubbing my already erect nipples between his index fingers and thumbs. I moaned at the sensation and desperately desired some friction between my legs. Dr. Cullen kept up the sensation with one hand and reached for something out of my line of sight. When his hand returned I felt a painful but fantastic sensation on my freed nipple as something clamped down on it. His free hand disappeared again and the same thing happened to my other nipple. I groaned at the feeling. I wanted more.

Both of Carlisle's hands disappeared and returned with something in them. I heard a chain rustling and then felt something pulling on my nipple. He had attached a weight to the clamp and was nudging it around. The sensation was fantastic and I wanted to beg for more. I moaned as he stood up, trying to plead with him for more. He seemed to sense my desire because he started to trail his hands across my bare back. He stood with my head hanging between his legs and stroked my back from my waist to my neck and back. I felt the goose bumps break out all over my body and my nipples hardened more and it felt delicious with the clamps and weights. I shifted my head slightly and SMACK, Carlisle's hand contacted with my ass.

"Did I say move?" he asked, I didn't say anything. SMACK! This one was harder but on the same cheek. The burn was fantastic. "Well, did I?"

"No," I said.

"No what?"

"No doctor."

"That is what I thought."

I smiled slightly as the thought of moving for punishment crossed my mind. I decided to wait a few before doing it again, afraid that the punishment would end too soon if I tried right away.

"Now, you will do exactly as I say or you will be punished, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," I managed through the building desire.

"Tell me how you like this," Carlisle said as he started rubbing his hands across my ass. I moaned deeply as his fingers came close to my slit before moving away. "I can't hear you."

"That feels so good. I love it," I breathed out rapidly.

"Good girl. That is a good girl."

I took my chance and attempted to shift my ass and SMACK I was rewarded with another spanking.

"Now that wasn't a smart move darling. I don't think the punishment is working anymore. I think we will have to try something more extreme," he said as he moved away from me. I whimpered at the loss but was burning with desire to know what kind of punishment I was about to receive. I heard some shifting and then felt my panties being pulled down my body. I started breathing rapidly at the thoughts running through my head. I heard something snap closed then felt Carlisle's fingers rubbing up and down my ass, gently massaging my puckered entrance. I felt the wetness spreading across it then gasped when I felt something press against my tight hole.

"Now Bella, are you going to do that again?"

I wanted desperately to say no but I heard yes exit my mouth. I heard a soft smack and felt something enter me. I groaned at the sensation and tried to move my hips against the sensation. Smack, it went deeper into me and I groaned louder.

"Yes, oh yes, that is what I need," I said through clenched teeth. The sensation was consuming me as Carlisle pushed the object deeper and deeper inside of me with every word I said.

"I think you are enjoying your punishment. Am I right? Answer me," the doctor ordered me.

"I love it doctor. I need more. I have been a very bad girl. Punish me. PUNISH ME!" I screamed as he rammed the entire object deep into me with my final begging command.

"Oh so you like this do you?"

"YES!" I screamed as he pulled it out and thrust it deeply back into my ass.

"Do you want more? Do you want it harder?"

"YES! MORE! HARDER! PLEASE!" I begged with every fiber I thought I possessed.

Carlisle reached between my legs, covered in my dripping juices and rubbed his fingers along my slit while he thrust inside of my ass. I pushed my hips against his fingers and my lips parted as his fingers came in contact with my swollen and throbbing clit. I groaned when he started rubbing it in time with his thrusts. I felt the burn start in my core and knew I was about to explode. I begged for more as Carlisle increased the speed and power of his thrusts into my ass and rubbed my clit almost raw with his fingers.

Suddenly I felt an explosion as my orgasm rocketed through my body and he milked every last drop of it out of me. He stopped thrusting the object into my ass but didn't remove it. Instead I felt him reach around my waist and fasten something around me. He adjusted it and I felt the object push deeper inside of me as he secured it in me.

"I am not through with you yet dear Bella," Carlisle said and it almost sounded like a threat. I couldn't wait.

"Please torture me doctor. I need it. I need the punishment," I said and he chuckled lightly.

"All in good time Bella. I am going to make you beg before I am done," he said and he disappeared again. I was stuck there, dripping in my own juices and throbbing with desire, waiting for him to return. When he finally returned he didn't say a word. I felt him rub my slit slowly and noticed his fingers were ice cold. I began to realize what he had disappeared to get and then knew when he parted my lips and I felt cold plunge deep inside of me.

I moaned and writhed at the sensation as he pulled it out and plunged it deep inside of me again. I felt his free hand slide up my ass and start nudging the object buried deep within my ass. I groaned loudly when he started pushing on it and thrusting the cold ice filled condom in rhythm. I moaned and writhed against the sensation as another orgasm started to rapidly build inside of me. I almost pouted when he stopped the motion but smiled as he shifted to stand over my head as he started up again, quickly building the orgasm back up. He leaned his smooth chest against my back and started licking my ass cheeks as he continued to thrust into me with force and vigor.

Suddenly, the orgasm snapped inside of me and I screamed out loudly as it surged through me. I gasped for breath as he removed the cold ice dick from me and he moved to set it down. He moved and started to unfasten me then he rubbed my ankles and wrists before helping me to stand up. My legs tried to fail me and he chuckled. He helped me to stand, leaning against him then he whispered into my ear before he kissed down my neck.

"I am not done yet Bella. You have more coming to you and to do." I giggled at the double meaning. He picked me up and carried me the short way to the table. He laid me down on my back and pulled my arms up. I felt him fasten them down before moving to my legs. He spread them wide and fastened them to the table. I was fully exposed save my skirt that was bunched around my waist and my heels that were still on my feet.

He tugged gently on the nipple clamps that were still attached to me before removing them, freeing my red and raw nipples. He bent down and licked them gently before sucking each one into his mouth. I moaned and moved. When I did I realized that the object was still fastened deep inside my ass. The sensation was wonderful.

"Does Bella like that feeling?" Carlisle asked as he grabbed the band securing the object and tugged on it.

"Yes doctor, I like it," I moaned.

I gasped when I heard the table shift and then it started to lower to Carlisle's thigh level. He made a few things click on the table then the sides of it dropped away, leaving just a portion wide enough for my body to lie on. He clicked a few more things and the portion of table that was past my ass dropped away too. I was suspended from ass to head on a narrow board. My arms and legs were pulled down with the sides of the table and I looked at Carlisle and noticed him undoing his pants.

My eyes widened as his engorged member sprung from the confines of his pants. He wore no underwear and the blonde trail ended in a neatly trimmed patch at the top of his cock. He stepped towards me and I licked my lips instinctively.

"Suck me," he said.

"What?!" I asked, my eyes growing wide.

"I SAID SUCK ME!" He ordered as he grabbed a handful of my hair and shoved his cock into my gaping mouth.

I almost gagged as his cock met the back of my mouth. Then I warmed up to the idea and closed my mouth around his dick as he continued to thrust it in and out of my mouth. My eyes closed instinctively and I moaned and hummed as his cock continued to work its way in and out of my wet mouth. My eyes flew open when I felt my lower lips part and something placed against my clit. Suddenly, buzzing filled the room as he turned the object on full speed and rubbed it against my throbbing and soaking wet clit. I started to shift my hips at the sensation while he thrust faster into my mouth. The burn came on almost instantly as another vicious orgasm slammed into me and sent me over the edge again. I tried to gasp for air but the good doctor's member filled my mouth. I tried to pull my head away and he thrust one last time before vacating my mouth.

"I think you finally get your reward dear Bella," Carlisle said as he moved to stand between my legs. He had not moved the bullet against my clit but had turned the vibrations off. He slowly teased my throbbing slit with his head before he thrust deeply into me. I orgasmed instantly at the feeling of him filling me completely.

"You like that don't you Bella?"

"YES!" I screamed as the orgasm continued to pulse through me.

"Do you want more Bella? Tell me how you want it."

"I want it rough, I want it hard, I want it fast, I want it allllllllllllllllll!" I moaned out as he thrust into me again and started up the vibrations of the bullet again.

He thrust into me over and over again, pushing the object into my ass with each thrust as the bullet vibrated against my clit, bring me orgasm after orgasm. I was becoming so sensitive that a single touch would probably push me over the edge when suddenly Carlisle called out.

"OH GOD! FUCK ME!" as he thrust one last time inside of me and came with such a force I could feel it.

He slowly removed himself from me and started to remove the bullet and the straps holding the object inside of me. When he finally removed it I could see that it was a 7 inch long dildo. My eyes widened at the sheer size of it. I missed it immediately and my core pulsated with more desire. Carlisle seemed to notice.

"Oh, you want more do you?"

I bit my lip and nodded slightly. He smiled at me and reached for something. He showed me another dildo but this one was made of glass. He rubbed it against me and then forcefully shoved it deep inside of me. Then, he started to flick my swollen clit with his fingers, instantly bringing on another rough and violent orgasm. I begged for another as he thrust the phallus deeper inside of me, faster inside of me. He started rubbing my clit quickly with his knuckles and my body surged with one final mind blowing intensely satisfying orgasm.

My head dropped against the table as my body twitched with pure pleasure. Dr. Cullen fastened his pants before unfastening my arms and legs. He helped me up and retrieved my clothing. My limbs still didn't want to work so he redressed me and chuckled lightly as he did so.

When I was put back together he gathered my things and brought them to me. I blushed deeply as he picked up my recorder and pressed stop. I had apparently recorded the entire thing!

"Do me one favor Bella? When you write this down and include it in your book can you refer to me as 'the good doctor'?"

"Certainly Carlisle. I will not include your name," I assured him. He smiled and helped me walk towards the elevator. As the door dinged open he turned to me, grabbed my head, and kissed me deeply for the first and last time. He released me and led me into the elevator before turning and walking back out. He didn't look back as the doors closed. I knew it was the first and last time that I would ever see Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I would definitely always remember my time with him and it would be a prominent chapter in my book.

I made my way slowly and sorely to my car. It almost hurt to walk and I wanted to keep my legs as far apart as possible. As I carefully sat in my car I realized that my silver hair sticks were missing. I smiled as I suddenly remembered why and where they were. In Dr. Cullen's office there were a few shelves that had items on them. The items didn't look like they belonged but were there nonetheless. I remembered seeing a barrette, a watch, a scarf, and other various items. I had no doubt that my silver hair sticks were up there too, on his shelves of memories.

I settled in to the drive home and collapsed into bed immediately. I decided that the blood pressure and pulse levels were going to be removed from the book and didn't even bother to record the events in my journal. I had my recording so I would be able to remember and relive my evening of ecstasy over and over again. The last thought that ran through my mind before sleep overtook me was how much the good doctor had given me and how great I felt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Drilling the Major

It had been two whole weeks since my escapade with the good doctor. I had replayed the time with him in my mind and on my computer thanks to the digital recorder I had so thoughtfully turned on. Every time I listened to it I felt a surge of lust and had to take matters into my own hands.

I decided that I needed to read up on some material if I was going to make the most of my research time. With that idea in mind, I got dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a soft retro snug fitting Poison t-shirt, and my baby blue low top Ed Hardy chucks.

I had looked online and found a book store called Every Reader's Desire. According to their website they carried books on almost any topic and could order anything that they didn't stock. I headed out with high hopes of finding something that would increase my 'abilities.'

I parked a few stores down and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath and headed in. I was immediately assaulted with the smell of the leather and paper. I enjoyed the smell of books. They had been my only companion when I was stuck in bed.

I started walking through the aisles of books and found a section that looked promising. There were books on orgasms and manuals on positions. I started to blush slightly at the thought of looking at these books in public but reminded myself that I would need to get over the embarrassment if I was ever going to finish my book.

I grabbed one from the shelf and flipped through it. It was mainly on self pleasuring. I put it back on the shelf since my research was going to deal mainly with couples and I already knew how to bring myself to orgasm.

I reached for another book and someone else grabbed it at the same time I did. I didn't realize that I wasn't alone and was immediately embarrassed that someone had caught me browsing this section. I looked to my right and saw a tall blonde with deep blue eyes and a sexy smirk on his face. His hair was light blonde with honey blonde streaks in it and was slightly curly and almost reached his eyes. He looked like sex, pure sex.

He was wearing loose fitting light blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, and a sleeveless black shirt that was slightly fitted to his thick chest. I noticed that he had a large tribal tattoo that extended down his left arm to the elbow and saw a bit of a barbed wire tattoo around his right bicep. I took all this in and then realized that I was probably drooling. I dropped my hand and looked up at this 6'3" hunk of man and blushed. He smiled at me and I immediately felt my core spring to life. He had that kind of Johnny Depp smirk that made your insides melt into a puddle of burning lust.

_Well howdy to you cowboy_, I thought to myself as I reflexively licked my lips. His grin took on a sexier nature as he started to run his eyes down and back up my body. I felt my entire body spring to life under his scrutiny and I wanted to strip for him right then and there so he could get a better look.

"So sorry darlin'," he said in a thick southern accent. I started to puddle immediately in my jeans and wished I could assault him and wrap my legs around his sexy waist. "Were you wantin' this?" He handed me the book I had reached for and I noticed the title, _Pleasure Positions with your Partner: A guide to Kama Sutra_.

"Yeah, I guess I did," I said, immediately taking a flirting tone in my voice. "Thank you for reaching it for me."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said as he raised one eyebrow at me.

I stood there, making sure to accentuate my curves the best I could and started to leaf through the book. I noticed that he hadn't moved and hadn't reached for another book either. He just stood there and watched me. I paid special attention to some of the pictures and held the book open wide enough for him to see too. When I was sure that I was going to purchase this piece of bounded heaven I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Would you like to look this over before I buy it?" I asked him, pursing my lips like I was impatiently waiting for him to answer.

"I don't think a delicate flower like you should need a book like this. Is it a gift for a lucky husband?" he asked suggestively.

I lifted my hand to show him the lack of a wedding band and wiggled my fingers at him.

"Nope, no husband. This book is for my own _personal_ use. The offer is still on the table if you want to browse the book before I buy it," I said, smiling as sexily as I could.

"Well, I could look it over here, OR you could accompany me and we could look over it together," he suggested. "I make a mean cup of joe, or I have something stronger if the occasion calls for it."

"I think you have a date," I said as I turned and headed for the counter to make my purchase, swaying my hips as I walked away.

I didn't hear him following me but I heard the door chime signaling someone leaving the store. I looked behind me and didn't see him anymore. I sighed as I took my receipt and book and headed out of the store. My cowboy had gotten away. I stepped outside and noticed a pair of boots leaning against the curb. I looked up to see my cowboy leaning against a Harley Davidson Fat Boy. He had his thumbs hooked in his belt loops and his fingers were aiming the way to the holy land. I looked him up and down as he grinned and handed me a helmet.

"I thought we could take my ride," he said as I took the helmet. My better judgment told me to take my car and follow him but my lust told me to straddle this bad boy and ride him into the sunset.

"Anything for you cowboy," I said suggestively.

"Be careful little lady, I might take you up on that," he said as he climbed on and patted the seat behind him. I secured my book in my large purse and wrapped the strap around my neck and arm. I strapped the helmet on and jumped on behind him.

He started the bike and I felt it rumble between my legs, adding to the moisture already present there. I scooted forward and put my arms loosely around his waist but he grabbed my hand and pulled them tighter around his torso.

"You need to hold on tight," he said before he backed out of the space and roared down the road.

I pressed my chest against his back and let the wind take me away. I was already in heaven just riding with my mysterious cowboy and wondered where this day was going to take me. About 20 minutes later he pulled up to a storefront in downtown and parked the bike. He turned off the bike as I looked at the destination. We were at some other stores and I was beginning to wonder why we were there.

"I live in a loft just above here," my cowboy said.

"Oh," was all I said as I slowly climbed off the bike and removed my helmet. I handed it back to him as he got off the bike.

"So, did you enjoy the excitement between your legs?" he asked and I immediately knew where this was heading.

"Well," I started out playfully, "I have had better…"

His jaw dropped slightly but was quickly replaced with a sly smirk. "Maybe we can remedy that situation…"

"Maybe, lead the way cowboy," I said as he went through a door and up a set of stairs, leading above the stores. He unlocked the door and led the way in.

I don't know what I was expecting but I was surprised at the room opening in front of me. Everything but the bathroom was connected making one large room. The furniture was hard dark wood and had a rustic look to it. The material was a light brown microfiber and there were deep burgundy throw pillows. I could see part of the bed from where I was standing but most of it was obscured by a folding screen. What I could see showed me dark green sheets and comforter and a large wooden headboard. I hadn't noticed my cowboy disappear but when I looked up I saw him standing in the small kitchen with a bottle of SoCo in his hand. He had two glasses out and poured each of us a drink.

"Ice?" he asked and I nodded, crossing the room to the makeshift bar. I sat down in one of the chairs and set my purse on the bar, grabbing my glass and taking a swig. The cool liquor burned my throat on the way down and I started to relax some more. I reached for the book and opened it, deciding to get down to business before I lost my nerve.

I heard my cowboy walk around the bar and stand behind me. He placed his drink on the bar and then positioned his arms on either side of me, leaning over my shoulder to see what I was looking at.

"So darlin', what is your name?" cowboy asked.

"Bella Swan, and yours cowboy?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Jasper, Jasper Whitlock," he said smoothly.

"That's an interesting name," I said.

"It is an old family name. Most people just call me Major," Jasper said.

"Major?"

"Yeah, it's my _position_, in the Army that is."

"Really? Your _position_? Well, now that I know your work position, what is your bedroom position?"

My major looked at me and smiled with cocky assurance. It almost seemed like he was challenging me. He reached around me and leaned forward, pressing his chest into my back and started flipping through the pages of the manual. He exhaled and his warm breath flooded my neck and jaw, sending shivers up and down my spine. He shifted as he flipped another page and his arm subtly grazed the side of my breast. I felt my nipple instantly harden and my core was on fire. He chuckled lightly as if he knew that I was getting excited. I looked back to the manual and finally saw what he was chuckling about.

"The pair of tongs?" I asked in disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

While I waited for him to answer I read the description for the position: _This position is for the slightly more energetic and you'll need some strength in your arms. **You lie off the edge of the bed on your side, just with your calves, ankles and feet still on the mattress. You support yourself with your left arm and he holds you up from your waist. **He steps over your left leg and holding your other leg up and enters you while you dangle precariously off the bed! It sounds confusing but will all come together when you get going._

"Darlin,' anything is possible with the Major," Jasper said with his cocky grin and his southern drawl. The next thing I knew, I was being picked up from my seat and carried over towards the bed. In a few seconds my arm was holding me up, Jasper was straddling my leg and holding the other, and my foot and calf were on the bed.

All I could say was "oh," but it quickly turned into a deep moan when my Major ground his hard bulge into my core. Jasper pulled back some then pushed against me again. I had to lock my left arm so I didn't collapse on the floor from the pressure and excitement. I could feel his cock pulsating against me each time he slowly thrust against me.

When I thought I couldn't take anymore he pulled back and stepped over my leg then picked me up. I was flushed and out of breath and wanted him so badly. I could tell he wanted me too but neither of us was making the first move. I decided to play hard to get and I turned and walked back to the bar. I picked up my SoCo on ice and took a big swallow of it; I needed a bit of liquid courage with this one. I turned to the manual and started slowly flipping the pages, oohing and aahing over the different positions and made sure to keep shifting my hips so my ass would wiggle for Mr. Major.

I felt him brush his hands across my hips when he finally came up behind me. I noticed that I hadn't heard him walk across the room so I glanced down and saw his bare feet placed on the outsides of my feet. I did a slow glance upwards and saw that he was only in his jeans; his shirt had been discarded along with the boots. I took in the deeply cut abs and chest of this sexy blonde god and noticed a tattoo arcing across his stomach; it read Southern Comfort in old English letters. I sure hoped he could comfort my southern regions. My eyes continued upward and I noticed his dog tags hanging from his neck on a silver chain.

As I was taking in his chiseled body he leaned forward and looked at the manual. I had it opened to show two positions, Suspended Congress and the Milk and Water Embrace. Both had caught my attention and happened to be on opposite pages. The Milk and Water Embrace had the description of: _**This position needs to be performed on a chair with no arms. **He takes a seat and you climb aboard, but facing away from him. You begin with him touching you as you guide his hand around your genitals. Then when you're both turned on enough, he raises you up and lowers you down on top of him. **You then rock back and forth to give you both a really explosive orgasm._ While Suspended Congress was described as: _**He lifts you and holds you under your bum. Your grip his waist with your thighs and push your feet against the wall to support yourself. Requires quite a bit of strength from him but the results are worth it._

Both positions looked appetizing, especially with Jasper. I could just imagine him holding me up against his body and thrusting into me and I pushed against him. I felt the heat level rise in my core and a new surge of wetness. I shifted slightly to get a bit of friction against myself and Jasper seemed to take notice of the movement.

"Something bothering you darlin'?" he asked.

"No, why do you ask?" I played back.

"Oh no reason, I just assumed that you wanted to try one of these out," he said as he raised one eyebrow at me and smiled slightly.

I blushed and then the idea hit me. I smiled back at him as seductively as I could then took my index finger and pointed to Suspended Congress while looking into his deep blue eyes. He followed my arm down to the manual and then his lips curved up into a smile as he shifted slightly closer to me. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt him gather my shirt hem into his hands. He leaned down and started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and my head fell back slightly as his lips traveled up and down my neck. His hands kept lifting my shirt slowly up my body and soon I had to lift my arms as his lips left my skin and my shirt was removed. He made quick work of my bra and deposited it on the floor next to my shirt.

Jasper then knelt down in front of me and started kissing my abdomen, completely bypassing my breasts that were screaming for his attention. I felt the heat surge forth again with a sudden ferocity. I wanted to strip both of us immediately and just fuck him until neither of us could move. But I knew that patience would win this one and I could tell that the Major had something in store for me with his grin. My jeans were unbuttoned then and were slid down my legs along with my panties. I was standing there naked in front of Jasper and he looked me up and down then smiled in approval.

He stood up and slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his body revealing the lack of underwear and the blonde holy land. His hard cock popped out of his jeans and sprung to life before my eyes. I licked my lips reflexively and then grinned at Jasper. He smiled at me in return then before I could even move he picked me up and backed himself against a wall; his hands cupped my ass and squeezed tightly. I knew where this was going. I pressed my feet up against the wall just like I had seen in the picture and was then attacked by Jasper's mouth. He slammed his lips against mine and shoved his tongue deep into my mouth. I fought for dominance in my mouth but lost as he tongue fucked my mouth.

I moaned as his tongue caressed my tonsils then groaned as he slammed my hips down against his, perfectly sliding up into me in the one swift motion. His dog tags jingled and grazed my nipples as he started to thrust deeply into me. I dropped my head back and made sure that my feet were braced on the wall then I started to thrust against him and met each of his thrusts with power and determination. His huge swollen dick slammed into my g-spot and wall each time he buried it inside of me and I quickly screamed out with a body shocking orgasm.

He quit thrusting but was buried to the hilt inside of me. When my body finally quit convulsing from the orgasm Jasper looked at me and smiled. "Did you enjoy Suspended Congress?"

"Uh huh," I managed while nodding my head and panting.

"Well, we will have to slow it down a bit, I can't have you wearing out on me just yet darlin'," Jasper said as he carried me to the bar to grab the manual then to the bed where he laid me down. He picked up the manual and flipped a few pages then turned the book and tapped on one of the pictures, raising one eyebrow.

I looked and saw the position Widely Open: _**Your man kneels on the bed. You raise your bum and thighs and wrap your legs around him. **Then arch your back and lean backwards as he thrusts in and out of you, holding you underneath your back. **Leaning back with your boobs on full show will drive your man wild and make you feel brilliant as a result._ I smiled and nodded my approval. I was enjoying my private kama sutra lesson with the Major. I was eager for him to teach me _everything_. Jasper was already kneeling on the bed so I spread my legs for him. He grabbed my hips and pulled me quickly down the bed to him, easily sliding into me as he did it. I gasped at the suddenness of him filling me completely and he smiled that cocky smile of his. I wrapped my legs around him and hooked my feet on each other. Jasper slid his hands under me and positioned them on the small of my back as I arched it some for him. He started to leisurely pull me against his hips as he rocked them unhurriedly against me, gradually burying his dick to the hilt. He kept the extremely slow pace and I gradually felt the spring start to tighten in my core as he slowly but surely sunk his erect cock into me. My head was rocking back and forth from the pleasure he was presenting me with. I started to graze my hands over my body and breasts and opened my eyes to see him staring at me intently, watching my hands move over my body. His eyes bore into my hands as they followed the curves of my body. I started moving one hand lower and lower down my body until I found my clit. I used my middle finger to slowly stroke it in time with Jasper's deliberate and controlled thrusts into me. I heard Jasper moan and I looked to see him staring directly at my hand teasing my clit. He shifted his arms so that only one was supporting my back, the other one was free. He placed his free hand between us and grabbed my wrist forcefully, pulling it away from my body. He shook his head and clicked his tongue at me like I had done something wrong. I smiled demurely and he stopped moving in and out of me immediately. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked playfully, biting on my lower lip. "Yes, I didn't say you could touch yourself did I?" Jasper said. "Well no Jasper…" I started but was cut off by his sharp tone. "Major, you _will_ address me as Major, do you understand me?" "Yes," I said slightly confused. "Yes what?" Major demanded with his sharp tone as he pulled out of me halfway then slammed deep within me, causing me to scream out in pleasure. I understood exactly what he wanted then. He wanted to play Major. "Yes Major!" I screamed out. "Yes Major _sir_," he corrected me. "Yes Major sir!" I yelled. "That is what I thought. Now, you will do exactly as I say. Are we clear?" Major asked as he raised one eyebrow at me. "Yes Major sir!" He smiled his pleasure at my acceptance and picked me up, never withdrawing from me. He stood up on the bed then walked to the edge of it, stepping down onto the floor. Then he sat down and grabbed my wrists, placing them on his knees behind me. I was straddling his dick and he grabbed my ankles, moving them so that my feet were flat against the bed, right above his hips. He lay back on the bed and put his arms under his head then smiled at me. "This position is called Drill Sergeant. Now, can you fuck me like this?" Major asked. "Yes Major sir!" I yelled out causing a cocky smirk to break out on Jasper's, I mean Major's face. I used my hands to brace me as I started to push with my feet and legs, lifting myself up and how his shaft. I quickly picked up pace and was soon bouncing wildly on him, quickly tightening the spring inside of me. I knew it wouldn't be much longer for me to release and I almost wanted to prolong it. I started to slow down to help subside the release and was stunned when Major grabbed my hips and thrust me down on top of him with such force I thought I would break in two. "Did I give you permission to slow down?" Major demanded. "No Major sir!" I replied. "Then why did you slow down?" "Major, I was trying to delay my orgasm sir!" I yelled, blushing at the reason I slowed down and the fact that I was playing along with his game. It was kind of exciting me. "Well then, we will have to rectify the situation won't we?" Major said. I nodded and he picked me up, withdrawing himself from me. I felt the loss of him immediately and wanted him deep inside of me again. He moved us to one of the chairs in the living area; it was armless. He set me on my feet and sat down on the chair, spreading his legs slightly. "Sit on me, your back to me," he commanded and I did as told. As I was lowering myself he reached between us and positioned his cock so I slid down right on top of it. I moaned as my dripping slit slid effortlessly down his shaft, coming to rest on his hips. I moaned as he filled me again and he grabbed a handful of my hair and tugged my head backwards. "Did I say you could make a noise?" "No Major sir," I said softly.

"Ok then, you will do this and you will do this quietly, do you understand me?" Major asked and I nodded my response.

He let go of my hair and grabbed me behind my knees, spreading my legs and throwing them over his legs. Then he took my wrists and placed my hands on his knees.

"This is the Milk and Water Embrace. You will rock on me and will not make a sound, do you understand me?" he asked and I nodded silently. "Then start."

I started rocking forward and back, grinding my hips into his as I increased the contact. I could feel his dog tags cold against my back, moving against me as I rocked on him. I found a slower rhythm and felt the coil tighten inside of me; my orgasm was quickly building with this new position and I didn't know if I could be silent through it. I felt the Major's hands slide over my hips and down my abdomen towards my clit. He slowly spread my lower lips with one hand and found my clit with the other. The sensation was almost too much to bear but I silently endured the delicious torture.

"Faster!" Major ordered me and I picked up my pace some as he continued to tease my clit. My orgasm started taunting me, almost begging for release and I bit down on my lip hard to keep from making a sound. "Even faster!" Major commanded and I sped up even more. His fingers sped up their friction on my clit and suddenly my body exploded with the force of the orgasm. I tried to remain silent but a moan escaped my lips and the Major's hand was in my hair, yanking me backwards toward him as my body convulsed with the rocketing force of the release.

"Didn't I say to not make a sound?" he asked in a low, ominous voice.

I nodded, almost afraid to verbally respond to his question. I felt him pick me up and move me towards the bed again. He set me on my knees in front of the bed and placed my hands on the bed. He moved behind me on his knees and placed them on either side of my legs. He reached between my legs and fingered my dripping slit then rubbed his saturated fingers up towards my puckered entrance. I gasped then bit down on my lip, not sure if I was allowed to make noise yet.

"Relax Bella," he said softly, a sudden change to his voice and tone. I immediately became tranquil at the sound of his voice, like he had the power to calm me down. He returned his fingers to my core and remoistened them before sliding them back up towards my other hole. I didn't tense up this time and he slowly slid one finger inside of it. I tried not to moan by biting down on my lip.

"Moan for me," he said and I released a long, desire filled moan into the room. "That's it; let me hear how I make you feel."

He slowly slid the finger in and out of my ass and my moans quickly became one long, continuous moan. He added another finger, then another, keeping the pace constant as he stroked me into oblivion. My orgasm came on slowly but was strong. I felt it building from deep inside of me and it gradually boiled to the surface. Right before I exploded he removed his fingers and slid his shaft into my ass and my orgasm burst out of me as I screamed out "MAJOR!"

He didn't move until the orgasm had subsided and my twitching had almost stopped. Then he leaned forward and said "this is a variation of Union of the Antelope. I want to hear you Bella, I want to hear how much you enjoy this."

He started slowly pumping in and out of me and reached around to fondle my slit and clit. I moaned and groaned at the friction his rod made inside of me. I could feel it starting to throb and was shocked to realize that it had been 3 hours since we started and he has never had a single orgasm. I wanted to make sure that he had a great one so I arched my back and reached between my legs to fondle his sack and he finally moaned deeply for me. The moan from him turned into a deep growl and he picked up the pace of his thrusts, slamming his cock deep inside of my ass. I screamed out as he thrust deeply into me and pinched my clit, my final orgasm crashing through my body like a tornado. I felt Jasper's body freeze as his orgasm pulsated through his body, sending waves of convulsions through him and into me.

He slowly pulled out from me and picked me up, laying me on the bed. He got into bed beside me and wrapped his arms around me as we both fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. I awoke to sun streaming through the windows and glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was 9:30am. SHIT! I stayed the night. I rolled over to find the bed empty and I heard the shower running.

I got up quietly and searched for my clothes. I put them on and grabbed the manual, placing it in my bag. I was tiptoeing towards the door with my shoes in hand when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Where are you sneaking off to?" Jasper asked.

"Ummm…I was going to let myself out and call a cab," I answered, turning around to face him. He was wrapped in a towel that didn't leave much to the imagination. I immediately wanted to strip and jump back in bed with him but knew I needed to get home.

"Let me get dressed and I can give you a ride back to your car," he said and I nodded, sitting down on the couch and putting my shoes on. Five minutes later we were descending the stairs to the street and his bike. He got on and handed me the spare helmet. I situated my purse like I had the day before and climbed on the back of his bike, suddenly aware of how sore I was 'down there.' He must have noticed my slowed movements as I settled in behind him because he chuckled before starting the bike. We arrived at my car and I hopped off the back of the bike and handed him his helmet.

"So, I had fun…" I started, unsure of what to say.

"Bella, don't. We both had fun and I don't regret it. Don't be embarrassed and if we should ever see each other again, I would love another night with you," he said as he got off the bike, crossed over to me and kissed me softly on the lips. He broke the kiss as quickly as he had initiated it, got back on his bike, and rode off down the road. I was left standing there stunned.

I unlocked my car and headed home. I still couldn't believe I had stayed all night long with my Major. I was in a daze as I pulled into my parking space and got out of the car. I started to walk up to my door and looked around, feeling someone watching me. I spun around suddenly and saw who it was.

"Doing the walk of shame are we?" Alice said and laughed, shaking her head. "Let's get inside and you can tell me all about it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Hands on Handyman

I spent all day avoiding Alice's questions about my Major. I told her she will just have to wait and buy the book if she wanted details. All I would say was "IT WAS FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!" I asked her if she wanted to go to the store with me, I was going to get a new floor in the living room and kitchen to replace the disgusting laminate fake wood that came with the apartment when I bought it. Alice agreed and we got into my car and headed out.

We pulled up to Floor and Décor and headed inside. We browsed through some of the options before a sales lady approached us to see if we needed anything. I settled on a dark ¾ in Brazilian Ipe floor. It was dark, almost black, beautiful, and would contrast wonderfully with my lighter, cream and blue based décor.

I found out that I would have to wait until the middle of next week before it could be installed because they needed to get the measurements from my apartment and specially order the flooring. I also opted for the heating element under the floor since Seattle winters can be almost unbearable. Alice and I headed outside to leave but I froze in my tracks at the sight before me.

"OH MY GOD ALICE!" I said while my jaw was on the ground.

"What Bella? What is it?" Alice asked worriedly.

"It's him! It's Mr. Adonis!"

"How do you know?"

"This is his car!"

"Bella, this could be anyone's car. How do you know it is his?"

"The license plate! His car has a vanity plate. I noticed it the last time I saw him. See! It says 'FLASH YOU.'"

"Huh?"

"LOOK!" I said as I pointed to his license plate. It was him! I knew it. Alice tried to pull me away and towards my car but I persisted and she only got me halfway there. As if on cue, the door to the local gym a few doors down from Floor and Décor opened and out stepped Mr. Adonis! He was gleaming with a post workout sweat and his hair was wet and slicked back. I couldn't help but stare at him, my body betraying me as it started to get worked up from the sight.

He was in a pair of gray workout shorts, a plain white t-shirt, and running shoes. I watched as he sauntered over to his beautiful car and then my heart stopped. HE. WAS. LOOKING. AT. ME! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I reached for Alice's hand but it wasn't there. I didn't want to break eye contact with Adonis to look for her.

He didn't break eye contact as made it to his car and tossed his gym bag into the back seat. Then, as if it was a dream, he reached over his shoulder and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it off in the way only guys can and look sexy, revealing his tight, muscular abs. I noticed the bronze trail heading down to his Garden of Eden. I wanted to dive right in and play Adam and Eve but was distracted by his ass. He had turned and bent over the side of his car, reaching for something. I knew he was doing it just to mess with me. He turned and had a wife beater in his hands then pulled it over his head.

"Ms. Swan? Ms. Swan? I need to arrange a time for someone to come by and get your measurements," someone said beside me. Adonis laughed and turned away from me. I turned sideways and saw the sales lady there holding a clip board. I heard an engine rev and looked back to see Adonis pulling out of the small parking lot. His right arm was extended along the top of the seat. He lifted two of his fingers in a half wave before he sped off down the road. DAMN!

"Ms. Swan? Would later today be ok? Say around 4:00 pm?" the sales lady asked.

"Um…yeah…that…that will be fine," I stammered out.

Alice appeared by my side then and thanked the sales lady before pulling me to my car. She took the keys from my hand and made me get into the passenger side. The whole way back to the apartment she was silent. We got there and headed inside. Once the door shut she exploded with questions.

"WHO? Was THAT?!" Alice practically screamed. I sighed deeply and plopped down on my couch.

"Mr. Adonis! The picture of perfection! I keep seeing him around but can never get close enough to him for a possibility. He is either leaving as I am pulling in somewhere or he has a chick with him. Usually a blonde Barbie type chick," I explained. "Today was the closest I ever got to him." I sighed again and closed my eyes, replaying the images from this afternoon in my mind. I was interrupted not by Alice, but by a knock at the door.

Alice got up and answered the door. I heard a guy ask for Ms. Swan. I yelled for him to come in and Alice showed him to the living room. The sight before me was almost enough to make me forget Adonis. He was probably 6'3" or 6'4" and had short black hair. His skin was russet colored. He looked like he was American Indian. His arms were thick and bulging out of his short sleeved t-shirt. I noticed a tribal tattoo peeking out from under one sleeve and some emblem peeking out from the other. I had to resist the urge to drool but almost lost the fight when he smiled at me. His smile took my breath away. I felt like I was starting to hyperventilate since a guy this sexy and hot was in my house looking for me. This man could come calling for me at my house any day.

"Ms. Swan?" he asked. "I am Jacob Black, from Floor and Décor."

I stood up to greet him. "Bella, you can call me Bella," I said as I extended my hand to shake his. "What can I do for you?"

"I am here to take you measurements; ummm…I mean the measurements. Of your apartment," he said and blushed before smiling his dazzling smile again.

I heard Alice let out a small giggle and Jacob turned like he suddenly remembered that she was there.

"So, what measurements do you need again?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at Jacob and arching my back slightly to push my breasts further in his direction. I couldn't help but contain the satisfaction of knowing he couldn't decide which was best to look at, my tits or my face.

"Ummm, the area where you want me to lay the wood…the hard…wood…the hardwood flooring," he stuttered. I heard the front door slam shut then heard Alice shriek with laughter.

"Well, I want the wood laid right here," I said as I moved my hand down my body, watching him gulp, before I motioned to the living room.

"I will get right on that," Jacob said with a sexy smirk and pulled a tape measure out of his pocket. I watched as he bent over and slightly shifted causing his ass to wiggle right in front of my eyes. I stood there for a few seconds, my eyes settling on the delicious rump presented in front of me. I could feel the flood of moisture in my panties. I was interrupted by a small coughing laugh then noticed a pair of eyes staring at me. I had been caught.

I distracted myself with a bit of light dusting in order to hide the embarrassment. I heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Jacob standing mere inches from me. I had to tilt my head back just to make eye contact with him. His presence was intimidating to say the least, but sexy as all hell. I wanted to reach out and touch his deliciously sculpted body but was prevented in doing so by Alice walking back in the room. Jacob cleared his throat and stepped back slightly.

"Well Bella, I am going to get these measurements of _yours_ back to the boys and they will be out next week to lay the wood," he finished with a smirk. I saw Alice roll her eyes make a pretend gagging motion.

"Hope to see you around," he said before flashing his gorgeous smile and sauntering out of the room and apartment.

I stood there holding my breath, staring at the spot he had just inhabited. I played the events that had transpired through my mind and couldn't believe that I had just let him walk out. I was still dreaming of his tight ass when I felt hands around me and looked to see Alice grinning at me wickedly.

"Man he was HOT! I just wanted to lick him!" she said as she collapsed on the couch, pulling me down with her. I turned to look at her and grinned widely before exploding with a fit of giggles with Alice. We spend the rest of the day going over every inch of detail Jacob's body had.

The next week I worked to move everything out of the living room and stash it in other places of the apartment. Most of it went into the spare bedroom. The only thing I couldn't move was my huge entertainment center. I got a call from Floor and Décor saying the installer would be at my place at 10:00 am tomorrow. I got a false hope that it would be Jacob but shook the idea away, not wanting to get myself all worked up for nothing.

I woke up the next morning at 9:00 am and decided to get in a quick shower before the guy got here. I hurried through it and stepped out of the steam filled bathroom and heard my phone ringing. I ran for it and missed the call. I had a new voicemail so I listened and panicked when it was Floor and Décor saying the installer would be early because the morning appointment had cancelled. I closed my phone and shrieked when there was a knock at the front door.

Forgetting what I was wearing, only a towel, I ran for the door and threw it open. There, before me, in all of his splendid sexy glory was Jacob Black. He raised one eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but stopped as his eyes dropped down and traveled over my body.

"Well," he started in his cocky tone. "Good morning to you Ms. Swan. Have a nice shower?" he asked as his dropped down again and he quickly licked his lips.

I suddenly realized that I was only in my towel that barely covered my ass cheeks. I slammed the door in his face and ran to my room, quickly pulling on a pair of cut off jean shorts and a white tank top, completely forgoing the bra. I ran a brush through my wet hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. Then I remembered that I had slammed the door in his face. I ran back and yanked it open but didn't see him. I stepped out into the walkway and looked to my left but he wasn't there.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around and there was pure sex leaning up against the wall. He had one leg lifted up, the foot propped against the wall. His other leg was extended out slightly. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was grinning evilly at me. He was wearing faded jeans with a few rips in strategic places, black work boots, and a black sleeveless muscle shirt, revealing his thick arms and tattoos. He had a tan tool belt slung low on his trim hips, resting right above the curve of his ass.

"Welcome back. Can I _come_ inside now?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yes, sorry. I am soooo sorry. I wasn't expecting you to get here so soon," I said in a rush.

"Normally I take my time," he said, his words thick with implications.

"Come on in," I said as I turn and made sure to shake my hips as I walked through the door.

"I'm right behind you," he said as he followed me in and shut the door behind him.

"Um, I hate to ask," I said, batting my eyelashes at him. "But this was just too heavy for me to move on my own. Could you by any chance help me?"

"I can help you with anything you need," Jacob said as he walked towards the entertainment center and easily moved it on his own. I stood there and gawked as he started to shift it. "Where do you want me to stick it?"

"What?" I asked, shock all over my face at the possibilities of that question. My ass? My mouth? My slick folds?

"This," he said pointing to the entertainment center. "Where do you want it?"

Again the question held immeasurable responses but I decided on the easiest one. "The spare bedroom."

He chuckled as I pointed towards the open door and moved it effortlessly into there. He walked past me and knelt down on the floor by the front door and started in the corner, pulling up the old laminate flooring. I sat down at the kitchen bar and watched him work, ogling over his ass again. Seeing him work on his hands and knees sent a fire through my loins and almost drove me over the edge. I had to control myself as I watched him work so I wouldn't attack him and take him.

He made quick work of the old floor and carted it outside then brought in all the boxes and tools he would need to lay his wood. He started laying down the dark wood and the floor started to take shape in front of me. I watched and shifted constantly in my seat as the fire and moisture built between my legs. I could tell my jean shorts were going to be soaked by the time this day was over.

I noticed him sweating so I got up and made each of us a glass of ice water. I offered him his and he took it with a big smile but set it down suddenly. I was about to question it but he reached for the back of his shirt, looked over at me, and asked "do you mind? It is kind of hot in here."

"Not at all," I replied and licked my lips. He pulled his sweat soaked shirt over his head and discarded it on one of the empty flooring boxes. My eyes traveled over his silky russet skin and I brought my glass of ice water to my lips, trying to douse the fire that was building quickly in me. As if he timed it, he flexed his pecs and the water completely missed my mouth and covered the front of my shirt. I stood there, taking in all of his exposed glory as my eyes traveled low, following the deep V cut into his pristine abs, trickling with sweat. My eyes darted lower to the impressive bulge in his faded jeans. As if on cue, the bulge sprang to life, twitching for freedom in front of my eyes.

I looked back up to his face and it was covered with lust. His eyes were fixated on my chest. I looked down, finally aware of the wetness in a place other than my panties and realized that the water had soaked clear through my shirt, my pert nipples and tanned areolas beaming through like a lighthouse at night. I excused myself and ran to my room, shutting the door behind me. I was gasping for air but wanting only his cock. All the sexual tension from our first encounter had bubbled to the surface and became unbearable. I had to find release.

I stripped completely naked; discarding the soaking wet items, and threw myself on the bed. I opened my bedside table and pulled out my Rabbit Pearl, immediately shoving it into my slick folds and turning it on high. The vibrator buzzed to life and I began to imagine that it was my sexy handyman humming his way across my slit. I lost myself in the sensations and felt my orgasm erupt like a volcano from my loins. I slowly turned the power down as I rode out the waves of the orgasm.

"Need some help?" entered my orgasm and my eyes flew open. Jacob Black was leaning, shirtless and sexy as hell, against my opened door. I gave him a once over and noticed that the tool belt was missing and he had granted his bulging erection some freedom by unbuttoning his jeans and inching the zipper slowly down as I watched.

"Are you as good with your tongue as you are with your hands?" I asked, lust filling my every word.

He slowly sauntered toward me, the zipper on his jeans inching lower and lower down, revealing the lack of underwear and the dark swirling pool of fine curly hair massing around his well endowed member.

"Oh, I am even better with my tongue," he said with a cocky grin as he reached for my ankles and yanked me down the bed so my ass was hanging off. He dropped to his knees and looked at me for one last second, seeing if I would protest. I nodded my approval and he dove, face first, into my deep, slick, dripping core, lapping at me with his tongue, lips, and teeth.

I moaned out deeply, animalistically, as his tongue plunged into the depths of my core and his nose rubbed fiercely against my throbbing clit. He brought me to my second orgasm within seconds of his attack on my slit. He licked me like a dog licking its bone, fully, deeply, cave man style. He pulled his tongue back but replaced it with two fingers as he rammed them into me, curling them forward and milking my g-spot. As he did this, he bared his teeth and bit down on my sensitive clit, gnawing away at my swollen flesh.

I screamed out as he gnawed at me, still thrusting his fingers in and out of me. He added a third finger and increased the speed and power of each thrust of his arm. My third orgasm shot through me like an earthquake, causing my body to tremble with the aftershocks. He slowly pulled his fingers out and stood up. I lay there panting and gasping then looked to see him stripping his pants off of his sculpted body, his engorged member, finally freed, bounced before me, begging for attention.

"So, how are your _oral_ skills?" he asked, flexing his muscles and causing his cock to twitch joyfully in front of me.

"No complaints," I said, trying to be as cocky as he was.

"Well then, dear Bella, why not let me be the judge of that?" he asked as he walked towards me, grabbed my hands, and pulled me into a sitting position. I licked my lips as they near his cock but was interrupted by Jacob. "Now, suck my cock and suck it better than you have ever done before," he commanded as he grabbed a handful of my hair and thrust his hips towards my face. His cock slid easily into my open and waiting mouth.

He groaned as I closed my lips around his shaft and started sucking with everything I had, hollowing out my cheeks as my lips and tongue slid towards the head. Then I bobbed back down, taking him fully into my mouth, his tips touching the back of my throat. I started to move my mouth faster and faster over the length of his dick.

"Such a good little dirty girl, you sure know how to suck my cock," Jacob said with a smirk. In return I ran my nails across his tight ass and moaned deeply, sending vibrations up his length. He growled and grabbed even tighter on my hair and started to fuck my face. I moaned again and he shuddered the yanked his cock out of my mouth.

"Oh, so you are a bad girl huh? I have something for you," he said as he grabbed me and flipped me over so I was kneeling on the bed. "I hope you realize what I have in store for you."

With that he shoved his cock into me with one solid thrust and my eyes rolled back in my head. He grabbed my hips and pounded into me from behind, moaning and grunting primally. I screamed out as he slammed into me over and over, eliciting sounds I didn't know I could make. He grunted, moaned, and growled as he plowed my mound to pieces. He reached around me and pinched down on my clit as my body shook with the tremors of another forceful orgasm. Before I could recover he had picked me up and slammed me into the wall then drove into the depths of me again.

I felt the most massive orgasm yet building quickly in my loins. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gripped my shoulders and used the leverage to pound harder and deeper into me. I started to scream out and then my head dropped back as my orgasm slammed into me with such force my head thrashed around wildly. I threw my head forward and buried my face into his neck as I rode out the orgasm, biting his neck in the process. The sensation sent him over the edge and he growled deeply as he stilled and his release rocked through him.

He finally stilled and carried me back to the bed, sitting me down. He looked at the wall where we just were and laughed. "It looks like you are in need of a new wall. I can repair that for you, free of charge…" Jacob suggested with a grin. I considered it but also had the idea of a new sexy handyman coming to visit.

"Thanks, but I think you have done enough," I said as I leaned back on my elbows and watched as he got dressed. He went and retrieved his shirt and tool belt then stepped back in my room.

"I hope you enjoy your floor," Jacob said as he pulled his shirt back on. "I had fun laying you, I mean it," he said then chuckled as he slung his tool belt over his shoulder and walked out the door. I heard the front door close and I laid back on the bed, smiling at the "hand"y man. I would definitely be including this experience in my book I thought as I drifted off for a nap, naked and happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Adonis and Aphrodite

Last week was amazing; I had a new floor laid and got laid by a new guy. I was really having an easier time than I thought I would have picking up guys, well all but one that is. My Adonis had kept playing hard to get and it was driving me absolutely insane. Just thinking about him shirtless from the week before was enough to drive me horny. I tried to masturbate but it just wasn't doing it. I had to get out of the house. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, my chucks, and a white tank top and headed out the door. I decided to go for a drive since the weather seemed nice. Well, nice for Seattle. The sky was overcast but it had yet to rain so I rolled the windows down and took off up some road, relying on my GPS to get me home.

I was driving for almost two hours before the sky turned black and there was thunder and lightning all around me. I turned the car around, punched my address into my GPS and waited for it to calculate the return path. As I was waiting a loud crash of thunder made me scream when it sounded right above me then the skies opened up and the rain started pouring down.

I quickly rolled up my windows and shivered at the cold rain on my arms. I started following the GPS directions and headed slowly back towards home. The wind was blowing shit all over the roads and I witnessed a bolt of lightning snap off a tree limb a few feet from the roadside. The electricity from the bolt made the hair on my arms stand up. I pushed on the gas a bit harder, willing myself to get home in one piece. I didn't notice everything around me until it was too late. My car slammed into something hard and spun me around. I screamed the whole time and didn't stop until my car came to a stop. My senses came back to me when my GPS robotic voice told me to turn around at my earliest convenience.

I turned the car off and sat there catching my breath. I needed to get out and see what I had hit. I slowly opened the door and tested my legs out. They were a bit shaky but I was able to stand. I tried to shield myself from the rain but it was a futile effort. I was soon completely soaked through. I looked on the driver's side and didn't see anything wrong. I slowly started to walk around to the passenger side and noticed a huge tree limb wedged under the car from the middle of the passenger side to somewhere under the car and both passenger tires were completely flat. Hell, one was even shredded. I jumped up and down screaming and throwing a fit like a 3 year old and let out a line of obscenities that I didn't even know I had in me.

I was still standing there ranting and raving when I noticed headlights approaching and heard a horn honking. I couldn't tell if it was a cop or just a nice person stopping to see if I needed anything. By the time the car stopped I realized who it was. It was HIM! He stepped out of the car and I muttered under my breath. "It's Adonis."

He smiled at me and I saw his lips move. I could have sworn I heard him say "it's Aphrodite." He stood there looking at me for a second before approaching. "Car trouble?"

"No, I just like to stand in the rain and throw a temper tantrum every now and then," I shot back without thinking. I was about to apologize when he smirked at me.

"Well, if it floats your boat then by all means, throw a fit," Adonis shot back with a smile before opening his arms to show me he meant it. I smiled back at him and jumped up and down twice before stomping my foot. It did feel good. He laughed at me for a minute as we stood in the pouring down rain. "So, really, what is the problem?"

"This," I said as I walked toward the passenger side of the car. He let out a low whistle and shook his head back and forth.

"Nice work! Did you do that all by yourself?" he asked in his smooth velvety voice. I was mesmerized by it.

"Yep! Do it daily!" I quipped. "So, are we going to stand here all day getting wet or are you going to go get me some help?"

"Well, there isn't any help around here for quite a while so why don't I give you a ride back into town so you can get a tow?"

"Ummm, I guess that would be fine. Let me grab my stuff," I said as I went to the driver's side door to grab my purse, cell phone, and keys. I made sure to keep my ass suspended in the air for Adonis. I finished up and shut the door, turning around to look at where I had left him. He was still standing there in the pouring down rain, staring hard at me. He was wearing a crooked smile and his vivid green eyes sparkled at me with what could only be lust. I couldn't wait to get in his car. Maybe he would let me shift his gears.

"Ready? I am getting soaked," Adonis said and I nodded and ran to the passenger side door. It was locked and Adonis took his sweet time unlocking it for me. I finally was able to get inside and shivered some at the cold of the leather seats on my soaking wet body. Adonis noticed and turned the heat on full blast. I started to warm up as he headed off down the road towards god only knows what.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, glancing over at him. He was still wearing that damn crooked smile and it was driving me nuts.

"Edward and you?" he said in that velvety smooth voice.

"Bella."

"Well, Bella, pleased to meet you finally," he said glancing over at me. I loved hearing my name roll off of his full pouty lips. I watched his muscles ripple under his see through white shirt as his arms effortlessly steered and shifted the gears.

"Allow me," I said as I reached for his gear shift. It wasn't the one that I wanted in my hand but it would do for the time being.

"You know what you are doing? I don't want you hurting my baby," Edward said, cutting his eyes at me. I noticed that they dropped down low on my body and his smile grew bigger. I also noticed him shifting in his seat some. I heard the engine purr even out and I knew it was time to shift. I slid the shifter into fourth effortlessly.

"I know exactly what I am doing," I said as I started to move my fingers and hands slowly over and down the gear shifter then back up. He took notice of my motions and I watched him shift again. I kept the motions up and keep my eyes cut over towards him. I noticed him swallow deeply then his right hand left the steering wheel and came to rest on mine. I felt an electric tingle shoot through my skin and straight to my loins. I had to struggle to keep the groan from escaping my throat. I noticed him still staring at my soaking wet tits and he licked his lips.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," I said as cocky as I could, trying to put a sultry hint to it too.

"I might just take you up on that offer," Edward replied in his velvety voice.

"I hope you do."

He didn't say anything back but removed his hand from mine where it had continued stroking the gear shift. He reached for his cell phone and held it up towards me. SNAP. He snapped a picture and glanced at it.

"Turn out well?" I asked, a bit surprised that he actually took a picture of my tits.

"Well, it's ok for a phone. But I have much better equipment at my house. I would love to shoot you with it," Edward said nonchalantly.

"Well then, we might be able to arrange that. How much would that cost?"

"Oh, no money, but I can think of a different way for payment…" Edward returned his hand to mine but, instead of resting it on mine; he picked it up and moved it to his lap, mimicking my ministrations on his personal gear shift.

I started moving my hand over him without his help and his smile grew more pronounced as did his dick. I started to feel the familiar burn building in my mound and I wanted to hop over onto his lap and ride him all the way into Seattle. The rain was starting to let up some and I noticed his driving speed increased.

"In a hurry?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, but probably not for what you think," Edward replied. I heard a bit of fluctuation in his voice as I increased the pressure of my hand.

"Then what exactly?" I asked seductively, hoping that he was in a hurry to get me to his bed.

"Oh you will see," he said as he suddenly downshifted and turned down a side road. He drove quickly then turned down another road. He came to a sudden stop at the gate to a pasture. I could see trees and grass continuing on for miles and the rain was just a fine mist now. I was taking in the scene and didn't realize that he had leaned over towards me.

"Bella," he whispered low in my ear and I shuddered, my eyes rolling back in my head reflexively. "I want you Bella," he said, growling low in my ear.

"Then take me," I said softly, turning my head towards him.

His lips were on mine in an instant, pressing and moving against me. His lips parted slightly and mine mirrored the movement. His tongue was suddenly in my mouth, fighting for dominance with mine. I moaned and upped the pressure on his groin. He moaned into my mouth. Suddenly though, he broke away from me and opened his door, stepping outside. I looked and heard him say "come on" so I got out too.

I looked at him questioningly and he smiled then headed for the gate, jumping easily over it. I followed him and almost fell off of the gate when my foot got caught. Edward caught me before I could hit the ground.

"What are we doing and where are we going?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"You'll see," he said, turning back to wink at me. He pulled me a bit further before I dug my heels into the mud, trying to stop him from taking me any farther.

"I will not take one more voluntary step until you tell me where we are going!" I demanded and pouted at him. He spun around to look at me and his eyes sent a fire burning straight through me.

"Fine, then here will do," he said and started stalking towards me.

I took an involuntary step backwards and he moved towards me faster, capturing my waist in his arms before slamming his lips into mine. I had instinctively pushed against his chest when he captured me but stopped pushing and my hands traveled to his beautiful bronze hair, twining them in it. He moaned against my mouth and then broke away, trailing his lips greedily down my neck and throat. I groaned out loud and was shoved backwards by his body until I slammed into a tree. I was too preoccupied with the pleasure to even worry about the pain.

His hands clawed greedily at my body and my lips kissed his ears and neck and any other part I could reach with my mouth. He grabbed me by the collar bone suddenly and shoved me against the tree.

"Stay there until I tell you to move," he ordered before dropping to his knees in front of me. I gasped but did as he said as he started unbuttoning my jeans and working them down my legs. He couldn't get them far because they were still soaked but it was far enough to expose my crotch. My hands found his hair again as he leaned forward and slid my panties to the side. He exhaled and his hot breath washed over me, bathing me in ecstasy. Then, his lips and tongue were on me, parting my lower lips and licking up my slit. His tongue found my clit with ease and he started massaging it.

"So good!" I moaned, my eyes back in my head and my hands gripped firmly in his hair.

"Mmmmmm, Bella, you taste divine! I want you Bella. I want you now!" Edward growled from my mound, the vibrations rumbling through my core.

"Ahh…then…oh god…take…mmmm…me!" I managed to get out. Edward removed his mouth from my core and pulled me down with him into the mud we had formed with our feet. I didn't care what we were laying in as long as he was with me. Edward yanked my jeans further down my body until they were resting on my calves then spread my knees, giving him better access to my core.

He leaned in and buried his face into my mound again, licking and nipping his way through my slit and to my clit. My hands dug into the mud as my body started to tingle. Edward picked up his tongue movements and brought me closer and closer to my peak. I was almost there when Edward slid two of his fingers deep into me and curled them upwards, hitting my g-spot perfectly. Lightning shot through my body and it started to convulse under his touch as I rode my orgasm out. Edward never moved his tongue from my slit as he greedily drank up all of my juices.

I was coming down from the high and was shocked when he flipped me over and yanked my hips up against his. I felt his engorged cock press up against my ass.

"I'm not through with you yet," he growled into my ear as he leaned over my body. I almost came again with the pure desire that laced his voice. I felt his hand leave my hip and move between us then felt his jeans move out of the way, exposing his cock to my skin. I moaned out at the contact and my hips bucked against his. He chuckled lightly at the gesture.

"Just fuck me already!" I demanded and screamed out when he slammed into me, burying his enormous cock to the hilt.

"OH GOD!" he moaned as he pulled back and slammed his hips into mine again. I bucked my hips against his with every thrust he made. Our knees were sliding through the mud and my hands were dug deep into it, trying futilely to get traction as his every powerful thrust sent me flying forward.

"MORE! Oh god more! FUCK ME!" I screamed out as he picked up the pace, slamming into me harder and faster than before. I felt my second orgasm building rapidly and knew it wouldn't be long. Edward seemed to sense it too because he reached around and found purchase on my clit.

"Come with me Bella, COME NOW!" Edward demanded in a deep feral growl. He pinched down on my clit and I screamed out as my orgasm soared suddenly through my body. Edward slammed into me three more times before stilling and grunting deeply in my ear as he reached his orgasm.

Edward half collapsed on top of me and we were quickly lying in the mud, struggling to control our breaths.

"Damn! I am glad I stopped to help," Edward said with a laugh as he half sat up, resting his weight on his elbows. He shouldn't have done it because he slipped and fell back in the mud with a resounding squish. I laughed out loud and rolled over to try and get up on my own.

"You know, I am pretty damn glad that you stopped too. This was much better than sitting in my car waiting for some other stranger to come by and take me to a field," I said and cut my eyes at him, an evil smile playing on my lips.

"Oh, so we are going to play like that huh?"

"Like what?" I asked innocently as I wiggled my jeans up. I felt the mud squish in places that it shouldn't have been. I knew that I would need a long shower the moment I got near one but I didn't know when that would be.

Edward was watching me with an amused look on his face.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self conscious.

"You look like hell!" Edward said laughing. I looked down and saw what Edward was laughing at. I was covered in mud, from my chest to well below my knees. I reached up for my hair and felt it in there too. I was sure that there was some on my face but wasn't going to wipe at it due to the mud on my hands. I laughed at my own appearance but then glanced back at Edward. His pants were buttoned back up and were COVERED in mud too. His shirt was now brown and his hair was the same color as the mud. It didn't look like either of us was wearing any respectable shoes because the mud had attached itself to them also.

"You're one to talk," I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He glanced down and laughed out loud.

"I guess you're right," he replied.

"I know I am. I am always right. I am Bella the Omnipotent!" I said as I did my best She-Ra pose and I thought Edward was going to die from laughter.

When he had finally recovered from his hysterics he got up and held out his hand to help me up. I slipped out of his grip the first time but made it up onto my feet the second attempt. We walked towards the Mustang and Edward helped me over the gate while he was climbing over it too. He went to open my door for me but stopped with it barely open.

"What?" I asked then noticed him looking both of us up and down. "SHIT! I don't want to get this classic dirty!"

"Well, thank god for leather seats because I don't see any way around it," Edward said lightly.

"Well, it's all your fault," I shot back.

"How so?"

"We were perfectly fine in the car but NO! You had to drag me across a field and throw me down in the mud. So…it's your fault," I said with a smile on my lips as I over exaggerated the words.

"Just get in the car Bella. It is still an hour ride to my house and I want to get the mud out of my ass crack," Edward said as he fully opened the door for me and I sat down laughing. My laughing quit the moment I felt the mud squish in my ass crack too. DAMN HIM!

Edward got into the car and we headed off back towards town. The next hour was filled with light conversation of the "where are you from's?" and the "how old are you's?" and the "what do you do's?" I learned that Edward was from Chicago, was 29, and was a photographer. I told him that I was from Washington (the little town of Forks), was 28, and was writing a book (he asked what the book was about but I refused to tell him saying that it would jinx the book). I was grateful when he dropped the topic. We were approaching his house and my jaw dropped as I recognized the area.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I sat and stared out the window with my mouth gaping open.

"You live in Windermere?" I asked. Windermere was an upper crust area where houses lined the shores of Lake Washington and overlooked Mt. Rainier. The average home price was like close to a million or two.

"Yeah, is that ok?" Edward asked sounding slightly concerned.

"Uh huh," was all I could say back as I closed my mouth and waited to see if he was in one of the cheaper houses or not.

I had suspicions that he would just happen to have one of the lake front several million dollar homes. My suspicions were confirmed when we turned on the road that wound along the curve of the shore. Edward started to slow then turned into a tree lined driveway. The trees never parted but led the way to a beautiful and expansive modern log cabin. The sight of all the wood and glass took my breath away. I didn't realize that I was still sitting there and staring until Edward cleared his throat. I looked and he was out of the car and holding my door open for me.

"Um, thanks," I said, blushing at my embarrassment of being caught staring.

"Don't worry; I had the same reaction when I first saw it. I just had to have it," Edward said as he led the way to the porch. "If you don't mind, can you remove your shoes and socks and roll your pants up out here. I have hardwood floors and really don't want the mud all over them," Edward asked as he had already kicked off both of his shoes and had bent to remove his socks before cuffing his jeans. I mirrored his actions and when he was satisfied that neither of us would track any mud in he opened the door to his glorious home.

I walked around taking in all the beauties that surrounded me in his home. I looked at the exposed wood and open kitchen. I walked through the living room and peeked into the serene den that was accented by a luxurious red velvet couch. I peeked through another doorway and saw a room filled with camera and computer equipment. I didn't realize that Edward wasn't with me until he walked out of another room on the phone.

"Bella, what's the make and model of your car, your tag number, and your last name?" Edward asked me.

"A Saturn Ion, S-X-Y-4-U, and Swan."

"Saturn Ion, S-X-Y-4-U, and Swan. Yeah, yeah. Ok, thanks. Take it to Accidental Friends Collision Center. Yeah, 206-555-0694. Edward. Ok, thanks, bye." Edward finished the phone call and then turned to look at me, his eyebrows raised and the hint of a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Your tag is Sexy for you? Really? Come on Bella, you could have done better than that!" He jested at me and I blushed.

"Well, look who's talking. Yours says Flash You! Come on Edward, you could have done better than that!" I shot back playfully mimicking his words perfectly.

"Hey I'm a photographer! It fits," Edward said with a playful pout.

"Whatever! Keep trying to tell yourself that and everything will be ok…" I trailed off, trying to hide my smile.

"That's it, you're mine!" Edward said as he lunged for me and I squealed and took off running. I saw that I would easily lose this and decided to play dirty, real dirty! I froze and picked up my dirty hands and put them mere inches from the white chair in the den.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Edward chanted. "Please not the furniture! You win! YOU WIN!"

I smiled devilishly then put my hands behind my back. "That's what I thought…"

"I have an idea. How about you go take a shower, if you want that is, so that you don't desecrate my furniture on accident, or purpose that is?" Edward suggested and I looked at him warily. "The tow truck isn't going to get to your car for at least 4 or 5 hours. They are backed up due to the storm. I thought you might want to get the mud out of your ass crack," Edward said, struggling not to laugh at the last comment.

"Very funny. Besides, I don't have any spare clothes. Could you just drive me home?" I asked.

"Well, I was hoping you would at least stay for dinner. I am not really one to have a one field stand then not at least get the girl dinner," Edward said, chuckling and making me laugh. "I have some things I am sure you could fit into and then I can wash your clothes. Mine need it too."

"Um, ok. Lead the way," I said and Edward led me to a spare bedroom off of the main living area. It is the room he had been in before.

He walked to the bathroom and pulled out two plush cobalt blue towels and a terrycloth robe, laying them on the counter. He showed me the shampoo and conditioner and the soap and then said he would lay out some clothes for me on the bed. I thanked him and shut the bathroom door, quickly disrobing and turning on the water. I made the shower nice and steamy and left my clothes on the tile floor so that I wouldn't get anything dirty that couldn't be easily cleaned.

I stepped into the steamy shower and watched the brown water slide down the drain. I enjoyed the hot water for about 15 minutes before realizing that Edward would need to shower too so I didn't want to use it all up. I quickly soaped up and then washed my hair too. I got out and toweled off before slipping on the robe and entering the bedroom. The door was shut and I went over to lock it. I am not sure why but I did it. I looked at the bed and there was a pair of red flannel pajama pants and a black t-shirt sitting there for me. There was also a pair of boxers and a pair of socks. I laughed lightly at the thought of wearing his underwear but slid them on along with the rest of the clothes. I returned the robe and towels to the bathroom and spotted a brush on the counter that hadn't been there before. I ran it through my hair and pulled it up into a messy ponytail using the band that I always kept around my wrist.

I exited the bedroom and was expecting to find Edward in the living room waiting for me but he wasn't there. I heard the faint running of water so I followed the sound through the kitchen and dining room and to the other side of the house. I found a door there that was halfway open. I heard the water shut off and peeked in the door. I saw Edward walk out of another door with a towel and nothing else. He didn't notice me staring apparently.

He walked over to his picture window and stared out at the lake. The sun was starting to set and it made his body glow under the rays. I watched as the sun sparkled off of the droplets of water that clung to his skin before he would wipe them slowly away with the towel. I let my eyes wander over his body and watched as his muscles moved and twisted under his gorgeous skin. It was calling me. It was begging for me to reach out and run my fingers over it. I wanted desperately to run to him and touch every part of his flesh and feel it on top of me again.

He continued to dry himself off and look out the window. He seemed at ease and looked even more like a Greek god than before. He truly was Adonis. Beautiful wasn't even a word that would fully describe Edward. As I stood there and watched him I felt something I hadn't felt before. I felt complete almost, like I could get used to this and him. I felt almost happy standing in his house, wearing his clothes, and looking at him. It felt natural. I had to get a handle of the situation quickly so I tiptoed back to the living room and sought out the controller and turned on the TV. The noise must have informed Edward of my completion of the shower because he quickly appeared in the living room wearing a similar outfit.

"You look comfy," Edward said as he smiled at me. "What did you do with your dirty clothes? I can get them in the wash."

"I left them on the bathroom floor; I didn't want to dirty anything with them. Let me go grab them," I said as I started to get up but Edward stopped me and said he would retrieve them. He returned with the dirty pile and headed back towards his room with them. I assumed the washer and dryer were that way. He reappeared in the living room and opened the front door then grabbed our socks and my shoes. Thankfully I wore my chucks and they could be washed and dried. He disappeared again then finally came back to the living room.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I kinda am. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could always order pizza or takeout or I could cook something."

"YOU COOK?" I asked. He just got better and better.

"Yeah. Why? Are men not supposed to be able to cook?"

"Well, all the ones I know can't." Edward laughed at my comment.

"Well then, allow me to dazzle you," he said and headed towards the kitchen. I followed him after turning the TV off and sat at the bar to watch him work. "Do you like Chicken Parmigiana?"

"You are going to cook Chicken Parmigiana right now? I would like to eat today," I said and laughed lightly.

"It takes no time at all," Edward assured me as he quickly got to work. He pulled out two chicken breasts and placed them on a cutting board then washed his hands and retrieved a skillet and two pots. He put water in the larger pot and set it to boil then got out a jar of sauce from his pantry along with some bread crumbs and seasonings.

"That's cheating!" I said as I pointed to the jar of sauce.

"Well, you said you wanted to eat tonight. Give me a break," Edward pleaded with me as he pouted. I couldn't resist the face so I conceded.

"Fine, but next time…" SHIT! Next time? What in the fuck was I saying? This guy was really getting to my head.

"Next time I will make sure that it's from scratch," Edward said as I mentally berated myself. Wait a second. He wants a next time too? Well then, this changes everything.

"Thank you. I do have standards to uphold," I jested and smiled at him coyly. Nice recovery Bella!

"Well, let's see if my semi scratch is up to your standards," Edward said as he grabbed some spaghetti and oil from the pantry. He put oil in the skillet and turned it on to warm. Put the sauce in the small pot and turned it on low then put a lid on it. Finally he put the pasta in the large pot before turning back to the chicken. He pounded it pretty thin with a meat tenderizer and then seasoned and breaded it before putting it in the skillet. 15 minutes later we had dinner on our plates and were seated at the dining room table.

I cut a piece of chicken and twirled it with the sauce and spaghetti then raised it to my mouth. I hesitated for a second and saw Edward eyeing me. I took a deep breath and placed the bite in my mouth. IT WAS DELICIOUS!

"MMMMMmmmmmm," I said as I chewed slowly, enjoying the flavors that flooded my senses. "This is amazing," I admitted when I swallowed.

"Thank you; it is my mother's recipe. She taught me how to cook," Edward said then took a bite.

Dinner passed quickly with us eating, making small talk and playing footsies under the table. I had to admit that watching Edward eat was sexy as hell. I was getting turned on just watching his mouth move. Finally dinner was done and I got up and took my plate to the sink, rinsing it off. I was about to turn around when I felt Edward press up against me, extremely aroused. His lips found my neck right below my ear and they sucked greedily at the spot.

"OH GOD!" I moaned out as my knees got weak. Edward caught me and held me up as his mouth continued to assault my neck.

"Watching…you…eat…was…so…damn…erotic…Bella!" Edward said between kisses and nibbles up and down my neck. He broke his mouth away from my skin and whispered huskily in my ear. "I wanted to take you while you ate but I knew you would need your energy for dessert. Now, I am going to have you and you are going to enjoy it." Edward purred into my ear then sucked my lobe into his mouth. I screamed out and felt my juices flow from my core and drip down my legs.

"Then feed me Edward, I want you right nowwwwww!" I moaned out as he bit down on my earlobe.

Edward spun me around then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder before he started walking towards the den. He got there and set me down on my feet before capturing my mouth with his. Our tongues fought for dominance as his hands wandered down my chest and found the hem of the shirt. He grabbed it and yanked it upwards, effectively breaking our kiss. He nudged me and I sat down on the couch.

I was greeted with a close up of his dick pitching a tent in his flannel pants. I licked my lips and grabbed it with my hands, rubbing it through the material. Edward let out a moan and his head dropped back. I removed my hands from his shaft and reached for the waist of his pants, tugging it slowly downward. I let the material slide slowly down his body, heightening the sensation of it. Edward moaned and his hips twitched forward some. I smiled at his eagerness and desire for more.

Once his cock sprang free from the confines of his pants I reached up with my hands and grasped the shaft again, weaving my fingers together and slowly twisting my hands up and down the shaft. Edward's legs trembled slightly and he groaned out. I leaned forward and lightly licked the very tip of the head then blew cold air on it. Edward's entire body tensed up as he hissed at the sensation.

"FUCKIN A WOMAN!" Edward swore as his hands found their way to my hair. I looked up at him through my lashes and found him staring down at me, pure desire and lust pouring out of his eyes. I smiled and kept the eye contact as I licked the tip again. Edward sucked in a deep breath and clenched his teeth together. His eyes took on a pleading look, silently begging me for more. I smiled and licked the tip one more time before parting my lips and taking the entire head into my mouth.

"OH GOD!" Edward moaned as he tightened his grip on my hair. I lightly flicked my tongue on the head of his dick as I continued to weave my hands over his shaft. "So good Bella, more, please more, don't stop!" Edward moaned, begging for me to continue. I smiled as I removed my hands from his shaft and plunged my head further down his cock, my lips reaching the start of his bronze garden.

At the same moment my lips met his garden I reached in between his legs and found his sac and taint, massaging both of them at the same time. Edward groaned and his knees jerked some. I smiled as I pulled my mouth back up then plunged it back down slowly licking the vein on the return voyage. Edward moaned out again.

"Oh god, what are you doing to me. Don't stop, god, please, don't stop!"

I kept up the motions with my mouth and sucked him so hard my cheeks hollowed out. I moved my hands to his hips and started rubbing the crease where his legs met his body. I drug my nails lightly down the skin then rubbed my thumbs back up the same area. Edward was moaning and groaning constantly and I kept hearing words like god, please, stop, don't, good, suck, fuck, and a few others that I couldn't make out. I felt his dick start to twitch on my tongue and knew he was close.

I started sucking and bobbing my head faster, moving my hands back to his sac and taint. Edward fisted his hands in my hair and started moving his hips against my mouth, increasing the speed and friction. I felt his sac draw up and pulsate some then felt the pulsations move to his shaft. I slid my lips up and down his shaft 4 more times before I buried my lips in his garden and bit down on his shaft with my lips over my teeth. The pressure sent Edward over the precipice as he stilled and his cock twitched in my mouth, his warm seed spilling out and down my throat.

"OH, HOLY SHIT FUCK GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKER!" Edward screamed out as he came. I swallowed every last bit of it before removing my mouth and smiling up at him innocently. Edward's knees gave out on him and he collapsed in front of me before crashing his lips into mine. His mouth devoured mine and then moved to my neck and down to my exposed breasts.

He licked one nipple before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. I moaned out and my fingers carded into his bronze locks. Edward massaged my neglected breast and rolled the nipple between his thumb and index finger. My head fell back and my eyes closed as the sensations overtook me. He moved his mouth to the other nipple and repeated the process before reaching for my pants and slowly pulling them down. I lifted my hips as he slid them over my ass and down my thighs. He removed his mouth from my breast and pulled the pants down my calves before removing them completely. I hadn't put on the boxers so I was now fully exposed for him.

Edward removed his shirt and looked at me, raking his eyes over my body. I gasped when he licked his lips before he slammed his lips into mine again. Edward grabbed my hips and pulled them towards him, grinding his hips and dick against my soaked core. We both whimpered at the friction and I bucked my hips against him, begging for more contact. Edward pulled back slightly and wrapped his hand around his cock. He rubbed the tip up and down my wet slit and teased my clit unmercifully with it.

"Please Edward," I breathed out, begging for more. Edward complied as he slid fluidly into me. I called out his name as he fully sheathed himself into me and completed my desire.

"Oh god Bella, you feel so good!" Edward moaned out as he slid almost all the way out of me before plunging back into my depths. He kept up a slow and steady pace as he propelled in and out of me slowly and deliberately. He assaulted my neck and mouth with deep kisses and licks and bites. I tugged on his hair and dragged my nails up his shoulders and back. I felt the fires start to burn deep inside of me and begged for more, for it to be faster but Edward kept the pace, extending the release. I tried to wiggle my hips and get more contact but he firmly grabbed my hips and held them in place at the edge of the cushion. The sensation drove me over the edge and my climax hit like a ton of bricks.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD! OH FUCK! FUCK MEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed out as he prolonged the orgasm by continuing to thrust in and out of me.

Just as the waves of it were slowing he picked up his pace and moved his thumb to my clit, rubbing it almost raw with passion and fury. I started to gasp with pleasure as the next orgasm crashed through me like a tornado, wreaking havoc on my nerves and sending me deeper and deeper into the abyss. Edward let that one subside before picking me up into his arms and never removing himself from me.

I locked my arms and legs around him as he continued to pump into me as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom. His lips were attached to mine and we constantly bumped and slammed into walls and furniture on the way there.

We reached his room and he walked me over to the bed, laying me down on it then rolling me over onto my stomach. He had my hips positioned on the edge of the bed and he entered me from behind, calling out my name breathlessly as he did so. I grabbed onto the comforter as he plunged farther and farther into my depths and reached around to fondle my raw clit. I screamed out and my toes curled as another fierce orgasm slammed into my body.

Edward helped me onto the bed and had me on my knees, my face against the comforter as he entered me again, thrusting harder than ever before. I was screaming out and panting Edward's name as he fucked me senseless. He started thrusting even harder and reached down, grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking my head upwards. I cried out at the sensation and Edward's hand slapped down on my ass cheek.

"OH GOD EDWARD!" I growled through clenched teeth as he fucked the life out of me and spanked me. He yanked on my hair again then brought his free arm up and wrapped it around my neck, applying some pressure. I felt my throat tighten and then he bit down on the back of my neck as he beat my pussy raw.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed out as his body started to convulse with his orgasm, mine matching his twitch for twitch. We collapsed into a breathless sweaty puddle on top of the covers and the last thing I remember before falling into a deep sleep was Edward whispering "good night."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Revenge

I woke up the next morning in Edward's bed. I expected him to be there but the bed was cold and empty next to me. Maybe he was in the kitchen. I sat up and threw the covers back. I noticed that my clothes from the previous day were folded neatly on the dresser with my shoes. I went to get dressed but my panties weren't there. I looked to see if they had fallen but they were nowhere to be seen. I dressed without them and headed towards the kitchen but Edward wasn't there. I was beginning to get a little confused and worried and I decided to search the house. He wasn't anywhere inside. The door was locked and his car was gone too.

"FUCK!" I called out to myself. "The fucker left me here!"

I found my purse and looked for my cell phone. It wasn't there. I heard it ringing and found it in the kitchen. It wasn't a familiar number but I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Swan?" the person on the other end asked.

"Yes."

"This is Frank with Accidental Friends Collision Center. I was calling to inform you that your vehicle is ready and you can come by any time to get it."

"Thanks, I will be there as soon as possible." I said before hanging up. I called a cab company and had to search for a piece of mail to tell them Edward's address. They assured me that they would be there in 15 minutes and I headed outside to wait. I was worried that Edward might return too soon and hope that I was gone so I started to pace. The taxi finally showed up, it had only been 12 minutes, and I told the driver where to take me.

A ten minute drive later and I was dropped off at Accidental Friends. I walked inside and up to the service desk. A man was standing there with the name Frank on his shirt. I hoped that I would never have to work somewhere that I was forced to have my name on my tit.

"May I help you?" Frank asked me.

"Yeah, I am Bella Swan, here to pick up my Ion. It was towed in late last night."

"Swan, Swan, Ion, oh yeah. I called you a little while ago. Let me get the invoice for you." Frank disappeared then came back quickly, a paper in his hand. I was dreading the bill and hoped that I had enough on one of my credit cards to pay for it. "Here you go," he said, depositing the keys in my hand. "Bill's already been taken care of."

"By who?" I asked.

"A Mr. Edward Masen. He was in here about an hour ago and paid it in full."

"Oh," was all I said but I was fuming inside. Did he think that paying my repair bill was some sort of payment for sex? I was NOT A WHORE! "Thank you." I turned around and headed out to the parking lot. I found my Ion quickly, got in, and sped off home.

I was fucking pissed! First, I wake up and I am locked in his house all alone. There was no note or phone call or anything to let me know to get the hell out. Then my fucking underwear was missing. I bet the asshole kept it as a trophy. I almost wished I had snooped and looked for it to see if I found a drawer full of ladies underwear. He probably kept all the panties from all of his conquests.

I growled and grumbled to myself the entire drive home. All I wanted to do was shower his stench off of me. What really fucking sucked was that I had really enjoyed myself up until this morning when I woke up. Hell, I had slept better in his bed then I did in my own. And the sex with him…OH MY GOD! That was the only way to describe it. Why did the fucking man of my dreams have to fuck me then fuck me over?

I got home and headed to the shower immediately. I stripped off my clothes and sank into the hot water and steam and started crying. I felt used finally. It was ironic. Here I was using all these people and that was my original intentions for Edward. But I thought we had a connection and I woke up all alone with no way to my vehicle. Hell, at least my Major had been kind enough to take me back to my car.

I quickly washed and got out of the shower, wrapping myself up in a towel. I heard my cell phone ringing and ran to answer it. It was Jessica Eskew, my publisher. I really didn't want to talk to her today but I couldn't just ignore her. Jessica was only 5'7" and maybe weighed 135 pounds. She had a slight natural tan to her and had long dark brown hair with a reddish tint to it. It was almost like chocolate blood. The most surprising thing about her was her mood swings. She would always start all sweet and nice and fun loving and at the first sign of anyone going against her, her head would do a 360 degree turn and I swear she would spit pea soup out. She would grow horns and hold a fiery pitchfork but the fear would come from the flat, low tone that she would speak with. It was ominous and scary and would make your knees knock. Then, like nothing had ever happened, she would be the sweet, nice, fun loving person again with nothing but smiles and sunshine. She was someone that you needed to start off with a fun and happy attitude and try to not go against her wishes. It was with this in mind that I answered the phone.

"Hi Jessica!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic at her being on the phone.

"Bella darling! How is the research going?" Jessica asked.

"Pretty good, the one from last night was great but this morning wasn't so fantastic."

"Oh shug, what happened?"

"Nothing really. I drove my car over a tree limb and he came to my rescue. Then we had great sex but when I woke up this morning he was gone and I was at his house with no car. I had to call a cab to take me to the body shop to get my car."

"Well that does suck. Sorry to hear that. At least the sex was great huh?"

"Yeah, at least he can be good in the book. So, is that was you were calling for?"

"Well, yes and no. I have looked over what you sent me so far and I noticed that you lack appropriate attire."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, jeans and a t-shirt. Come on Bella, where is the lingerie and stilettos?"

"Jessica, I don't do stilettos." I immediately regretted the comment. I could almost hear the horns growing and the head spinning around.

"Listen here Bella; I am taking a chance with you only because I think that your book will be a best seller with all the sex crazed people in the world. I have set up an appointment for you with one of our personal shoppers, Rosalie. You WILL be there and you WILL go shopping and you WILL buy some skimpy attire and there better damn well be matching stilettos to go along with it. The company is paying for it and I will not hear you say no to this. Do you understand me?" That damn tone! I could handle her screaming at me but that damn tone that she used killed me. It was almost as if my mother, grandmother, and great grandmother were all rolled into one being and were all simultaneously scolding me. I sighed audibly.

"Ok Jessica. I will be there. Where exactly is there?"

"Satin and Lace on 5th Avenue. Rosalie will meet you there at 2:00 pm. She has long blonde hair and she will be expecting you. Her number is 206-555-7399. And Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be late and enjoy yourself shug. You deserve some play time that you don't have to write about later."

With that Jessica hung up the phone. I looked at the time and realized that it was already 12:30 pm. I had to hurry to get ready and get there. I was sure that if I was late the wrath of Jessica would descend upon me. I blow dried my hair and looked through my closet. Surely I wouldn't have to dress up nicely for this shopping excursion. Hell, I wasn't going to since I would be purchasing a whole new wardrobe it seemed. I threw on a pair of white skinny jeans, an emerald green halter style top, and green flip flops. I was going to let my feet be comfortable for as long as possible before the damn stilettos took over. I added a touch of light makeup and left my hair down. I walked out the door at 1:15 pm and headed towards Satin and Lace.

I pulled up and parked then headed for the front door. I was greeted outside by none other than Barbie! EDWARD FUCKING MASEN'S BARBIE! Could this day get any worse?

"Bella?" Rosalie asked, eyeing me up and down.

"Yes, you must be Rosalie," I replied under her scrutiny.

"I see that Jessica was right, your clothes are pathetic and FLIP FLOPS? Bella, you can't be serious!"

"What? There is absolutely nothing wrong with my clothes." I was getting furious. This was Edward's little bitch and she was trying to tell me that I couldn't dress. Hell, looking at her she looked like some stuck up bitch that had her panties in a major wad.

"Look, let's just shop. I don't feel like explaining you not buying anything to Jessica," Rosalie said as she entered Satin and Lace.

Rosalie was like a tornado inside the store. She started grabbing items and thrusting them into my arms. I saw leather, lace, satin, silk, corsets, bustiers, garters, and she had an impressive stack of shoe boxes in her arms. Every time I tried to suggest something she would sneer at me and I just kept my mouth shut. I was still pissed off about Edward anyways.

I don't know why it was bothering me so much. I haven't had anyone yet that had bothered me or gotten under my skin as much as he had. And it was a slap in the face that I was now shopping with his Barbie. I just wanted to get through with this and go find some man to fuck the shit out of and get over him.

Rosalie seemed satisfied with her choices and pulled me into the large fitting room. It seemed more like a small bedroom of sorts. There were two red velvet chaise lounges in it and mirrors on 3 of the walls. The room was huge and didn't have the typical open top walls like what you would find at most stores. It was complete privacy in here. There was also a table and hooks for the items.

Rosalie started organizing the items on the table and I cringed when I saw some of the selections. The one that had me worried the most was a leather and chain bra and panty set. The bra was just strips of leather that made up the outline of the bra shape. The cups were made out of vertical hanging chains and there weren't enough of them to cover anything. The panties were similar and I did not even want to think about wearing metal down there. The bra attached to a leather and chain collar too. It was freaky! Definitely not my style at all.

"Here!" Rosalie said, snapping me out of my daze by handing me a navy blue corset and matching panties. There were pale pink and beige flowers on it. She set out a pair of navy blue pumps to go with it. I stood there waiting for her to leave the room but she just crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "What are you waiting for?"

"You to leave," I spat at her.

"Well, that ain't going to happen! Besides, you will need someone to adjust it for you. And you don't have anything that I haven't seen or touched," Rose said and the idea hit me like a ton of bricks. I wanted revenge against Edward. Rosalie knew Edward. Rosalie was a woman. I haven't had a woman chapter yet for my book. OH YEAH! 3 for the price of 1! I smiled as seductively as I could manage and started stripping off my clothes.

I noticed Rosalie peeking at me some but then trying to act like she was busy sorting the outfits she grabbed. I picked up the panties and slid my legs into them and then picked up the corset. I was trying to decide which was the front and which was the back when Rose chimed in.

"The lacing goes up the back but there is a side zipper so you don't have to keep readjusting it once you get it to fit right."

I slipped my legs into the corset and shimmied it up my body then zipped it up. Rosalie walked around behind me and started pulling at the lacing.

"Pick your breasts up and make sure they are where you want them," Rosalie instructed and I adjusted them. I noticed her watching in the mirror. She tugged on the laces and then I felt her tying it up. "Done!"

I looked and I had a new figure in this corset. It made my breasts look fuller and perkier like gravity had never been an issue.

"Wow," I almost whispered. I still couldn't believe that this was my body.

"Wow is right. You definitely have the body for lingerie," Rosalie said nonchalantly. "Here, this one next."

She handed me a pink ruffled bikini bottom and a fitted lace camisole that left most of my abdomen exposed. I slipped into it and twisted and turned in front of the mirror. This outfit was added to the pile with the first corset. I guess they were buys. The next thing I tried on was a see through tailored long sleeve black shirt. The collar and cuffs were silk and the panties were silk too. It looked like a men's shirt but was completely see through. I loved the feel of it against my skin and apparently loved it so much that I made my nipples perk up. I noticed Rosalie lick her lips quickly before turning away.

She turned back around with matching see through, push up bustiers. They had garters attached to them and she had the matching thigh highs and panties to complete the ensembles.

"Try on the white one. If it looks good we will get both because I have already seen you in black," Rose said as she helped me slide into the bustier. It was different from the corset and the straps needed adjusting before it created the perfect cleavage. I slid into the thigh highs and Rosalie knelt down to attach the garters. I looked almost angelic in the mirror.

I was staring at myself when I noticed that Rosalie was still knelt down beside me, her hands lingering on my thigh. I shifted it slightly and her finger tips brushed against my exposed skin. I had to fight to contain the moan that threatened to escape my mouth. Rosalie jumped and then quickly released the garters from the thigh highs. She muttered something to herself and then turned around and started shuffling the remaining items around. I undressed quickly and placed all of the items in the 'to buy' pile. I was standing there naked waiting for Rosalie to hand me the next items but she seemed lost in thought.

"Rosalie?" I asked her in a low voice. "You ok?"

She spun around and gasped when she saw me standing there completely naked staring at her. This was getting easier and easier to complete. Rosalie seemed extremely flustered by me and my actions and she was fucking hot. I hadn't been with a woman since I was 16 and experimented with my best friend Crystal. I had enjoyed it but I really really really liked dick so I had stuck with it. Maybe I would have to broaden my horizons more often. I was snapped out of my ogling of her body by her handing me some more things.

I looked down at the flaming red and black items in my hands. I started to put them on and discovered that there was a red g-string with black edges, a red corset with black lacing in the front and on the sides but hook and eye closures (like a bra) in the back, red garters, and black thigh highs with red lace at the top. I was able to dress myself completely except for tying up the corset.

"Little help?" I asked Rosalie and she started tightening the laces on the sides first.

I noticed as her small hands made quick work but would occasionally graze the side of my breast. I struggled to breathe normally. Rosalie moved to the front laces and started at the bottom, tightening them until I had the hourglass figure again. When she neared my breasts she shocked the shit out of me by reaching in and adjusting my breasts herself. I saw that she was panting slightly but that her hands weren't shaking. She let her hands linger longer than normal on my breasts before resuming the tightening of the laces. I almost grabbed her that instant to kiss her but I held back as I noticed the last two outfits waiting to be tried on. I smiled as the plan materialized in my head.

I slipped out of this one and deposited it in the 'to buy' pile along with everything else I had tried on. I did have to admit that Rosalie knew what worked on my body. Rosalie handed me the leather and chain number and I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"No way. That is not going on me. I would be afraid I would pinch something up in the chains. Besides, it isn't my style and I know for a fact that I would never wear it," I said, standing as firm as I could for standing there naked.

"Bella! How do you even know?" Rosalie asked, mirroring my position. I just shook my head no. "Fine! Try on this one instead. I will go put this 'offensive' one back." Rosalie handed me the other outfit.

"I have a better idea. You seem to like it so much, why don't you try it on and if you like it then buy it but say it was for me," I suggested with a wink. Rosalie looked deep in thought for a moment then her face exploded with a smile.

"Deal!" Rosalie said winking back at me. I started to get dressed in the last outfit while Rosalie stripped off her clothes. It was the first time I took notice of her wardrobe. She was in a pair of tight khaki pants, chocolate brown heels with metal rivet accents, a button down long sleeve fitted brown shirt, and a cream colored scarf.

I watched her slowly remove all of her clothes while I slowly pulled on my next selection. I slid into a black vinyl bra and panty set. It seemed simple from a distance but a closer examination would reveal that there was a slit vertically through each cup and through the crotch of the panties. The slits were held closed by little vinyl ties done up in bows. There were no garters or thigh highs for this one. It was simple and sexy and I was shocked I liked it so much.

I finished tying the bows up and stood there watching Rosalie. She had slid into the chain panties and was working on the bra. This set even had fishnet thigh highs and when she bent over to slide one up her leg I couldn't hold back any longer.

I was behind her in a split second and had my body pressed against hers, my hands on her hips as I pulled them against me. I felt the bare skin of her ass cheeks rub against my body and moaned audibly. Rosalie had frozen the moment I touched her but slowly started to stand up when I moaned.

"Shhh," she said before pressing her back against my breasts and shifting around slightly. I fought back the groan and thought to myself that two could play at this game.

I let my hands weave themselves into her hair before grabbing it and sliding it to one side and over her right shoulder. I lowered my mouth to her exposed neck and licked it from shoulder to ear then gently nibbled on her ear lobe. She pushed her ass into my crotch and I could tell that she wanted more. I brought my hands up her body, letting my fingers gently graze over her exposed flesh. My fingers continued on their journey north until they felt the chains of the bra. I slid the chains slightly and they brushed against Rosalie's nipples. She let out a low throaty sound and it was my turn to shush her. She bit down on her lip as I continued.

I traced the flesh around her nipples before letting my knuckles graze over them. Rosalie ground her ass into me more and I knew she was enjoying herself. I placed open mouth kisses up and down her neck as I started to palm her breasts and pinch her nipples. She wrapped her arms around my head and held it to her neck. I started to nibble at her neck as I let one of my hands travel southward down her body. I knew where I was when I felt the band of leather and the few chains that were barely covering her glorious slit. I could feel the heat rolling off of it as I inched my fingers closer and closer to her heaven.

Rosalie adjusted her stance by spreading her legs wider to accommodate my hand. It was my silent signal to continue. I felt the parting of her lower lips and realized that Rosalie was shaved completely bare. The revelation of this fact caused a surge of moisture to flow from my core but this was now going to be all about Rosalie and revenge on Edward. I parted her lips with my index and ring finger, exposing her clit to my middle finger. I flicked it lightly a few times and Rosalie's hips propelled forward at the contact. I continued nibbling on her neck and playing with her nipple as I gently stroked her slit, running my fingers up and down the length of it and coating them in her juices.

Rosalie kept thrusting her hips forward every time my fingers neared her entrance. On the 5th thrust I slipped my middle finger deep into her heated core and she bit down on her lip to try and stifle the moan that escaped her mouth.

I kept working my finger in and out of her core and used my thumb to massage her clit. I kept massaging her breast and nipple with my free hand and moved my mouth to her ear lobe. I could feel Rosalie's legs start to tremble so I added in a second then a third finger and kept sliding them in and out of her moist, hot core. I added some pressure with my thumb to her clit and that sent her over the edge. She gasped loudly as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. We both froze and a voice sounded out. "Ladies, are you almost done? Do you need any help?" the sales lady asked.

"No, we are almost done, thanks!" I called out and then Rosalie and I burst into giggles.

We quickly got out of our outfits and dressed. I grabbed up all of the items while Rosalie grabbed the shoes that matched each one. We headed out to the counter and completed the purchase before heading out of the store.

"Thanks for everything Rosalie! Oh and can you tell Edward hi for me?" I called out over my shoulder before I dashed to my car. I hoped like hell that she called him right away and told him all about it. That is what he gets for leaving me high and dry this morning.

I smiled smugly as I started my car and headed back home. I had a new sexy lingerie wardrobe, several pairs of shoes, and a new chapter to add to my book. Public places plus a woman plus pleasuring instead of receiving. This one was going to be fun to write out.


	9. Chapter 9

SEDKDA Chapter 9

It had been almost 6 weeks since my shopping excursion with Rosalie. As much as I wanted to go out and find someone new for my book I would always think of Edward. Damn him. He was stuck in my head and I couldn't get him out. I had tried to dress up sexy and get in the mood but every time I did I thought of Rosalie and that made me think of Edward. FUCK! Why was this one guy bothering me so much?

In order to take my mind off of him I decided to remodel my apartment. The new floor that Jacob had put in was amazing and I wanted the rest of the apartment to look that way too. I started with the living room and then moved to the kitchen. I put in new countertops and bought new furniture. I painted the walls and even bought new dishes. The spare bedroom was fine so I moved to my room. I decided on redoing the bathroom first and made it all nice and girly without any pink accents. Blue can be girly too. I looked everywhere for a bed that I might want for my room but couldn't seem to get over the one that I had seen at Floor and Décor.

Alice had been at my side during the entire decorating process and wouldn't let me live it down that I had gone lingerie shopping without her. She had overseen all of the decorating of my apartment and when I described the bedroom set at Floor and Décor she said that I had to get it.

We got into the car and headed up there to look at it and fell in love with the set. I had admired it the first time I came into the store and had dreamt of it since. Never mind that those dreams usually had me tied up to the bed with Edward servicing me. GRRRR! Would he never get out of my head?

The set I wanted was a deep chocolaty mahogany color with graining throughout it. The bed was had four posts and decorative metal scroll work that attached to each post and met in the center of the bed with more scrolling hanging from it. There was a chest of drawers, a dresser with a mirror, a night stand, and a leather lounger that sat at the foot of the bed. The headboard had decorative carvings and a leather accent. The set was regal and sexy and just what I wanted.

Alice was busy talking to the sales lady and I was admiring the set when a guy caught my eye. He was about 6'1" or 6'2" and had a slender build. I noticed that he hadn't shaved in a while and had blonde scruff lining his jaw and lips. His hair was dirty blonde and curly and pulled back at the nape of his neck. He was the persona of a bad boy in his slightly baggy ripped jeans, combat boots, wife beater, and leather jacket. I immediately wanted him.

He was eying me from behind a display and I was trying to eye fuck him so he would get the hint. Even though he looked like a bad boy he seemed shy. I glanced over and saw Alice deep in conversation with the sales lady. I took my chance and approached the guy. He kept glancing over his shoulder and looking back at me.

"Hi," I said in a low sultry voice.

"Ummm, hi?" he replied.

"I'm Bella, I saw you checking me out. See something you like?" I asked as I angled my body to accentuate my curves.

"Um, well, um, yeah…" he answered bashfully.

"Want to see more?" I asked as I shifted my position again. I glanced over at Alice who was looking at me curiously and I noticed Jacob peering out from the back room.

The guy just nodded and swallowed audibly.

"You have a car? We can go right now," I said and he pulled out a set of keys. I smiled at him, grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the door. I threw my car keys at Alice with a wave and an 'I'll call you later' as we headed outside. "Which one is yours?"

My mystery man walked towards an old blue Mercury Topaz with a rusted dent on the driver's side front fender. There were patches where the clear coat had dissolved and the paint was fading. The inside was just as plain but it was clean.

"Where to?" my mystery man asked.

"Anywhere, but first, I am Bella," I said extending my hand to him.

"James, pleased to meet you Bella, and I know just the place," James said as he started the car. We were pulling out as I sent Alice a text saying I would call her later then I shut off my phone. I looked around the inside of the car and noticed a camera, some papers, and a personal recorder. I decided not to ask.

James drove for about 10 minutes then pulled into an alleyway. He stopped the car then attacked my lips. I was shocked at the intensity at first but quickly got into the feel of it. He was an amazing kisser but still didn't measure up to Edward. SHIT FUCK! James, James, James! I repeated his name over and over again in my head as his lips trailed over mine and his tongue sought entrance to my mouth. I parted my lips and his rough tongue plunged inside. I tasted stale coffee and cigarettes on his tongue.

His mouth broke from mine and he opened his door and pulled me across the seats and out his door. I was momentarily stunned by the action but his lips found my neck as he pushed me up against the wall of a building. I was turned on by the public place and started grasping as his hair, shoulders, and back. James thrust his hips against me and I felt his growing erection press into my abdomen.

I pushed back against him and matched his thrusts. I was really enjoying the public location. James grabbed my hips and spun him and me around then spun me so that my back was against him. He pushed me against the trunk of the car and started to lift my skirt up. I was thankful that I had worn a skirt now because our actions could be disguised easier.

I arched my back against him and he reached between my legs, sliding my panties to the side. He started to stroke my wet slit when a door slammed open about 20 feet from us and someone exited the door with trash. The person stared at us accusingly and we jumped into the car breathing heavily.

"SHIT!" I moaned at the interruption.

"Sorry for the disturbance. Know anywhere else?" James asked.

"Ummm…well…..let me think…." I said. Taking in the upkeep of his car I imagined that his place couldn't be much better. We had three options left; hotel room, the back seat, or my place. The hotel room was tempting but I realized that had left my wallet in my car. The back seat was not really an option because I didn't feel like prying stale cheetos out of my ass crack later. That left option 3, my place. Even though I had thrown Alice my keys, I had a spare hidden behind the light outside of my door.

"Well?" James asked, almost impatiently.

"My place," I said and gave him directions. He headed down the road and almost seemed to know the way there. I did give him the address so maybe he just knew the area. We got there in about 15 minutes and I hurried ahead to get the key without him seeing. I retrieved it and he was behind me immediately. I made a mental note to hide the key elsewhere.

I opened the door and he was right behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pressing his still present erection into my back. I moaned into it as I pressed my ass against him. He slid my hair to the side with his face then nuzzled his mouth into my neck. I closed my eyes and pictured Edward again. SHIT! FUCK! James, James, James!

I spun around and pressed my lips against his as I backed my way through my apartment, towards my bedroom. We made it in there safely and he pushed me onto the bed before grabbing behind my knees and sliding me towards him. My skirt rode up as he did so and he knelt before me, eying my wet panties with a look of hunger. He slid them aside before lowering his mouth to my core, licking my lips apart before finding my clit with his tongue.

I moaned and arched my back as my feet found purchase on his shoulders. My fingers automatically carded themselves into his hair as I pulled it loose from its holder. I closed my eyes as I felt my orgasm building but as soon as I started to let the feelings take over his face was back, buried between my legs.

I opened my eyes and stared down at James as he licked me and sucked at my clit. The sensation was gone and I knew that I was going to have to fake this one. I started to moan and writhe around and was thankful that I did my kegels so I could fake the clenching of my walls. I called out through the fake orgasm and James stood up with a smug smile, none the wiser. He started to unbuckle his belt and I slid forward some to help him out of his jeans. He didn't slide them all the way off but just down enough to free his member.

I grabbed it and stroked it a few times earning a groan from James. I was tempted to suck him off but he decided for me by pushing me down on the bed and leaning over me. He grabbed his dick and shoved it into me forcefully. I moaned at the sensation as he started to pump his hips into me. I closed my eyes but suddenly pictured Edward again. My eyes flew open and I immediately lost the desire for James.

"Stop," I said and tried to push him off of me but he just pushed me back down onto the bed and kept up his thrusts.

"I said STOP!" I yelled as I pulled my legs up and pushed him away from me. I scrambled backwards on the bed as James stood there, glaring at me.

"What did you say?" he asked menacingly.

"I said stop! Now, get out of my house!" I yelled at him. He cocked his head to the side and smiled eerily at me.

"What if I said no?" he asked with his evil smile.

"I said GET OUT!" I screamed as I pointed towards the door.

"You are nothing but a fucking tease!" James yelled out as he crossed the room and grabbed my wrists.

"Let go of me and get out of my house!" I screamed and tried to wrench my wrists free of his grasp. He wasn't having it.

"You got yours and now I am going to get mine whether you cooperate or not. I am not done fucking you and you will take it either by choice or by force!" James growled as he shoved me against the wall and released one of my wrists only to close his hand over my throat.

I struggled as best as I could but it was futile. James might have been small in build but he was stronger than me. I used my free hand to scratch at his face and he let me go. I tried to scramble away towards my purse and to the pepper spray that Charlie had always insisted that I kept. I had my hands on my purse when it was snatched away and the contents strewn all over the room. I watched hopelessly as my pepper spray rolled under the dresser.

James was over me in a second as I tried to get to the pepper spray under the dresser. He body weight pinned me to the floor as his hand locked over my wrists again. I felt my hips thrust unwillingly into the floor as he ground his dick against my ass. I bucked my hips hoping to injure his offending member and give me a chance to run but he seemed to anticipate the movement because he got on his knees and out of my way. He rolled me over and pinned my wrists under his left hand as he straddled my body.

I watched as he raised his fist to punch me and I heard him say "I like my fucks unconscious anyway."

I screamed out and flinched away from the punch I knew would be coming any second but it never came. Suddenly James was flung off of me and Alice was there holding me, trying to cover me up as I cried out.

I saw Jacob wrestling with James before he pinned him to the floor. Suddenly fists were flying as Jacob landed punch after punch on James's face. Finally James just gave up and Jacob sensed that the fight was over. He got up and lifted James up then pinned him to the wall by his throat. Jacob got within inches of James's bloody face and I thought he was going to kill him.

"If you ever put your hands on a woman like that again I will cut your balls off and shove them down your fucking throat!" Jacob growled in James's face. James went sheet white and tried to back pedal from the situation.

I wasn't going to let Jacob have the last say in this matter so crawled across the floor, pushing Alice away as she tried to keep me covered with the blanket off of the bed. Jacob reached out a hand to help me up, sensing what I was needing to do. I got up in James's face and smiled at him sweetly.

"Don't worry about Jacob. If you ever do anything like this again or come near me again I will be first in line to cut not only your balls, but your dick off and then I will choke your ass to death with them!" I screamed in his face as my knee connected with his junk. James doubled over, coughing and choking. "Get him out of here!" I screamed and Jacob smiled before dragging a still coughing James from my apartment.

Alice grabbed me again and pulled me into the bathroom. I heard some scuffling and a few yells but then the door slammed shut and I heard tires squealing away.

There was a knock at the bathroom door and I heard Jacob's voice, "He's gone Bella. Are you ok?"

"She's fine," Alice said. "We will be out in a few."

Alice exited the bathroom and I heard hushed whispers for a few before Alice returned to the bathroom and took my hand, leading me to the living room. Jacob was sitting there with his face buried in his hands. He looked up as we entered.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I, Alice, we tried to get here in time. We just had so much trouble finding you," Jacob started but I interrupted him.

"It's not your fault, or Alice's fault. It was my choice. I chose poorly," I said.

"Bella! I know about the research and everything but you have to be more careful!" Alice scolded me.

"Research?" Jacob asked, looking puzzled between Alice and me.

"SHIT Alice! Open mouth insert foot much?" I whined as I collapsed in the chair.

"Bella, I'm sorry! You know me; I don't keep my thoughts to myself!" Alice said, trying to explain her comment.

"Wait, what research?" Jacob asked again.

"Fuck! Well, Jacob, you see…" I started but Alice interrupted me.

"Bella is writing a book about how orgasms and sex keep you healthy and her publisher insisted that she have a lot of different research specimens for it and well, surprise, you were one of them!" Alice said a bit less tactfully that I would have.

"Wait a second here, you slept with me for a book?" Jacob asked as he stood up and started pacing.

"Yes Jacob, and I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Did I get an entire chapter?" Jacob asked and caught Alice and I by surprise.

"Well, yeah," I said. "Are you mad?"

Jacob turned around to face me and had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"HELL NO I'M NOT MAD! I will be a legend! Wait, was I any good?" he asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and Alice burst out laughing. Jacob was bouncing like a kid in a candy store who was just told that he would get to sample everything.

"HELL YEAH!" Jacob shouted and did a fist pump in the air. I started laughing so hard that I fell out of the chair and started rolling on the floor. Jacob smirked at me as I stopped laughing and his next question caught me off guard. "So, can I get another chapter?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – A Second Chapter

Alice, Jacob, and I were still sitting in my living room discussing what had happened with James. Jacob informed me that he had seen James watching me and that he looked like he had taken a few pictures too. I had no idea that James had been watching me and was relieved that Jacob and Alice had come to my rescue. I would have to be more careful and selective in the future.

Alice's phone rang and she jumped up all giddy and excused herself to talk. Jacob and I sat in silence for a moment before I broke it.

"Thank you Jacob," I said softly.

"Don't worry Bella. That asshole was a creep and he deserved worse. I am just glad that I was able to get here in time to stop him before anything else happened," Jacob said smiling lightly at me.

"I would like to take you out to thank you," I replied.

"Bella, you don't have to do anything, like I said, I was glad I could help."

"But still, let me do something for you."

"How about this, let me cook you dinner, this weekend, my place?"

"That sounds great!" It really did sound wonderful.

Alice came back in then and she was all happy about her phone conversation. Jacob excused himself after we exchanged numbers and Alice was bouncing with excitement.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed. "So, I met this guy and he is perfect and he is taking me out next weekend!"

"Alice! That is fantastic!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. "So, tell me all about him."

"Nope, uh uh, not yet, won't jinx it. I really like him and I don't want to possibly ruin it by telling you all about him. Wait until after the date and we will see," Alice said and I understood.

We curled up and watched some movies and ordered pizza for dinner. Alice decided to stay the night the rest of the week just in case James tried to come back. I didn't think he would but you never know with guys like him.

Finally it was Saturday and I was getting ready to head over to Jacob's for dinner. Alice had taken me shopping and I bought a short black skirt and plain white fitted button up shirt. I was going to wear some of my new lingerie that I had purchased with Rosalie and give Jacob the proper thanks he deserved.

I put on the black push up bustier with matching panties. I went for black thigh highs because of the skirt. I slipped into the black 2 inch pumps that completed the ensemble. I left my hair down but had curled it to add some body. I didn't wear any earrings but put on a simple necklace. It was a black stone wrapped in silver wire and attached to a black leather cord. I applied a bit of perfume and headed out.

The drive to Jacob's apartment was pretty short, only 15 minutes. I pulled up and located the correct building. I made my way carefully up the stairs due to the heels then took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I heard music and singing but no one came to open the door. I knocked again, a little harder this time and the singing stopped. I heard some movements and rustling on the other side of the door. Jacob opened it and looked embarrassed. I knew why automatically. I heard the song playing clearly and it was Tim McGraw's 'Real Good Man.'

Well, Jacob looked like a real good man in his fitted dark jeans and a white button up shirt. He had the sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up to just below his elbows and he was barefoot. I drank in his frame as he stood there.

"Are you going to stand there all night or come in?" Jacob asked with a smirk, bringing me out of my daze.

I blushed and walked inside. I smelled something wonderful on the stove and Jacob hurried past me into the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home Bella. I will have dinner done in about 5 minutes. But you aren't allowed in here. Would you like some wine?" Jacob called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure," I answered.

"Red or white?"

"Whatever goes best with dinner."

Jacob appeared with a glass of white wine. I could tell that dinner would be a white meat by the choice. I slipped out of my heels after he returned to the kitchen. I looked around Jacob's apartment. It was modest. There was the living room then a partition which the kitchen was behind. I assumed that it was an eat in kitchen but wasn't sure. If not we would be eating on the couch. It was a simple brown couch and there was also a recliner in the living room. I saw the sliding glass doors to the small balcony. There was a short hallway leading off of the living room and I assumed it went to the bedroom and bathroom.

I decided to snoop while Jacob finished dinner and found the bathroom and bedroom were where I thought they would be. Both doors were open so I didn't feel so bad looking in. The bedroom had a king size bed with a simple black comforter on it and the bathroom was done in black and red motif. I turned around to head back to the living room and ran smack into Jacob's chest. I had been caught!

"Dinner is ready," Jacob said, smiling. He turned and I followed him towards the delicious smelling food.

The kitchen was quite small, a U-shaped arrangement of counters and cabinets with a stove, sink, dishwasher, and fridge. The tile from the kitchen extended into a breakfast nook of sorts. There was a small, sturdy table with four chairs. I saw dinner waiting on us. Jacob pulled out my chair and I sat down. He sat himself opposite of me and stared into my eyes.

"So, what's on the menu?" I asked.

"Seasoned pork tenderloin, oven roasted red potatoes, and a vegetable stir-fry medley," Jacob said with a smile. I took a bite of the tenderloin and noticed a familiar flavor for the seasoning.

"Jacob, what exactly is on this tenderloin?" I asked.

"It's shake-n-bake! And I helped!" Jacob said with a thick, fake, southern accent. I could picture him as the toothy child in the commercial. I burst out laughing and he laughed right along with me.

We ate slowly, the conversation flowing freely between the two of us. Jacob was an excellent shake-n-baker and I made it a point to tell him. He laughed so hard he almost choked on his food. After dinner Jacob cleared off the table and called out from the kitchen.

"I don't have much to offer you for dessert. I tried to bake a cake but my big ass feet must have made it fall. It came out looking like a deflated football," Jacob admitted and a plan formed in my mind.

I stood up and picked up my wine glass; it was the only thing left on the table. I slinked my way towards Jacob as I drained my wine glass. I set it on the counter beside him and slowly started unbuttoning my shirt. I got it as far down as the start of my bustier before I grabbed it and ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"I had a different idea for dessert," I said as I pressed up against him.

"Bella what are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"I see something I want and I will have it, I will have you." I said as I started to run my hands up and down his chest.

Jacob tried to restrain me some as a way of saying that I didn't have to do this.

"You don't want me?" I asked.

"That is the farthest thing from my mind right now. I want you so bad it hurts, this hurts," Jacob said as he grabbed the waist of his jeans. "I am just trying to be a gentleman."

"Don't be," I said as I crashed my lips into his.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and fought for dominance with his tongue. We crashed around the kitchen then back into the dining room while removing our clothing. I was left in only my bustier and thigh highs. Jacob was naked. He grabbed me and pushed me against wall, his lips never leaving my body. I pushed Jacob back and his legs hit the table. I pushed against him again and he fell onto the table.

I crawled onto him and he grabbed me and pulled me to his face. His tongue slipped between my slit and licked greedily. I moaned his name as he ate me for dessert. Jacob flicked his tongue quickly across my clit as he brought his hands up to pinch my nipples. I felt the tingle start low in my abdomen as he pinched and licked me to the brink. Right before I came, Jacob sucked my clit into his mouth and pinched down on my nipples hard. I screamed out as my body shook involuntarily.

Jacob was lying on his back on the table with his legs bent at the knee and hanging off the edge. He grabbed my hips and picked me up with nothing but his upper body strength. He twisted me around so that my back was to him. He pulled my pussy to his face and started licking again. I leaned down and pressed my torso against his before slowly licking my way up his shaft. He moaned and grunted, his hips thrusting towards me. I tried to gloat in my abilities but ended up moaning as he sucked my essence from my core. I opened my mouth and slid my lips down his shaft before closing my mouth around it. I sucked my way from base to tip over and over again, twirling my tongue around the head on each bob.

I sucked on Jacob, moaning and groaning as his tongue dipped in and out and all around my core. I felt the tingle return and moved my head faster up and down his dick. Jacob surprised me when he shoved two fingers deep inside of my core, eliciting another orgasm from me. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of me as my orgasm subsided, his pleasure completely forgotten for the moment as I was screaming out in ecstasy.

He lifted me again and slid me down his body. Then he lifted me and held me over the tip of his gorgeous erection. I took a deep breath and grabbed his shaft, positioning him for me. He slowly slid me down on top of him, groaning and growling at the feeling. I cried out as he filled me completely. I started to rock my hips forward and back, grinding my pelvis into his. Jacob called my name in a throaty voice as he grabbed my hips and started to move me faster. I braced my hands on his thighs as I rocked my hips, dipping them into his for more friction. Jacob moaned my name over and over as we quickened the pace. Neither of us said much other than names and noises. This was more animalistic in need. It was just what I needed. I rocked with the pace that Jacob had set with his hands and without warning, my third orgasm tore through my body as my hips froze in place.

Jacob sat up and grabbed me, sliding off the table with his cock still impaled deep inside of me. He moved us to the living room while holding me onto him. His movements made my body twitch over and over again from the sensitivity of my orgasms. He dropped us onto the couch and bent me over the back of it. I braced my hands on the back of the couch as Jacob grabbed my hips and started to drill me harder than I imagined he could. I screamed out as he slammed his hips into me over and over again.

"JACOB! MORE! HARDER!" I screamed out as he picked up the pace faster than ever. I heard him start to moan and growl behind me as his thrusts became frantic with desire and need. Jacob reached around me and pinched down on my clit hard as my fourth orgasm ripped through my body with such a force it left me gasping for air. My walls clenched down on Jacob's dick as his orgasm crashed into him and he grunted a final time before stilling over me.

Jacob slid out of me and collapsed on the couch just as my legs gave out. We laid there for an immeasurable amount of time regaining our composure. Jacob broke the silence first.

"Well that was definitely one for the books!"

I burst out laughing as I realized that he would be making another appearance in my sexual escapades journal. Jacob got up and retrieved our clothing, returning to the living room to bring me mine. I dressed slowly as my limbs had not fully recovered from the evening's events. We sat in the living room for about an hour just talking and being friends. I knew that no matter what happened I wouldn't give Jacob up ever, even if I only had him as a friend.

I started to yawn so I decided that it was time to head home. Jacob being the ever present gentleman walked me to my car before kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"I would love to see you again," he admitted sheepishly.

"You have my number," I told him. "Call me sometime."

"Bella…I…what if…what would we do?"

"We could just hang out. I would like that a lot," I answered honestly.

"I think I would enjoy that too," Jacob said before hugging me and kissing my cheek again. He held my door open for me as I climbed into my car.

I pulled it shut and headed home, desiring a long hot shower and a soft bed. As I drove home I realized that not once had I thought of Edward during my time with Jacob. That had to account for something. I started to get a little excited that he might finally be getting out of my head. That is, until I pulled up at home and saw the unmistakable red Mustang with _his_ license plate. I got a little nervous as I climbed out of my car and noticed that he wasn't in his. I quickly retrieved my keys and walked up to my door, hoping to get inside before he saw me.

I turned the corner of the walkway and was stopped by a pair of striking green eyes staring at me. He was leaning beside my door waiting for me.

"Edward?" I asked stupidly.

"Bella," he said in a relieved tone.

"What…what are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 11

SEDKDA Chapter 11 – Edward's Return

I turned the corner of the walkway and was stopped by a pair of striking green eyes staring at me. He was leaning beside my door waiting for me.

"Edward?" I asked stupidly.

"Bella," he said in a relieved tone.

"What…what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. When I got back to the house that day you were gone and I was finally able to find you. I want to explain," Edward said.

"Explain what? How you fucked me then left me all alone in your house with no way to my car? How you paid the repair bill and made me feel like that was payment for services rendered? What in the hell were you thinking? You didn't call or leave a note or anything so what am I supposed to think?" I screamed at him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"It wasn't like that! How can you even say that kind of shit?" Edward screamed back, his arms flailing in the air as he began to pace.

"It's pretty damn easy to think that way after everything. By the way…where are my panties? Do you have some sick fetish where you keep the panties of all your conquests?"

"What in the fuck are you talking about?" Edward asked, glaring at me.

"You know damn well what I am talking about! Now go! I don't want to see you! You need to leave NOW!" I screamed as I unlocked my door and slammed it in his face.

I heard him call my name a few times through the door but I stayed silent. After a few minutes I didn't hear anything. I looked through the peep hole and he was gone. Well, this was a horrible ending to a wonderful evening. I decided to just take a quick shower and go to bed. What I didn't expect was the visions of Edward that danced through my head all night long.

I woke up the next day to someone knocking on my door. I clumsily made my way to it, half asleep, and on the way the coffee table jumped out and attacked my pinkie toe. When I finally got to the front door and opened it I was cursing and surprised the delivery guy who was standing there with a bouquet of pink tulips. I snatched the card and saw that they were from Edward. I smiled politely at the guy and told him to send them back. I shut the door and went about my day.

I spent the rest of the day organizing my research and typing it up into chapters. I hadn't done this for a while so I had the unfortunate task of reliving Edward's chapter. I almost skipped over it but decided to get it out of the way and put him behind me. I cringed when I wrote up the chapter about James but turned it into a positive chapter about the dangers of casual sex with people that you don't know. I felt really good about it when I was done.

Finally, I finished up the last chapter to date, Jacob's second chapter, over my beef fried rice that I had delivered. Feeling satisfied with my accomplishments for the day I headed to bed and was assaulted with dreams of Edward and I having sex in a meadow of pink tulips.

Bright and early at 9:00 am the next morning I was woken up by knocking on my door. I made my way there and opened it to find the same delivery man from yesterday. This time he was holding a bouquet of white daisies.

"Looks like he won't take no for an answer," the delivery man said with a smile.

"Looks like you have another return delivery," I said with a sickly sweet smile before I slammed the door in his face.

I didn't have any more work to do today on my chapters but remembered that my new bedroom set was being delivered. I quickly stripped my bed of linens and cleaned out my dresser drawers to get them ready. I hoped that they delivery guys wouldn't mind helping me move the old stuff into the spare bedroom.

At 11:00am there was a knock at the door. Three guys stood there who resembled Jacob in a way. They all had short dark hair and russet skin. They introduced themselves as Sam, Embry, and Quil.

"Are you guys related to Jacob?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"Not really. We are all from the same reservation down along the coast, we are all Quileute," Sam explained. "So, where is the furniture going?"

"In the master bedroom. There is just a little glitch; I can't move the old stuff out and into the spare bedroom by myself. You guys wouldn't be able to help me would you?" I asked coyly while batting my eyelashes.

"Not a problem!" Quil offered enthusiastically. "Lead the way!"

I showed them the way to the bedroom and where the spare bedroom was and the three of them made quick work of moving everything out and into the other room. I wanted to feel bad about asking them to do the extra work for me but watching them in their relaxed fit jeans and plain white t-shirts was just delicious.

I was snapped out of my daydream when they started bringing in my new bedroom set. The bed was first.

"Where would you like it in the room?" Sam asked. I motioned to the area and they set it up quickly. They brought in the dresser and the chest of drawers and set them in place too. Finally the night stand, mirror, lounge, and the mattresses were brought in and set in their respective places. I thanked them for everything and Embry finally spoke.

"Well, Jacob did tell us to do whatever you asked of us," he said with a sheepish smile. I was going to have to yell at, and then thank Jacob later.

"Well, thanks so much," I said as I walked them to the front door and closed it behind them.

I ran to my room and jumped on my bed, bouncing around like a little kid. I got up and put all of my clothes away and then pulled out the new bedding set I bought for the bed. It was done in shades of red, orange, beige, and gold and had a Middle Eastern feel to the design. I put it on the bed along with the 14 pillows it contained and then had to lay in the bed and revel in the feel of luxury. I decided to stay in bed all day and read books. I finally turned the light off around 3:00 am and settled in for a wonderful night of sleep. Too bad I didn't know that my dreams would be filled with Edward again.

9:00 am there was a knock at my door. I had a feeling I knew who it was. I got up and headed to answer it and the same delivery guy was there.

"He sent more," the guy said as he attempted to hand me a bouquet of blue irises.

"He can take them back," I said as I turned to shut the door. The delivery guy cleared his throat and I stopped for a second.

"Ma'am, I am just trying to do my job. I understand that you don't want them but I have to attempt the delivery, I will see you tomorrow probably," the delivery man said then turned and headed down the walk.

I closed the door and decided to call Alice for a day out. We took in a matinee and had lunch downtown. Then I actually let her take me shopping for a while before I got the chance to run away back home. I headed to bed early so that I could be up and waiting tomorrow morning to see if the delivery guy would be back with more flowers from Edward "Dipshit" Masen.

As predicted, the morning brought a 9:00 am knock from the same delivery guy. This time he had red carnations. I politely refused them and did the same thing the next day with the white lilies and the day after that with the red roses and the day after that with the red dendrobium orchids. I thought he might get the hint after 7 returned flower deliveries but no!

The next week brought gifts. They started out as a teddy bear. Then there was a stuffed lamb and then a stuffed lion. The next gift I had to fight Alice for. She had started coming over every morning to see what the delivery man, I found out Peter was his name, would be bringing from Edward for the day. She screamed when she saw the new Prada purse. She begged me for it and Peter even started to give it to her but I stopped him. Edward would have thought that I had decided to keep it if I let Alice have it.

I almost peed myself the following day when a pair of sapphire earrings arrived. It pained me to send them back but since they were from Edward, I didn't want them. The day after that was a sapphire bracelet and the following day was a sapphire necklace. Alice thought I was absolutely insane for sending those back and actually got a little pissed at me. However, she was at my door the next morning to see what the gift of the day would be. I didn't know how much longer this was going to last but I hoped it would be over soon. I felt sorry for Peter having to make the trip out every day of the week.

Day 15 brought the letter. I never heard the 9:00 am knock and waited until 9:15 am before I opened the door to see if Peter had come by. Leaning against my door was a manila envelope with my name beautifully written on it. I had come to recognize Edward's handwriting from all the cards on the flowers and gifts.

I picked up the envelope and went inside then sat down on the couch. I opened the envelope and Alice came to sit beside me and see what it held. I pulled out a single sheet of paper and read through the beautiful script on it.

_Bella,_

_I don't know what else to do for you to understand that I am sorry. I never meant for you to feel like that. I wanted to explain myself and my actions to you but was not presented with the opportunity. I want to make it up to you. I don't want this to be goodbye but if that is your wish then this is the last you will ever hear from me. This is my final plea for me to be able to explain what happened that day. I assure you that I won't contact you any more after this letter. No more flowers. No more stuffed animals. No more gifts. It will be as if I never existed. I hope to hear from you but if I don't then I understand. Just know that I wish there could have been more between us. _

_Goodbye,_

_Edward Masen_

When I finished reading I had tears streaming down my face and had no clue as to why. I looked back in the envelope to see if there was anything else inside and I found Edward's business card with his number on it.

"Bella?" Alice asked softly. "Are you going to call him? I think he has earned his chance to explain." All I could do was nod. She hugged me and said she would leave me to call him on my own. The moment I heard the door shut I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number with shaky fingers.

Edward answered on the second ring and I kept it very short. I asked him to dinner the next night and he accepted. When I hung up with him I called Alice. I needed her help to look good for Edward. He deserved at least that. Plus, I would need a menu for tomorrow evening. I was going to cook for him. I sure hoped his explanation was a good one.

Alice was back 5 minutes later and we ransacked my closet. I chose the black bra and panty set that had the slits and ties in all the right places while Alice picked out a simple little black dress with an empire waist and bead embellishments on the hem. I decided that I would go without shoes for the dinner since it was in my home but Alice insisted that when I answered the door I had to be in a pair of my black heels. I conceded to her demands and we headed out to the grocery store.

I chose the makings for Chicken Parmesan and picked up a bottle of Pinot Noir. For dessert I went with some chocolate caramel truffles from River Street Sweets and some fresh strawberries. Alice stayed the night since she had begged to do my hair and makeup and nails for my "date" with Edward. I went to sleep that night with butterflies in my stomach at the prospect of seeing Edward and hearing his explanation. I hoped it was worthwhile.

The next morning came quickly and Alice ushered me into the shower while she prepared us breakfast. All she did was pour us each a bowl of Cocoa Krispies and add milk and spoons. Alice was such a horrible cook. I was glad she hadn't attempted to burn down my apartment with one of her kitchen experiments. I ate quickly then was herded into the bathroom to be blow dried, curled, plucked, and tweezed for almost 2 hours. Alice thought my hair would look best if I wore it down in loose sexy curls. It did look amazing.

I checked the clock and saw that it was 2:00 pm. Edward would be at my place at 6 and I had to cook and clean and have a panic attack or two before he arrived. Alice applied my makeup and gave me a smoky eye, thick lashes, and a glossy lip. Finally she left at 4 and I was able to start preparations for dinner. I timed it to be ready at 6:30 pm so that Edward wouldn't be shoved to the table when he first got there.

I checked the clock and saw that it was 5:57 pm and started pacing. I was worried that I would break a panic sweat and smell so I ran to my room and added a final spritz of perfume and grabbed my heels. I had just slipped into them when there was a knock at the door. I made my way there slowly so that I didn't appear eager.

When I opened the door my breath was taken away by the perfection that stood before me. He was in charcoal grey slacks, a black button up shirt, black shoes and belt, and he was holding a bouquet of white lilies.

"Hi, come on in," I managed.

"Thank you, these are for you, I thought I would see if you would accept them this time," Edward said with a half smile. I blushed automatically and took the flowers, inhaling their wonderful aroma. I walked into the kitchen to find a vase and Edward followed me.

"You have a great place," Edward commented, taking in his surroundings.

"Thanks, yours is better though," I admitted and he laughed lightly.

We made small talk as I put the lilies in a vase and set them on the counter. I finished up dinner and Edward helped by grabbing the dishes and setting the table. Our conversation flowed easily for the time being and I knew it would probably get difficult when we got down to business.

I poured two glasses of wine and we sat at the table, facing each other, and started to eat. I asked Edward about his job and he told me that he was a photographer for print ads. When he asked what I did I just said that I was a writer and was working on a book but I refused to say what it was about. After dinner I got the truffles and strawberries and refreshed our wine. I unconsciously moaned when I bit into one of the truffles and I blushed with embarrassment. Edward smiled at me with a sexy glint in his eyes.

After we were finished with dessert I cleaned off the table and we headed into the living room to talk some more. I could tell that there was some tension now that it was time to explain everything that had happened.

"So," I started as I sat down on the couch. Edward took a seat beside me on the other end of the couch and turned to face me. "You said you wanted to explain that day, now's your chance."

Edward took a big drink of his wine and then a deep breath before he began. "Well, first off, that night was amazing. I have never had that kind of physical connection with someone before. I just have to tell you that. As for the next morning, I left to buy us breakfast and go by and pay the repair bill. I don't know why I wanted to but I did, it just seemed right. I didn't expect you to wake up while I was gone but I did leave a note, I promise I did. It was on the nightstand."

"So, that is your explanation? What about my panties?" I asked. I didn't know whether or not to believe him but he did seem genuine.

"You mean these?" he asked as he pulled a pair of plain white panties from his pocket. "I found them under the bed along with the note I wrote you. I brought it too." He handed me the panties and a folded slip of paper. I opened it up and read.

_Bella, _

_I have gone to get breakfast and will be back shortly. Please make yourself at home and I will be back soon._

_Edward_

So, he was telling the truth it seemed.

"Ok, I have one more question."

"What is that?"

"How did you find me? I never gave you my address or phone number. Did you hire some private investigator?" I asked with a laugh but I noticed him cringe. "You didn't, did you?"

"No," he said slowly. "I actually bribed the repair shop guy to pull up your paperwork and get me your address. Then I had to work up the nerve to come see you. I didn't want you to think I was some crazy stalker," he admitted.

"Oh, ok," was all I could say. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Edward stood up.

"Well, I guess I should be heading out, thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome. Thanks for explaining. I am sorry for my reaction the other week," I said as I followed him to the front door.

Edward turned to look at me and put his arms out for a hug which I gladly gave him. When I went to pull back he cupped my face in one hand and kept the other on the small of my back.

"May I kiss you?" Edward whispered softly.

"Yes," I breathed out right before his lips brushed lightly against mine.

I let out a sigh as he pulled back. Edward smirked at me before leaning in and kissing me harder. I let my hands take a natural course up his body and around his neck, my fingers carding themselves in his bronze locks. Edward's lips pressed into mine fervently as he moved us back. I heard him kick the door shut as we made our way, lips locked, back into the depths of the apartment.

"Bedroom," I mumbled through his lips and pulled him in the direction of it. I released my grip on him long enough to turn on the bedroom light as we entered.

The moment we were in my room my fingers sought out the buttons on his shirt, pulling it open and dropping it to the floor. I moved to his belt and quickly pulled it open and unbuttoned his slacks. He let them drop to the floor and stepped out of them and his shoes at the same time.

While I was undressing him his hands had made their way down over my hips and his fingers dipped under the hem of my dress, pulling it slowly up my thighs. He let his fingers graze over my hips and up my sides as he lifted the dress higher and higher up my body. He broke our kiss to remove my dress and then recaptured my lips with his as he tossed the dress to the side with his clothes.

"Oh god," I moaned as Edward moved his lips down my jaw to my neck. "Stay, stay tonight," I breathed out as he kissed and licked his way along my collar bone and his hands grabbed my ass firmly. I wanted nothing more than to wake up next to Edward in the morning.

"Only if you will be here when I wake up," Edward murmured as he kissed his way up my neck to my ear.

"Definitely," I moaned out as his teeth grazed my earlobe.

Edward sucked my earlobe into his warm, wet mouth and nibbled on it gently. He released my earlobe and kissed his way back to my mouth, recapturing my lips with his. This kiss was different from before, it was gentler and more reserved, like he wanted to take his time when I wanted anything else but slow, reserved, and gentle.

He nudged me backwards until the back of my legs touched the bed. Then he wrapped his arms around my body and very carefully laid me back on the bed before letting his lips resume their worshipping of my body. He started at my lips and kissed his way down my body before returning the trail up the other side. All of my nerves were on edge as he moved his lips to my bra. He glanced down and reached for the small bows that held the center of the cups together.

Very slowly, he pulled one bow then the other, causing the cups to split and reveal my pert nipples. They ached for his lips. As if he heard them calling his name, he descended his mouth down on one, licking around it painfully slow before covering it with his full, moist lips. I moaned and arched my back towards him, silently begging him with my body for more. He smiled into my breast before pulling away and blowing lightly on it, causing it to harden even more. Edward moved to the other nipple and treated it with the same passion filled ministrations.

When I thought I would explode from his kisses on my breasts he moved his mouth in a trail down my abdomen to my core. He looked up at me before gripping the bow on my panties with his teeth and pulling it open. He smiled as they opened up for him, exposing my moist center. I thought I was going to die from the delay when he licked me once, twice, three times up my slit, drinking in my nectar.

He reached for the hips of my panties, his fingers dipping under the waistband, and then pulled them down my legs. Edward removed his boxers and let them fall to the floor before crawling up the bed towards me. He cradled me in his arms then unclasped my bra and slid it off of my arms. When he settled me back on the bed my breathing was erratic and I wanted nothing more than to have him take me and take me hard.

Edward seemed to have different plans as he gently spread my legs and settled himself in between them. I felt his tip position itself at my entrance and held my breath, waiting for the ultimate pleasure of him entering me. I didn't have to wait long. Edward descended his lips to mine at the same time that he slowly entered me. I groaned into his mouth as he moaned into mine, our bodies becoming one with each other as he pulled back slowly before pushing in again. I could feel his body trembling with desire as he struggled with the slow pace he had set.

"Edward," I breathed out as he moved his mouth to my neck.

"Yes love?" Edward asked. Love, he called me Love. I could get used to that.

"I need you."

"I do to but I don't think I can take this slow even though I want to." Edward was still slowly moving in and out of me, his whole body racked with tremors.

"Then don't," I said as I wrapped my legs around his body and pulled with all my might, slamming his hips into mine. He moaned with the friction and let out a small growl.

He pulled back some and I used my legs to slam him into me again, earning another growl from low in his chest.

"God Bella, I want you so badly," Edward said through clenched teeth as I helped him crash into me again.

"Then take me!" I screamed out as he used his own force to slam into me, harder than before.

Quicker than I thought possible, he moved away from me and leaned off the bed, reaching for his pants. He slipped his belt out of his pants and was back on top of me in a split second. He grabbed my wrists and wrapped his belt around them, securing them together before pinning them to the bed above my head with one of his hands. He used his other hand to shove my knees apart then positioned himself at my entrance. He shoved his member forcefully into me as I cried out from the pleasure.

"OH GOD EDWARD!" I called out as he set a quick, heated pace.

"How hard do you want it Bella? Tell me, how hard?" Edward growled as he slammed into me over and over again.

"Harder Edward, HARDER!" I yelled through clenched teeth as my pending orgasm exploded forth with vigor.

He kept thrusting into me as I rode out the waves of the orgasm then pulled back from me and smirked. He stood up on the bed and reached for my bound hands, pulling me up to him. I stumbled slightly on the soft mattress then gasped as he lifted my arms up and slung the belt over the scrolled metal in the center of my bed.

"Don't fall," he said with a smile as he sank to his knees in front of me.

He helped me set my feet apart on the bed and settled himself between them. He smiled up at me devilishly before attaching his mouth to my slit, drinking me in. My head fell back from the pleasure and I moaned his name over and over again as he licked my core and assaulted my bud with his tongue and teeth. I felt an orgasm building up in the depths of my loins and he seemed to notice too because he moved his mouth to my bud, sucking it in between his teeth.

His hands, which had been resting on my hips, moved between my legs and he dipped two fingers in a few times, moistening them. He pulled them out and I cried out at the loss of contact but moaned when he moved them to my rear, teasing my puckered entrance.

He slowly slid his moistened fingers into my back entrance at the same time he slipped two fingers into my slit, all while sucking and nibbling on my bud.

He set a quick pace with his hands and the building orgasm took on a new heat as it rolled through my body like a tornado, destroying everything in its path as he milked it from me.

When I thought I could take no more, he removed his fingers and cleaned my juices up with his tongue. He started to stand up, drawing a path up my abdomen with his tongue. When he was standing he kissed me greedily before shifting to stand behind me. My legs were shaking uncontrollably and he grasped my hips, as if to steady me.

"You ready for me?" Edward asked in my ear in a low and sultry voice.

"Yes," I said breathlessly.

"Good, because I am not done with you yet," he moaned as he pulled my hips back against his stomach and thrust deep into me.

"UUgghhhh!" I moaned out as I angled my hips to get more friction.

Edward had my hips in a strong grasp as he drove into me over and over again. My hands were suspended over my head and my head was dropped back on his shoulder as he thrust harder and faster with each movement of his hips. I couldn't do much of anything other than enjoy the rough ride that Edward had put me on and I was doing just that. Edward's grip tightened on my hips and I cried out as he found a quick pace and kept it. I wasn't going to last much longer as another orgasm quickly built deep within me.

The moment my walls started to clench down on Edward's dick he picked up the pace just a notch and my release was sudden and overwhelming. My walls clenched down on his dick and my legs trembled beneath me like a hurricane and with three more quick thrusts Edward released himself deep inside of me.

Suddenly, without warning, my legs gave out and Edward had to catch me.

"Whoa there," he said with a chuckle as he held me up and released my hands from the bars and his belt before sinking onto the bed with me in his lap. He started to rub my wrists and the angry red marks that were wrapped around them.

"That was just, OH MY GOD!" I panted while trying to catch my breath. "Now, I think I need a shower, care to join me?"

"I would love to," Edward said with a smirk before he leaned down and kissed me softly.

I rolled out of his lap ungracefully and attempted to stand up but my legs were being traitors. Edward was there to catch me before I hit the floor and he helped me to the bathroom, sitting me down on the bathroom counter while he started the shower.

Once it was nice and steamy he picked me back up and stepped into the shower, closing the doors behind us. He set me gently on my feet but kept his arms wrapped securely around my waist. I was grateful of this because my legs were still being considered for treason. I let the hot water cascade over my body and started to shift lightly under it, not realizing that every slight movement of my body caused my ass to graze against his member. I realized it when I felt it start to come to life again and press against me.

"You keep that up and you better hope the hot water lasts," Edward growled seductively in my ear.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of _hot_ water," I purred as I purposely shifted my ass against him more forcefully. That earned a growl from him and he spun me around and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he leaned up against the shower wall. I reached up and grabbed onto the top of the tiles with one hand and the top of the shower door with the other for leverage as Edward picked me up slightly and slid into me in one quick plunge.

"OH GOD! So tight! So warm!" Edward muttered as he wrapped his arms around me and started thrusting upwards into my dripping core.

He was thrusting quickly and I could tell that neither of us would last long this time. I started to bounce against his thrusts to deepen the penetration and removed my hand from the tile. I slowly moved my free hand down my body and positioned it between us as I started to rub my clit in time with the pumping of Edward's hips.

"UNGH!" Edward moaned out when he looked down and saw me playing with myself. "OH GOD! Keep that up baby, that looks so fucking hot!"

I picked up the speed of my hand to match the new pace set by his hips and started to moan and whimper and cry out as my release attempted to break through. I held my breath and concentrated on the sensations and was temporarily blinded and deafened by the force of the freight train I unleashed. I felt the surge of wetness as I gushed forward all over Edward. He growled low and deep when my walls clenched erratically down on him and was soon coming with me.

We both rode out the waves of our combined orgasms and stayed connected until our breathing was back to normal. He picked me up with shaking arms and set me quickly but gently on my feet under the stream of water. I could feel it starting to lose its heat so we both showered quickly, washing each other off of each other.

When we were done I reached down and turned off the water while Edward got out and grabbed towels for us. When I stepped out he was already wrapped in one and held the other one open for me. I graciously accepted it and went to take it from him but he wouldn't allow it. Instead, he gently dried me off; peppering me with kisses the whole way around my body.

"You keep that up and we are going to go for round three," I playfully warned and hoped.

"That might be in the cards for tonight, we will have to see how _good_ you can be," Edward played back.

"Mmm," I hummed as he finished drying me off and hung the towel back up.

He removed his towel and dried his hair more thoroughly before hanging it up beside mine then moved us back into the bedroom, his arms wrapped tightly around my body and his lips pressed against mine. I felt the bed against my legs again and then Edward twirled me around and pulled the covers back, never breaking the kiss.

We scooted into bed and he laid behind me, spooning me. We were both there, naked, in each other's arms. I started to shift my ass against his groin again.

"Bella, as much as I would love to bring you to the brink of ecstasy again, I doubt that your fragile body could handle it again," Edward chuckled.

I rolled over to face him and said, "I am no porcelain doll Edward Masen, I can take anything you can dish out."

"Is that a fact?" he smirked at me.

"Consider it a challenge," I shot back before kissing his neck.

"Let me be the judge of that," he said before grabbing me and rolling me back over.

He grabbed my hips and pulled them against him, sliding into me effortlessly and making me gasp at the feeling of being filled completely again. He started to thrust slowly yet forcefully into me and the last thing I remembered was screaming out as another orgasm slammed into me.

The next morning I woke up and reached for Edward but he wasn't there. I sat up, my eyes flying open. I just knew he had run off again. That thought was immediately pushed from my mind when my forehead smacked into something cold and hard. I looked and it was Edward's belt, hanging from the rails over the bed, and there was a note attached to it.

_Bella,_

_I am in the kitchen making breakfast. I didn't leave. Come enjoy._

_Edward_

I got up and felt the soreness in my body from last night's escapades. I didn't mind it though and quickly dressed in a t-shirt, panties, and my bathrobe before stumbling my way to the kitchen. The smell of scrambled eggs, ham, and coffee hit me and my stomach growled.

"Hi there," Edward said from the kitchen where he was putting the food on two plates. "I hope you don't mind, I wanted to make you breakfast since I didn't get to last time. Again, I am so sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. In fact, let's forget last time," I said with a smile as I sat down at the table where Edward had just set the food down.

"You really want to forget everything? Because I rather enjoyed most of that day and night," he said with a delicious twinkle in his eye. He poured the coffee for both of us and sat down across the table from me.

"Well, now that you mention it, there might have been a thing or two that I enjoyed…" I said playfully. Edward's mouth dropped open at my joke. "How about this, we just forget the morning after?"

"Deal. So, Bella, what do you have planned for tonight? Because I would love to spend more time with you. I just have a photo shoot this afternoon then I am free."

"Hmmm, well, there is this hot, bronze haired guy that I am kind of partial to and I was planning on seeing him tonight. But, if you had plans for us then I am sure he wouldn't mind me cancelling."

"Smartass!" Edward said playfully. "Two can play at that game…"


	12. Chapter 12

SEDKDA Chapter 12 – That's Mr. Masen

The past two months with Edward had been amazing, in and out of the bedroom. He was just as sexually adventurous as I was and it made for some interesting situations. We figured out quickly that we couldn't have the mind blowing ubersexcapades every time so we worked it out that every other weekend would be game on and the rest of the time was reserved for quickies, slow and passionate sessions, and things like that.

Edward would usually pick the theme for our ubersexcapades and I would get a package delivered with the costume or theme items. One week I received a blindfold and tethers and a bag of feathers. Another was a pair of plastic framed glasses, long khaki skirt, and a button up shirt. Playing the quiet and reserved librarian was more fun than I could have imagined. Last week he shocked me by sending me a box of candles and matches and some massage oil. I had little red marks on my body for a few days after that but the pain was so worth the pleasure.

The one that stood out the most though was the modelesque photo shoot that he did. I was sent an evening gown that would have been appropriate for the red carpet and there were long white satin gloves included with matching heels. Edward snapped pictures of me in the gown and as I was slowly removing it. I can't be sure, but I think he managed to get some pictures during the sex too.

When Friday arrived I was anticipating the knock at the door with my package of the week. I didn't have to wait long and rushed to answer the door, a huge grin plastered on my face. I signed for the box and rushed into my bedroom to open it and see what Edward had sent me. I squealed when I saw the swatch of plaid material looking back at me.

I knew that I had a few hours to get ready before I headed over to Edward's house. It was our regular routine. I decided to shower and shave EVERYTHING! I washed off and got out then painted my nails whore red while my hair dried some. Once my nails were safe from harm I blow dried my hair and separated it into pigtails which I left hanging in front of my shoulders. I applied a smoky eye and used my "special" mascara that made my eyelashes appear longer than they really were. I finished it off with a light lip gloss and went to get dressed.

I put on the ensemble and threw on a long coat over it since it was kind of cold out and since the outfit exposed more skin than it covered. I got into my car and headed for Edward's place. I was excited and nervous at the same time since I had a general idea of the plan for tonight but didn't know the specifics.

I got to Edward's house around 6 and headed inside. Edward would always leave his door unlocked and I had been hesitant about just walking in until he spanked me for not 'following his orders.' I was tempted to not follow the orders this time as a spanking sounded really hot right now but instead I took a deep breath and turned the knob.

I looked around and didn't see Edward anywhere. I knew that I would find out quickly and he didn't waste one minute before he called out for me.

"Bella? Please come in here," Edward said in a slightly stern voice. He was in the den.

I took off my coat and set it on the coat rack before carefully making my way into the den, careful to not trip and break anything since I was walking in 3 inch heels. I succeeded in my "No Harm to Bella" mission and made it to the den without a scratch. I smiled when I saw the room. Everything had been cleared out except for a desk and chair for Edward and a student style desk for me. There was a chalkboard on wheels to the side and some miscellaneous books, papers, and pens scattered around.

"Yes Edward?" I said with a smile.

"That's _Mr. Masen_ to you Bella. How many times have I told you that you cannot address me so informally? You are late for detention. Now you have to write lines for me," Mr. Masen said. We were going to play teacher and student and I was apparently the naughty school girl that Mr. Masen was going to punish.

"I'm sorry Mr. Masen," I said with a pout, immediately getting into character.

I twisted my hips back and forth while nervously pulling on one of my pig tails. I noticed Edward's eyes turn a darker shade of green, full of lust, as he watched my super short school girl skirt twirl on my hips revealing the lack of underwear and smooth lips underneath. Edward swallowed and pulled on his tie then adjusted his pants before he spoke again.

"You will write 'I will follow Mr. Masen's rules' 20 times," Edward instructed.

I smiled at the thought of what rules I would be following soon and made my way to the chalkboard. I purposefully dropped the chalk and bent over at the waist to retrieve it, showing _Mr. Masen_ a lovely view of my bare ass and lips. I heard him stifle a growl and was satisfied with my action. I stood back up and started writing out the lines that Mr. Masen had instructed me to write and had to stretch to reach the top of the chalkboard. I felt my skirt ride up some and knew that half of my ass was exposed to Mr. Masen now. I tried to hide my smug grin as I finished writing the lines but it didn't work. Edward saw it.

"Bella? Did I tell you that you could enjoy your detention?" he asked in a firm tone.

I turned around to face him and noticed the yard stick in his hand. He was smacking it against the toe of his shoe while staring at me. His eyes were gleaming with mischief.

"No sir," I replied and hung my head slightly to peer at him through my lashes. I clasped my hands behind my back and waited for the look to affect him. I didn't have to wait long.

Edward started to loosen his tie then removed it entirely. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled the sleeves up some, exposing his muscular arms. He had placed the yard stick on his desk while he was preparing himself and when he was done he picked it back up and motioned for me with one of his fingers, just like in the movies.

I slowly walked forward a few steps and kept looking at him through my lashes.

"Come closer Bella," he instructed. I stepped forward two more small steps. "Bella…" he said in a firmer tone. I shuffled a little closer. "Isabella…" he said loudly and he pointed to the spot right next to him. I walked forward and stood right beside him, not meeting his stare.

"Yes sir?" I asked softly.

"Place your hands on the desk, feet hips width apart. You need to be punished."

I placed my hands on the desk and separated my feet just a little. I felt something brush against my calf and looked down to see the yard stick moving up my leg.

"Feet farther apart," Edward instructed. I moved them a little farther apart.

SMACK!

I felt something smack against my pussy and groaned at the sensation. Edward had just spanked my lips with the yard stick.

"I SAID hip's width apart," he growled at me. I complied this time and was rewarded with a, "good girl."

I stood there with my legs apart and my hands on the desk, the moisture building between my legs already. I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen and was right when I felt Edward lift my skirt up some to expose my bare ass.

"Very good, you followed the no panties rule," he said in a silky tone. I had to bite my lip to hold back the moan that almost slipped out. "Now, I think you need to be punished little Bella. Do you agree?"

"Yes Mr. Masen. I have been naughty," I purred.

"Very good Bella, very good."

Edward started to run the yard stick up and down my inner thighs before moving to run it lightly over my ass. When he pulled it back I braced myself for the impending smack. It didn't come. I relaxed some and glanced over my shoulder at Edward.

SMACK!

Edward brought the yard stick swiftly against my bare ass making me moan and my toes curl.

"Did I say you could turn around?" Edward asked me as he rubbed the yard stick against my inner thigh. I struggled to speak and didn't speak fast enough so he smacked my pussy with the yard stick again, making the moisture intensify and my body tingle. "Well? Did I?"

"No Mr. Masen," I moaned out.

"I didn't think so…" he trailed off before smacking me again with the yard stick.

Edward placed the yard stick on the desk and paced back and forth behind me. I anticipated his next move, staying tense and waiting for another smack. I felt Edward's breath against my ear.

"Bella," he said in a silky tone, "tell me how much you like this…"

SMACK!

Edward's hand came down on my bare ass causing my knees to tremble and my nipples to harden.

"I like it Mr. Masen," I grunted.

"How much?" Edward asked before spanking me again.

"I like it a lot."

"Just a lot?" Edward asked and he spanked me again, even harder.

"I love it!" I moaned as he started to rub my red cheeks. I loved this. I was so wet I could feel it seeping down my thighs.

"Thank you. You may have a seat now," Edward said and I moved to sit in the desk facing his. "Uh uh, Bella. You may have a seat on _MY_ desk."

I blushed at my slip up and walked back to Edward's desk and sat on it, facing him.

"Turn around Bella," Edward said as he moved around the desk to sit in the chair.

I twisted around so that my feet were hanging off the desk on either side of his legs.

"Scoot forward Bella," Edward commanded and I obeyed.

I could feel his warm breath against my knee as he reached down and grabbed onto the 3 inch spiked black heel on my left foot. He placed it on the arm of his chair and repeated the movement with my right foot. He looked at my legs and started to caress them, running his hands up and down the white knee socks I was wearing. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of his hands on me take me over the edge.

I was moaning breathlessly as his hands traveled further up my legs, over my hips, and up to the little white button up shirt I was wearing. It was knotted right under my breasts and only had one button done up. He popped the only button open before untying the shirt. I sat up some so he could remove it, exposing the only undergarment I was wearing, a white lace demi bra.

Edward drew in a sharp breath when he had exposed my bra as he could see my nipples through the sheer lace. I watched him lick his lips and I wanted them on my body, his tongue too. He smiled at me as he seemed to sense my desire. He leaned forward and grabbed each of my ankles and placed them on the arms of his chair then trailed his hands along the lengths of my legs, letting them come to rest on my ass.

He used me as leverage to pull himself forward and looked at me devilishly before sinking his head to my dripping slit. I moaned and reflexively tangled my fingers in his bronze mane. I pulled roughly on his tresses as he started to part my lips with his tongue and he pulled back suddenly.

"Bella, did I say you could touch me?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Ummm, no?" I replied.

"No what?"

"No Mr. Masen," I said sullenly as I removed my hands from him and placed them on the desk for leverage.

"That's much better, in fact, why don't you lie back?"

"Huh?"

"Lie back on my desk Bella, do as I say or there will be another detention for your insubordinate actions."

I briefly considered the threat but didn't want him to stop right now so I obeyed his directions and laid back on the desk, my head hanging over the edge.

"Thank you Bella, I believe you are on your way to an A in this class."

I smiled at my good grade then moaned out as his mouth found home on my clit. I felt him licking at my moisture palace like it was his last meal and I was loving it. I fought the urge to reach for him by clamping my hands on the sides of the desk and gripping like my life depended on it.

Edward alternated between licking me slowly from tip-to-tip of my slit to diving in and plunging his tongue deep inside of me to flicking with the speed of hummingbird's wings across my clit. Every time I was about to cum he would change his ministrations and I would be left with wanton need for more.

I was about ready to throw his face off of me and finish the job myself when he sucked my clit into his mouth and grazed his teeth over it like he was scraping off miniscule layers with each pass. I was on the brink of ecstasy and fell over the edge when he plunged two fingers deep within me and curled them upwards to hit the spot. I screamed out and came with such force I expelled some onto his hand and arm. Edward smiled at me as he withdrew his fingers from me and started licking all of my essence from himself.

I looked at him with deeply hooded eyes full of lust and wanted him right then and there, in my current position, and he could see the need and desire too. He stood up from his chair and quickly undid his belt and pants, letting them drop to the floor and not even bothering to step out of them. He gripped my hips and looked me dead in the eye. I lifted my head just in time for him to yank me forward and impale me onto his long, thick shaft. I screamed out as he filled me to the brink and buried his dick to the hilt.

I struggled to keep my eyes open as he pulled back and propelled his hips forward again, ramming into me with the force of a freight train. I screamed out again as he thrust forward a third time and he let it all go, opening up with the speed of a cheetah, pounding into me with everything he had.

I felt the spring tighten in my stomach and then an explosion as a forceful orgasm rocked through my body, tightening all of my muscles and temporarily blocking my vision as it surged through every nerve in my being.

Edward was still thrusting as I came down from the high. He looked me in the eye with a determined glare and released one hip, moving his hand to my clit and rubbing it furiously as he kept up the super human pace he had set. I knew another fierce orgasm was impending and was shocked into silence as it took over and rendered me incapable of any coherent thought.

I slowly got back my sight and hearing with a bit of ringing in my ears and realized that Edward had stopped moving but was still deep inside of me. He grinned evilly at me and pulled out before motioning for me to roll over. I tried to but needed his help as my legs were like cooked spaghetti.

Once I was situated on the desk, stomach and tits pressed flat, Edward reached between my legs and moistened his fingers up then slowly drew them up and down my ass, lubricating my arse for him. I braced myself yet relaxed for the penetration and breathed a sigh of relief when he plunged back into my wet pussy and shoved his thumb into my arse, pumping it in time with his hips.

He would pull entirely out then plunge back in, dick and thumb at the same time. I was pleasantly shocked when he replaced his thumb with his thick cock and started to fuck me up the ass. I was grunting and growling as he slowly slid in and out of me, milking my ass and making my spring tighten again. I could tell that he was trying to hold off his orgasm and I didn't want him to hold back on me.

"FUCK ME MR. MASEN! FUCK ME NOW! HARD! MORE!" I screamed out and he responded.

Edward grabbed my hips with such force I was bound to have bruises the next day. I grumbled out incoherent words as he started fucking my arse vehemently. I heard him start to grunt out sounds and knew he was close. I somehow moved my hand between me and the desk to play with my clit as Edward banged me in the ass and my vision was suddenly clouded with bright spots of light as I came all over my hand. The walls of my sphincter closed around his cock and with one more hard thrust he came deep within me before collapsing on my back.

After we had both regained our ability to breathe normally and composed ourselves we were cuddling on the couch enjoying the post coital bliss. A thought suddenly hit me, I wanted a turn to decide and leave Edward in the dark.

"Edward?" I said, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Hmm?" he replied as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Next week is my turn!" I said firmly and he smiled as he realized what I was referring to. The wheels started turning in my mind as I put the plan into action.


	13. Chapter 13

SEDKDA Chapter 13 –

This past week had been hell. Edward had been really busy with work and I had been really slacking on my book. We decided to spend the week apart and take care of our responsibilities. All he knew was that I had to work on a project for the publisher but he didn't know that he was the topic of my writings.

I had grown accustomed to getting great sex whenever I wanted it from Edward and now that I had to go almost an entire week without it, my toy were getting major use. BUT…they weren't doing it. I needed the real thing but I didn't want to look elsewhere for it. I surrendered myself to my work and chugged through typing out all of mine and Edward's escapades, attempting to make him seem like several different guys.

Finally it was Saturday and I got ready for "my turn." I headed over to Edward's around 3pm and hoped that he wasn't busy. But, if he was, I hoped he wouldn't mind the interruption. I got out and adjusted my outfit before walking up and knocking on the door. I knocked hard, just like my character would.

"Police, open up!" I shouted in a deep voice, trying to disguise my tone.

A small mousy woman opened the door and looked frightened. I immediately felt bad but couldn't turn back now. I just hoped that I hadn't interrupted Edward during something important.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Edward Masen?" I asked knowing that she wasn't him.

"Nnn…no, I am Leah Clearwater, his assistant. Let me go get him for you," Leah said and she let me inside.

I watched her walk through the den to his photo room where his darkroom was. She knocked and I heard her speaking in hushed tones to him. He followed her out and I quickly turned around so he wouldn't recognize me. I leafed through his mail on the table by the door.

"Leah, you can go on home, I will take care of this and call you later," Edward said and I waited until Leah had left and closed the door before speaking.

"Edward Masen?" I asked still not turning around.

"Yes, what is this about? How may I be of service?" he asked. I could hear a bit of worry in his voice.

"Turn around and place your hands against the wall, eyes on the floor," I said in a demanding tone. I hoped that I had covered my voice well enough.

I glanced over my shoulder to see if he had obeyed and he had so I turned and went swiftly to his back, pinning myself against him and effectively pinning him against the wall. I ran my hands down his arms and sides before running them over his hips and down the length of his legs. He was trembling slightly when I slid my hands up the inside of his legs, over his ass, and around the front of his body. I purposefully neglected his groin and moved my hands up to his chest and slowly felt my way down until my hands grazed over his groin in the softest of ways. He drew in a sharp breath and stuttered his words.

"Www…wwhhha…wwwhhaat is this about?" Edward asked as I grabbed one wrist and locked it firmly in the handcuffs before repeating the same motion with the other until his hands were secured behind his back.

"Indecent exposure," I purred in his ear before licking the shell of it.

I spun Edward around so he could see it was me and he looked shocked, then furious, then completely aroused.

"You dirty little minx! Where did you get this delicious outfit?" he asked with a devilish smirk on his face.

He let his eyes wander over me taking in the form fitting Forks Police uniform, knee high stiletto boots, gun holster, and hat. I had my hair smoothed into a low tight bun at the nape of my neck and had completed the outfit with blood red lipstick and nail polish.

"My daddy is a cop…" I said as I looked up at him through my lashes, batting them once or twice to feign innocence.

"I don't know whether to be scared or turned on," Edward said as he pulled slightly on the handcuffs. I figured he was trying to get out of them and had to stop him before he hurt himself.

"Don't even try it, those are real," I said. "And I have the only key!"

I pulled a chain out of my top and dangled it in front of him showing the only key to the cuffs. I quickly hung it on a cabinet knob in the kitchen then made my way back to him and pulled out my gun. It looked real until the orange tip was exposed. Edward still looked unsure but I pulled the trigger while pointing it at my hand and showed him that it was just a water gun. I hoped he would still play along.

I pressed the gun into his back and said, "Move it! Bedroom, now!" and Edward made his way down the hall towards his room.

He walked in and turned around to look at me, his back towards the bed. I smirked before I reached out and shoved him with both of my hands, sending him flying onto the bed. In a split second I was standing there shocked as I watched him contort his leonine body as he slipped his handcuffed wrists around his ass and legs, bringing them to rest in front of him.

"How did you do that?" I asked, shocked at his contortions.

"This isn't my first time in handcuffs love," Edward said in a low tone that he knew drove me wild.

"I don't know if that is a turn on or not… Well, now you have ruined my plans and you will just have to be punished," I said as I tossed off the hat and launched myself onto the bed with him.

I pinned him to the bed and grabbed the handcuffs, pulling his arms over his head. I pulled the first of several silk ties out of my pocket and tied one end around the chain on the cuffs and the other around the headboard post, making sure to position my crotch over his face. Edward growled as I rubbed it against his chin before sliding back down his chest and retrieving another tie from my pocket. This one I tied around his eyes, blinding him to my actions.

"Bella," Edward breathed out as I stood up and moved away from the bed.

"Don't go anywhere, I will be right back," I said with a giggle as I slipped out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

I retrieved the key and a small bowl of ice cubes before heading back to the bedroom. Edward was fidgeting on the bed trying to escape and I just couldn't have that. I walked up to him and aimed, before grasping both of his nipples in my fingers and pinching some, knowing that he liked it rough.

"OH GOD!" Edward moaned as he bit down on his lip. I smirked when I saw his pants tighten under the strain of his erection.

"Don't try to escape again or next time it will be worse," I warned and he stilled his movements.

I moved my hands from his nipples and started to unbutton his shirt and slacks. I left his shirt hanging open and then helped him worm his way out of his slacks, socks, shoes, and boxers. He was left only in his shirt and the silk ties, his dick standing straight up like a Popsicle just waiting to be sucked.

How could I deny him? I crouched over him and lowered my lips down his shaft earning a groan and a growl from Edward. I slid my tongue up and down his shaft a few times before removing my mouth and getting a whimper in response. I smiled to myself as I reached for the bowl of ice cubes that I had deposited on the nightstand. I picked one up and popped it into my mouth before returning it to Edward's luscious member.

He hissed when the warmth of my mouth contrasted with the cold of the ice cube all the way down his shaft and back up but he moaned in pleasure at the sensation of it. I slowly moved my mouth up and down his pulsating dick until the ice cube was totally melted and he was writhing in ecstasy.

I stood up and smirked, pleased with myself and my abilities. Edward was whimpering at the loss of my contact so I decided to not make him suffer too much and removed the tie from his eyes. He looked at me with scorching green eyes that held a wicked glint in them.

"Bella," he begged, "please, please…"

"Please what?" I asked as I stood there, my hands resting on the belt of my costume.

"Let me feel you, please!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" I started but trailed off as I slowly undid the belt and let it drop to the floor with a thud. I sat down on the edge of the bed, out of the reach of his body, and lifted one leg to rest on the bed before unzipping first one boot, then the other. I slid them off and deposited them on the floor. I stood up and unbuttoned the pants them shimmied them down my hips, letting the shirt cover me to disguise the lack of underwear.

I tossed the pants to the side and then slowly started unbuttoning the shirt, one button at a time, drawing out the pleasurable torture for Edward. His eyes were burning into me as he took in my every movement from his prison on the bed. I loved him watching me like he was.

Once the last button was undone I slid the shirt off of my shoulders and let it drop to the floor, revealing my complete lack of undergarments. Edward's eyes bulged out and his cock twitched several times as his eyes raked over my exposed skin. He licked his lips in a sinful manner as I stalked towards him.

I crouched over Edward and rubbed my dripping slit over the head of his dick as I teased his neck, jaw, and ears with my lips and tongue. Several times he tried to thrust up and shove himself within my depths but I was quick and lifted my ass up, denying him the pleasure he so desired.

"Bella please!" Edward begged again as he yanked on the handcuffs and ties.

I smirked at him and tsked him for his impatience. "Haven't you ever heard that patience is a virtue?"

"Yes! But right now patience is KILLING me! God Bella, I want you, I need you! Please!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…"

I quickly grasped the base of his dick and dropped my hips down, fully sheathing him within me. We both moaned loudly at the contact. I picked my hips up and quickly dropped them back down on Edward and enjoyed watching his eyes roll back in his head at the pleasure. This time, I didn't lift back up. Instead, I started to rock forwards and backwards on him, grinding my pelvis into his, relishing the delicious friction that it caused.

I could feel my orgasm building slowly as I rocked against him, my clit scraping along his nest of bronze hair. He was staring deep into my eyes, communicating the level of pleasure I was bringing him with his gaze. I was so lost in his deep green orbs that my orgasm took me by surprise and rocketed through me, freezing my movements as it took over.

"OH GOD BELLA!" Edward moaned as I gripped his chest, digging my nails in as the orgasm tore through my loins.

I loosened my grip on his chest lifted myself off of him, missing the penetration immediately. I flipped around as he watched with curious and lust filled eyes before I settled myself back down on him, fully filling myself again. He grunted as I started to rock against him again, my back to his face and my ass resting on his hips.

"So good," he moaned as he started to push his hips against me, increasing the friction and deepening the penetration as I rocked forward and backwards on him.

I braced myself with one hand on his thigh and reached the other between his legs and cupped his balls, massaging them as I rocked faster and faster. I felt my second orgasm building quickly and rocked even faster than before and cried out when it soared through me, temporarily blinding and deafening me with its intensity. I came down from the rush and tried to control my panting as I lay back on Edward's chest.

"Mmm, love, you are positively sinful. Let me show you how bad I can be," Edward murmured into my ear before nibbling on the lobe.

I almost came undone as he did this. I rolled off of him and grabbed the key to the cuffs, releasing him. I realized the mistake of letting him have the use of his arms immediately. Edward leapt off the bed and grabbed me around the waist, lifting me up as he continued his path towards the wall of his room. His hand barely made it to the back of my head to cushion it before I was slammed into the wall, his body pressing and forming itself to mine as he licked and kissed his way down my jaw and neck, then my chest and abdomen.

He ended up on his knees in front of me, glaring at me with his piercing lustful eyes. I was gasping for breath as he stared at me. Slowly, he inched his way forward, never moving his gaze from mine, until his lips were against mine. His tongue darted out and slipped between the folds, finding my clit. My hands instinctively went to his hair but it was gone. I opened my eyes and looked and saw Edward sitting back on his heels.

"Did I say you could touch me?" he growled at me.

"Nnn…no? I replied, not sure if my reply was a question or an answer.

"I didn't think so. Hands on your head until I say you can touch," Edward ordered and I obeyed, wanting his magic tongue back on my body.

He gave me what I desired as he moved his tongue back to my slit. His hands rested on my knees and he started to slowly inch them further and further apart, until I was standing with my feet wide apart, legs straight, hands on my head, and breasts heaving as I panted his name and God over and over again. His tongue worked my clit to the point of painful pleasure as I screamed out with another orgasm shooting from me like a bullet from a gun.

He smiled up at me, pleased with himself then was suddenly standing and he lifted me into the air, my back still against the wall. He gripped my ass tightly as I wrapped my legs around his waist, clinging to him for life. I was frantic with passion and need as I peppered his face, lips, and neck with wet kisses and nips. He was teasing me with his dick then dropped me onto it roughly, making me scream out in rapture.

Edward gripped my ass as he thrust into me over and over again, literally driving me up the wall. I called out his name and dug my nails into his back as he rammed me unmercifully into oblivion. I was suddenly overtaken by an orgasm more forceful than I could ever remember as every nerve in my body seized up then pulsated on overdrive. My vision was clouded over with the euphoria and my ears rang like a thousand bells and whistles. Edward stilled suddenly and grunted against me as his own orgasm surged through him, twitching his delicious cock inside of me. We finally stilled and came back to our senses then collapsed on the bed in each other's arms.

I am not sure how much later it was that Edward woke me up. I had fallen asleep in his arms and had been dreaming peacefully of us. He chuckled as he called my name.

"Bella? Bella? Wake up," Edward said sweetly before pressing a kiss into my hair. I could get used to waking up this way.

"Mmm?" I replied, still a bit sleepy.

"Wake up doll."

"No…"

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Edward asked with a chuckle and he had my immediate attention. I sat straight up in bed, immediately mortified at the thought of what he had heard.

"What did I say?" I asked timidly.

"Oh, not too much. Just something about how 'it felt so good' and you said my name a few times and you said you wanted to ask me something but never did."

I was beyond mortified. I wished that the ground would open up and swallow me whole at that very second. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

"Is there something you want to know? You can ask me anything. You know that right?" Edward said as he sat up and pulled me against him.

Maybe my fears were unfounded. Maybe he felt the same way too. Damn me and my stupid ability to talk in my sleep! Why, oh why, did I have to worry about what Edward and I were? Why couldn't I just be happy with the great sex and leave it at that? FUCK ME!

"Bella? Bella. Bella!" Edward said as he turned me towards him and cupped my face. "What is it? Please, just ask me. You look worried. Whatever it is, I promise you that it isn't bad."

"Well…" I started but then blanched. How could I phrase this and not sound like an idiot?

"Bella, just ask me," Edward pleaded with me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes then let the words pour out of my mouth.

"What are we? I mean the sex is fantastic and all but are we more? I mean I haven't been seeing anyone else and I don't know if you were or not or if we were exclusive and all that or if I was just an extended fling of yours. I mean are we seeing each other or am I just someone you are enjoying in the bedroom, or wherever it is we end up for the time?" I paused to take a breath and continue but was halted by Edward's hand covering my mouth.

I looked up at him like a deer in headlights. I wanted to hear what he had to say but was scared at the same time. If I was being completely honest with myself, then I would have to say that there was a very distinct possibility that I could be falling for this bronze haired Adonis who was silencing me with his magical hands. If I were to lie to myself, then I would have to say that this was just sex for research purposes and I was using him for my book. I really hated to lie and sucked major ass at it too so I decided to be honest with myself and see what he had to say, risking the perpetual let down he was about to give me.

But the let down never came. Edward removed his hand and opened his mouth to speak. I tried to cut him off and his hand covered my mouth again, prohibiting me from speaking.

"It's my turn to talk, ok?" he asked and I nodded. "If I remove my hand are you going to try to interrupt me?" I shook my head. "Ok." He removed his hand and I had to bite my bottom lip to keep me from having diarrhea of the mouth again and vomit words all over him.

"Bella, I thought it was obvious how I felt but I guess not. I should have said something sooner…" Edward started.

"I knew it! I just knew…" Edward's hand clamped over my mouth again.

"Ok, I will try this way. Bella, I have not been seeing anyone else, you are the only one I am sleeping with, this is not just sex, and I like you…a lot. As for the exclusivity, I thought we already were but if I need to make it official then I will. Bella Swan, my Aphrodite, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Edward didn't remove his hand so I couldn't say yes. I just nodded my head and smiled against his hand. Edward smiled back at me and finally dropped his hand right before his lips crashed into mine. This kiss was different from all the other kisses before; it had the passion and desire but something more too, it had real emotions in it. He kissed me deeply and put more into it than I had ever felt from anyone. I was stunned and breathless when he pulled away.

"Well? Was that a yes?" he asked with a smirk. I playfully glared at him before breaking into a giddy grin.

"Yes, that was a yes!" I exclaimed before kissing him again. I pulled away this time and started chewing on my bottom lip as I pondered how to ask my next question.

"Bella? What is it this time? I know that look."

"Well, I was wondering if maybe, well you see, ummm…"

"Bella! Just spit it out! Come on. Please?" Edward turned his puppy dog pouty face on me and I was crushed. He knew how to defeat me.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner and meet my best friend? If Alice doesn't approve then well…" I decided to drag it out for pleasure now and make him squirm in his seat.

"Well what? Is she going to kill me or something? Does she belong to the mob? What is it?"

The suspense was killing him. "Well, if she doesn't approve then I am just going to have to train you better!" I shot at him with an evil grin.

"Well then, why don't we just make sure she will love me? Let the training begin Master!"

I rolled over on top of Edward and crushed my lips to his, beginning the first of many delicious encounters for that night…


	14. Chapter 14

SEDKDA Chapter 14

I still was riding the giddy train about the admission of Edward and I being a couple. All I could think about was how happy he was making me. All that came crashing down though when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Bella, we need to speak about an issue Jane and Alec caught with your submitted portion," Jessica Eskew said into the phone. I could tell from her tone that there was a problem.

"What issue? And who are Jane and Alec?"

"Jane and Alec are the editors and the issue is something we will discuss tomorrow afternoon at 4 pm sharp!"

I sighed deeply before replying. "Ok Jessica, see you at 4 tomorrow." She hung up the phone without saying bye. I went to put the phone down on my kitchen counter when it rang again suddenly. I looked and saw that it was Edward calling. Resume riding the giddy train!

"Hey hun!" I answered the phone.

"Hey baby girl! So, dinner, tonight, 8 pm at Cucina Paradiso. It is a quaint little Italian restaurant that I have heard wonderful things about," Edward said.

"That sounds great! Will you be coming by to pick me up or should I meet you there?"

"Well, if you can, meet me there. I am on my way to a shoot on the other side of Seattle so it would be easier for me to meet you there."

"Ok, that's fine with me."

"Are your friend Alice and her date still coming? I made the reservation for 4."

"Yes, I am excited to meet her guy. She still hasn't let me meet him for fear of jinxing it. Alice is very superstitious." I giggled remembering some of her previous antics with her superstitions. Once she threw salt in the waiter's eye throwing it over her shoulder after spilling it.

"Ok, sounds great! I will see you tonight."

"Bye."

We hung up the phone and I started doing my happy dance then tripped over my own feet and caught myself on the couch. I thought I was past all of my clumsy episodes. Once I had recovered from my little happy dance I called Alice to confirm her attending. She promised me that she would be there, with her date, and wouldn't say another word about him.

The last time that Alice had told me about her guy before I met him he turned out to be a creepy super stalker who stole the hair out of her hairbrush. EWWW!

Alice offered to come over and get ready with me, which meant that she didn't think I was capable of looking to her standards alone. I sighed and said sure and she asked if her man could come by and pick us up. It would save me from driving and then Edward could bring me back and stay for some yummy dessert. I let her know that it was fine and she arrived about an hour later to start primping me, 7 hours before we had to be at the restaurant. Alice didn't do anything quickly except for shop and talk.

6 hours later there was a knock at the door and Alice ran off squealing to let her date in while I slipped into my black peep toes that completed my ensemble. I was wearing a short black skirt and low cut white blouse. I had my white bustier on underneath and no panties in hopes that I would get some action from my man. My man… I loved the way that sounded. The finishing touch to the outfit was the black thigh highs held up with the white garters. Now I know black and white should go together but I couldn't wear white hose or a black bustier with a white top.

I was snapped out of my mental approval of my wardrobe by a voice thick with an accent.

"Darlin'! How has my Ally been? You look delicious!" the voice said and Alice giggled. I knew that voice…but from where?

"JASPER BABY!" Alice squealed from the living room.

SHIT! FUCK! SHIT FUCK! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! It has to be a different Jasper. There can be more than one Jasper right?

"Darlin, is that a way to greet your man?" the guy named Jasper said playfully as I listened in from my bedroom. I had to make sure that it wasn't the same Jasper before I entered the living room.

"Sorry Jazzy! Ok, Major Jasper, Sir!" Alice said in a stern tone then burst into fits of giggles.

FFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK K! I was dead. I had died and gone straight to my own personal hell of my best friend dating one of the guys that I had fucked for my book. DAMMIT! Why him? Why her? Why the great sex?

_Flashback_

_Jasper was already kneeling on the bed so I spread my legs for him. He grabbed my hips and pulled me quickly down the bed to him, easily sliding into me as he did it. I gasped at the suddenness of him filling me completely and he smiled that cocky smile of his. I wrapped my legs around him and hooked my feet on each other. Jasper slid his hands under me and positioned them on the small of my back as I arched it some for him. He started to leisurely pull me against his hips as he rocked them unhurriedly against me, gradually burying his dick to the hilt._

_End Flashback_

God! Remembering that night still got me wet. I was going to need a drink or 50 so I could get through this night, I could just feel it. I listened in to their now muffled conversation and decided now was my chance to make a bee line for the kitchen and the fabulously ice cold bottle of Patron Silver I had in the freezer.

I took a deep breath and opened the door and half sprinted there. The freezer was open and the tequila in my hand before either of them spoke to me.

"Bella! Come meet my Jasper!" Alice begged me in her baby voice that she always used with men she liked.

"One sec! I am feeling a bit nervous about tonight; let me get some liquid courage. Want any?" I asked, my back still towards them as I retrieved my double shot glass.

"Nope! Now hurry up and drink you cowardly lion!" Alice said and then giggled.

I took my double shot then poured one more for good measure. I didn't drink it…yet. I turned around with my eyes closed and opened them slowly to see the Major standing there holding onto my Alice. His eyes widened slightly then he shocked me by winking at me.

"Hello Bella, it is great to meet you. I've heard so much about you from our Alice," Jasper said as he extended his hand to me. I shook his hand before speaking, trying to steady my voice.

"The pleasure is all mine Jasper," I said in a surprisingly smooth voice. I hadn't expected it to come out so easily.

"Ok, let me make a run to the little girls room and we can head out," Alice said as she skipped off to my bathroom.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I whispered fiercely once she was out of earshot. "Jasper, you didn't tell her anything did you?"

"No darlin', calm down. She doesn't know and if we do this right, she will never have to know. I didn't meet her until after our night together. Just calm down and we will get through this," Jasper said in a soothing tone, effectively calming my soaring blood pressure.

"Ok, but if this comes out in the open, you get to deal with her," I said through clenched teeth.

Jasper was about to respond but was stopped by Alice dancing back into the room.

"Ready?" she asked and we both agreed. "Then, let's hit the road. I want to meet the man who swept my bff off of her feet!"

Forty minutes and 3 wrong turns later we made it to Cucina Paradiso. We were 20 minutes early and Edward's car was waiting for me there. I told Alice that I was going to go find him real quick in the mass of people that appeared to be waiting for their tables. As I walked away from Jasper's truck, a black Dodge Ram 2500 king cab complete with brush guards, fog lights, and all that, and went looking for Edward.

I went into the small lobby to see if he had already been seated and he hadn't yet. I was told that our table would be ready in 20 minutes. The hostess suggested that I take my coat to the coat check closet and pointed down a short hallway. I still didn't see Edward so I went ahead and took my coat down to the closet.

Just as I was about to hand my coat over to the attendant, a pair of arms circled my waist and I felt the breath on my neck. I turned to find Edward right before he crashed his lips against mine. The next thing I realized was Edward picking me up and walking with me into the small room full of everyone's coats.

When my back connected with a wall as he hooked my legs around his hips, I knew what he had in mind.

"Edward, wait," I breathed out as his lips moved to my earlobe.

"You know, it should be illegal for you to come out of the bedroom looking this delicious," Edward said between nibbles on my ear and neck. His fingers dipped under the hem of my skirt and grazed over my garter.

"But Edward, the attendant…he will see us," I said in a lust filled tone. Edward's ministrations were already working me to a frenzy.

"I paid him to leave us be for a little while," Edward murmured into my ear as his fingers grazed across my already slick folds.

"But, what about our reservations?" I asked as he slid two fingers into my moist core. He started pumping them into me roughly. I could feel my stomach already start to tighten.

"We have time love, don't worry about that," Edward said as he licked his way down my jaw and removed his fingers from my slit. I whimpered at the loss of his touch but heard his zipper start to drop down.

"But…but…Alice…Jasper…they will be…" I started to say but was stopped by the moan that escaped my mouth as Edward slid his thick, long dick into my pussy.

"What do you think they are doing right now? I saw them in the truck," Edward said as he slowly pulled out and shoved his dick back in roughly.

I moaned again, louder this time and Edward brought his hand up and covered my mouth with it, slipping two of his fingers that were laced with my juices into my mouth. I started sucking on them, out of excuses, as Edward bit back a moan and started thrusting into me faster and harder. His other hand was gripping my ass, holding me up as he fucked me in the midst of everyone's coats.

"God, so tight, so wet…" Edward growled out as he picked up his pace even more.

I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach and back get even tighter like a snake was coiling around me. I knew that I was about to fall over the edge and I could tell Edward was too by his frantic thrusts that had just started. His fingers curled in my mouth and gripped my jaw as his other hand clenched on my ass cheek. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and moaned loudly as both of our orgasms swept over us.

Once our breathing had gone back to normal and we had righted our clothing we took each other's hands and headed out of the room. Just as we walked out the attendant was standing there and he looked at us with a knowing smile.

"Find what you were looking for?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, my wallet was in my jacket. Thank you for letting me check," Edward replied in a sure tone. I was glad that he was the one speaking because I think I was too embarrassed by the attendant knowing what we were doing to speak.

We made our way down the short hallway and into the lobby. I noticed Alice and Jasper standing inside looking around so I pulled Edward towards them.

"Bella! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Alice asked and I could only smile at her.

"Alice, Jasper, this is Edward. Edward, Alice and Jasper," I made the introductions. Everyone shook hands and I noticed Alice smirk at me.

"Ok, quick trip to the ladies before we sit down. Bella? Will you join me?" Alice said but grabbed my hand and pulled me away before I could answer her. Once we were safely inside the bathroom she turned her little pixie frame on me. "Dish!"

"What?" I replied casually as I relieved myself and took care of the Edward remains on my thigh.

"Where were you two getting it on?" Alice asked. I smiled since I knew I had ammunition for this one and walked out to wash my hands.

"Where were you and Jasper getting it on?" I shot back and her jaw dropped.

"How did you know?" she asked, giving herself away.

"Edward."

"So, now that you know, where were you two?"

"Coat check closet."

"You dirty girl!"

"Back at ya pix!"

"Now, let's go see what our men are up to…"

With that, Alice and I headed back out to the lobby where the hostess was waiting by our gorgeous men. We were seated and given menus. Shortly after the hostess sat us, our waiter appeared and took our drink and appetizer orders. The conversation flowed easily and we all joked and got along quite well. Things with Jasper and I were not awkward and I was grateful. We finished with dessert and the guys paid the tab then we headed outside into the cool night air when I heard something that made my blood turn to ice.

"Hello Bella," a voice came from behind me.

I saw Alice's jaw drop and Edward's eyes get wide. I turned around and looked into the face of James, the asshole who had tried to rape me when I wanted to stop. What in the fuck was he doing here?!

"J…J…James," I stuttered out while nodding my head at him.

"And Edward, nice to see you again. I see you were able to get what you wanted with the information I obtained for you," James said with an evil grin.

"What? Edward, what is he talking about?" I asked, scared of hearing the answer.

"Oh you didn't tell her?" James said before Edward could answer. "Well Bella, Edward hired me to look you up for him."


	15. Chapter 15

SEDKDA Chapter 15

"Hello Bella," a voice came from behind me.

I saw Alice's jaw drop and Edward's eyes got wide. I turned around and looked into the face of James, the asshole who had tried to rape me when I wanted to stop. What in the fuck was he doing here?!

"J…J…James," I stuttered out while nodding my head at him.

"And Edward, nice to see you again. I see you were able to get what you wanted with the information I obtained for you," James said with an evil grin.

"What? Edward, what is he talking about?" I asked, scared of hearing the answer.

"Oh you didn't tell her?" James said before Edward could answer. "Well Bella, Edward hired me to look you up for him."

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Alice screamed and lunged at James who stood there laughing as Jasper held onto her.

I turned to look at Edward and couldn't believe what I saw on his face, shame and guilt. He had done this.

"You hired him? You lied to me? Do you know what he did to me?!" I asked him in a shockingly reserved tone. I was still slightly dumbstruck at what was happening.

"Bella, just wait a second. I only hired him because I had to find you again. I was so enamored with you that I just had to find you and I tried everything and used him as a last resort," Edward said as he tried to hold me closer to him but I pushed him away. "Bella, don't…please don't."

"COCK SUCKING SHRIMP DICK RAPIST! YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH MOTHER FUCKER!" Alice screamed out and Jasper almost dropped her as a look of rage crossed his face. Edward's jaw dropped.

"He raped you?!" Edward and Jasper asked in unison.

"NO! But he almost did thanks to you!" I screamed at Edward and slapped him in the face.

He stood there looking stunned until James's laughter broke through. Before I could react or do anything Edward was on top of James and was punching the hell out of him. I heard someone shout to call 911 and several screams from bystanders. The next thing I knew I was being picked up and put into a vehicle and drove out of there. I glanced behind me as the flashing blue lights got closer to the restaurant. I closed my eyes and tried to drift away and forget everything that had just happened but couldn't. Everything just played over and over in my mind.

We pulled up to Alice's house and Jasper got me out of the truck and helped me inside. He mentioned something about shock to Alice but she said that I would be fine in a few. I was sat down on the couch and heard cabinets being opened and slammed shut along with muttered cuss words from Alice. She called out to Jasper about running to the store for something to drink. Before I could call out to tell her not to worry she was gone and I was left there with Jasper who was eying me.

He kept watching me closely and I got the distinct impression that he was waiting on me to break down and I wasn't going to do that in front of him. I had to hold it together…at least until Alice returned. She was back shortly with a bottle of Disaronno. I was grateful to have something to choke back and numb the night's events. She poured each of us a glass, Jasper declining his, and came to sit beside me.

"Are you ok Bella?" Alice asked in a wary voice.

"Ok?" I choked out, trying to hold the tears at bay. "Are you really asking if I am ok?" I shot Alice an eat shit and die look and I felt like I kicked a kitten with the look of hurt that washed over her face. "Sorry, I don't want to take this out on you."

"It's ok Bella," Alice said as she half hugged me. "I completely understand," she said pulling me to her and encasing me in her tiny arms. "I just don't understand what HE was thinking?"

"That's what I would like to know," Jasper's voice broke through. "How about you ladies fill me in as to why my girlfriend tried to beat the hell out of that guy and how he and Edward know each other. I am kind of in the dark here and would appreciate some insight before I go back there and kill them both."

"Well, I met Edward and we spent some time together," I started and Alice interrupted.

"They fucked."

"ALICE!"

"Sorry! But you did!"

"Ok, anyways, as Alice so eloquently put it, we fucked. Well, I got up the next day and he was gone and my car was stuck at the shop being repaired, that is how we met, he rescued me off of the side of the road."

"And they had sex in a field while rolling around in the mud."

"ALICE!"

"Sorry! But you did!"

"Anyways, so I was stranded at his house and had to get a ride to the shop to get my car. A while later I met that asshole, James, and we snuck off for some fun."

"She was going to fuck him but didn't because she was thinking of Edward."

"ALICE!"

"Sorry! But you were!"

"Am I telling this story or are you?"

"You."

"Then let me."

"Ok."

"Anyways, so, as she put it I was thinking of Edward and I asked him to stop and leave but he decided to attack me and Alice and Jacob arrived and Jacob beat the hell out of James and threw him out of my apartment."

"She fucked Jacob too."

"ALICE!"

"Well, you are leaving stuff out!"

"Then you tell the fucking story!" I shouted and downed my drink then got up to pour some more. Alice continued my twisted tale of sex and woe.

"Ok, so anyways, she rewarded Jacob for his chivalry and then, low and behold, Edward showed up at her place and she refused to talk to him after him leaving her stranded and so he started sending gifts and flowers and she refused them all even though there was this coach purse that I wanted really bad but she wouldn't let me have and then he sent this letter that was really sweet and so Bella decided to give him another chance and they have been seeing each other for the past few months and he asked her out and she said yes and he has been giving her a lot of research information and now he apparently hired James to find her for him but James decided to take something for himself and we all found out about it tonight. Any questions?"

"Oh come on Alice! Since you told him all of that why don't you fill him in on all of my sexcapades! Why not make me sound like more of a slut!" I yelled out. I know Alice didn't mean anything by her extra information giving, that was just Alice but Jasper didn't need to know. He already had been part of it.

"Ok, I have a one, or two, or a million questions," Jasper said from his hands where he had buried his face.

"Ask away!" I said as I downed another tumbler of Disaronno. I wanted to forget this night all together.

"Ok, well, how can I say this…um, do…well…do you often find random men to partake in bedroom activities with?" Jasper asked with a hint of color in his cheeks. His southern accent sounded thicker in his embarrassment of questions.

"Yep!" I replied as I downed another tumbler. I was getting drunk fast and didn't care.

"Ok, and what was that Alice said about research?" Jasper asked with an unsure voice. I knew where this was going and it probably wasn't going to end pretty.

"He provides research for my book."

"What kind of book?"

"A book on how sex and orgasms can keep you healthy!" Alice chimed in and I saw the wheels turning in Jasper's head. I started counting down to his next, and ultimately last, question. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, cue question!

"So I was research?!" Jasper asked in a bewildered tone.

"YEP!" I called out.

"Wait what?" Alice asked as the realization of the question sunk into the atmosphere.

"Oh shit!" I muttered and comprehended what was happening.

"You slept with Bella? You slept with Jasper?" Alice asked us.

"Alice it was a long time ago…" I started to say but Alice interrupted.

"You…him…together?" Alice stuttered while looking between Jasper and I.

"Darlin', it was before I met you," Jasper said, trying to reason with her.

"YOU FUCKED MY BOYFRIEND?!" Alice screamed at me and I started backing towards the door. I had never seen Alice this mad.

"Alice, it was just for the book. Like he said, it was before he met you," I told her, pleading with her with my eyes to believe me.

"GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW! BOTH OF YOU! WHY DON'T YOU TWO GO FUCK EACH OTHER? OH WAIT, YOU ALREADY HAVE! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Alice screamed at Jasper and me.

"Wait, Alice…" I tried but she started screaming again.

"OUT! NOW! OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Alice screamed and I got up and grabbed my stuff and ran out the door crying.

Everything had just exploded in my face in one night. My boyfriend hired a private investigator to find me and the private investigator almost raped me and now my best friend found out that I slept with her boyfriend for my book and he found out about the book. Could things get any worse?

Jasper appeared outside a second after me and I heard the door slam shut. I just stood there fighting the tears back until I found a way home.

"Bella? Do you need a ride home?" Jasper asked quietly. He sounded just as upset as I was.

I could only nod. I was afraid that if I tried to talk that my tears would escape and wouldn't be able to be bottled back up. Jasper unlocked his truck and I climbed in. He drove over to my apartment without speaking and didn't say anything until we pulled up and I started to get out of the truck.

"Bella?" Jasper almost whispered.

"Yes?" I replied, my voice cracking.

"May I come in and check to make sure the apartment is safe?"

"Ok."

I walked up to my door, Jasper right on my heels, and unlocked the door. He slid in past me and flipped on one light after another as he checked to make sure my apartment was clear. I could tell he was in Major Whitlock mode. Once he was fully satisfied that the apartment was empty except for us he turned to leave.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?" he said as he turned to face me.

"Do you love her?"

"Very much so. Do you love him?"

"More than I am willing to admit."

"Then things will work out."

"How can you be sure?" The tears were starting to roll down my face as we talked.

"I just have to hope. Does he know about the 'research'?"

"No."

"Well, if you take him back after this then you should tell him. He deserves the right to know. Would you be with him even without the need for the book?"

"I think so."

"Then let him know. Good luck with him."

"Good luck with Alice. If I can get her to talk to me do you want me to ask her to call you?"

"Please."

"Thank you Jasper."

"Thank you."

With that Jasper left and I locked up then headed to bed and collapsed. I cried until my eyes were red and dry of tears then I lay there in a daze until I fell unconscious. I was thankful for not dreaming that night.

I woke up the next morning and remembered that I had a meeting with Jessica. I decided to sit down and write out the latest events so that I could take them along and make her happy. I started writing about the handcuff play and moved into the coat check closet. Writing about it made me think about it and I got worked up. I knew that I would be no good to Jessica if I was sexually frustrated so I decided to relieve some tension and have some fun.

I had recently purchased a new toy online called the Vamp. It was pale toned and could be put in the freezer to chill it or in hot water to heat it up. I went for the cold. I placed it in the freezer and waited for about an hour while I got something to eat and went back over my most recent entries.

Once I was done I went to the freezer and retrieved the well endowed frozen dick and tested to see if it would get frozen to my lower lips in the heat of the moment. Nope, we were good to go.

I went into my bedroom and stripped down before settling on the bed. I spread my legs at the knees and kept my feet planted on the bed while I drug the Vamp down my body leaving goose bumps in its trail. I slowly circled my clit with the cold phallus and shivered with desire as the cold did its job and got me hot.

I circled my entrance with the Vamp and very slowly pushed it into my grotto, gasping at the feeling of the cold against my warm wet folds. My juices coated the frigid length as it plunged deep within me. I twisted it as I slowly pulled it back out, moaning at the sensation.

The contrast of the cold against the warmth was amazingly pleasant. I started pushing it in a little harder and faster, feeling the tip of it bottom out in my depths. The feeling was sensational! I used my free hand to part my lips and started flicking my clit slowly and then faster and faster.

I let my head fall back on the pillows at the coiling built up in my abdomen and lower back. I picked up the speed that I was pumping the Vamp into myself and ignored the cramp in my forearm it caused. I started to rub my clit vigorously as the orgasm bubbled to the surface and actually screamed out when it hit. My thighs clenched together stilling my actions as my clit and walls pulsated with the sheer force of the orgasm.

Once my breathing had returned to normal I very carefully removed the Vamp from my extremely sensitive nethers and washed it off before putting it away in my bottom drawer. I checked the clock then jumped into the shower. I only had an hour before I had to leave for Jessica's office.

I got dressed in a pair of khaki's, brown ballet slippers, and a white tailored button up shirt. I put on a wide brown belt and twisted my hair up into a messy knot then grabbed my newest material and headed out.

I got to Jessica's office at 3:50 and headed inside. I was let into her office immediately and she stood to hug me and kiss my cheeks.

"Bella darling! How nice to see you!" Jessica said and I wondered why she was putting on airs for me.

"And the same to you," I replied and she motioned for me to sit.

It was then that I noticed the creepy duo sitting perfectly still on the couch in her office. There was a male and a female. The woman, if you could call her that since she looked like she was a teenager, sat very still with her ankles crossed and her hands on her knees. She wore black Mary Jane's, a long black skirt, and a striped long sleeve button up shirt that looked like it was two sizes too big. She was pale and mousy with stringy dish water blonde hair. The guy, more of a boy really, was in brown loafers that looked like they were well past their prime, black slacks that were an inch or two too short, and a white button up shirt. The sleeves were too short and the shirt looked like it might rip across his shoulders if he moved too quickly. He was tall and lanky and looked just like the girl in the face with the exception of him having jet black hair instead of the dirty blonde hair of the girl.

"Bella, this is Jane and Alec Volturi. They are the editors I brought in for your manuscript. They have come across some issues and I wanted to address you with them," Jessica spoke and I nodded at each of them but remained quiet knowing that Jessica didn't like to be interrupted.

"You see Bella, while there is sufficient research and activities galore in your entries, many of them seem to be with the same person. Furthermore, I was originally approached as this being a bit of a description on how sexual activity can keep you healthy. I have seen nothing of the sort and this appears as more of a manual on positions and places. Jane and Alec were kind enough to offer suggestions for improvement. First, we will need some of your medical history. Second, you need to speak with a professional on the matter and get him or her to concur with your findings about sex keeping your healthy. And third, you need to diversify your selection pool to accommodate the different tastes and flavors that are out there in the form of subjects and potential readers. This won't be a problem will it?"

WHAT…THE…FUCK? I thought to myself. She was actually trying to tell me how to go about my sex life and everything? And the drab duo had no right to even suggest anything as I highly doubt that they had ever seen any genitalia other than their own! I felt my blood pressure rising and knew that if I wasn't careful that I could ruin my chances at getting published. But after everything that had gone down in the last 24 hours I really didn't care.

"Yes it will be." I simply stated.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asked in that dangerous tone. I knew I had to stand up for myself this time or I would forever bow to her on the matter of my book.

"It will be a problem. This is my book, my idea, my life. I will sleep with who I want, how I want, and write about it however I want. The editors are there to correct grammatical errors and such and not to tell me what else I _need_ to do. I will not bring in any medical documents since my word should be enough. Are you really curious as to my medical history? Wait until I finish the damn book and you will find out!"

I stood up and turned my back on Jessica who was sitting there with her mouth gaping open. I walked out to my car and felt the strong headache coming on. _Oh no! Not now! Not again!_ I thought to myself as I quickly got into my car and rushed home before it got any worse. The last thing I remembered before the searing pain took hold and collapsing onto my bed was the sudden fatigue I felt and that my neck was starting to get sore.


	16. Chapter 16

SEDKDA Chapter 16

It had been 2 weeks since Alice had spoken to me or I had spoken to Edward. Edward kept trying to call me and I kept trying to call Alice. She would never answer when I called and I had to fight myself to keep from answering the phone when Edward called. The fact that he had hired James was bad enough. Then, lying to me about it was even worse. And to seal the deal, James had almost raped me. The last part probably wasn't Edward's fault but it was by association because if it hadn't been for Edward hiring him to find me, I would probably have never met him.

After hearing Alice's voice mail start up for the 10th time today I closed my phone and decided to take a nap. I still wasn't feeling too well and didn't want to have another debilitating headache any time soon. I went and curled up in bed and started to doze off when I heard a faint knocking. I stumbled out of bed as ungracefully as possible for me and went to answer it.

One look through the peephole woke me up. It was ALICE! I flung the door open and bear hugged her.

"Ok Bella, I need to breathe if I am going to say what I came over here to say so could you do me a favor and dial it back some?" Alice said with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly as I released my hold on her and moved so she could come inside. "I am just glad to see you."

"Ok," Alice said as she looked me over. "Get dressed, I am taking you somewhere. We need to talk about this."

I ran to my room and threw on jeans, a shirt, and some ballet flats then grabbed my bag and hurried out to the living room. Alice led the way to her car and I got in the passenger seat. I didn't ask where we were going and she didn't say. In fact, she didn't say anything. I realized quickly that we were heading towards her place and my suspicions were confirmed when she pulled up and parked. She got out and I followed her inside her place.

Alice began once we had sat down on the couch, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for overreacting and that I love you and am not mad that you slept with Jasper. Well, yeah I am a little. But it was before I met him so I can't be mad at either of you for that. I just wish you would have told me about it but I didn't even tell you anything about him because of my stupid superstitions so this is partly my fault. I just want my bff back and all that because I miss you and by the way, you look like hell. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just haven't been feeling too well the last two weeks. I think it is the stress more than anything," I told her but I should have known better that try to lie to Alice. My pix always knew.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't lie to me! Was it another headache?" I nodded. "Stiff neck this time too?" I nodded. "Any fever?" I nodded again. "Did you go to the doctor?"

"Yes! I went to the doctor. He changed my medicine and I am feeling better already. Don't worry, I haven't had another headache for 2 weeks now."

"2 weeks? You mean to tell me you got home that night and it hit?"

"No, the next day. I told off Jessica because she had these two dorks, that were probably virgins, going over my submitted manuscript and they wanted changes in the sex. I told her that I was the one having the sex so I would write about it however I wanted."

"Good for you! So, now that all that is done and taken care of. What are you going to do about Edward?" Alice stopped talking because her phone beeped with a text message. She replied quickly then motioned for me to answer her.

"UGH! I don't know! I have to literally tie myself to something to keep me from answering when he calls. What do you think I should do about it?"

"Well, Jasper and I talked about it. He came over last night and begged for forgiveness and told me he loved me and then he talked me into coming over here today. I was going to wait 3 weeks but he made me crumble with his big blue eyes. He also told me something else."

"What?"

"It's about Edward."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, Jasper went back to the restaurant after he dropped you off and found out that Edward and James had been arrested. Well, he went to the police station and posted bail for Edward and talked to him. Edward was busted up pretty badly but Jasper found out that James had to be taken to the hospital. Jasper also found out that James isn't pressing charges. Jasper paid him a visit in the hospital and hinted in his special way that if he pressed charges on Edward that he would guarantee that you would press charges on him."

"He said what?!"

"Bella, calm down. He said that to keep James from pressing charges on Edward. Are you mad?"

"Well, no."

"Ok then."

"So, Jasper and Edward talked after he bailed him out and Edward hates himself for ever putting you in danger by hiring that creep. Those are his words too. And he is sorry and he feels like shit." Alice's phone beeped with another message and she replied to it. "So, are you going to forgive him?"

"I don't know. I want to but I mean he hired someone to find me. That is a little creepy."

"Yeah, and so is you writing about your and his sex life without him knowing."

"Don't remind me! I know I am going to have to tell him about it sooner or later. I just wasn't expecting him and me to have more than just a fling. I didn't expect anything else but I have rather enjoyed myself. What would you do?"

"Well, I would forgive him. People do stupid things, especially when they are in love."

"EXCUSE ME?" I nearly choked when she said that.

"Oh Bella please! He loves you and you love him and if you try to deny it then I will kick your ass!"

"We aren't discussing this!"

"Bella, look at me! Don't lie to me."

"I can't lie to you if I don't talk about it. So, to change the topic, I am going to call him and tell him I want to talk to him."

I went to reach for my phone and before I could dial his number there was a knock at Alice's door. Alice got up to answer it and my jaw hit the floor when I saw Edward and Jasper standing there. Edward looked like hell. I saw the remnants of a black eye and there was a scab across his nose where it had been busted open. There was also a cut through his left eyebrow. His knuckles looked like he had punched a brick wall and were healing some.

"What the fuck?" was all I could say.

"Bella, can we talk?"

"About what? The fact that you hired some rapist to find me or the fact that you lied to me about it?"

"BELLA!" Alice screamed at me.

"You're right. It's ok Alice. I deserve this." Edward dropped his head and turned to leave but Jasper blocked the way.

"You aren't going anywhere. The two of you are going to talk about this," Jasper said and turned Edward back to face me.

"Bella? Can we talk about this in private?" Edward asked, looking up at me solemnly.

"Fine," I said as I turned and walked to the spare bedroom just off of the living room.

Edward followed me and closed my bedroom door behind us. I sat on the bed and crossed my arms, staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to start.

"Bella…" Edward began in a broken voice. "I can't even begin to profess my self-hatred of my actions. I lied to you and deceived you for my own selfish reasons. I don't even want to imagine what could have happened if he had hurt you. I am so sorry and I hope, in time, that you will be able to forgive at least some of my mistake."

Edward stopped and hung his head; his body was shaking with silent sobs. I couldn't help myself as I got up and walked over to him, embracing his broken figure. He hugged me back tightly as he buried his face in my hair. I pulled back some and looked up at his sorrow filled face, wishing that he wasn't in pain. I know what he did was wrong but seeing him like this was painful. I did the only thing I could think of at that moment, I kissed him.

He kissed me back with passion and fury, like it was our last kiss. Without even thinking about it our hands started roaming over each other's bodies. There seemed to be an overwhelming desire for physical comfort at the moment and I just went with it. I wanted Edward and all that was him. I needed him like he was air, water, everything.

His lips broke from mine and trailed down my jaw to my neck as his fingers sought out the hem of my shirt. I grabbed the hem and pulled it off of me quickly, revealing my lack of bra and he zeroed in on my chest, attacking my erect nipples with his moistened lips.

I arched my back, pressing my chest more into his mouth, wanting him to devour me. He seemed to take the cue because he swept me off of me feet and moved me to the bed, laying me down on it as his mouth continued to taste and savor my skin. I carded my fingers into his hair trying to guide his mouth back to mine but he had other ideas.

His lips traced an invisible line to my pants and I gasped audibly when his teeth gripped the waistband and tugged, effectively unbuttoning them. Edward's hands made quick work of them and my panties and discarded them on the floor.

I sat up and tried to unbutton his pants but my fingers were clumsy and weren't working. Edward smirked at me then removed his shirt, pants, boxers, and shoes himself. I laid back on the bed and spread my legs some for him, inviting him in. He licked his lips as he crawled up the bed and settled himself between my legs. I felt his dick pressing against my soaking wet slit and shifted my hips some, silently begging him for more. He didn't make me wait. In one swift movement he gripped my shoulders and slid home in my depths, the both of us moaning in unison at the feeling of being complete.

Edward started a swift, rough tempo. This was no time for slow and sweet love making; we needed to feel the urgency and need behind it, to solidify our connection, to make up for lost time. I wrapped my legs around his body and locked my feet together, thrusting my hips against his pelvis, matching his thrusts. My mouth sought out his skin, any skin I could get. His lips kept murmuring how much he cared for me, wanted me, and his apologies over and over again in my ear.

I felt his pace become frantic and felt the familiar tingling start deep within me. It boiled up quickly and with one final thrust Edward exploded deep within me as my walls clenched down on him, milking his seed from his loins.

We collapsed on the bed, a heap of sweat and passion and tangled limbs. I don't know how long we stayed there talking about nothing but by the end of it I felt like I knew everything about him and him me, with a few exceptions that is… I didn't fess up about the book. I wanted to tell him but I just couldn't, not now, not after how Alice reacted. I had to think about how to tell him so that he wouldn't find out like Alice did.

I vaguely remember falling asleep in his arms but was woken by the feeling of loss. I reached out for him but found nothing. I opened my eyes and rubbed them trying to remove the sleep. I stumbled out of bed and noticed that the bedroom door was open slightly and light was coming in. I opened it and a hand clamped over my mouth to muffle the gasp. I looked at Edward, whose hand was over my mouth, and he jerked his head towards the living room.

I looked and saw Alice and Jasper, naked and in a very interesting position. He was sitting cross legged on the floor and she was sitting on him, her back to his chest, and her legs stretched behind them. He had a hold of her upper arms and was rocking her forward and back as he somehow pumped his hips upward, thrusting into her.

I had seen Alice naked many times but like this, it made me want her. I felt the flood of heat and moisture to my core and knew that it would take a lot more than just me to quench the heat. I reached beside me and felt Edward's dick, rock hard and throbbing with desire at the scene before us. I started to pump my hand up and down his shaft and I felt his fingers tense some on my face. I took my chance and opened my lips, capturing his middle finger and sucking it in. I sucked hard on it as I gripped his cock and pumped it excruciatingly slow. I froze when I heard the groan escape his mouth, knowing that we were caught.

Edward was frozen in place but I was far too aroused to stop just because we had been seen. I started stroking him harder and faster while sucking on his finger more. I saw Alice smirk and lick her lips as her eyes raked over my body. Jasper slowed his motions and picked Alice up before settling her down on his lap, her legs spread wide to us revealing her bare pussy. I could see the moisture glistening on it and dripping down her perfect ass cheeks. I wanted her at that moment.

Edward pulled his hand from my mouth and grabbed my leg, hoisting it up to reveal my pussy with its light covering of hair, just like a putting green, short and maintained. He started to rub my slit, catching my clit on every pass of his fingers and I moaned while biting my lip. I stared at Alice while Edward rubbed me and made me drip down my legs.

Jasper was holding Alice's thighs wide open, exposing her pussy to Edward and me. I involuntarily licked my lips when Alice trailed her hand down her body and spread her lips apart wider for us then used her other hand to slowly finger herself. My eyes were locked on her dripping slit and her fingers dipping in and out of it.

I was lost in euphoria and didn't realize that my orgasm had crept up on me. My leg started to tremble and threatened to collapse on me but Edward held me up as he fingered me through the onslaught. I kept my eyes trained on Alice and got all worked up again when she slid out of Jasper's lap and started crawling across the floor to me.

Edward let my leg down and moved to stand behind me as Alice kneeled down in front of me and rested herself on her heels while looking up at me as if she was waiting for permission. I nodded and licked my lips again before biting down on my lower one when her small hands came in contact with the skin on my legs. My breath hitched as her hands slid further and further up my legs until they were resting on my thighs mere centimeters from my lower lips.

Edward was behind me, his arms wrapped around my body and his hands massaging my breasts while his kissed on my neck and ears. I risked a glance away from Alice to Jasper and saw that he was kneeling on the floor slowly stroking hid dick, watching us with fascination written all over his face. I was about to look back down at Alice but my eyes rolled back in my head as her thumbs parted my slit and her tongue touched my clit.

My hands went up into Edward's hair and my legs spread apart giving Alice more access to my core. Her tongue worked quickly across and around my clit, teasing it until it throbbed while her thumbs slid up and down my wet lips, occasionally dipping inside to tease my opening.

I felt the tightening start in my lower abdomen and sank down on my knees some to increase the pressure of Alice's tongue on my clit as she worked it furiously. My head started to thrash around and whimpers were escaping my mouth as Alice licked the path to ecstasy. I felt the spring tighten more and more and thought I was about to die from the prolonged sensation when Alice slid three of her fingers deep in me and curled them to hit my g-spot and milk my orgasm from me.

I screamed out and grabbed fistfuls of Edward's hair as my legs twitched around Alice's head. She started nibbling and sucking on my clit, drinking my juices like it was the nectar of the gods and finger fucking me through another fierce orgasm. Alice finally removed her fingers from my core and licked them clean as I panted in Edward's arms, recovering from the overwhelming sensations I had just experienced.

Alice stood up and wrapped her arms around me and surprised me by kissing me on the lips. I didn't hesitate though and parted my lips to taste myself on her tongue. The taste was sensory overload and got me worked up again, wanting to return the favor. I put one arm around Alice and let the other one slide between us, finding her hot, wet slit easily. The lack of hair was amazingly pleasant. I parted her lips and found her throbbing clit with the tips of my fingers.

Alice moaned into my mouth and I wanted to hear her make that sound more. I started flicking her clit with my fingers while I used my free hand to motion for Jasper and reach behind me to stroke Edward's hard dick. Jasper moved over to us and rested his hands on Alice's shoulders while Edward did the same to me. They both pressed down on our shoulders, nudging us to our knees.

They followed suit and I felt Edward's fingers start pumping my pussy and felt Jasper's fingers graze against mine as he fingered Alice's pussy. I didn't care what was going on as I was so lost in the rapture of the situation. I moaned into Alice's mouth as Edward slid his length into me and Alice's fingers found my clit then realized that Jasper had just slid into Alice. They were thrusting into us in alternating turns so Alice and I were rocked back and forth while we kissed and teased each other's clits.

The guys were moving slowly but I felt the coil tighten up quickly. Alice started whimpering against my lips so I guessed she was close too. The guys seemed to sense this and picked up their cadence of alternating thrusts. I moaned and shoved my tongue into Alice's mouth when the orgasm hit. I couldn't help myself as I pinched down on her clit forcefully and received a guttural moan in response as she shot her juices all over my fingers. I lifted my hand up so Edward could lick her juices off of my fingers and he gripped my hips and thrust a few more times as he sucked them clean, orgasming from the experience. Jasper followed suit when Alice let him taste me on her fingers.

We all sat there panting and catching our breath then the guys helped us up. Alice took hold of mine and Edward's hands and pulled us further into the living room, past the wall that separated the hallway from it. She smirked as she spun us around and then my eyes widened and Edward gripped my hand tightly.

We were not alone. There, on Alice's couch, sat three naked bodies, two male and one female. I knew right then that tonight would be one for the books and only hoped that no one would reveal that I knew them all…


	17. Chapter 17

SEDKDA Chapter 17 – Orgy Part 2

I stood there, completely naked, staring at Rosalie, Jacob, and Emmett. Rosalie was sucking on Jacob's dick while kneeling across Emmett's lap. Emmett was slowly fingering her ass and pussy while stroking her spine. Jacob had a handful of her hair and was using it to direct her speed and the depth of her bobs. Seeing all of their exposed flesh brought me out of my shocked state and made me want to take Rose's position.

I wondered briefly what everyone was doing here and what Edward was thinking of this but he answered for me by reaching in front of me to lazily play with my clit while he watched Rosalie work Jacob. I noticed Emmett start to move and he got up off of the couch and pulled Rosalie's hips with him. She kept sucking Jacob's dick but pivoted on it so that her body was in line with his. Instead of her feet touching the floor, Emmett had her hips held up in the air and she somehow wrapped her legs around him, locking her feet together.

Emmett slowly entered Rosalie to allow Jacob and her time to adjust to the new position but neither of them missed a beat. Rose was braced only by her elbows on either side of Jacob's legs and she started bobbing her head faster than he was directing her, matching her movements to Emmett's thrusts.

I reached over to start stroking Edward's dick and see if he was ready for more but was slightly surprised to find a hand already there. I glanced and saw that Alice was on his other side stroking him then jumped when I felt a pair of hands encircle my waist.

Jasper whispered in my ear, "I want you Bella, do you want me too?" in a husky as hell voice and I squeaked out a yes.

I looked at Edward, fearful of his reaction but he winked at me before grabbing a handful of Alice's spiky black hair and kissing her hard. Jasper's cock stiffened against my back as he watched his girlfriend get tongued by my boyfriend. I had to admit that it was pretty damn hot.

Alice pulled Edward over to a chair that was sitting at the edge of the dining room. It had no arms but a high back. She pushed him down into it and climbed on top of him. She looked back at me for approval, I guessed, and I smiled and nodded as I watched. Alice lowered herself down onto Edward's cock and he moaned audibly in unison with Alice.

Jasper released me for a minute and I felt something hit the back of my legs. I looked and saw an ottoman which he patted with his hand. I sat down and couldn't take my eyes off Edward and Alice. It was one thing to watch Edward enjoy sex when I was the one he was having it with. But to watch him with someone else was an entirely different kind of erotic. I was glued to them. Edward's muscular body effortlessly lifting Alice up and lowering her back down on his shaft, her spiky black hair bouncing with each thrust and her milky white back twisting with pleasure, and the sounds, god the sounds! I think that was the most erotic thing of them all. I was drawn back to Jasper when he kneeled in front of me and spread my knees.

"Watch them Bella, watch them while I devour you," Jasper growled at me as his head sank down between my legs.

I bit back a moan and my head dipped back when Jasper's tongue licked slowly up my heated sex. He growled at me and I looked down at him, trying to focus my eyes.

"I said watch them. If you stop, I stop."

I nodded and looked back at Edward and Alice. She had flipped around so that she was facing me while she fucked my boyfriend and hers ate me out. Our eyes locked and she smiled at me in a lustful way as Jasper's head returned to its position between my legs.

He pushed my legs further apart to where they were almost on my sides. He grabbed my ass and pulled me forward as he sank into the crouch even more and licked my pussy raw. I moaned and groaned almost in harmony with Alice as he licked my slit, clit, and hole.

Jasper moved his attention and focused on my clit as he grabbed my thighs and pulled me forward more. My ass was now hanging off the ottoman and I was propping myself up on my elbows and the small of my back. He slipped two fingers into my soaking wet pussy and pumped a few times. I knew I was about to come if he didn't stop and I didn't want him to. But he did. However, I was thrown over the edge of the abyss when he plunged his two moistened fingers into my ass at the same time he bit down on my clit.

I screamed out and lost my hold with my elbows. My back crashed down on the ottoman as Jasper sucked on my clit and finger fucked my asshole. I rode out the frantic waves of the orgasm and then was sucked back down by another that Jasper milked from me. I had lost all sight of anything or anyone other than the stars I was seeing. When my vision returned, I saw a cock in front of my face and hands reaching for my tits. I looked up to see Emmett smiling down at me and gladly opened up for him.

Emmett's thick cock filled my mouth easily and stifled my moans and screams as Jasper replaced his fingers and tongue with his dick. Jasper slid into my dripping core easily and placed his thumb on my clit, rubbing it roughly. I came again as he pumped into me and stimulated my throbbing bud.

"Dude, flip her over, I want some of that," Emmett's voice broke through and I was vaguely aware of being repositioned.

When I looked again Emmett was behind me and about to push in and Jasper had moved over to the couch where Jacob had been fucking Rosalie. I watched Rosalie eagerly clamp her mouth down on Jasper's dick and his eyes roll back in his head as she sucked on it.

Edward and Alice had switched up again and she was on all fours being fucked by Edward, who was staring at me while he did it. It was erotic as hell and I wanted more of it. I growled in response as Emmett pounded his hips into mine and he started thrusting into me with even more force.

Edward's eyes were locked on mine as he watched me get fucked and I watched him fuck someone else. It was so completely erotic I came just looking at them, then came again as Emmett slipped his thumb into my ass as he fucked my pussy.

Alice screamed out as Edward stilled then he pulled out and moved over to me. I opened my mouth and began to suck her juices off of his pussy and was rewarded by his seed spilling down my throat. I eagerly swallowed it while he gripped my hair and pumped his pelvis into my face. Emmett started moving erratically behind me and I knew he was close. Alice had moved behind him and had her hands on his balls, massaging them as he spilled over onto my back.

Jasper quickly retrieved a wet towel from a basket I hadn't previously noticed and Edward cleaned me off as Alice pushed Emmett down and straddled him. Once I was clean Edward helped me up and kissed me with more passion than ever before. The kiss ended too quickly and I felt someone behind me.

I looked to see Jacob standing there smiling at me and he picked me up and moved me to the couch, placing me on my knees on the cushions. I realized, quickly, that I was actually sitting on someone's face and looked down at Alice who was starting to lick my pussy. I don't know how she got there but she was. Emmett was standing behind the couch and Jacob positioned himself at my back door and slid in slowly at the same time that Alice bit down on my clit. I moaned out and my face fell forward against Alice's abdomen.

Alice's ass was up on the back of the couch and she was bent backwards down onto the couch, her head resting on the cushions. Emmett was holding onto her hips while fucking the hell out of her. Her legs were locked around his head for leverage.

I was kneeling on the couch over her face with Jacob behind me, fucking my ass while Alice ate me out. I had myself braced on the back of the couch with one hand and was using the other hand to rub Alice's clit. Alice would speed up her licks and nibbles when I would speed up my rubbing and pinching on her clit and I came several times all over her face from the combined efforts of her and Jacob, who was steadily pounding my ass while playing with my tits and rubbing my nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Emmett would occasionally lean down and kiss me for a second then stand back up and continue fucking Alice. He started to get erratic again and I knew he was close. He pulled out of Alice and was spun around by Rosalie who sank to her knees and sucked him off. Alice moaned at the loss of Emmett but I replaced him with 3 of my fingers and pumped them into her pussy as fast as I could while I rubbed her clit with my other hand.

I realized that Jacob had pulled out of me and looked to see him, Jasper, and Edward watching Alice and I please each other. I smiled at them before leaning down and licking her clit. Alice's scream was muffled by my pussy but the guys groan was heard loud and clear.

Alice twisted her body some so that her back was on the cushions and her legs were over the arm of the couch. I kept my head buried between her legs and she did the same. The guys had moved closer and were now stroking themselves while watching us. Emmett had Rose bend over the back of the couch and was fucking her while she stared at Alice eating me out. I felt a hand on my ass and looked to see Rose's hand rubbing it lightly. She pulled it back and spanked me causing me and the guys to moan. When she spanked me a second time Alice sucked my clit into her mouth and I was lost in the orgasm that swept over me, drenching Alice's face. I couldn't move as my legs trembled and I felt someone pick me up.

I looked to see Edward cradling me against his body as he sat down in a chair and held me. Alice was cleaning up and then smiled at me and winked when the doorbell rang. I was mortified that we were all in here naked and screamed out. Alice laughed and danced away in her bare state to open the door.

"I hope I'm not too late," a familiar voice called out and I knew it from somewhere.

"Nope, we are just starting," Alice said and I was shocked.

Just starting? My legs were already betraying me and I was sure I would cum instantly if anyone touched my clit. I think Edward read my mind on that one because he slipped his hand between my legs and pressed his middle finger tip against my clit causing me to surge on his lap with the onslaught of another orgasm.

"Well, I believe I have brought what the doctor ordered…" the familiar voice said and I knew who it was.

Just as I realized who it was, Edward pinched my clit making me twitch in his lap and moan deeply with the orgasm and a naked Carlisle walked into the living room, already hard and carrying a black medical bag. I had a feeling I knew the contents and couldn't wait for my turn with them.

Edward smiled down at me as my orgasm subsided and then looked up at the newest addition to the party.

"Ahh, so we have newbies with us tonight. Well then, she will be getting the doctor's prescription tonight!" Carlisle said and Rose and Alice groaned. Carlisle held his hand out to me and Edward helped me up. "Come on dear, let's get started. This takes some time to prepare and execute."

I followed Carlisle on wobbly legs. I thought Edward would be behind me but I turned to see Rosalie sliding into his lap facing him and Jasper kneeling behind her. Alice was in a similar position straddling Jacob on the couch with Emmett kneeling behind her. Carlisle stopped in the dining room in front of the small square table.

I saw a stack of pillows and towels on it that Carlisle started arranging. He finished and started pulling some things out of his bag then came over to me with one of them. He slid a blindfold over my eyes then picked me up and sat me on the table. He helped me lay back so that my head and my ass were hanging off of it. He kept talking about how he would make sure that I was comfortable but that I wouldn't fall off either.

I was panting with anticipation as he looped something around my right wrist and then folded my right leg so that my heel was against my hip. Then something wrapped around my right ankle and I felt the slight pull as my arm and leg were now one. He repeated the actions with my left side then I felt a wide, padded object over my pelvic bone. He told me he was securing me to the table and then I heard him rustling in his bag again.

I screamed a bit when his voice appeared right next to my ear, his breath tickling my ear lobe.

"Now Bella," he whispered in my ear. "I know how you like it but I am not going to give it away that I know you. I want to hear you scream and moan and beg for more. Then you will do the same as each of the other guys has a turn with you. Do you have a problem with any of this?"

"Nnn…no," I stammered as the realization hit that I was about to be fucked fifty ways from Friday.

"Good," Carlisle murmured into my ear before licking the shell of it and making me shudder.

I didn't hear his footfalls as he moved around the table but his fingers gently caressed my skin from one shoulder, down and around my feet, and up to the other shoulder. I heard moans and screams from the living room as everyone else busied themselves with someone. I heard the click of the doctor's bag then felt something cold caress my nipples. I gasped and moaned softly as Carlisle moved the object around and over my nipples, moving from one to the other and back again.

He removed the object from me and then I heard the buzzing sound as he touched the object back to my nipples. I moaned this time and tried to writhe around on the table and increase the sensation. Carlisle moved from my nipples and traced a line down my abdomen with the instrument until he reached my groin.

I moaned as he slowly traced my swollen lips with the vibrator and groaned as I felt his fingers part my lips and the vibrator slowly enter my depths. Carlisle pumped it in and out of me a few times before centering it on my already oversensitive clit. I screamed out as the overwhelming sensation hit me and my hips bucked with another orgasm. I knew that there would be no way I was walking away from this experience since my legs were trembling and quivering and my fingers were clenched tight around the restraints.

The orgasm subsided but Carlisle demanded another one from my overworked clit. He pressed the vibrator harder against my clit and upped the vibration speed, eliciting another orgasm from me. As I came down from it I realized that I was the only one moaning and screaming now. I could feel the presence of everyone nearby but didn't know exactly who was where.

Just at that orgasm receded like the tides Carlisle upped the speed of the vibrator once more and started rubbing it quickly across my clit while he slid his dick into my soaked slit. I screamed and arched my back against the restraints but was held back down by 6 pairs of hands. The hands started caressing my body, every inch of it and a pair of lips met mine and I knew it was Edward. His lips and taste were like none other. He pulled his mouth back and I felt the head of his dick slide against my cheek and chin.

I opened my mouth for him and he slid in with a soft moan. I could taste the other girls on him and it was an exquisite flavor of lust and sex. Just at Edward pulled back, Carlisle did to. Then they thrust into me at the same time while Carlisle continued to torment my clit with the now high speed vibrator.

I felt a mouth clamp down on each nipple and could tell that it was Rosalie and Alice. I guessed that it was Rosalie on my right because of the hair brushing against my side. They started bouncing as they sucked and nibbled on my nipples and I figured that they were getting fucked. Their muffled moans mixed in with mine into a lusty orchestra.

Carlisle started to slow his motions then pulled out of me entirely and removed the vibrator from my clit. It was replaced by another vibrating object that was strapped to my legs and I felt someone else enter me. The noises sounded like Jacob as he pounded into me and Edward's dick left my mouth only to be replaced by one that tasted of fresh slit. The bouncing of the girls also changed up and I imagined that the guys were taking their turns rotating around. I knew we were one hole short for the guys so I wondered what they were doing, probably jacking off while waiting.

My thoughts were completely cut off by the violent orgasm that ripped through me as the partners changed again and this guy slid his dick into my pussy once then into my ass. I came two more times as my ass was fucked by one of the guys and the partners changed again. The partner changes happened 3 more times and I was filled in either hole and my mouth every time. Finally, the blindfold was removed to reveal Edward fucking me up the ass, Emmett jacking off beside him while watching, Jacob fucking Rosalie, Jasper in my mouth, and Carlisle fucking Alice. Everyone started to pant and moan and soon I think everyone orgasmed at the same time. I was spent but still hadn't had the one thing I wanted most.

I was cleaned off and untied then carried to the living room. Edward sat on the couch and slid me onto him, filling my tender pussy up and almost making me cum again. I quickly realized that we would not be alone as Carlisle and Jacob sat beside Edward and were straddled by Rose and Alice, respectively. Emmett and Jasper were left and I wondered what they were about to do. My wondering was cut short as Emmett kneeled behind me and Jasper behind Alice.

Edward held still inside of me as Emmett moistened up his fingers then lubricated his dick and my ass. I gasped as he very slowly slid into me, completely filling me up. I had never felt so full yet so hungry for more. Edward started to pump in and out of me while Emmett alternated with him in a slow rhythm. Their pulse started to quicken and soon, they were both thrusting into me forcefully as I screamed out from one orgasm rolling into the next. I felt the flood of moisture between my legs as my ass and core quivered with the intensity of the experience.

Alice and Rose were both screaming on either side of me and I loved every minute of the experience. When I thought I couldn't take any more Edward picked up the pace and then stilled as he shot his load deep within me. Emmett followed suit as he came deep in my ass and the groans that filled the room told me that everyone else was doing the same.

Emmett pulled out and walked away but returned with a moist towel for everyone. We all wiped at each other and then ended up in a mass on the floor, caressing and kissing each other's bodies in the post coital bliss. I was fighting drifting off to sleep when Alice rolled over to me.

"So, I know it is kind of late but Bella, Edward, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Jacob you already know," Alice said as she pointed to everyone.

"We've already met," Emmett said and my jaw dropped as Rosalie and Carlisle mentioned that they had already met me before too.

"How do you know them all love?" Edward asked and I didn't know what to…

BUZZ

BUZZ

BUZZ

BUZZ

BUZZ

BUZZ

BUZZ

I opened my eyes to the sunlight streaming in the bedroom windows. Edward rolled over next to me and smacked the alarm clock on the bedside table. We were still in Alice's spare bedroom.

"Morning love, did you have sweet dreams?" Edward asked sleepily.

"Ummm, I am not really sure," I said warily.

"Well, you woke me up a few times with moaning and moving around and once you had a hold of somebody down below," he said with a smirk as he rolled over to me and I felt the effects of morning wood against my thigh.

"I was dreaming?"

"Yep, and they must have been good, damn baby, you are wet!" Edward commented as he slid a finger into my core.

"It was a dream?"

"What was a dream?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said with a resigned smile as Edward climbed on top of me and made love to me.


	18. Chapter 18

SEDKDA Chapter 18 – In Love

Edward and I returned to my apartment for some alone time and to talk some more about everything. We decided that we would put the whole incident behind us and move forward with us. We spent the entire day in each other's arms just talking about nothing in particular. We discussed favorite colors, songs, movies, and foods, things we had never known about each other. We also decided to take things slow.

Just before Edward was about to leave he looked over at me as we sat side by side on the couch.

"Come away with me Bella, just you and me," Edward said as he sat before me, pleading with me.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"Anywhere, anywhere you wanted to go but I want you alone with me for an entire week. Please Bella, say you will."

"O...ok," I said with a soft sigh.

Edward pulled me to him and embraced me. He murmured thank you and then something else which made me freeze.

"What did you just say?" I asked as I pulled back from him.

"I said, I love you Bella."

I froze again as I heard what I thought I had heard. Edward just said he loved me and here I sat not saying anything.

"Bella?" Edward said in a slightly panicked tone.

"Y…yes?" I replied looking up at him, my eyes full of tears. One of them spilled over and cascaded down my cheek. Edward brushed it away with his thumb and looked at me, his eyes full of love for me.

"I love you Bella, I do. I cannot imagine my life without you in it now."

"I…I…"

"What Bella? What is it?"

"I…I love you too."

Edward crashed his lips to mine and I kissed him back with as much love and passion that I could muster. I wanted him to feel how I felt through the kiss as I felt his love pouring through his.

Before I knew it Edward and I found ourselves in the bed, naked, where I was usually more familiar with Edward being rough, kinky, heavy handed, and raw. I felt Edward's hand glide slowly down my stomach igniting a path of fire along my skin, a fire of passion and of him taking his time, of him expressing his love for me.

Edward's lips never left my skin even when he would murmur words of love and affection for me. My skin became damp from the heated breath that he breathed as he said sweet nothings to me. We took our time, exploring each other's bodies with love and understanding instead of lust and need.

Time passed and still we were just exploring each other, learning the desires we held for one another. Finally, Edward's lips trailed further down as he kissed his way towards heaven. My body was aching with want and need for him but he held back. His mouth worked every inch of my skin as he practically gave me an oral massage. I was becoming drunk with desire for him, for Edward, my love.

Just when I thought I would explode from the lack of contact to my erogenous zones Edward's mouth found purchase on my lower lips and he parted them with his tongue, slowly licking me from entrance to bud. I gasped as the movement sent shudders through my body, making me beg for more.

I pushed my hips up, desperate for contact but Edward stilled my motions by locking his arm over my hips, holding me to the bed. He continued to slowly make his journey from entrance to bud, bringing me slowly to climax but never fully there. Just when I was about to beg for release he pulled away and climbed up the bed to me.

I opened my mouth to protest the loss but he covered my mouth with his, his tongue delving into the depths of my mouth, dancing with mine. I craved friction of any form so I grasped onto the headboard and used it as leverage to push my body against his, bringing my back into a higher arch.

Edward's mouth broke from mine and he moved to my breast, capturing a nipple in between his lips as he wrapped his arms around my back to hold me in my current position. I moaned as he worked my peak until it was throbbing and swollen then he moved to the other, never fully satisfying the need I had for him and his contact.

I started to try and form coherent words again to convey my need, my desire for him but he seemed to sense it as he pulled me up to him, cradling me in his lap as I straddled his legs. He was sitting on his heels and he brought my chest to his as he reclaimed my mouth with his. We slowly rocked against each other and the friction of his member against my lips and bud sent me into a frenzy. I wanted him right then and he finally gave me my wants and needs as he lifted my hips and ever so slowly slid home.

We both groaned as the need for each other was finally filled. This was about more than just physical desire, there was an emotional connection and I grasped onto it, unwilling to let go. Never in my life had I felt more complete than in this moment. It was like we were sharing and exchanging everything, giving and taking to and from each other. We would take breaths in turn, sharing our connected space as only two in love could. We were no longer just two bodies; we were a single soul, coming together as the precise moment in life.

We slowly rocked against each other, in no hurry to have this moment end. Our hands caressed the other, etching the form into the mind. Our bodies moved with each other, knowing just when to shift to heighten the feel and pleasure for the other. This wasn't about me, this was about us. We were finally joined completely, our love pouring from every orifice.

Our movements never sped up or slowed down, we kept the same slow loving pace that we originally set. I felt my climax building but I wanted it to stay at bay. I never wanted this breath taking moment to end. It had to though and in the most beautiful act ever, Edward and I reached our climaxes together, both moaning our love for the other as the euphoria washed over us.

Never in my life have I cried during sex but feeling the emotions coming from Edward, I couldn't hold the tears back as Utopia settled around us. I looked up at Edward and saw his tears struggling to break free. As he saw mine slid down my cheek his spilled over and we held onto each other as we cried tears of happiness, of joy, of love.

We never left each other's arms as we settled onto the pillows and gave ourselves over to sleep. That night I dreamed of Edward and I. We had grown old together and I could still see the love filled look he gave me as we slowly walked hand in hand. I hoped that the dream would come true for us.

I woke up the next morning and Edward was not in bed with me. I got up and slipped my robe on to see where he was. As I opened my bedroom door I heard soft humming coming from my kitchen and I walked in to find Edward in there humming while cooking. I accidently bumped into the wall as I tried to move closer to him and he whipped around looking at me with a slightly amused expression.

"You, bed, now," Edward said as he waved the spatula at me.

"Huh?" I replied as I tried to peer around him and see what he was cooking.

"Get back in bed, today I am pampering you."

"Well, can I at least go pee first?" I asked as I shifted my weight to one foot and crossed my arms, daring him to say otherwise. He laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Of course! But then, back in bed. No if's, and's, or but's!"

I spun around and received a swat on the ass as I scurried back to my room to relieve myself. I brushed my teeth and hair and washed my face quickly before jumping back into bed. I barely made it before my door opened and Edward entered holding a tray with two plates of food. He had cooked us French toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast and there was a steaming cup of coffee for each of us. My stomach growled just them in response to the wonderful smell that the food was sending my way.

"Good morning love, have I told you that I love you today?" Edward said with a smile as he sat on the bed and handed me my plate.

"Why, I don't believe you have," I replied with a smile.

"Well then, let me remedy that, I love you Isabella Swan."

"As I love you Edward Masen."

Edward leaned over to kiss me then handed me my fork. I didn't need a knife since he had already cut up my French toast. This man thought of everything it seemed. We ate in a comfortable silence, watching each other and smiling. When we finished Edward cleared the dishes and then came back to cuddle with me in the bed.

"So, have you thought about where we are going?" he asked as he placed a kiss on my hair.

"Ummm, actually no. I was a little distracted last night," I said with a giggle and a blush.

"Would you like some ideas that I had thought of?"

"Sure because if you leave it entirely up to me it will end up boring and not fun at all."

"Bella, any time I get to spend with you could never be boring and no fun."

"You are just saying that because you have to."

"No, it's true. But I would say it regardless. I could never get bored in your presence."

"So, what are your ideas?"

"Well, I was thinking of a few things. The first was a weekend in Tahoe. There is a quaint little cabin there called The Rockpile that we could stay in. Or, we could take a sail boat out on the Pacific for the weekend. Or, if you want to rough it, we could do a camp on the beach. The choice is yours love."

"Hmmm…how about…"


	19. Chapter 19

SEDKDA Chapter 19 – Vacation

"Well, I was thinking of a few things. The first was a weekend in Tahoe. There is a quaint little cabin there called The Rockpile that we could stay in. Or, we could take a sail boat out on the Pacific for the weekend. Or, if you want to rough it, we could do a camp on the beach. The choice is yours love."

"Hmmm…how about…"

I paused to draw out the suspense and really decide. The sailboat sounded nice and private but so did the cabin. Camping on the beach sounded interesting but unpredictable.

"How about the cabin?" I said when I made my decision.

"The cabin sounds wonderful! It is my cousin's and I already asked him if we could use it this weekend so since today is Friday, let's pack!" Edward jumped up and grabbed my hand and we were off to get ready.

15 hours later we had packed, gotten in Edward's car, headed out, and made it to Lake Tahoe. I still was in awe that we had come on such a spur of the moment trip but I was not complaining about spending time with Edward. After everything that had happened between us we were still trying to make things work and I had no doubt that they would, well only one doubt, my book. It was the giant pink elephant in the back seat and pretty soon he would notice it.

I had stayed awake the entire trip, unable to sleep when I was excited, so when we pulled up the steep rocky drive to the cabin my exhaustion hit. I knew it would fade once I got out and had a chance to look around the place.

All my hopes were dashed as I stood outside the car, in the middle of the night, staring at the four gazillion stairs leading up to the door. Ok, so maybe it wasn't four gazillion, but at least one gazillion. My jaw was dropped and apparently Edward took it as a sign of me being in awe. Nope! Wrong! Don't get me wrong, the place looked amazing from all the way down here but climbing those stairs every time we had to go somewhere… The thought alone was causing my knees, calves, and thighs to burn in a very unfriendly manner.

"Told you it was amazing," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, yeah, it is, but…" I started.

"But the stairs look like hell. I already know because I have climbed them before. I will assure you that they aren't as bad as they look and there are plenty of landings on the way up. Plus, once we are up we don't have to come back down again. Everything we need is already there."

"If you say so, but I'm telling you now, I do _not_ like stairs and if you think I am going to be like Rocky Balboa and trot up them then I am going to sit back in the car right now," I said with a half hidden smile.

Edward let go of me and started humming the _Eye of the Tiger_ while bouncing around doing his best Rocky impression.

"_Bel-la," _Edward called out in his Rocky voice.

"Oh Edward! Edward!" I called back as I pretended to push through imaginary crowds of people to get to him.

Once I reached him he embraced me and pulled me in for a deep kiss. This was a different kiss from our others, it was free and trusting and full of love. I kissed him back with everything he was letting me feel and more.

I broke the kiss when I couldn't breathe and Edward pressed his forehead to mine, panting in a euphoric manner just as I was. He pulled away first and I was about to protest when he stopped me.

"I am just getting the bags," Edward said as he gave me another quick kiss.

He retrieved the bags and motioned for me to start heading up the stairs. I started the climbing of Mt. Everest and stopped when I reached one of the landings. There was a small offshoot here and I wasn't sure if this was our destination.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Nope, this is the Dog House. It was aptly named that after the numerous times that my cousin was shunned from the main house by his girlfriend. You would think with this being his cabin that he would send her out here but my cousin is kind of a gentleman with women, when he wants to be that is," Edward explained and motioned for me to continue up the stairs.

I reached another landing and stopped, turning to look at him again.

"Not this one either. This is the Squirrel's Nest. Any friends typically stay in there. Just a little further up and we'll reach it," Edward assured me and I turned and climbed again. Grateful that this was apparently the last climb of the night.

I reached the next landing and it opened up into a large lakeside deck with a view to the West and North, and the front door of The Rockpile. This is where I wanted to be at dusk as the sun sets over the lake. I had a feeling it would be amazing to watch. I looked around and noticed a pine swing, 2 rocking chairs, and a glass table & chairs. Edward came up behind me and set the bags down.

"We made it!" he said smugly as he pulled me against him. "See, I told you it wasn't that bad. It just looks more menacing than it really is. But hey, look at the bright side; at least we won't be under water in the event of a flood."

"I can swim; I can't fly if the stairs or house collapses. What is this cabin sitting on anyways?" I asked.

"A huge rock pile, hence the name The Rockpile. I know, my cousin is so original. Come on, let me show you around." Edward picked the bags back up and headed for the front doors.

We walked into a six-sided living room with huge windows that would give us a 180 degree view of the lake in the daytime. The living room had a large fireplace, large sofas, and an amazing table with a carved fish-scene under the glass top. There was also a large pine desk, and a rustic dining table which looks out at the view. The kitchen was next on the tour and was small but seemed well designed.

The master bedroom, which Edward said was named The Eagle's Nest, had a queen bed and a lodge pole pine dresser as well as a huge flat screen TV. The master bathroom had a sauna and there was an additional bathroom located between the master bedroom and kitchen.

The back deck, nestled between the giant boulders, looked like the perfect place to eat breakfast with the early morning sun, to relax in the sun and read, or to look at the stars from the warmth of the hot tub. Yes! There was a hot tub! I already had so many plans for Edward and me in that! There was also a dining table and chairs on the back deck. I also spied two outdoor recliners and some additional deck chairs.

The kitchen was a small galley style kitchen that was barely big enough for two. I could touch both counters without even stretching but it had everything needed to prepare meals and make like comfortable. The kitchen emitted an intimate and homey feel, like lots of love and meals could blossom from it.

Outside the kitchen door was another small deck with a view to the East, a grill, and another set of stairs which I refused to go down. Edward told me that they led down to the office that was built around the boulders which create a part of one wall.

I was completely in awe by the beauty of this place. Edward led me back to the living room after a stop in the kitchen for a glass of wine for each of us. When we got back into the living room Edward started a fire while I looked around at the many pictures that lined the shelves and walls. I stopped in my tracks when I came across one with a guy and a girl in it.

"Um Edward? Who is this?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound sure.

"Oh, that's my cousin, Emmett," Edward replied. "Why do you know him?"

"Ummm," I had to think fast and make sure this was the same Emmett. "Maybe, what is his last name? He does look a little familiar."

"McCarty," Edward answered as he walked across the room to me, taking the picture out of my hands. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I fucked Edward's cousin! This was bad, really bad! "This must be his new girlfriend in the picture. God, what is her name?" Edward spoke to himself.

As he mused over her name I stood there in major panic mode. How was I going to come clean to Edward now? How could I tell him that not only did I fuck my best friend's boyfriend, but his _cousin_ too?! Oh god! What was I going to do?

I was snapped out of it by Edward dismantling the photo frame and removing the picture. I gawked at the large stack of pictures that was wedged in the frame. Damn! Emmett seemed to get around!

"Ok, this one is named Tanya," Edward said as he flipped the first picture over. "Then we have Kate, Victoria, Chelsea, Carmen, Heidi, Gianna, Charlotte, Tia, Makenna, and the first one in here was Maggie."

"Well then," I said in a shocked tone.

"Sorry, my cousin is kind of a man whore. And he brings each one up here to wine and dine or for a last getaway full of sex before he dumps them," Edward said nonchalantly and my jaw dropped again. "Wait! Don't even think that I agree with what he does but he is family."

"I know it is just that he seems a bit…flaky?" I said, unsure of the description I used for Emmett. I wondered if I had called him after that day in the woods if I would have been brought here.

"Flaky is a perfect description of Emmett. He spends a lot of time travelling around the world scaling some of the most notorious mountains and cliffs and he gets paid for it. This is what he does with his spare time. In fact, he likes to tell me about them from time to time if he feels the encounter was worthy of bragging. There was this one time, about 6 months ago, he told me about this broad he ran into on a hikers trail. He told me that he tied her up in his ropes and gave it to her 'Emmett style' as she was hanging from a cliff."

I was beyond mortified. Emmett told Edward about us. OH MY GOD! I was dead. He was going to find out. I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry for sharing but he did say that the chick gave it as good as she got it. Leave it to Emmett to praise her after his stunning acrobatic acts. The dumbass even left his phone number in his jeans pocket and washed them. He was so upset about it the next day that he drank himself into a stupor about her. He was mumbling about her but couldn't even remember her name. He was so sure it started with a B but he still couldn't remember it."

Edward stopped and looked deeply in my eyes. He had me worried like he knew that it was me and I was sweating bullets.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"I was just picturing you all tied up in ropes while I had my way with you," Edward said as he moved closer to me, looking at me hungrily.

"Maybe later Houdini," I said with a sly smile as I turned around and glanced playfully over my shoulder.

I dropped the conversation for fear that I would give away the fact that I knew Emmett and had been his 'broad.' I continued to glance around the room and then the exhaustion hit me as I yawned.

"Ok, let's get to bed, we can sleep out here if you like so that you can wake up to the view," Edward suggested and I loved that idea.

He pulled out the larger of the two sleeper sofas that were in the room and set it up. I went to change into something more comfortable for sleep and to brush my teeth. When I got back to the living room, Edward was lying on the pullout propped up on one of his arms and patting the spot next to him.

I slid into the bed and curled up against his chest trying to fight my heavy eyelids. It didn't work and soon I was fast asleep in Edward's arms. The last thing I heard was Edward whisper to me, "I love you more than you will ever know."

I woke up and the sun was high in the sky, it must be early afternoon. I crept out of the bed and tiptoed to the kitchen so that I wouldn't wake Edward up. He had to be exhausted after making the entire drive yesterday. I grabbed a glass of orange juice and heard Edward's velvety voice float into the room.

"Don't leave me," Edward said and I walked back into the living room to talk to him.

"I'm still here, I was just getting…" I stopped mid sentence when I realized that Edward was still asleep and was talking. I sat carefully on the edge of the bed and smiled down at him. He looked so peaceful. All that changed when the next word fell from his lips.

"Mary," Edward mumbled.

Mary?! Who in the fuck was Mary? I was pissed! I lifted up my glass of orange juice and started to tip it over him, ready to give him one hell of a wakeup call. The orange juice was about to spill over the edge when he spoke again. It caused me to freeze.

"Me…" Edward said as a huge smile broke over his face. He was still asleep.

Did he just propose to me in his dream? Was that what he was saying?

I got up and ran as quietly as I could from the room. I had to be away from him for a moment and think about this. I went out onto one of the decks and sat in a chair. My hands were shaking and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Then I realized that my reaction was not because of his possible line of thinking, but was because of my book. More specifically, my use of Edward and everyone else in that book.

I realized right then and there that I had three options. Option number one, quit the book and never tell Edward. I would have to destroy all the evidence to ensure him not finding it but I could do that. Option number two was to lay all the cards out, tell him about the book, and let him make the decision. That was a harder decision to make because it ran the risk of losing him. Option number three, the current one I was on, was to continue with the book in the hopes that he would never find out. That one was a bit risky but it was the one I was currently tight rope walking through.

What did I really want to do? Sure, the book was fun and all and I could make a lot of money from it, but was I willing to give up the possible love of my life? Just thinking about losing Edward now made my heart ache. I knew then my choice. Option one.

I was quitting the book. Where the book had been my life, Edward came in and replaced it. He was everything I could ever want and need, all rolled in to one breathtaking package. He was my life and I couldn't live without him.

I was in the middle of my revelation when I was startled by a pair of arms winding around my waist. It was Edward and I relaxed as soon as I realized it was him. Who else would it be? He pressed his lips to my neck and started kissing me, murmuring things that made him sound like he was purring.

It tickled some and I giggled as I tried to turn around in his arms. He started to walk backwards taking me back into the cabin.

"Edward! You ruined my plans! I was going to make you breakfast," I whined playfully as I stuck out my bottom lip in a little kid like pout.

"Love, I don't need breakfast, lunch, or dinner with you around. I could eat you all day!" Edward had me in the kitchen now and shocked me by dropping to his knees in front of me and pulling my pants and panties down with him.

I was shocked and couldn't speak and my drink threatened to spill so I set it in the sink. Edward started kissing my thighs but avoided my center where I so desperately wanted his lips at that moment. My body burned and ached for him. He stood up, lifting my shirt with his mouth as his hands caressed my sides.

When his lips met my neck his hands tightened on my waist and I was lifted into the air and set on the counter. Edward dropped back to his knees and my hands automatically entwined in his hair as he descended his lips to mine. I moaned when he parted my moist slit with his fingers and started to slowly lick me from hole to bud. I moaned and my legs twitched as they hung from the counter. I lifted them up and rested them on the counter on the other side.

Edward continued licking at me and was not letting up even as the first orgasm hit me and I gripped his hair tightly. He moaned into my clit and bit down as I gripped even tighter when the second orgasm hit me. My legs went limp as it subsided and Edward stood up, my juices still dripping down his face.

I grasped a hold of his shirt and devoured his mouth with mine, licking my nectar off of his face. He moved his hands to his pants and started to pull them down but I jumped off of the counter and grabbed his hand. I had other plans for him.

I pulled him into the living room and pushed him down onto the smaller sofa that was there, dropping to my knees in front of him. I gripped him behind his knees and pulled him forward until his ass was hanging off and then yanked his pants down, freeing his member. He wasn't wearing boxers so it made access quicker.

I grasped his shaft with one hand and looked him in the eyes as I lowered my mouth onto his. He moaned and seized the cushions in his hands as I started to suck on him slowly at first then faster. My hand clenched and unclenched around the base of his rod as my mouth moved faster and faster up and down his length. He was panting and hissing through his clenched teeth as I worked him.

"Bella…Bella…stop or I'm going to…" Edward panted out and I knew he was close. I wanted to do this for him but he stopped me when he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my mouth up from him.

"I want you _now_," Edward growled at me with a feral look in his eyes.

He jumped up and stepped out of his pants then ripped his shirt off. His eyes were hungry with lust. I was still on my knees when Edward grabbed me and yanked me up. He pulled my shirt off of me and grabbed me, pushing me backwards until my back met with the floor to ceiling windows in the living room.

He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist at the same time that he thrust into me roughly. My skin slid painfully up and down the glass with each of his needful thrusts and I relished the pain in the moment of euphoria.

"Ugh, Edward…yeah…right there…" I muttered as he hit my G-spot with each thrust.

"God Bella, so good…so tight…" Edward groaned as his thrusts became erratic.

We were both so close. I knew that we wouldn't last much longer. Edward started thrusting frantically and my walls clamped down on him as the orgasm hit me with fury. My orgasm spurred his and milked him deep within my grotto.

We came down, him still holding me, as our breathing became more normal. Edward pulled out of me and set me on my feet as he kissed me slowly and lovingly.

"I love you," Edward said when he stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too," I said as I turned around in his arms to take in the view in the arms of my true love. I had chosen the right option and I got Edward as the prize.

Edward started to chuckle and I wondered why.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It looks like I am going to have to break out the Windex before we leave."

"Huh?"

"Your ass is on the window." I looked and saw what he was talking about and burst out laughing at the smear of my ass on the window.

"Nah! Leave it! I think it's your turn to boast to your cousin."


	20. Chapter 20

SEDKDA Chapter 20 – The Cabin

After our impromptu morning window sex Edward and I dressed and decided to take a walk through the woods surrounding the cabin. We talked about everything from the fact that neither of us had any siblings but had secretly wished for them to the fact that Edward was forced to take piano lessons from the age of three to my exponentially high level of clumsiness.

Edward was able to witness the lack of control I had over my own two feet due to the multiple times I tripped over imaginary branches and rocks that seemed to disappear once I had hit the ground. Edward got a laugh out of a few of them but was always the gentleman by helping me up or trying to catch me on the way down and ending up in the dirt himself.

Edward decided it was best to head back to the cabin and started asking random questions on the way. One caught me off guard and my reply was even more startling.

"What is your favorite gemstone?" Edward asked as he held my hand and we walked slowly back towards the cabin.

"Emerald," I blurted out without even thinking then I felt my blush creep up my face giving me away.

Edward turned to look at me, his emerald eyes twinkling at me. "Now, I can tell that there is a story behind your answer so spill." Edward gazed at me while I tried to hold my answer in but his gaze dazzled me into submission.

"Your eyes. They remind me of emeralds."

"Elaborate…" Edward goaded and I blushed more while looking at my feet. Edward lifted my face up and cupped my cheek before kissing me softly. "Please?" He asked with a slight pout and I was a goner.

"My favorite used to be garnets because of my grandmother would always wear this one pair of garnet earrings no matter what she was wearing. But, since I met you and saw your eyes, my favorite changed to emeralds," I blurted out quickly and then started walking again.

I heard Edward chuckle lightly behind me but soon he caught up and was walking right beside me, holding my hand again. I decided it was my turn for a random question since Edward had asked most of them to begin with.

"What's your favorite food?" I asked.

"Anything chocolate," he answered quickly then suddenly stopped walking.

I turned to look at him and this time, it was Edward blushing. I decided to turn his words on him.

"Now, I can tell that there is a story behind your answer so spill."

"Well…" Edward started to say and I looked at him with the best pout I could muster trying to get him to say more. "Chocolate because it reminds me of you and your eyes. You are sweeter than the finest chocolate in the world and your eyes are richer in color than any chocolate that I have seen. You know, some of the finest chocolate in the world is Godiva chocolate and you know what Godiva did. Mmmm, Bella naked on a horse, yes please!"

I don't know how he always managed to turn the conversation back on me but I blushed big time at his remarks while he wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I laughed and smacked him playfully, "you're awful Edward."

"But you love me…" he retorted.

"Yes I do," I replied as Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed me soft at first but it gradually became harder and more urgent.

He pressed me up against a tree and lined his body up with mine, grinding his arousal against me. We were frozen in place when the sound of a boat engine got near and then cut off. I glanced to my left out at the lake and saw a speed boat drift into view and then almost laughed when I saw the chick on it start to undo her bikini top.

Edward's hand clamped over my mouth to quiet me as he turned us to see what was going on down below. The guy in the boat turned on some cheesy hip hop music and the chick started to dance around seductively for him. It was painful to watch the exchange but the pain turned to a bit of lust when she dropped to her knees in front of the guy and started to bob her head up and down.

We knew what she was doing and our voyeuristic activity seemed to affect Edward just as much as it affected me. Edward rotated his hips against me, grinding his arousal into my ass. I felt his free hand reach around and palm my breast making me moan into his hand that was still covering my mouth. I reached between us and gripped his hard dick, rubbing it through his pants, making him growl into my neck.

"You, me, hot tub, NOW!" Edward growled into my ear before biting down on my lobe.

I groaned as I pushed my ass against him making him moan and then pull me away from our peeping tom ways. We could see the cabin and Edward took off in a sprint dragging me along. I couldn't keep up though so he stopped and grabbed me, throwing me onto his back.

"You better hold on tight spider monkey," Edward said and I gripped his waist and neck tightly as he sprinted up the stair with me clinging to his back.

He raced around the cabin until we reached the hot tub where he removed me from his back and started to strip me down. I fumbled with his clothes as he removed mine. Finally we were both naked and Edward started up the jets on the hot tub before picking me up and placing me in the warm water. Then he climbed in with me; my eyes followed his hard dick disappearing under the bubbling water.

I had so much desire for him at that moment that I just attacked him, clamping my mouth over his as he pulled me against his body. I started to grind against Edward, trying to position myself for him to enter me but he gripped my hips and broke his lips from mine.

"Bella wait, I want this to be about you, let me love you," Edward said softly before gently kissing me.

He moved me backwards until I was laid back on the seat across from him and he was leaning over me, still kissing me slowly. I moaned when his lips moved to the sensitive skin below my ear and he started sucking on it. I reached my hand up and threaded my fingers into his hair as his hand moved slowly down my abdomen. The feeling of his fingers moving against my skin combined with the swirling water made the sensations intensify.

My hips were moving instinctively, anticipating his touch and he finally gave in as his fingers parted my lower lips and caressed my bud. I gasped when he made contact and moaned when his fingers started to move in slow circles around my bud, heightening the arousal and bringing me closer to release.

His free hand tangled itself into my hair and pulled my mouth back to his. Our tongues danced together as his fingers started to move faster against me. My breathing was erratic as I felt the coil tighten in my loins. My orgasm was close and Edward seemed to notice.

He bit down on my bottom lip at the same time he thrust two fingers deep inside of me and pressed down on my clit with his thumb, bringing my orgasm bubbling to the surface and erupting out of me in a string of moans and grunts.

Edward pulled me off of the seat and wrapped my legs around him as he sank to his knees in the middle of the hot tub. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead to his as he slid himself into me.

"Oh god Bella you feel so good," Edward moaned as he set a slow pace in and out of me.

"Ugh…Edward…oh god!" I moaned as his cadence started to build the desires within me.

He kept rocking in and out of me as I pivoted my hips against him, making the friction increase. Edward started moaning and he began to struggle with his tempo. My nails were digging into his shoulders as I tried to keep my rhythm but it became too much.

"Ooooooo!" I screamed out as I slammed my hips into Edward's making him hiss in pleasure.

My action seemed to trigger the need deep within Edward for more. He gripped my hips and flipped me over so I was gripping the edge of the hot tub. He shoved himself deep within me and set a frantic pace. The loving embrace was over and I loved it. This was raw and needy and just plain fuck hot.

"Oh god…fuck me…harder…more…fuck me…god…FUCK!" I screamed out as Edward barreled into me over and over again, sending the water cascading over the hot tub's edge.

I screamed out as my orgasm flooded my body causing my walls to clamp down on Edward's dick. He moaned and gripped my hips tightly as he pumped his hips a few more times before stilling inside of me.

He pulled my back against his chest and we settled into the warm water to watch the setting sun dip below the horizon. I wanted to stay right there in Edward's arms forever but my stomach betrayed me. Edward must have felt it rumble because he stood up and reached for the towel cubby so we could wrap up.

We headed inside and he suggested that I take a shower while he started dinner. I quickly showered so that Edward could get one too before eating. I got out and rummaged through my bag but didn't see anything that I wanted to wear. I finally spotted the perfect ensemble and put it on before walking out to the kitchen.

Edward growled lightly when I came out in one of his t-shirts and a pair of boy cuts. "Sorry, I had something sexy but after my multiple episodes of clumsiness I just wanted to be comfortable," was my excuse as he eyed me possessively.

"By all means, be comfortable. Did I mention that clothing was optional for dinner?"

"Edward! You are such a tease!"

"Not as much as Victoria Secrets would have been on you but I believe this get up has out done any secret that Victoria could have divulged."

"You ass," I said playfully as I took the spoon out of his hand. "Now go shower and I'll finish dinner."

Edward kissed me and walked out of the kitchen while I stirred the Spaghetti O's. I looked at the counter and saw that he had gotten out the bread and butter and cheese for grilled cheese sandwiches. God I loved this man. We could eat a five star meal one day and Scetti O's and grilled cheese the next. He was perfect!

I finished up dinner by the time Edward was done with his shower. He emerged in a pair of faded flannel pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. He looked positively sexy and it took all I had to not skip dinner and go straight for dessert.

We ate in the living room in front of a low fire, snuggled up under a blanket. When we finished Edward took my dishes and headed towards the kitchen with them.

I heard him call out "I got you something; it's on the table behind the couch."

I turned to look and saw a bound album with a red ribbon around it. I picked it up and pulled on the ribbon before opening it. I gasped at what it contained. There were pictures of Edward, myself, and us together, from all throughout our time together. I don't know how he managed to take all of these without me knowing but my heart swelled with the love that I felt for him from this act of love.

I started flipping slowly through the pages, watching our looks of love increase with each turn of the page. I was about halfway through the album when I was stopped by the picture on the page. I felt like I couldn't breathe as I looked at it and my hands were shaking. I turned to see where Edward was and was greeted with the same exact pose that was in the picture.

Edward was down on one knee, holding a black velvet ring box. It was opened to reveal a beautiful white gold ring with a princess cut natural emerald that was surrounded by small diamonds.

"Bella, my life was just like this album, completely blank, until you came into it. You filled it with color, dimension, and life. Now, just like this album, I want to fill it with our future. I can't imagine going through this life without you by my side and you would make me the happiest man ever if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"


	21. Chapter 21

SEDKDA Chapter 21 – Forks

I sat in the car, watching the trees pass by in a green and brown blur. I was on my way to Forks, to Charlie's house. I was nervous as to how this visit would go. My stomach had been doing somersaults the entire trip. I knew why I was nervous too. It all started three weeks ago.

Flashback:

_Edward was down on one knee, holding a black velvet ring box. It was opened to reveal a beautiful white gold ring with a princess cut natural emerald that was surrounded by small diamonds. _

"_Bella, my life was just like this album, completely blank, until you came into it. You filled it with color, dimension, and life. Now, just like this album, I want to fill it with our future. I can't imagine going through this life without you by my side and you would make me the happiest man ever if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"_

_I sat there, half shocked and half awed. The most wonderful man I had ever met just asked me to marry him. I didn't know what to say. I knew he wanted me to say yes but there was still so much he didn't know about me._

_My book was the biggest block in the road. Wait, who was I kidding? My book was like Mt. Everest blocking the smallest trail known to man. I had to tell him but how? Now was not the time…that was for sure. _

_Here I sat, thinking all this through while Edward kneeled before me. His look of love and assuredness slowly became a look of panic and unease. He was waiting for my decision and I knew what it was, with all my heart._

"_Yes," I squeaked. _

"_Yes?" Edward asked, questioning if I had actually accepted his proposal._

"_YES!" I screamed as I jumped off of the couch and tackled him, peppering his face with kisses._

_Edward laughed beneath me as he returned the kisses. Then he sat up, bringing me with him so I was straddling his legs. He removed the beautiful emerald and diamond ring from the box and slid it carefully onto my left ring finger; the biggest smile I had ever seen him smile was gracing his angelic features._

End flashback.

Two weeks later Edward insisted on telling our parents and because of that we were now on our way to Forks to see Charlie. We were visiting him for three days then driving to see Edward's parents for three more. The Masen's lived in northern California along the coast.

To tell you the truth, I was more scared about the visit with my dad then I was about the visit with the Masen's. My dad had a gun, well, several actually. He never had the chance to "clean his gun" for a guy when I lived with him. I had refused to date in high school because of that very reason.

I sat in the passenger seat thinking about this as the GPS navigation system directed Edward through the final few turns to the house and person that could possibly scare off my fiancé. My fiancé…I loved the sound of it, especially when I was thinking of my fiancé being Edward Masen. I was startled from my thoughts by the car shutting off in front of my dad's house.

I leaned over to kiss Edward for what may be the last time in three days, knowing my dad, and slowly began to lose myself in the kiss. My hand instinctively wound up into his copper locks and started to tug. I quickly noticed that Edward had stopped kissing me and when I opened my eyes to find out why, he was staring towards my dad's house.

I broke away from Edward and turned to see my dad standing on the front porch with his hands on his hips. I was thankful that he wasn't in his uniform and that he wasn't armed. I didn't need him shooting Edward just yet.

Edward and I got out of the car and headed up to Charlie. I got to him first and pulled him into an awkward hug. Even though I had spent most of my life with my dad, he still had issues showing physical affection after everything with my mom. As I was hugging Charlie I whispered in his ear, "Take it easy on Edward please." Charlie chuckled and released me before reaching his hand out to meet Edward's outstretched hand.

"Mr. Swan, it's my pleasure to meet you. Bella has spoken highly of you," Edward said with a slight wince in his voice. I glanced at the handshake and saw the muscles flexing on both sides as each one tried to out-squeeze the other.

"Yes Edward, likewise, and please, call me Charlie," my dad answered with some gruffness. I could tell that Edward was giving him a run for the money on the grip. Neither one seemed to be backing off so I decided to break up the dick size contest.

"Dad! Give it a rest and let's go in," I said as I took hold of Edward's free hand and started to pull him around Charlie. Charlie finally let go and I noticed both him and Edward flexing their hands as they walked inside of my childhood home.

Nothing had changed from the yellow cabinets to the mismatched chairs surrounding the kitchen table. I groaned when I spotted the décor of the table. Charlie had out both of his shotguns, his rifle, and three pistols. They were spread across the table along with multiple types of ammunition and his gun cleaning kit.

"DAD! You didn't have to go and do the whole 'cleaning your gun thing' did you?" I asked in an exasperated tone.

"Uh…well…yeah…" Charlie fumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on and give your old man a break Bells. You never let me have the satisfaction of it when you lived here." Wow. I knew Charlie loved me and all but I didn't know he wanted all of those 'Dad' moments. I rolled my eyes and went to pick up the rifle to start putting the guns away.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" I heard in unison as both Edward and Charlie sprang towards me to take the rifle from my hands.

I released it and held my hands up in the air like I was guilty.

"Calm down you two! I know how to handle a gun. Dad, you should know better. You taught me to shoot remember? And Edward, I know my way around a gun cabinet and all that." I couldn't believe these two. I had a feeling, though, that Edward's reaction had earned him my father's respect since he wanted to protect me.

"Sorry," they both mumbled sheepishly. I had to laugh at their identical looks of wounded egos.

"Fine! Dad, put the guns away, and Edward, can you go get our bags, I need to freshen up for a minute." I headed upstairs as they both did as I suggested and locked myself in the bathroom.

After rinsing my face off with some cool water and relieving myself from the drive I headed back downstairs to find Edward and Charlie hanging out in the living room watching sports and drinking beers in front of the large flat screen that Charlie had purchased last year. Charlie was in his leather recliner and Edward was slouched into the pull out sofa with a foot propped up on the coffee table. Yep! Didn't have anything to worry about here! It looked like Edward had been accepted. The real test would be tonight when Charlie doled out the sleeping arrangements. I had a sinking feeling that Edward and I wouldn't be sharing a room.

The afternoon passed quickly with my dad and Edward getting along quite well. It came close to dinner time and my dad suggested the Lodge. It was the nicest place to eat in Forks. I went upstairs to change from my traveling clothes of velour pants, a shirt, and tennis shoes into jeans, a dark blue v-neck blouse, and some ballet flats. As I left my room, Edward came out of the bathroom also changed.

Charlie's door was still shut so we headed downstairs to wait for him. While we were waiting Edward pulled me to him before pinning me against the counter in the kitchen. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss that he gently returned. This kiss wasn't passionate in the sense of making us want to strip each other down but there was still a slow building fire behind it.

Too soon we had to pull apart because Charlie was heading down the stairs. I demanded to drive because Edward and Charlie both had had a few beers. I was glad that we brought my Ion so I didn't have to risk driving Edward's _baby_, his 64 ½ Mustang, or Charlie's cruiser. However, getting to drive Charlie's cruiser and having him and Edward locked in the back would have been funny as hell.

We headed to the Lodge and were seated quickly. It still looked the same as it did 10 years ago when I last ate here for my graduation dinner. In fact, the same stain was still on the floor from 15 some years ago when a little girl tried to take her grape juice home with her. She ran from her mom and tripped, sending the grape juice flying everywhere including onto a couple that was eating.

"So Bells, are you planning on coming home for Thanksgiving again this year?" Charlie asked me after we ordered our food.

"That was the plan as long as Edward is up for it too," I replied looking at Edward.

"Definitely!" Edward said, happy to be in on the invite.

"But dad, this year, I'm cooking the turkey. I still remember last year's fiasco where you used a foil pan that had holes in the bottom. You almost set the house on fire!" I recalled with a laugh and Charlie joined in with his youthful chuckle.

"Sure thing Bells. But this year, we will be having company, as long as you are ok with it," Charlie said.

"Who?" I replied, curious as to whom he might have met over the last few months.

"Oh, just Billy, Harry, and Sue," Charlie said.

"Who are they? Do you work with them at the station?" I asked.

"No, I met them, well, Harry and Billy, when I checked out a new fishing spot that one of the guys at the station recommended," Charlie answered. "They live down on the rez in La Push."

"Have I ever heard of them?" I replied.

"I doubt it Bella. Billy Black and Harry and Sue Clearwater mainly stick to the rez," Charlie offered.

"Black?!" I asked stunned.

"Clearwater?!" Edward said at the same time.

Charlie looked back and forth from the two of us with a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you two know them?" Charlie asked.

"Do they have kids?" I asked before I answered.

"Yeah, Billy has a son a few years younger than you and two daughters, one is your age and one is a year older. And Harry and Sue have a son and a daughter."

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Hmmm, let me think. Ummm…Jacob, Rachel, and Rebecca are Billy's kids and I think it is Seth and Leah for Harry and Sue."

"Ummm…I know Jacob. He installed the hardwood floor in my apartment," I said, unwilling to divulge any more information than that.

"And Leah is my assistant," Edward said.

"Well then, I guess it is a small world after all," Charlie said just as our food arrived.

Charlie and Edward settled into their steaks while I sat there and tried to not have a massive panic attack in the middle of the Lodge. I picked at my Chicken Caesar Salad trying to appear like I was eating. I…was…fucked! Not only did I fuck Edward's cousin, who bragged about it to him, but I fucked my dad's fishing buddy's son and Edward's assistant got to see me first hand in a Forks Police uniform right before I molested him. No wonder she gave me a funny look.

This was bad! This was really fucking bad! I was screwed, literally and metaphorically. And to make matters worse, I couldn't get out of the fucking book. Jessica had made that plain and clear when I had tried. Fuck!

I quickly ate my salad but did it gracefully enough to just appear really hungry. Once we were done eating and the tab had been paid, Charlie insisted on footing the bill, we headed back to Charlie's house. I was so lost in my 'I'm Fucked' thoughts that I tuned Charlie and Edward out for the short drive back. I was on autopilot and didn't even remember any of the sections of road that I had just driven on. I came back to the present as I pulled into the driveway.

We all got out and headed inside. Charlie automatically went to the fridge and pulled out two beers. He handed one to Edward and took one for himself. Edward opened his and took one small drink before I removed it from his hands and downed two-thirds of it in one gulp. Edward and Charlie were staring at me with their mouths hanging open and I just rolled my eyes as I walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch.

Edward and Charlie followed, Edward with a new beer, and soon Charlie's soft snores overpowered the highlights on ESPN. I got up and woke Charlie up, telling him to go to bed. He mumbled but obeyed. His last words before he shut his door were "You know the rules Bells. You upstairs, him downstairs. Don't let me catch you to sleeping in the same room." I groaned as he shut his door, seriously rethinking the Thanksgiving dinner. I was a grown woman and should be able to sleep in the same bed with whomever I wanted. He was my fiancé for Christ's sakes, not some teenage boy from high school.

Edward and I watched TV for a little while but we both started yawning so we got up and pulled out the sleeper sofa and situated for him. I hated the fact that we would be under the same roof yet unable to hold each other through the night. Edward headed upstairs to change into some flannel pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt while I sat on the pullout, cringing at the squeak. There went my plans for a quiet rendezvous.

Edward came back down the stairs, stepping on the last one and eliciting the sound of a squalling cat from it. I hated that stair. He walked over to the pullout, looking absolutely sexy in his comfy clothes. I wanted him right then but him sitting beside me caused the pullout to squeak even more and I knew that nothing would happen tonight.

We cuddled for a second and kissed then said our 'I love you's' before I went upstairs to bed. I changed into my camisole and jammie pants then crawled into bed. Lying there, I felt unsatisfied and knew that there was only one way for me to get a good night's sleep. Charlie's loud snores coming from the next room solidified my plans.

I crept out of my room, pulling the door softly shut, then tiptoed down the stairs. I had to grip the banister tightly as I took a large step to avoid the squalling cat stair. I was amazed at my gracefulness and actually surprised Edward when I appeared around the corner.

"Bella!" Edward whispered. "You're gonna get me shot!"

"Shhh! He's snoring away. Besides, he might be the chief of police, but when he is snoring, he is dead to the world," I replied as I crossed the room to Edward.

Edward's eyes were darting around the room and his breathing was accelerated. I could tell he was expecting Charlie to appear at any second. I knew he wouldn't but the possibility had my pulse soaring. I was finally getting to experience the rebellion phase as I was about to molest my fiancé in my dad's living room while he slept upstairs.

I started to kneel on the pullout but it groaned under my light weight.

"Sssshhhhh!" Edward chastised me. "Not on here. He'll hear us!" Edward whispered vehemently to me.

"Ok fine, the recliner then," I suggested as I stood back up and he got off the pullout.

"NO!" Edward almost shouted before clamping his hand over his mouth. I swear, he was like the girl afraid of getting caught. It's not like my dad would really shoot him. I think… Well…maybe… I'll just leave that thought between me, myself, and I.

"It's either the chair, or the bed in the room beside my dad's. Either way, we're having sex."

"Fine, the chair! But you owe me. And if you dad catches us and shoots me, don't think I won't be back to haunt your ass."

I had to stifle the chuckle as the mental image of ghost Edward flitted through my brain. I pushed him into Charlie's chair.

"Oh, and we will see who owes whom afterwards," I smirked at him as I pulled down his pants, exposing his already hard dick. It appeared that the thrill of getting caught excited Edward just as much as it excited me.

I sank to my knees in front of him and ran my tongue up the underside of his shaft. Edward moaned softly as my tongue circled the head before my mouth plunged downwards, enveloping all of him. I had gotten really good at deep-throating over the last couple of months. I looked up to see Edward biting on his lip roughly as I bobbed my head quickly up and down his length. One arm was draped up and over the recliner and I heard the leather protesting under his grasp. His other hand wound into my hair and kept tightening as I moved faster and faster.

Suddenly my head was ripped from his dick and Edward was glaring at me with passion and lust in his eyes. I knew what he wanted right at that moment, he wanted me. I scooted back then grabbed behind his knees and pulled him forward so that only the top half of his back was on the seat of the chair. I stood up and pushed my pants and panties down to the floor then stepped out of them. He lifted up one hand and motioned for me with his index finger. I walked forward and carefully straddled him, standing up just enough to tease him with my moist folds.

Edward growled softly while he gripped his dick in one hand and my hip in the other. I was suddenly pulled down and found myself enjoyably impaled on his cock. I started a slow grind on his pelvis and darted my tongue out to lick my lips. Edward hissed at the gesture and he gripped my hips as he pulled me against him forcefully.

I bounced and rocked on him, grinding my clit into his body with every motion. I was getting close and was having trouble keeping quiet. Edward noticed and released one hip as he tried to use his hand to cover my mouth and muffle my noises. His hand didn't make it over my mouth due to me biting down on the outer edge of his palm.

Edward bit back his own moan as the pain engulfed him. He gripped onto my other hip forcefully as a newly lit fire blazed in his eyes. My eyes rolled back in my head as he pulled me against him, causing our bodies to slam together with every hard thrust.

I bit back my scream of ecstasy as my orgasm flooded my body, causing my walls to clamp down tightly and milk Edward's from him. My hands were gripping his chest and I felt the deep vibrations rumble through him as his release surged forth.

We got suddenly quiet and still as we both listened for any sound that we had been heard and caught. There was nothing coming from upstairs. I slowly removed myself from Edward's lap and redressed my bottom half while Edward did the same.

We lingered, kissing goodnight and the kiss threatened to turn into more but we had already pushed our luck once and didn't want to try again. Well, maybe we did want to try again but waking Charlie up wouldn't be a good thing just yet.

Edward walked me to the bottom of the stairs then picked me up and set me on the second one, avoiding the one that would have given us away. Edward kissed me one more time and murmured 'I love you' into my lips at the same time I whispered it to him.

I tiptoed back upstairs and listened for Charlie's snores before I went into my room. He was still sleeping soundly so I went into my room and closed the door. I curled up in my bed and fell asleep quickly, a blissful smile on my face.

The next two days passed quickly and wonderfully with Charlie. I made a small dent in the stock of fish that would feed a large army and tidied the house for Charlie while he took Edward fishing. They didn't come back with a catch so I assumed it was for the fatherly 'don't-do-my-daughter-wrong' chat that Charlie had apparently missed out on while I was in high school.

The last night that we were there I was surprised that Charlie didn't say anything to me curling up on the pullout with Edward. I guess the talk had gone well and I slept peacefully in Edward's arms that night, under my father's roof.


	22. Chapter 22

SEDKDA Chapter 22 – Meeting the Masen's

When Edward and I awoke the next morning we packed our belongings into my car and said our goodbye's to Charlie. Then we were on the road to California. Edward's parents lived in Samoa just off of Humboldt Bay. He mentioned during the 11 hour drive that his dad was a high powered attorney and that he had some pretty famous clients.

When I inquired further he informed me that he had been Brittney Lohan's attorney before she went crazy, and he also helped keep Charlie Downey Jr. out of jail on several occasions and that he was one of the defense attorneys for the O.J. Vick case. My jaw was on the floor boards with this new information. He had mentioned that his family was well off but I never inquired as to how well off they were.

I was put back even more when we finally arrived at 9 pm, we had made several stops for meals, and pulled up the long winding drive until a luxurious mansion appeared nestled within the sand dunes. There weren't any other houses in sight. I heard the waves of the ocean breaking against the beach when we got out of the car and breathed in the salty air. I could get used to this.

Edward led the way, my hand secured firmly in his, and he walked right inside. The interior was beautifully designed and spacious. I heard the soft sounds of a TV somewhere off to the right and the sound of water running off to the left.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" Edward called out loudly as he closed the door behind us. I felt suddenly insignificant in this house and wanted to shrink into Edward's back and hide.

"In here!" I heard a man call out. It must have been his father.

Edward pulled us towards a room on the right and opened up the double doors to reveal an immaculate office with floor to ceiling bookshelves loaded with every law book imaginable. There was a large mahogany desk centered and an armoire off to the left that was partially concealing a flat screen TV tuned to CNN.

"Hey Dad! We finally made it. Sorry we're so late but we stopped for a bit of sightseeing," Edward said as he sat in one of the chairs and motioned for me to sit in the other. "Oh Dad? Let me introduce Bella, my fiancé."

Edward's father finally looked up from the paper he had been reading and took a quick glance at me before returning his nose to the story that had been holding him captive. I looked at him. I could see Edward when he got older in his father's face only Mr. Masen had salt and pepper hair that looked to be once jet black. It was slicked back and slightly shiny like he used oil or gel on it to maintain the style. He was dressed in business attire and h ad a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose. And when he looked at me, I noticed that his eyes were a very light sky blue.

"Bella," Edward's father said with a curt nod of his head.

"Mr. Masen," I replied as warmly as I could. I wanted this to go well and it was easy to be nice to him considering that he was pretty handsome for an older man.

"Ed," Edward's father said.

"Pardon me?" I asked slightly confused as to if he was speaking to me or not. He looked up with a frustrated glare.

"Ed, call me Ed. I am Edward Masen Sr. but Ed for short," was his retort and then he turned his attention back to the paper. I glanced at Edward to see him wearing a resigned look. Like he had hoped this would go better than it was.

"So Dad, where's mom?" Edward asked, trying to get his dad to engage in conversation.

"Kitchen probably," was all he said.

We sat there for another minute before Edward stood up, took my hand, and we left Ed's office. Well that had gone pretty craptastically. I hoped that his mother was more receptive to us. We walked into the kitchen to find her putting away some dishes. I was kind of surprised to find her cleaning. I would have guessed the Masen's to have a staff to take care of the house.

She turned around when she heard our entrance and I immediately saw where Edward got his hair color and eyes from. Mrs. Masen had the same coppery color to her hair only hers was done up in an elegant French twist. Her eyes were the same bright emerald green. Her skin was much darker than his and I suspected that it was from many years of tanning beds. She was thin and young looking. The stereotypical trophy wife if you asked me.

"Mom, this is Bella," Edward said with a smile on his face as he wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Bella?" his mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Isabella is my full name ma'am," I replied, "but I prefer to be called Bella."

"Well then Isabella," his mother said with an air about her, "it is very nice to meet you."

"Bella, mom," Edward corrected her.

"Yes dear, Isabella…" she muttered as she turned back around to tend to something else.

I could feel Edward tense at my side and I wanted to try and smooth the situation over.

"You have a very lovely home Mrs. Masen," I commented.

"Bella, you can call her Elizabeth," Edward said.

"Actually, Mrs. Masen is just fine," she said with her back still turned to us.

Edward stiffened even more and I heard him grinding his teeth before he let out a deep sigh.

"We are going to go get settled and turn in; it was a long drive. See you in the morning mom," Edward said before pulling me from the kitchen.

He went back outside and retrieved our bags then headed upstairs. He refused to let me carry anything and wouldn't speak to me either. I was worried that this was going to end badly.

We entered a very large bedroom that was so big it held a miniature living room inside of it. There was a king size bed with a seat at the foot of it. Edward placed our bags on it quite roughly and for the first time in my life, I was afraid of his mood. The encounter with James at the restaurant wasn't near this bad.

I wanted to reach out to him but was afraid of his rigid stance as he stood with his back to me. I decided to try anyways and I walked to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my face into his back. I felt his stance loosen some and then he let out a frustrated breath before turning around and holding me tight against him. He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead then released me and lifted my face to his.

"I'm so sorry Bella, so sorry for her actions," he whispered to me.

"It's ok Edward, it's ok. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," I said.

"No, it's not ok!" he growled as he released me. "I should have known she would do this. She does it every time I bring someone home to meet them."

Every time? I wondered how many girls he had brought home to meet the parents. He seemed to read the question on my face.

"Bella, I have only ever brought two other girls home. The first was my high school sweetheart and then a girl I met my freshman year in college. She acted the same way and after that, I refused to bring anyone else to meet her until I knew she was the one."

"Edward, calm down. It will be alright."

"Let's just get ready for bed," Edward said as he opened his bag and started to grab out his sleep clothes.

I followed suit and then headed to the attached bathroom to finish up my routine for bed. We crawled into the huge bed and I immediately cuddled up against him. He held me lightly but didn't say a word. A while had passed and I was still awake, thinking about this visit and what it could do to our relationship.

Edward was sleeping deeply but I couldn't. I just had too much on my mind. I slipped out of bed quietly and tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen. I needed something on my stomach to hopefully put the nerves at bay. I turned the corner into the kitchen and found Edward's dad leaning over the island with a half gallon of fudge rippled ice cream and a spoon halfway raised to his mouth.

"Dammit! I've been caught!" he said in an amused tone.

"Sorry Mr. Masen, I'll leave you be," I replied and turned to head back upstairs.

"Stop, turn around," Mr. Masen said and I obeyed. His voice was full of authority and I felt obliged to follow his commands. "And please, call me Ed." He smiled warmly at me.

I glanced over his different appearance from earlier in the evening. His once perfectly smooth hair was no longer shiny and was in disarray. I saw where Edward got the unruly locks from instantly. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and had on a pair of blue scrub pants and bare feet.

"I was…I was…" I stammered trying to come up with an excuse for wandering his home in the middle of the night.

"Don't worry about it Bella," he said with a smile that caused the corner of his eyes to wrinkle some. "I'll make a deal with you. You don't tell my wife that you caught me eating from the carton and I'll share it with you. Deal?"

I giggled at the offer then nodded my acceptance as he grabbed another spoon for me. I dug in without hesitation and filled my mouth with the chocolaty gooey goodness.

"I know my wife can be intimidating but don't worry. That is how she is towards everyone she meets for the first time. That's what attracted me to her in the first place."

I felt a little awkward at the opening of his conversation with me but strangely at ease all at the same time.

"It's ok Mr. Ma…Ed," I replied as I dug in for another bite. "I've handled worse."

"So, why the need for a late night snack?" he asked.

"Well, it's kind of a comfort thing for me. It's always been the way I can settle down after a trying day. My dad got me used to it."

"Your dad? How so?"

"Well…" I wasn't sure if I should be open with him or not but I felt like I could trust him. "You see, my dad first started this tradition after my first heartbreak when I was 15. My first love broke up with me at school in the middle of the cafeteria and I was mortified. When my dad got home that night from the station he found me crying in my bedroom and he talked to me. We ended up in the living room with junk food all around us but we were sharing a carton of ice cream.

"What really surprised me that night was that my dad stayed up with me, watching chick flicks and letting me cry on his shoulder. He told me that he knew how I was feeling and that while it sucked and it hurt at the time, it was a part of growing up and maturing. I felt a lot better after that bonding moment with my dad and any time either of us had a particularly rough day, the other would stock up on junk food and a carton of ice cream and we would just sit together on the couch and watch sappy movies, typically my favorite chick flicks. I caught him tearing up one time but, to this day, if you ask him about it he will deny it vehemently."

Oh my god! I can't believe I just shared that with Edward's father. I was immediately embarrassed so I shoved another mouthful of ice cream in to keep me from having another case of word vomit.

"Want to know a secret?" he asked a few moments later.

"Ummm…sure?" I replied, not sure if I really wanted to know it.

"I always cry at the end of Pretty Woman," Ed whispered to me.

I tried to stifle the escaping giggles but couldn't and soon he was laughing along with me.

"Why?" I finally asked when the laughter subsided.

"Because, well…it's kind of like the story with Elizabeth and I. She didn't come from money the way my family had and my parents didn't like the fact that their son was dating a common girl. I didn't care what they said and when she and I ran off to elope I received a certified letter that I had to sign for telling me that they had disowned me and taken my trust away. While it hurt, I didn't care. All I wanted was to be happy with Elizabeth.

"I had just finished law school and one of my professors gave me a letter of recommendation and set me up with an interview for a prestigious law firm. I was hired instantly and was made a partner within 5 years. Everything I have I earned without their money. I didn't speak to them until 3 days after Elizabeth had Edward. They received an anonymous phone call that their grandson had been born and they showed up at the hospital moments before Elizabeth was discharged. They apologized for their actions and returned my trust but I didn't want it or need it so I transferred it to Edward."

My eyes widened at the confession.

"Did Edward not tell you?" he asked, taking in my look.

"No, but it wouldn't matter anyways," I answered honestly.

"I figured this much. Elizabeth has always thought that every girl that Edward was involved with was after his money, especially with the high profile clients that I have dealt with. But she was mostly wrong. I know she is wrong about you too so don't take her demeanor too personally. She just worries about Edward."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind," I said as I took my final bite of ice cream. "Thank you Ed."

"For what?"

"For being willing to accept me."

"Bella, as long as my son loves you and you love him, that's all that matters to me. Make him happy and you have nothing to worry about from me."

I thanked him again then excused myself and headed back upstairs. Edward was still asleep and I crawled back into bed with him, snuggling up close. I let my hand trail down his abdomen and to the waist of his pants. I felt the rise in them and got a devilish idea.

I shimmied under the covers and very carefully heated up my hands with my breath so I wouldn't wake Edward up with a bad shock instead of the good one I had planned. I carefully pealed back his pants letting his erection spring free.

I blew lightly against his dick and Edward moaned lightly before shifting some and started up his light snores again. I extended my tongue and slowly licked his shaft from base to tip and earned a throatier moan from Edward but he remained asleep. I opened my mouth over the head of his dick and then very slowly lowered it until my lips touched the skin at the base.

I closed my mouth around and slowly sucked my way back to the tip. I heard Edward groan and felt him stir then one of his hands wound its way into my hair and tightened.

"Oh god Bella," Edward said breathlessly as I lowered my mouth down him again. "Mmm, that feels so good."

I slowly twisted my mouth on the return trip back up and gripped the base with one hand, twisting it in the opposite direction. Edward hummed his approval so I continued the motions of opposing twists with my hand and mouth as I moved up and down his shaft. Edward's hand tightened in my hair when I added a bit of sucking on the head of his cock to finish off the motions then I started them over again.

I kept repeating the movements, twisting, licking, sucking, over and over. Edward was moaning and his hips were involuntarily thrusting up to meet my mouth on my downward descents. His moans were picking up in frequency and volume and I glanced up to see him bite down on one of the pillows to stifle them some.

I reached down with my free hand to palm his balls, massaging them as I increased the speed of my motions. Edward's breathing became erratic and his hand fisted in my hair as the other one gripped the pillow so tight I thought he would rip the case. I felt his testes start to pulsate and throb under my light grip and I knew he was about to cum.

I switched up my ministrations and started to suck only on the head of his dick like it was a pacifier while pumping his shaft quickly with a tight grip and rolling his balls in my hand. Five seconds later I heard Edward groan a string of profanities as his load spilled over my tongue and down my throat. I kept sucking and swallowing until the last if it was gone. I looked up with a smile to see a look in Edward's eyes that made my pelvis burst into flames.

Quicker than I thought possible Edward had grabbed me and rolled me over and was stripping off my pants and panties. He leaned down to kiss a line from my belly button to the top of my neatly groomed hair. I moaned out louder than I thought as Edward ran two fingers up my wet slit and flicked my clit.

"Shhh, if you can't be a little quieter then I'll have to stop," he said with a grin as I bit down on my lip to soften my audible response to his touch.

He leaned his head back down and picked up the trail of kisses until his lips were against mine and his fingers were parting them. I took in a sharp breath as he licked my bud quickly then pulled it between his teeth to suck and nibble on it. I grabbed a pillow, just as Edward had done, to soften the noises I was making.

Edward slid two fingers into me and slowly pumped them in and out while sucking and licking my clit. My thighs wanted to tighten around his head and my legs twitched out of control as he flattened his tongue and licked me from the bottom of my slit to the top.

He slid the two fingers back in after the full length lick and started pumping them harder and faster while he flicked the tip of his tongue quickly over my clit, repeatedly. I was moaning and groaning and biting the pillow while writhing around. Edward's motions were quickly bringing me to the edge and one last bite on my bud sent me soaring over the edge.

My walls closed over his fingers as he curled them forward pushing me even further over the abyss as he sucked furiously at my core and I drained myself into his eager mouth. He kept sucking on me, threatening to send me spiraling down into another orgasm. I fisted my hand in his hair trying to pull him away but was sent crashing into the shore with another fierce release.

I finally pulled him away from my slit as I was so sensitive that any more touches, even of the lightest variety, would have made me scream out. Edward chuckled as he crawled up my half naked body and pulled me against him.

"You are the devil in disguise my dear," he whispered as he kissed me. I could still taste myself all over him.

"I was only working with what you had to offer darling," I replied with a giggle. He chuckled softly and pulled the covers up and over us. We laid there in our post coital bliss and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

We woke up the next morning and dressed for the day then headed downstairs. I saw Ed lounging in an arm chair with his bare feet resting on an ottoman and he was perusing the paper with a cup of coffee.

"Morning kids, Edward, Bella," he nodded at both of us and we said our good mornings.

"What's on the agenda for the day dad?" Edward asked.

"I think we are just hanging around the house for the most part and dinner in tonight. Did you two have any plans?" Ed said.

"Nope, just thought we would stay in, maybe make use of the pool," Edward said.

"Pool?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have an indoor outdoor heated pool. Want to get wet?" Edward asked with a grin. I felt my face flush with color at his double meanings and tried to hide it behind my hair.

Thankfully Edward pulled me up and we headed into the kitchen to grab a bite of breakfast before getting changed for swimming. Edward fixed each of us a bagel and sliced an apple for us to share. I poured us each a glass of coffee to compliment it and we ate quickly and peacefully at the island, his mother nowhere in sight.

We changed into our swimsuits that Edward had thought to suggest we pack. We headed back downstairs and spent most of the day in and around the pool. His mother finally appeared to let us know that dinner would be in about an hour and my stomach growled letting me know that I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

I suggested that we get changed for dinner and Edward wanted to take a shower so I went downstairs to see if I could help Elizabeth with dinner. I wanted to try and get on her good side. I entered the kitchen to find her stirring a pot of sauce. On the counter beside her were a cutting board and a bowl half filled with romaine lettuce.

"I came to see if I could help," I said in a friendly tone, causing her to look up at me with a slight glare.

"Well, if you must," she said as she handed me the spoon for the sauce. "Don't let it burn."

She moved to the side and went back to work on the Caesar salad she was preparing while I continued to stir the sauce. I noticed another pot full of penne pasta that was boiling away.

I could feel the unease in the air as we stood mere feet from each other, tending to dinner. After a few minutes she reached over and turned off the burners and removed the pasta but didn't tell me I could stop stirring the sauce. We stood in silence again and I wanted to say something but Elizabeth beat me to it.

"Dig all you want but you'll never get your hands on my son's money," she said in a cold and clipped tone.

I spun towards her with the spoon in my hand and started waving it wildly as I ranted back. "I don't want his money! I didn't even know about it until last night!"

"Psh, yeah right! I know how you gold diggers are! Don't think I can't see straight through this little Miss Innocent act you are trying to portray!" Elizabeth spat back.

"Get over yourself! I am here because I love Edward. Money means nothing to me and I am NOT a gold digger!" I screamed as I flicked the spoon in her direction, splattering her blouse with the sauce.

"Oh my god! Look at what you have done! It's ruined!" she said as she wiped furiously at her shirt. She glared back at me and grabbed a handful of the lettuce, now covered in dressing. She pulled back the neckline of my shirt and dropped the moist mixture in then patted it in place. "Here is a little extra padding for your less than stellar figure."

I grabbed a handful of the salad mixture too and plopped it right on top of her head, rubbing it in. "Well then, here is something to cover that gray," I spat back.

"You bitch!" she screamed and flung more salad in my direction. I countered with a glass of ice water that was sitting on the counter.

"I'm just mirroring your attitude," I retorted and she screamed and lunged at me.

The water on the floor made us slip and fall. We wrestled in the lettuce water mixture and were soon laughing at the mess we had made. We started to actually wrestle around and I could immediately sense the change of attitude with Elizabeth. She actually seemed to be having fun so I went along with it, picking up another handful of the lettuce from the floor and throwing it at her.

She tried to counter with a handful of her own but froze and looked up. I glanced up too to see Edward and Ed standing in the doorway to the kitchen with their jaws on the floor.

"Sorry guys, Bella and I were just having a little discussion and, well, it looks like since we are wearing dinner that it will be take out for tonight," she said like our actions were a daily occurrence.

"Ummm," the guys said in unison as Elizabeth and I stood up and brushed what we could off of ourselves.

"Let's get cleaned up then I will order something for us," Elizabeth said as she walked toward Ed and playfully smacked him on the rear before disappearing upstairs.

Ed cleared his throat then said, "I'll be back in a little while," and darting after his wife with the gleam of an eighteen year old in his eye.

"I really didn't want that mental image I just got of my parents," Edward said with a bit of kid like disgust in his voice.

"Well then Mr. Masen, why don't you let me replace that thought with images of us in the shower," I said with a wicked glint in my eyes.

Edward grabbed me and whisked me upstairs to our room and began eagerly stripping my clothes from me then ridded himself of them too. He started up the shower and pulled me into it with him. It was an enormous shower with the double rain shower heads and moving jets all around the sides of the shower.

Before I could wash off, Edward had me pinned up against the tiles, still warm from his shower, and devoured my mouth with his. I gripped onto his shoulders and thrust my pelvis against him, grinding myself into his rock hard member.

He dropped his hands and picked me up, helping me wrap my legs around his waist before gripping my ass tightly and ramming into me. I groaned out, as he thrust deeply within me while biting down on my shoulder. I wrapped his hair around my fingers and pulled whilst kissing and sucking on his ear.

He was pumping into me quickly and with need and I was close, very close. He was too, I could tell, as he released one of my cheeks and reached between us to thumb my clit, sending me over the edge at the same time as him.

We stayed in our position for a moment, catching our breath, then he pulled out and set me on my, nudged me under the water and washed my hair for me.

We finished our shower then got dressed in clean clothes before heading down to the living room. Edward's parents were already there, cuddling like high schoolers and laughing at Who's Line is it Anyways on TV.

We took the loveseat and joined in on the fun. A little while later the doorbell rang and Elizabeth jumped up to answer it, returning with pizza and sodas. We ate and continued to watch TV from the comfort of the couches then finally turned in for the night.

I slept peacefully that night, happy that things seemed to have turned around with Elizabeth and me. I felt accepted and it made me feel tons better about myself and Edward.


	23. Chapter 23

SEDKDA Chapter 23 – Finding Out

Edward and I finished up our visit with his parents then hit the road early Saturday morning. We wanted to try and get home that night and relax on Sunday before resuming our daily lives on Monday. There was also a lot that we needed to discuss like his lack of revealing his trust fund.

The trust didn't matter to me but I would have like to have been prepared for the confrontation with Elizabeth. She and I were fine now because I stood up for myself but that whole incident could have been avoided. Although it was in my favor that I hadn't known about the trust fund so I could honestly say I wasn't with him for it.

It didn't matter to me if he was a multi-millionaire or the poorest man in the world. I loved him and that was all that mattered to me. It was a plus that he was financially secure but I could be happy living in a small apartment or his lovely home.

I sat in the car contemplating this and he seemed to know what I was thinking about.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I wanted you to love me for me. After I was sure I should have confessed but I just didn't think about it until my mom attacked you. I am truly sorry about that," Edward said solemnly from the driver's seat.

I reached out and took his hand giving it a squeeze. "It's ok Edward, really it is. I think it was better that I didn't know so I could honestly tell your mom that I was with you for you and not it. But I do have one question that's eating at me."

Edward raised one eyebrow towards me with a smirk on his face. He knew what I wanted to know.

"I really can't say how much there is in them," Edward said nonchalantly.

My jaw dropped. "Them?" Edward chuckled lightly.

"There are several. There is one that is for stocks and bonds, one for real estate, one for my retirement fund. And then there is one that I can't touch until after I am married. That is a stipulation on it because it is for me to take care of my family," Edward said, trailing off with a slight blush to his cheeks. "That one is around $40 million right now."

"$40 million?!" I gasped. "Wow!"

"Wow is right," Edward laughed. "So, are you with me for my money or my charming personality and fantastic bedroom skills?"

I burst out laughing, "the skills! Definitely the skills!"

"That's my girl!" Edward said as he grasped my hand and kissed it.

The rest of the drive was filled with laughter and conversation about the engagement. Apparently Edward's mom had pulled him aside and asked about a date and we hadn't discussed that yet. Edward felt that now was the time to talk about it and I had no qualms. We couldn't nail down a date but both agreed that the end of next summer sounded good. It was just now the fall and that would give us plenty of time to plan it out. We didn't want to rush into it but we did want enough time to get everything straightened out. I knew Alice would want to be completely immersed in the plans and that made me breathe a bit easier. She was my planner and knew my likes and dislikes.

We finally arrived back at my apartment just after midnight. We were both dead tired so I insisted that he stay the night. I didn't want to risk him falling asleep behind the wheel of his baby. Edward grabbed most of the bags and only allowed me the smallest one. He was doing so much for me, much more than I had ever dreamed of. There was one thing I wanted to say to him.

"Edward, you know it's not about the money right? It doesn't matter if you were dirt poor and living in a shack, you would still have my love," I wrapped my arms around him, his arms were laden with bags but he set them down to hold me tightly against him.

"I know Bella, I know. I love you too," he said as he pressed his lips to mine and the kiss quickly became heated. I knew this was not the place for this and I had a perfectly empty bed inside right now that was calling our name so I broke the kiss.

"Let's multitask so we can get back to business. I'm going to check the mail real fast, you got the door?" I asked.

"Yep," Edward said as he picked the bags back up and he headed off down the breezeway after pressing another quick kiss to my lips.

I hurried to my mailbox and then back to my apartment. When I stepped inside and shut the door Edward was right there, his arms wrapped around me, and an envelope in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't know, it was in your door jamb and has your name on it," he said as he handed it to me.

I looked and recognized the handwriting immediately. It was from my mother. My hands started to shake and I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a few pieces of paper with her erratic handwriting on them.

I glanced over them quickly but shoved them back in the envelope before Edward could really see anything on them.

"Is everything ok?" he asked as I twirled in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck.

"Well no," I said with a pout. "I believe we started something in the parking lot that needs to be finished."

"Oh…" Edward started to say but I cut him off with a passionate kiss.

He seemed to feel my mood instantly and didn't mention the change of subject as he pulled me to the bedroom before stripping my clothes off then his.

We climbed into the bed, a tangle of limbs and our passion and lust took over as we joined together intimately. The feel of Edward pumping in and out of me was amazing. I wrapped my legs around him, digging my heels into him and pulling him closer. I wanted him to wash the note away, make me forget that my mother had come by.

I moaned as he dipped his head down to suck on the junction of my neck and collar bone. He licked and sucked against my skin as I dragged my nails up his back again and again.

"Oh god Bella," he moaned as he sat back on his heels and gripped my hips, pulling me to him.

"Fuck Edward!" I screamed as the position hit new depths.

He kept thrusting into me, pulling my body to meet his as I fisted my hands in my hair, pulling against the roots. He moved one hand from my hips to my bud and started rubbing it roughly with his thumb, his fingers splayed across my abdomen, digging in to my flesh.

"Oh god! Oh god!" I screamed out as I felt the coil explode and stars dotted my vision.

My walls clamped down on him and squeezed for dear life as he continued to thrust into me. Within seconds he was moaning with a few final pumps of his hips then he collapsed on me, tangling our bodies in a mix of sweat and limbs. We both lay there panting for a few moments and I quickly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

I woke up the next morning and Edward was not in the bed. I stretched and headed to the bathroom to relieve myself and then wandered into the living room to find him sitting on the couch with my mom's letter in his hands.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed as I snatched the papers from his hands. He looked up at me with a worried expression.

"Your reaction last night was…confusing and I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry love," he said as he stood to try and hug me.

I turned away from him and stomped back into the bedroom to get dressed. I was huffing around the room and noticed him standing in the doorway with a pained expression on his face.

"What?!" I yelled at him, my hands on my hips.

"Talk to me. What is wrong?" he pleaded with me.

My anger subsided instantly with his tone and face. He really was concerned. I just didn't want to have to explain about my mom. But he had to find out eventually. I started crying immediately at the thought of telling him everything.

He cradled me in his arms and moved us to the bed, sitting down and pulling me against his chest as I cried. He didn't say a word, just held me as I let out the pain of telling him. I hadn't even told him anything yet and it already hurt.

I finally calmed down and crawled out of his lap and sat on the bed across from him, pulling my legs to my chest and hugging them tightly. This was my typical position after anything happened with my mom.

"What happened, Bella?" he finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"I…it…umm…" I tried to start but didn't know how.

"Bella, just talk to me. Let me try to help."

"But you can't! Don't you understand? She's my mother! I've tried to help her and can't!" Tears were streaming back down my face.

He reached over and brushed them away with his thumbs. "Shhhh. It's ok Bella. It's ok. I'm here."

"It's not ok! It's my mom! She…she's…"

"She's what?"

"She's fucking crazy!" I screamed out and he almost looked like he was going to laugh but he held it in. "She always has been and no amount of help can fix her."

"Help?" Edward asked, probing for answers.

"Yeah, help, mental help, pills, hospitals. None of it helps her. It never has and never will!"

"What happened?"

"It started when I was two and my dad came home and found me in a diaper and all the windows open in the house. It was January and freezing. My mother was sitting in the middle of the living room rocking back and forth just staring into space. I don't remember any of it but my dad told me about it when I was older and could understand. He had her evaluated and found out that she was schizophrenic. She was put on medicine but he never trusted her alone with me again. She left before my third birthday.

"We only saw her about twice a year after that, sometimes less. She showed up at my school when I was in kindergarten talking about people that were going to come to the school and take me to get to her. She said she had to make sure I was safe. The school called my dad and she was arrested and put in a hospital. We found out that she had gone off her meds.

"Another time she came by the house at three in the morning, banging on the door. I woke up screaming when a rock broke my bedroom window. She had thrown it in there to get us to open the door. She was taken back to the hospital. She had only been released a month before that from the kindergarten incident.

The worst was my thirteenth birthday party. My dad actually let me have a coed party and he promised to stay upstairs during it. I was so happy. We were dancing in the living room and drinking sodas and snacking and just having fun. I hadn't even thought about the door being unlocked because friends had just kept arriving.

"In the middle of the party she burst through the door screaming at everyone to leave. My friends were all scared, especially when my dad came downstairs with his gun because we were all screaming so loudly. He handcuffed her and held her upstairs while all the parents arrived for my friends. I was mortified.

"I insisted on riding to the hospital with him and when I heard all the different things my dad was listing off that she had done I lost it. He had kept so much from me…" tears were streaming down my face as I tried to tell Edward the worst part of it all.

"I…I…I…" I tried to speak but felt a migraine start to come on.

I stood up from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom for my spare medicine. The rest was packed away in our bags from the trip. A sudden wave of fatigue hit me when I reached the bathroom and Edward was right behind me, catching me as I fell. The medicine cabinet door was open and all of my pills were in sight but I couldn't reach them.

"Bella?" Edward asked from behind me.

I tried to stand up and get them but…

"BELLA!" I heard Edward scream and I blacked out.

I woke up to beeping and a familiar yet strange white room with generic furniture. I was in the hospital. I tried to sit up and I felt hands pushing me back down. I looked up and saw my dad, a look of relief on his face. I felt someone's hand around my own and saw that Edward was there too. He had fallen asleep in a chair, holding my hand and his head was resting on the edge of the bed. He looked like hell. I wonder how long I had been out.

"How…" I tried to ask Charlie but my throat was sore and dry.

"Three days Bells. You were out for three days," Charlie said, his voice breaking. "I thought…" he trailed off, unable to finish his thought.

Alice came into the room just then with a bottle of water in her hands and all but screamed when she saw me awake.

"Bella! Oh my god! You had me so worried!" She flitted to my bed and hugged me tightly then opened the bottle of water and handed it to me. I started drinking and noticed Edward's eyes were open and he was staring at me. I finished drinking, coating my throat with the cool water so I could speak.

"Edward," I said, my finger tips caressing his cheek.

"Bella, you…I…I was so worried," he said, his voice breaking.

Charlie cleared his throat and I looked at him. "Umm, we'll give you two a moment alone." I nodded and he and Alice left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I said softly when the door closed.

"Don't! Don't apologize! This isn't your fault Bella," he said, almost yelling at me. He sat up in the chair, running his hands through his hair.

"But I should have told you! You shouldn't have found out like this!"

"Bella! Don't! I don't care about it! Any of it! I just want you to be ok, to be healthy!"

"I won't ever be healthy! This is going to rule my life! It already does…"

"It doesn't rule your life. It is just an unfortunate setback but we can do this together. I'll take care of you."

"Edward! I don't want you to 'take care of me.' I want you to love me."

"I do love you. That's why, no matter what, I will always be there."

"What's going to happen when this gets worse? Because it can get worse. What happens when I can't remember things? We can't have kids if there's the risk that I might forget them in the car or at the school! I can't do that Edward! I will always have my disease deciding things for me."

"There's medicines for it, treatments. And I will always be by your side. We will work through this."

"But…" I was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in."

A doctor came in and asked me how I was feeling and checked the machines. He said that the nurse would be in shortly with my medicines and a light meal for me. I thanked the doctor and he headed out of the room, a wary glace back at Edward before closing the door.

"Bella…" he started but I interrupted him.

"Don't Edward. Can you really tell me that you will always be there for me? Will you drive me around if I have another seizure and lose my license? This isn't my first but I haven't had one since I was thirteen. The night of my birthday at the hospital was my first one. That was the night I found out. Stress can set it off. Can you keep my life stress free?"

"I can try," he said with a soft smile.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. He was being too perfect.

"Simple. Because I love you."

"Are you still going to love me when this possibly disables me? When it could even kill me?"

"I already spoke to the doctors about it. Lupus has a high rate of survival with the right therapy. I will do anything to keep you with me. I will take you to the doctors, bring you breakfast in bed, and keep you as happy as possible if it allows me just one more day in your life."

"Why are you so good to me? What have I done to deserve this?" I asked, my chin quivering with tears that threatened to spill at his unfaltering love for me.

"It's simple, like I said. Because I love you."

He leaned in to kiss me but we were interrupted by my dad and Alice coming back into the room behind the nurse. I drank my broth and ate my dry toast and chatted lightly until the medicine made me drowsy and I drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

SEDKDA Chapter 24 – The Book

It's been a month since my episode and I've been living at Edward's place. He insisted on it and, to make sure that I didn't get bored or on the off chance I needed to go somewhere, he had enlisted Alice as a babysitter. I didn't mind hanging with Alice but I hated feeling like an infant by being babysat and kept under close scrutiny.

I had been trying to find a way to tell Edward about the book in a manner that wouldn't make him kill me but so far I had come up with no ideas other than saying 'hey, Edward, so the first time I slept with you was for research for a book. But now, I sleep with you for fun and just write about it for money.' I didn't think it would work.

The decision had been weighing on my dreams as well, causing some very vivid ones. Edward had to wake me a few times because I was crying. He always wanted to know what the dream was about but I could never tell him, not without him hating me.

To make everything even worse, Edward had some weird idea that sex might cause me to relapse. I was tempted to whip out my research to show him otherwise but I knew that it wouldn't lead to sex for us. So, I resorted to other measures.

I had an idea that might get him going and had to enlist Alice's help to go by my apartment and retrieve some items of lingerie and a special item in my dresser. While Edward was out working one day I took a bath and shaved everything except for one area which I generously trimmed. I had shaved it bald once when I was younger and walked around for the next week looking like I had a bad case of crabs due to the massive itch the regrowing hair created. After that I invested in a beard and mustache trimmer and kept it short like a putting green.

Alice left for the afternoon so I could get everything set up and I went to work. I put on some exotic music and laid out pieces of lingerie from the front door to the master bedroom. I lit candles along the way and turned off all the lights. I heard Edward pull up, unlock and crack open the front door then quickly made my way to the bedroom to position myself accordingly.

I heard Edward shut the front door and call my name so I turned on BOB to start the show for him. I was lying on the bed, my legs spread open showing everything to the doorway, and I was clad in my favorite corset, panty, and thigh high combo. It was my red g-string with black edges, a red corset with black lacing in the front and on the sides but hook and eye closures (like a bra) in the back, red garters, and black thigh highs with red lace at the top.

When Edward peered into the bedroom he was greeted with the sight of me, in a g-string, with BOB turned on low. I was rubbing it slowly up and down my covered slit and eyeing him with desire. He stood there, his mouth opening repeatedly like a fish out of water and I smirked before turning BOB up to high speed.

I slid the g-string to the side and exposed my newly groomed slit to him as I lubed up BOB with my own juices. I slid it back and forth the length of my slit until I settled it right over my clit, adding just a bit of pressure. I felt the coil tighten in my lower abdomen and knew I was moments away from an orgasm.

I kept my eyes locked on Edward who stood frozen in the doorway. His pants showed the only motion as they pitched a tent with his erection. I reached up with my free hand and began to pinch at my nipple, pulling it free of the corset. The third pinch sent me over the edge and I rode out the orgasm with my head thrown back, moaning and gasping for breath. I reached up to turn the vibrator off but it was snatched from me and tossed across the room.

I opened my eyes and Edward stood over me, his pants undone and pulled back, ready to go. His eyes were heavy with lust and desire. Before I could speak he was on top of me, devouring my mouth with his as his fingers sought my core. Within seconds he had lined himself up with me and plowed in with force and need. I cried out at the contact that had been absent for weeks and Edward moaned with long lost passion.

I knew this wouldn't be long but it was what we both needed. He pushed my legs up and hooked them over his shoulders as he positioned himself on his knees and picked up my ass to rest on his thighs. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he started to plow into me, filling the room with the sound of our skin slapping against each other. Our moans picked up too and within minutes Edward was groaning as his orgasm over took him. I followed right after and we collapsed on the bed, curled in each other's arms, and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke a few hours later. I wasn't sure of the time because the room was dark, but Edward wasn't in bed with me. I slipped out of the corset that was now digging into my sides and put on a sensible pair of boy shorts and a wife beater then went to look for Edward. I didn't have to look far.

The glow of the computer was drawing me in like a bug to neon. I had to stifle my laughter with the sight before me. Edward was passed out on his arm, mouse still in hand, and the sites pulled up on the screen made me want to cry. There were several tabs opened, all sites about lupus. The current one he was on made me smile. He had Googled "Is it safe to have sex when you have lupus?"

Him researching my condition made my heart soar with love and pride. He had to be the sweetest man ever! I had to tell him about the book now, unless I could talk Jessica into letting me out of it. I was going to call her tomorrow and have a talk with her. I just had to try one more time. I got Edward to bed and curled up with him, drifting back to sleep with ease.

The next morning Edward was gone to another shoot again when I woke up, so I got dressed thinking I could get Alice to take me to Jessica's office. I opened my phone to dial Alice but it started ringing. It was Jessica calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" Jessica said.

"Yeah, who else?"

"How have you been after everything? Alice came by the office a month ago to let me know about everything so we delayed the final compiling of the book but I can't delay it any longer. I need the final chapters."

"Well, you see Jessica; I was going to come see you today to talk to you about that. I was wondering…"

"Today? Did you finish the last chapters? Jane and Alec need them ASAP."

"Actually, the reason I was coming to see you was to talk about stopping the book. Things have changed…" I started but Jessica broke me off.

"Isabella Swan! You are not backing out of this on me! You are legally bound by contract or do you not remember the contract you signed and the hefty advance you received! If you attempt to back out of this or break contract I will have you in court faster than you can say 'lawsuit.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Jessica," I replied, broken by the threats.

"I expect the final chapters by 5pm today then I want you here tomorrow by noon. Are we clear on everything?"

"Yes Jessica. I'll have the chapters to you shortly and will see you tomorrow."

"I knew you'd see it my way, everyone always does. See you tomorrow! Bye Bella!" Jessica hung up the phone and I sighed with defeat.

I resigned myself to my laptop typed up the last chapter that involved last night and some parting words about how the book had been a great experience for me but wasn't in any way a cure for me but it did help when other measures might not have. I summed it all up with how it might not have been the best method for me but that it had led me to some fantastic friends and people that I will always love.

I attached the chapters that I had saved and emailed them to Jessica then called Alice to ask her to take me to her office tomorrow. I didn't want Edward to do it and stick around possibly hearing something before I could tell him about it. Alice assured me she would be over at ten in the morning with the alibi of taking me to lunch for some girl time. Edward wasn't supposed to work tomorrow and he would want to tag along if we had said otherwise.

I went to bed that night, nervous about what tomorrow would bring. Edward, confident with my actions the night before and his research, initiated a very slow and passionate love making session that lasted over an hour. By the end of it, my body and brain was too tired to be nervous so I drifted off to sleep.

I got up the next morning and took a shower to get ready for the day. I didn't know what Jessica had planned but I was a bit nervous again. I hoped that it was just finalizing the book before sending it off to print. I was going to ask for it to be published under a penname to save Edward and my dad from knowing. I had already thought of my penname too, Kristen Stewart. It sounded nice and simple to me.

Alice arrived at ten on the dot and I went to kiss Edward goodbye but he was on his cell phone. I waited and heard him finalizing a last minute shoot. He thanked the person on the phone then told me he had to run too. He received a call for a shoot that the previous photographer had cancelled on the client. He kissed me and grabbed his camera before running out the door with a passing hi and bye to Alice.

Alice and I headed out and were on the way to Jessica's office after a quick stop at a diner for brunch. We were almost to Jessica's office when my phone rang. It was Jessica. She changed the meeting place and sent me the new address. Alice plugged it into her GPS and we were around the corner from it.

We pulled into the underground parking deck of the high rise hotel in downtown Seattle and parked. Alice joined me and we headed to the elevators heading to the 36th floor to one of the smaller suites. I knocked on the door and Jessica opened it and pulled me in. Alice followed and I was ushered into the back bedroom where Rosalie was with a rack of clothes and a large collection of makeup. I was instantly worried. I had also seen a lighting setup and a tripod in the main room.

Once I was painted up, teased, and stuffed into multiple items of clothing, I was taken out to the main room to meet the photographer. I almost shit myself when I saw the bronze hair leaning over a camera bag. It was Edward. This wouldn't be good.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet the photographer, Edward Masen," Jessica said and he stood up and turned around quickly.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed and I blushed.

"You two know each other?" Jessica asked.

"He's my fiancé," I said and Edward crossed the space to kiss my cheek.

"Oh, OH!" Jessica exclaimed. "Well, let's not dally about and waste time, we have a schedule to keep."

Edward smiled and took his position behind his camera as Jessica motioned for me to sit on one of the couches. I tried to appear happy but I was nervous.

"Smile Bella, do you need a reminder of last time?" Edward said and I flushed but smiled and the pictures started.

The photo shoot went by faster than I'd expected and I was soon being pulled away from Edward and down the hall of the suite. Jessica pulled me into a side room and there was a man in there. I was thankful that Alice had stayed out in the main room and I hoped that she could get Edward out of the suite before anything happened.

The man in the room stood up and introduced himself as Ben Cheney. He was here to do the interview for the upcoming book release and would be asking some questions. I sat down and hoped like hell that Edward wouldn't hear any of them. I took a deep breath and Mr. Cheney started.

"What started you on the path to writing this book?" Mr. Cheney asked as he started up a tape recorder and made notes on a notepad.

"Well, I wasn't always healthy when I was younger and still have issues with it to this day but I found that sex made me feel healthier and thought it might help others too," I said, happy that I might possibly skirt the major issues.

"What kind of illnesses?"

"I'd rather not have that included." I didn't want the readers or critics feeling sorry for me just because I was unfortunate enough to have lupus.

"What all is in the book?"

"That's hard to explain. But mainly it is how my body has reacted to the sexual stimuli."

"And how did you gather this information?"

"Well, you see, ummm, basically I experimented with different sexual situations."

"With the same partner?" Mr. Cheney raised an eyebrow when he asked the question and I felt the need to blush and defend myself at the same time.

"Actually no, with different partners," I replied airily.

"Were they all men?"

"Mostly," I replied with a smirk.

"Mostly?" Mr. Cheney asked with a slight cough.

"I had one experience with one woman. It wasn't a full experience but it was enough for the research."

"I understand that you had a bad experience and you talked about it in one of your chapters." I had hoped that this wouldn't necessarily be discussed but I didn't want to hide it either.

"Yes. I wanted to explain to my readers that while sex could be a wonderful experience, there was also a darker side to it. I was not as careful as I should have been and was lucky that my friends got to me in time. Had they not, I don't know what exactly could have happened."

"So, what kind of people did you look for to compile your research?"

"Well, I didn't look for certain types of people, just people that turned me on. There has been a handy man, a doctor, a guy rappelling in the woods, and a photographer, just to name some."

"Well Ms. Swan, some people might perceive your research methods as you being somewhat promiscuous, what would you say to them?" And I was pissed! I didn't want to take my reply out on Mr. Cheney but I felt the overwhelming urge to make the point known.

"Well, first of all, anyone who believes that shouldn't be reading my book. It was my choice to go forward with this book in this method. While things have occurred that have made me question some of my actions, I would not change anything because the book and the research brought me to the happiest place in my life. Besides, it seems perfectly acceptable for a man to go out and sleep with a different woman every night but if a woman has more than 4 partners in a year, she is labeled a whore, tramp, whatever you want to label her. And yet, there are TV shows about women who have sex with different men. I've grown up with soap operas that showcase women jumping into a different bed every episode.

"Nowadays, it is more socially acceptable for a woman to have multiple partners in her life. I wrote this book to see my reasoning behind my choices. And, if one person can read it and walk away with a better knowledge and understanding of sex then I will have done something good and helpful. I know from my experience of writing this book that it has brought me to a greater understanding about myself, life and people in general. I got so much more out of writing this book then I ever expected to get. That alone makes it worthwhile. And if some critic wants to act like a bully and call me names, then let them. I know who I am and I am not ashamed of anything I have done. And if said critic does happen to have an issue with my book, then I invite them to get to know me, outside of the book, and then make their decision about what I am to them. Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Well, I believe that covers it all," Mr. Cheney said as he started packing up his items and turning the tape recorder off. "It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan and I look forward to reading your book," he added with a wink.

I thanked him for his time and headed back out to the main room in the hopes that Edward had left. He hadn't. He was standing there waiting with Alice and she shot me an apologetic glance as he turned to embrace me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I didn't want him to find anything out this way.

"I thought I would wait for you, give you a ride back home, so Alice could be relieved of her chauffeuring duties," Edward said in his velvety voice. He was such a gentleman and so thoughtful. He deserved someone better than me, someone who didn't hide a major secret from him.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Also, my cousin was nice enough to help me out at the last minute so I thought we could repay him by taking him to dinner. He has wanted to meet you." Edward smiled his breathtaking crooked smile at me and I felt a boulder of dread drop into the pits of my stomach. This was not good.

"Your cousin…" I felt my world shrinking at that very moment.

Just then, Emmett walked back into the hotel suite. "Yo Eddie, I got it all packed up. You ready to roll?"

Edward replied to him, "Yeah, hey, I want you to meet my Bella."

"Bella? Bella? BELLA!" Emmett exclaimed and ran over to hug me then picked me up and swung me around.

My eyes got wide and my mouth dropped open. Emmett put me down and Edward looked between the two of us.

"You know each other?" Edward asks as he pulls me to him.

"Yeah dude! I told you about her! This is my rappel girl! The chick from the woods!" Emmett replied.

My mouth opened to say something but I was cut off by the office door opening and Ben Cheney stepping out with Jessica. "Oh Ms. Swan, one last question. How many people did you sleep with for your book research?"

I felt my world dissolve around me as Edward's arms released me and his warmth recede as he stepped away from me.


	25. Chapter 25

SEDKDA Chapter 25 - Shattered

"What?" Edward said. "You and Emmett?" he asked me. "I…I…I don't understand."

"Oh shit," Emmett muttered and then turned and tried to walk out of the room. "I can't be here for this."

"Wait! I can explain," I cried out and Emmett turned to look between me and Edward.

"You can explain?! You can EXPLAIN?!" Edward exploded and the room fell silent.

Ben Cheney looked embarrassed and ashamed that he might have had a hand in this and excused himself from the room. Jessica disappeared into one of the bedrooms, and Alice and Rosalie stood there waiting to see what would happen. Emmett stood right by the door, his hand holding the handle, waiting to escape.

"I can Edward, I can. Just let me," I pleaded with him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"You mean you can explain that you fucked my cousin? And even after I told you who Emmett was, you still couldn't find it in yourself to tell me everything? If you lied to me then what's to say that you won't lie to me now? How can I trust you?" Edward said and I didn't know what to say back.

"I…I…you…you can trust me Edward. I wanted to tell you, so many times. I just couldn't do it. I was afraid of what you would say, how you would look at me, what you would think. I'm sorry…" I trailed off after he glared at me when the word 'sorry' left my mouth.

"Sorry? SORRY?! What are you sorry for? That you lied to me? That you cheated on me? That you used me? Which part Bella? Which part are you sorry about because I am beginning to be sorry that I ever asked you to marry me."

"Don't say that Edward! You don't mean it! And I am sorry. I lied to you and never should have but I never cheated on you! I swear I never did!"

"You forgot one," Edward said coldly. "What about using me?"

I choked. I had used him, in the beginning. But then I fell I love with him and it was only him. But how could I get him to understand that?

"No Edward, I didn't use you." I whispered.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't sleep with me then write about it for a fucking book? You didn't use our intimate times to further your career? Is that what you're saying? Because it sounds like it and it sounds like bullshit!"

"Edward! Don't say that! I love you. Everything we did, it was love!"

"So you loved all the others too? By the way, you never answered the question. How many guys was it?"

"I…I…I don't know."

"Well we know about Emmett and me so that's two. Anyone else in this room?" Edward spat at me and my eyes instinctively cut towards Rosalie who had started to tiptoe out of the room. "So her too huh? Well that's just fantastic," Edward seethed. "Anyone else I know?" Edward asked and I just shrugged my shoulders.

I couldn't say the names. I couldn't throw anyone under the bus that I would be living under for the rest of my life. It was bad enough that I had hurt Edward; no one else needed it too.

"You know what? I really don't want to know. I don't think I could look at them the same. But I will tell you what I do know. We. Are. Over. You need to go to MY house and pack YOUR shit and get out. You better be gone before I get there. Goodbye Bella." Edward turned and walked out of the room followed by Emmett who looked at me apologetically.

I collapsed into a heap on the floor crying my eyes out. Alice wrapped her arms around me and held me for god only knows how long. She was finally able to get me to stand up and someone handed her my things before she ushered me out of the room and to the elevator.

I was oblivious to my surroundings. My whole world was blank without Edward. I didn't remember the journey from the elevator to Alice's car but the next thing I knew, we were in it and heading toward Edward's house. I was vaguely aware of Alice talking beside me but ignored everything. Nothing meant anything without Edward.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm here if you need me."

There were other questions from Alice but they all went unanswered. There was only one person I wanted to talk to and he had made it clear that we were over. We pulled up to his house and I finally spoke to Alice.

"I need to do this alone ok?" I asked.

"Ok. I'll be right here," she said and turned the car off to wait for me. She got out and popped the trunk for my stuff too.

I headed inside and started looking around the den for my stuff. I had some books and movies over here. As I leaned over the arm of the couch to grab my afghan I was hit with a flashback of mine and Edward's first time in this room.

_He licked one nipple before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. I moaned out and my fingers carded into his bronze locks. Edward massaged my neglected breast and rolled the nipple between his thumb and index finger. My head fell back and my eyes closed as the sensations overtook me. He moved his mouth to the other nipple and repeated the process before reaching for my pants and slowly pulling them down. I lifted my hips as he slid them over my ass and down my thighs. He removed his mouth from my breast and pulled the pants down my calves before removing them completely. I hadn't put on the boxers so I was now fully exposed for him.  
_

_Edward removed his shirt and looked at me, raking his eyes over my body. I gasped when he licked his lips before he slammed his lips into mine again. Edward grabbed my hips and pulled them towards him, grinding his hips and dick against my soaked core. We both whimpered at the friction and I bucked my hips against him, begging for more contact. Edward pulled back slightly and wrapped his hand around his cock. He rubbed the tip up and down my wet slit and teased my clit unmercifully with it.  
_

"_Please Edward," I breathed out, begging for more. Edward complied as he slid fluidly into me. I called out his name as he fully sheathed himself into me and completed my desire.  
_

"_Oh god Bella, you feel so good!" Edward moaned out as he slid almost all the way out of me before plunging back into my depths. He kept up a slow and steady pace as he propelled in and out of me slowly and deliberately. He assaulted my neck and mouth with deep kisses and licks and bites. I tugged on his hair and dragged my nails up his shoulders and back. I felt the fires start to burn deep inside of me and begged for more, for it to be faster but Edward kept the pace, extending the release. I tried to wiggle my hips and get more contact but he firmly grabbed my hips and held them in place at the edge of the cushion. The sensation drove me over the edge and my climax hit like a ton of bricks.  
_

"_OH MY GOD EDWARD! OH FUCK! FUCK MEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed out as he prolonged the orgasm by continuing to thrust in and out of me.  
_

_Just as the waves of it were slowing he picked up his pace and moved his thumb to my clit, rubbing it almost raw with passion and fury. I started to gasp with pleasure as the next orgasm crashed through me like a tornado, wreaking havoc on my nerves and sending me deeper and deeper into the abyss. Edward let that one subside before picking me up into his arms, never removing himself from me.  
_

_I locked my arms and legs around him as he continued to pump into me as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom. His lips were attached to mine and we constantly bumped and slammed into walls and furniture on the way there.  
_

_We reached his room and he walked me over to the bed, laying me down on it then rolling me over onto my stomach. He had my hips positioned on the edge of the bed and he entered me from behind, calling out my name breathlessly as he did so. I grabbed onto the comforter as he plunged farther and farther into my depths and reached around to fondle my raw clit. I screamed out and my toes curled as another fierce orgasm slammed into my body._

My feet had followed the flashback and I found myself staring at the bed that we had shared. I had to turn my back on it so I didn't break down. I needed to do what I came here to do and get home before the pain and hurt could overwhelm me. I saw my suitcases in the closet and pulled them out to fill them with my clothes that had been brought over. I put in my books and movies too and started to clean out the dresser drawers of my things.

Next, I headed to the bathroom to grab my toiletries. I found myself breathing in Edward's shampoo and cologne instinctively. I remembered how I would spritz the pillow with his cologne if he was going to be gone for a while so I could cuddle up with something that smelled like him.

I felt a tear escape and quickly wiped it away. I had a job to do and needed to do it. I headed back into the bedroom and about collapsed when the next flashback hit me.

_He walked in and turned around to look at me, his back towards the bed. I smirked before I reached out and shoved him with both of my hands, sending him flying onto the bed. In a split second I was standing there, shocked as I watched him contort his leonine body as he slipped his handcuffed wrists around his ass and legs, bringing them to rest in front of him._

"How did you do that?" I asked, shocked at his contortions.

"This isn't my first time in handcuffs love," Edward said in a low tone that he knew drove me wild.

"I don't know if that is a turn on or not… Well, now you have ruined my plans and you will just have to be punished," I said as I tossed off the hat and launched myself onto the bed with him.

I pinned him to the bed and grabbed the handcuffs, pulling his arms over his head. I pulled the first of several silk ties out of my pocket and tied one end around the chain on the cuffs and the other around the headboard post, making sure to position my crotch over his face. Edward growled as I rubbed it against his chin before sliding back down his chest and retrieving another tie from my pocket. This one I tied around his eyes, blinding him to my actions.

"Bella," Edward breathed out as I stood up and moved away from the bed.

"Don't go anywhere, I will be right back," I said with a giggle as I slipped out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

I retrieved the key and a small bowl of ice cubes before heading back to the bedroom. Edward was fidgeting on the bed trying to escape and I just couldn't have that. I walked up to him and aimed, before grasping both of his nipples in my fingers and pinching some, knowing that he liked it rough.

"OH GOD!" Edward moaned as he bit down on his lip. I smirked when I saw his pants tighten under the strain of his erection.

"Don't try to escape again or next time it will be worse," I warned and he stilled his movements.

I moved my hands from his nipples and started to unbutton his shirt and slacks. I left his shirt hanging open and then helped him worm his way out of his slacks, socks, shoes, and boxers. He was left only in his shirt and the silk ties, his dick standing straight up like a Popsicle just waiting to be sucked.

How could I deny him? I crouched over him and lowered my lips down his shaft earning a groan and a growl from him. I slid my tongue up and down his shaft a few times before removing my mouth and getting a whimper in response. I smiled to myself as I reached for the bowl of ice cubes that I had deposited on the nightstand. I picked one up and popped it into my mouth before returning to Edward's luscious member.

I stopped the memory there, afraid to remember and hurt myself more. Quickly, I gathered my suitcases and pulled them out of the house. Alice helped me put them in the trunk. I returned to the house and turned on the foyer light to gather my things from the hall closet. The flash of the light coming on caused another memory to surface.

_I strapped on my shoes and got out of the car, locking it behind me. I carefully made my way to Edward's front door and was about to knock when I noticed it was open slightly and I heard soft music coming from inside. I pushed it open and was greeted by the flash of a camera._

"Edward!" I half screamed at him as I tried to recover my vision. I looked and saw my surroundings as he chuckled at my surprised expression. He had moved everything out of the main room and the only things that adorned it were lights, a white antique couch, a white alpaca fur rug, and candles. Edward had his camera, his professional one, up on a tripod and was standing beside it with his hands behind his back smiling at me. Edward was wearing black tuxedo pants, a white tuxedo shirt. He had on a bow tie but it was not tied up, and he was barefoot.

"Hello love, you look ravishing," Edward said with his crooked grin. He twisted his finger around, motioning for me to twirl for him and I obliged, carefully. "Absolutely delicious." The flash of the camera caught me when I was halfway through my turn and peering over my shoulder at him.

"Edward! Why are you taking my picture?" I asked.

"Why not?" he replied in a cocky tone. God I loved a cocky Edward.

"Because!" I pouted as I completed my turn and stood before him with my arms crossed and my lower lip pooched out.

FLASH

Another blinding flash of the lights and Edward smirked at me.

"You are absolutely beautiful. I would just like some mementos of tonight if you don't mind," Edward said in his velvety smooth voice.

"Edward!" I pouted again. "I hate having my picture taken." It was my only argument and I hoped it worked.

"I can assure you that you will enjoy this by the end of it. Ok? And if you don't then, I will let you personally destroy all of the pictures that I have taken of you." CRAP! There goes my one and only argument.

"Fine!" I huffed as he flashed another picture of me. "But can you tone down the blinding flash? It is going to give me a headache."

Edward complied and turned the flash lights down but also adjusted some of the settings on the camera. I noticed it was flashing pictures without him near the camera. Once Edward was satisfied with the camera and light settings, he turned and crossed the room to me. He pulled me into a passionate embrace as his nose skimmed my neck and he breathed in my scent. I moaned into the movement but cringed at the loss when Edward released me and backed up to the couch, taking a seat on it.

"Now, Bella, you are going to do something for me, that is, if you are willing to go along with this. I assure you that you will be heavily rewarded by the end, if you comply," Edward said as he leaned back and rested his arms along the back of the couch.

"Well, what am I doing?" I asked as I started to slowly walk his direction. He lifted his hand to stop my approach and I noticed I was standing in the middle of the rug. I looked down at the geometric patterns sewn into the fur then back up into Edward's smoldering emerald eyes.

"Do you agree? You have to agree before I will tell you what we are doing."

"Ok, I agree."

"Good love, now, I want you to slowly remove your dress. Leave the heels, gloves, and any undergarments on."

"What?" I asked, slightly bewildered.

"I said, slowly remove your dress. I'm waiting."

"O…ok."

As I took in Edward's words my body shivered in lust. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face and I knew how I would make this an evenly matched situation. I would turn the tables on the sexy Adonis ordering me to disrobe. He would be begging by the time I was done with him.

I gave him a mock shy look and then started to slowly move my hips to the sultry tones that were playing through the speakers. I started to lightly graze my gloved fingers up my body, starting at my thighs and moving to my hips, abdomen, chest, and finally up and around my neck. Edward looked at me hungrily and I watched as he shifted in his seat, his pants starting to tighten around his arousal.

I reached up to my hair and pulled out the pins that were keeping it twisted up, letting it drop down my back in waves. Edward sucked in a breath as I flipped my head around, sending my hair flying into full bouncy waves. I looked back at him and his eyes scorched into me, making me wet with desire. I reached back up and undid the clasp that held the neck and breast of the dress up. I held the ends in my hands and started to slowly lower them. Edward noticed and drew in another sharp breath.

I stopped and moved the straps back up and Edward's jaw dropped.

"Bella! Please! Please, just drop the dress down!" Edward practically begged. His prior commanding tone had disappeared and now he sounded extremely frustrated, in a good way.

"Please what?" I asked as I lowered the straps some more, making his tongue dart out to lick his lips. I saw the sudden extra strain against his pants and knew that I was winning this one.

"Please Bella, I will do anything! Please remove the dress! I need to see you!"

"On one condition," I knew that Edward would go for it too!

"What's that," Edward asked as he stood up from the couch and took a step towards me.

"You have to strip down too…"

A wild growl ripped through Edward's throat as he ripped off the bow tie and then grasped the collar of his shirt and threw it open, scattering the buttons across the room. He was hungry for me and I couldn't deny him.

I dropped the straps as he was about to unbutton his pants and he froze, his gaze fixed on my exposed breasts. I heard a groan come from his throat as he popped the button on his pants, releasing the pressure on my results.

I stared him in the eyes as I reached behind me to untie the string that connected under the bust. Once it was released the dressed dropped to the floor and I was left standing there only in shoes and gloves. I wore no jewelry or undergarments and I had shaved completely bare for him. My chest was heaving with the lustful thickness that filled the air. Edward's eyes raked up and down my body, then back up before he settled them on mine.

My eyes refocused from the memory and caught sight of a photo of Edward and me hanging on the wall. When did he put that there? I lifted my hand up to caress his face through the glass. His green eyes were focused on me in the photo and I saw the look of love that we had shared.

My legs folded under me and I was on the floor of the foyer, crying as I realized that this was going to be my last time here. I realized that this would be the last time I would see that look of coming from his deep emerald pools. I struggled to pick myself back up but the tears wouldn't stop. I finally got them under control and went to stand up when someone cleared their throat behind me.

I turned around to see Edward's assistant, Leah Clearwater, standing there with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Bella. But _he_ wanted me to stop by. He asked me to get something from you," Leah said softly.

"What do you need Leah?" I said. _Just get to the point_ I thought.

"He told me to get the ring back."

I gasped as I realized what she was talking about and looked down at the beautiful ring on my left hand. I gripped it lightly in my fingers and spun it around a few times. I didn't want to let go of it. It was all I had left of him. But I had to. He had asked for it and I couldn't deny him after what I had put him through.

As I slid the ring off of my finger I couldn't help the broken sob that escaped my lips. I was losing my last piece of Edward and would never have him back, he had made that clear. I turned away from Leah and sprinted to Alice's car, blinded by the torrent of tears. I got in and closed the door before taking one last glimpse at my lost future with Edward. As we drove away I felt my heart tear wide open.


	26. Chapter 26

SEDKDA Chapter 26 – Dark and Light

I walked into my house and was shocked to find Edward there. He was on his knees with his hands running through his hair. When he looked up at me, his face was contorted with anguish.

"What…what are you doing here?" I asked as I tried to cover the tears I had been shedding the last week over him and his finding out about the book the way he did.

"I can't do it Bella, I can't live without you," Edward said in a broken voice. "I can't be alone. Will you take me back? Will you have me as yours?"

"But what about the book? I lied to you…" I started to say but he had jumped up and covered my mouth with his hand.

"I don't care, I just need you," he said then removed his hand from my mouth only to replace it with his lips as his tongue delved into the depths of my mouth.

I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around Edward, afraid to let him go. His arms enveloped my body before he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom.

I started to undress myself quickly as he did the same. We needed to reconnect our bodies, our passion, our physical display of our love for each other. He finished undressing first and quickly ripped the rest of my clothes from my body before shoving me back onto the bed and crawling up over me. I felt something slip onto my hand and looked to see that Edward had returned the ring to my left hand.

We didn't speak; we just let our bodies get reacquainted with each other. I moaned as he slipped into me before covering my mouth with his again. The union of our bodies was perfect as he quickly pumped into me. My hands searched his body, finding purchase wherever they could. I just couldn't get enough of him. I needed Edward closer to me, deeper within me, and with me forever.

I felt my coil begin to tighten and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, trying to hold him to me but they didn't find anything. There was nothing to grab onto. I opened my eyes and watched as my perfect vision of Edward dissolved right before my eyes. I looked around me and saw I was kneeling in his house, crying as Leah turned away. Looking at my hand I realized that the ring was gone.

I started to bawl in uncontrollable lurches, my mind, heart, and soul shattering once again as I relived the moments where I lost Edward. The room spun around me and I was back in the hotel suite watching as Edward walked out of the room and away from me.

I started screaming out for him, begging him to turn around, to look back one more time. I felt hands on me, shaking me, and I heard my name being shouted.

"Bella! Bella! BELLA!" Alice screamed and I sat straight up in bed, into her arms, and cried my heart out. "It's ok Bella, it's ok," Alice cooed as she held me. "It was just a dream, only a dream."

I nodded into her shoulder. It had been just a dream just like every other night, day, and time I had tried to sleep. It was always the same and always felt so real. I just couldn't let go of the hope that Edward would take me back one day.

My tears eventually dried and Alice went to get me a glass of water. I hadn't left my apartment since the day my life had ended. Alice had taken to staying here over the last month, afraid to let me be alone. I didn't have the heart to tell her that all she was doing was waking me up into my real life nightmare every time she woke me up from a screaming dream. I would rather be in the dream than in real life.

The only noticeable thing I remembered was the day the package arrived. I was sitting on my bed when the doorbell rang. I slowly made my way there in a daze and found a package leaning up against my door. I carried it in and looked down to see who it was from. That was when I noticed the familiar script of Edward's.

My hands shook as I carefully peeled back the tape and opened the flaps. Inside were some of my things I had apparently left behind at his house: a razor, some shampoo, a light jacket, and my coffee cup. Inside the coffee cup was a key and I recognized it as the key I had given Edward for my apartment.

This was the final realization that he wasn't coming back, that he was through with me. He gave me back my key. I held the coffee cup, the key inside shaking because of my trembling hands. I screamed out and threw the coffee cup on the kitchen floor, shattering it. The key slid under the stove as I collapsed on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

I looked at the broken shards and reached out to pick one up through my tear blurred gaze. I held the jagged piece to my wrist. One simple slice and this would all be over. Just a bit of pressure and I could forget about all this permanently. I pressed it into my skin, not noticing the pain as it started to split it. Alice walked in then and found me and that was the day she decided to stay indefinitely.

***SEDKDA***

I didn't know how much time had passed since Edward had walked away from me but I was aware of the season changing from fall to winter. My dad arrived at some point but Alice still wouldn't leave my side. He slept on the couch, too much of a gentleman to displace Alice from the spare bedroom. Days became nights and the time passed without me noticing.

I tried to go through the motions for my dad, getting up and taking care of the house. I washed dishes, cooked meals, and ran laundry through, but I didn't speak to anyone unless spoken to first. After about a month of my dad being there, I thought I had him fooled. He seemed to be preparing to go back home.

I went into my room to shower and turned it on before remembering that I had washed the towels that morning. I wrapped in my robe and opened my bedroom door but heard my dad talking on the phone.

"I'm telling you Dr. Gerandy, she isn't the same person anymore. Ever since they broke up she has been spiraling downwards. Sure she goes through the motions but I think she is only doing that for my sake... Well yeah, there is a family history… Her mother… She also has Lupus… Yes, she's been taking her medicine but I think it is only a matter of time before she ends up in the hospital from it… Doc, she is trying so hard, I've never seen anyone try so hard, but it just isn't working. She is going downhill fast and I would rather get her into the hospital now before we have to call the ambulance for her… Ok… Ok… Thank you Doc. I'll talk to her and try to get her to come in on her own this week… Thank you too… Bye."

Charlie hung up the phone and I closed my door, crumpling up behind it. I hadn't fooled anyone. I just had wanted to keep him from hurting but I was only hurting him more. I had to get my life back. I had to regain control. I couldn't let Edward rule my life anymore. I had to get better for me, for my dad, for Alice.

I started to get out of the house, go to the store, and initiate conversations. It was hard, extremely hard, but I managed to start living one day at a time then one week at a time. I began speaking to Jessica about my book tour and the release date for it.

I had decided on a local bookstore here in Seattle for the release. It was the same one I had met Jasper in. It wasn't the large mega chain but it was large enough and even had a small coffee shop next door. I thought it would be the best place for it seeing as how it was a part of my book.

I had also started working out and found that it helped keep me healthy, as healthy as sex had, but it wasn't near as fun. I did miss the exciting sex life I had come to have but wasn't allowing myself to go find just any guy to fill the other half of my bed. I had found the perfect guy already and had messed that up so I was asexual for the time being.

I was nervous about the first book signing we had scheduled but was excited about it too. The book had hit the shelves last week and the first signing was in a month to give the people a chance to read the book and get the word of mouth out.

***SEDKDA***

The day was finally here for my first ever book signing. I had foolishly been practicing for the last week signing my name over and over and over and over and over until my hand cramped and needed ice. I didn't want to not make it through today though I didn't know how many people would be there.

Alice and Jasper were driving me there and had stayed the night so Alice could help me get ready. I had found out a few months ago that Jasper had been staying during my zombie state. I remember the day I walked into the guest room with a tub of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, two spoons, and a stack of chick flicks. It was just after my realization that I needed to snap out of it and live my life or I was going to end up like my mother.

I knocked twice and opened the door and found her lounging on the bed and I heard the shower running. She looked startled and told me she was going to get in the shower in a sec but then the water turned off. She flew off the bed as I crossed the room towards the bathroom. I wanted to know who was in my house. As she was blocking the door it opened to reveal Jasper wrapped only in a towel with his hair dripping.

He blushed and Alice stammered and then explained that he had been staying over most of the nights. I was shocked to find out that he was there for most of my episodes and was also there the day I broke down over the box Edward had sent me. I was so out of it that I hadn't even noticed him being there.

I was glad that he had been there though, for Alice and for me. Jasper really was a great guy and I'm glad that Alice and he had worked out. She didn't even seem bothered by the fact that Jasper and I had slept together. I found her with a copy of my book shortly after the release and was mortified to have her reading it until I saw her trying to pose in some of the positions he had used on me. I had to run away so my laughter wouldn't give my spying on her away but I didn't see her or Jasper for a few days after that. My guess is that he unleashed his Kama sutra knowledge on her.

I was thankful for them, however. Alice had become my personal stylist in the absence of Rosalie. I found out that she was no longer working for Jessica. She had apparently started her own company of some sort providing style tips and shopping for others. It was what she had been doing but now she was her own boss.

Jess filled me in at my last visit with her and had actually hired Alice on a trial basis to replace Rose. Jasper had actually retired from the military and Jess suggested that I would need a body guard, something that Jasper was quite good at with his combat skills and "Major" past.

He and Alice escorted me to the bookstore and I almost had a panic attack when we arrived and I saw the line was wrapped around the building. There was no way that all these people were here for me, was there? Alice flitted inside once the car had parked and Jasper stayed right by my side as we entered the back of the store.

I was starting to hyperventilate when I saw that the line of people was, indeed, waiting for me. Jasper used his weird calming ability on me and soon I was feeling better. I don't know how Jasper always managed to do it but it was like he was able to actually influence my emotions. Someone brought me a bottle of water and I made a quick trip to the ladies room with Alice to relieve myself and for her to do a final touchup on my makeup.

Finally, it was time to sit at the intimidating table next to the extremely large display of books and pile of pens. I took a deep breath and looked at the line of eager faces waiting to speak to me and then nodded to the employees of the store who removed the red velvet rope that was keeping them back.

My table was quickly swarmed with people but it wasn't as bad as I expected. I was shocked to hear how my book had helped one couple explore more sexual boundaries and another woman told me how my book saved her marriage. There were many people that thanked me for writing about a subject that many considered private. I came across a few weirdos that were practically uber obsessed but for the most part, everyone was eager to meet me and ask me a question or two.

I had been steadily signing and talking for a few hours and knew I would need a break soon. I motioned to Jasper that I would be stopping soon and he made a break in the line telling the people behind the break that I would return in about thirty minutes to an hour. Some grumbled but most just stayed where they were.

I had lost track of the number of people that I had talked to and had began to just look at the book while signing my name instead of their faces. It seemed to make the time go by more quickly. I was finally at the last two people in line by show of their feet. My neck was stiff from looking up so I just kept my head down as I asked who to sign the book for.

The name I was told made me instantly look up and I found myself looking into a very familiar face as I felt a smile break across mine.


	27. Chapter 27

SEDKDA Chapter 27

_Previously:_

_I had lost track of the number of people that I had talked to and had began to just look at the book while signing my name instead of their faces. It seemed to make the time go by more quickly. I was finally at the last two people in line by show of their feet. My neck was stiff from looking up so I just kept my head down as I asked who to sign the book for._

_The name I was told made me instantly look up and I found myself looking into a very familiar face as I felt a smile break across mine._

Even though this face was one of the reason's Edward found out, I couldn't be mad at Emmett. His smile was just too contagious. I was doubly shocked to see Rosalie standing right beside him with her arm linked through his.

"Emmett! How are you?" I asked as I stood up to give him a hug over the table.

"Pretty damn good Bella, especially now that I have my Rosie," Emmett said with a little boy grin.

"I'm so happy for you, for both of you. So, what brings you up here? You can't really be buying one of my books."

"Well, considering that both of us are featured in it, we had to! It isn't often that you can find a book with two of the sexiest people in Seattle in it." Emmett grinned again and Rose elbowed him for his comment.

"Well, I'm just about to take a break, would you two like to join me?"

"Actually, I have something I need to go do real quickly," Rose said.

"But I'd love to hang with you Bella," Emmett finished up for her.

"Ok, give me a few and I'll meet you at the coffee counter," I said as I sat back down and began to gather my things.

I wanted to ask Emmett about Edward but I didn't know if I should, or how much Emmett would tell me. How would I take it if I found out he was seeing someone else? I didn't know what I was going to talk to Emmett about. Now I was suddenly nervous where I had been happy about seeing him moments before.

I met Emmett a few minutes later and he greeted me with another big hug.

"So Bella, how have you been?" he asked.

"I'm good…" I trailed off.

"Don't lie to me Bella! A little fairy has been filling Rosie and me in."

"Ok, fine! I'm not good." I said with a sigh. "I've been horrible but it's all my fault anyways. I should have told him about everything right from the start but I was stupid and ignorant and never thought that he would end up being the "one" you know?"

"Yeah." Emmett looked down at the table then looked back up at me with his light brown puppy dog eyes probing deep into mine. "Would it make you feel better to know how he is doing?" Emmett asked with genuine care.

I didn't know what to say. Emmett brought it up for me. On one hand, I did want to know what he was going through but on the other hand, could I really handle knowing that I was the reason behind him doing poorly.

"He's not doing good Bella. In fact, it's just about killed him, literally."

"I tried to call and he wouldn't answer. I…and he sent my stuff back and I figured that he didn't want anything else to do with me."

"He didn't. But, does that mean you have to give up? Believe every word that he said? Most of what he said was out of anger and he hates himself for hurting you that way. You're not a guy so you don't understand that's how we grieve. But, he is hurting Bella, just like I know you are."

I couldn't say anything. Emmett was right. I was hurting and had hurt Edward. But, not only had I hurt him and he hurt me, but it seemed that we were both hurting ourselves. I couldn't look at Emmett, didn't know what to say to him either. I went to reach for my coffee but his large hand closed around mine, engulfing it.

"Look at me Bella," he said and I obeyed hoping he wouldn't see the tears brimming along my lashes. "Edward was a dick. I'll be the first to tell you that. Not only was he a dick, but he's too full of pride to admit it. But on the other hand, you were a bitch. You kept something of this magnitude from him. I don't know if you kept it from him because you never thought you would get caught or because you never thought you and he would get this far. But I do know that you should have told him as soon as you knew your feelings were going in that direction. But, who's to say how he would have reacted then and if you guys would have made it as far as you did. Either way, you two were the perfect couple. He's hurting too Bella and he needs you just like you need him."

"Emmett, we aren't getting back together, he got his ring back."

"Bella, he wanted the ring back to hurt you like you hurt him. Although, Edward did find out how Leah asked for it back and she is no longer working for him."

"He fired her because of me?"

"Bella, he still thinks about you, talks about you, and hurts himself daily all because of you. Look, this wasn't just a social call. Things are bad with him. Not as bad as they were, but they are still bad. For two weeks Edward wouldn't even answer the phone. Then, for a while, he would just pick it up and lay it off the hook. I would sit there and listen to him. At times he would be crying uncontrollably and other times he would be ranting and raving like a lunatic. Then, one night I called, and things seemed off. Edward actually said hi and talked to me for a minute before he started rambling off and sobbing gut wrenching sobs. The next thing I knew I heard this animal like growl and I heard things being thrown around and glass shattering. I kept screaming into the phone for him but he never picked it back up. After about ten minutes of the sounds of him losing it everything went deathly quiet. I picked up my keys and headed out petrified of what I would find. I really thought he was dead.

"I had thought, we all did, that if we gave him time that he would come around. But it wasn't true and as I drove over to his house I was praying I didn't pass a cop. What should have been a thirty minute drive was made in ten because I thought that I could revive him if he had done it…" Emmett trailed off and I saw his massive frame shudder as he remembered that night.

I reached out for him and clasped his other hand to help him remember that I was there for him and to remind him that I needed to hear it. I was also bracing myself for what I was about to hear. Emmett took a deep breath and then began.

"I pulled up and ran to the door then banged on it. It slowly swung open. I almost couldn't bring myself to enter but knew I had to. There were things scattered around the living room, papers, glass, clothing. I picked up some of the papers and found out they were pictures…of you. Some were shredded and others not. I followed the trail of disaster into his study and paled at the sight before me. Edward was sitting in the floor cross-legged. He had a bottle of whisky beside him and a stack of photos in front of him. He took one and slowly touched the corner to the flame then he pulled it back and held it in front of him.

"I took a few steps forward and stepped in something wet. I looked around and noticed that Edward was drenched too and so was the room. I didn't know what it was but smelled the permeating stench of the whisky. It was all over him and the room and he was lost in the flames he held in his hand. I ran forward and snatched the burning picture from his hand and threw it into the fire before yanking him backwards. 'What the hell Edward!' I screamed at him but he didn't respond. He wouldn't look at me. His eyes were fixed on the pictures of you burning in the fireplace. I grabbed his face and made him look at me but his eyes were dead. I could tell that he was dead inside. He was gone. The Edward we all knew was gone. He looked and smelled like death."

I gasped when I heard all this and apparently Emmett heard me because he looked up at me and smiled softly.

"You know, I learned a lot of things in college. One of which was how to wake up someone who was drunk or had done too many drugs. Thankfully, it came in handy and I was strong enough to combat the smell and dead weight of the asshole," Emmett said with an artificial laugh. "I pick him up and slung him over my shoulder then carried him into his bathroom. I put him down in the tub and his head rolled to one side. I actually gave him a chance to come out of it on his own and warned him that he wouldn't like what was about to happen. But, he ignored me so I did what I had to do. I turned that cold water on, detached the shower head, and hosed his nasty, funky ass down. That definitely woke him up and I was called a few names that I hadn't heard since my days of bar hopping. Edward even took some swings at me but he was so weak they felt like simple pats.

"He finally stood up and stripped off his wet clothes so I reattached the shower head and said 'welcome to the land of the living again!' Edward scowled at me and yanked the shower curtain closed. I only left him alone long enough to get him some clean clothes, which there weren't many, and a towel. When I got back into the bathroom he was finishing with his shower and I threw the towel in his face. I told him 'you have five minutes to get dressed and get your ass in the living room.' I wasn't leaving that house until he had helped me clean it up and he had eaten something. I was also going to make him talk to me, but I figured we would tackle one issue at a time.

"Edward was out in the living room in exactly five minutes and I already had the broom, dustpan, and loads of trash bags ready to go. We started cleaning up his house in silence because if I was going to have to stay for a while, I refused to stay in that filth. Besides, it stunk. Edward didn't seem like he wanted to initiate the conversation so I did and told him what everyone had been up to for the last month. He said a few uh huh's and ok's but that was it. Once the bulk of the mess was cleaned up I checked the fridge but there was nothing edible in there. I think he was trying to become a mad scientist by the multiple experiment type things in there. Did you know that corn will grow red and blue mold?" Emmett asked excitedly. I had to laugh.

"Well it will. I settled on ordering us some pizza and soft drinks then plopped down on the couch and flipped through the channels. The pizza arrived and I got mine but taking care of Edward was like taking care of a toddler. I had to get him a slice and put it on the plate. Then I had to put the plate in front of him. He still wouldn't touch it so I grabbed his hand and smacked the slice into it. I thought I was going to have to eat it for him but he started to slowly take bites and swallow them.

"I finally got Edward in bed that night and waited for him to go to sleep before running home for a bag of clothes. I knew that this was going to take some time to bring him back to the land of the living. I ended up staying for ten days and Edward had made slow progress. I actually got him out of the house and to the grocery store. I had to keep him from the alcohol but other than that, he seemed to be waking up. He started actually talking to me about everything but one…you. I didn't want to press it and send him back down so I just took the progress and ran with it. After those ten days, I felt better leaving him alone but I made sure to go over there every day. I wanted to get his parents involved but didn't know if that would be good for him.

"After six weeks of daily visits and him progressing I came over to find him sitting with another stack of photos. I was worried that he had slipped backwards but he actually looked up at me when I entered the room and I could tell that he had been crying. The pictures were of you and he kept tracing your face with his fingers. He finally talked to me that night about everything he had felt for you, and against you after what he found out.

"Ever since that day he has been doing better. He slowly returned to work and would actually call me and want to hang out. He's doing alright but he isn't fully healed yet. He tried to move on but he would be reminded of you and he would either go almost catatonic or would quickly change the subject. He tried so hard to not think of you or be reminded of you."

"I did the same thing," I admitted, "but really sucked at it."

That caused Emmett to laugh immediately, lightening the mood.

"We can't all be perfect like me Bella. But at least you gave it a good try. Now, I hate to run but I have to get back to my Rosie and you have more adoring fans waiting for you. If any of them ask, I'm chapter two!" Emmett said with his boyish grin and I stood up and hugged him.

"Bye Emmett, don't be a stranger."

"Don't worry, you'll see me again… Maybe sooner than you think," Emmett said and then followed it with an evil laugh.

I smacked at his arm and headed back towards my hand cramping table to finish the day up.

The rest of the day was passing uneventfully until this creepy couple, by the names of Stefan and Vladimir, asked about a chapter. The chapter had been the one experience that Edward and I had shared that was not good at all. In fact, it was downright petrifying…

_**Flashback:**_

"Where are we going Edward?" I asked as we headed into the outskirts of Seattle.

"Well, you know how we were wanting to expand on some things?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I replied tentatively.

"We are going to a place called Volterra. I heard about it through a client and thought we could possibly use it to expand our horizons. But I promise, if you don't like it or are uncomfortable by anything you see we will leave immediately."

"Ok…" I said slowly.

I wondered what kind of place this was. Edward was dressed in dark pants and a dark satiny shirt and he had insisted on me wearing a black leather skirt and blood red blouse. I did like the outfit but was now really curious.

We pulled up outside of a nondescript building and headed towards the door. There was a wild woman there who introduced herself as Zafrina and asked for our names. She looked at a list and apparently found us there because she opened the door and let us enter. I gripped Edward's hand for life and walked slowly down the dark hallway. There was booming music coming from all around us but I couldn't see anyone.

At the end of the hallway was a dark curtain and a woman who resembled Zafrina. She introduced herself as Kachiri and told us to follow her. We obeyed silently. When the curtains parted I was shocked and excited by what I saw before us.

There were men and women in varying states of undress all around us. Some were dominating and others were submitting. I watched with wide eyes as a woman drove a man along on his hands and knees with a flogger. Off to the side a man had a woman chained to the wall as he roughly caressed then slapped her breasts and mound.

I couldn't stop the surge of moisture that flooded my loins and my eyes darted to Edward's and found them hungry and lust filled. Apparently he enjoyed the views too. Kachiri was moving along and we quickly followed her down a path that was roped off.

We turned a corner and went through another set of curtains. The path here arced along the entire length of the building and the images before us were a bit harder to handle and I started to lose the excitement I had felt previously. There were several wooden X's with people tied to them being spanked and whipped. I saw a row of tables that had people chained to them, their legs wide apart, and they were being penetrated by various objects. What surprised me was that it wasn't just women tied to those tables, there were men too!

Further down the curving path it got even more uncomfortable for me, and it seemed Edward too. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms protectively around me. I was thankful of it because I didn't feel so safe anymore but Kachiri kept leading the tour without seeing if we wanted to.

At the far end of the room were statue like adornments on the walls leading up to a set of large gothic style doors that each held their own adornment. The statues on the walls were actually people posed on different apparatus's and they were constantly inspected and paddled for what I guess to be proper form.

Some were set on a padded bench, their legs tethered wide apart and their hands clasped over their heads as they were teased almost to the point of release then left alone. Others were mounted on phalluses in different positions, some facing the wall and others facing out. Each mounted person had their eyes cast downward and didn't meet my eyes as I looked upon them, entranced by the sights yet scared of becoming one of them.

As we reached the doors I gasped and clutched Edward who held onto me tightly. On the doors were two people, one man and one woman. Each was clad in full leather outfits including masks. They were strapped to the doors with their legs spread wide and their hands raised upwards almost as if in prayer. They appeared secure in their bonds and didn't look as if they were attempting to shift or move. I would have thought that they weren't real if it wasn't for their chests moving with their breaths and the soft moans coming from each of them.

The most erotic thing about these two was that their genitals were completely exposed, like the leather had been cut away from their outfits in those specific areas. The guy's cock and balls were lashed together with a wide, constrictive cock ring made of black leather. The woman was shaved bare and had silver clamps pulling her outer labia wide open and smaller clamps attached to her inner labia with weights attached to them. It was horrifically painful to look at but I was half tempted to reach forward and touch her to see if it was all real.

Before I could even think of acting on my thoughts, Kachiri stepped forward and lifted a large door knocker, in the shape of a vampire's head, then let it fall on the door letting out a resounding bang. She then opened the doors and led us into another room. It was small with stone walls similar to a medieval castle. Off to the right was a short hallway with an arched ceiling. It was through this hallway that she led us. When we reached the end we turned right again and I almost screamed out with the sight before me. Edward pulled me to him, shielding my face, but it wasn't fast enough.

I had already seen the horrors before me. There were two cages on the floor with women in them who had been painted to resemble large cats. They were slinking back and forth on their knees in the cage. In between the cage was a gothic style throne that was occupied by a pale man with shoulder length black hair. He was in a long black coat and pants with a white shirt showing from underneath. In his hand was a cat-of-nine-tails and he sat there forcefully whipping it through the air. I heard a sharp groan after each swing because it kept finding its desired target.

There was a pale blonde man strapped to a padded saw horse with his bare ass pointed at the throned man. His ass was covered in crisscrossing welts and some were beginning to bleed and drip down his body. The blonde man had tears streaming down his face but an eerie smile graced it.

His smile sent shivers to my core and the blood made my stomach churn. Edward kept me half shielded with himself but I could stills see the rest of the room. There were a few people shackled to the walls and each was covered in a series of red whip marks. My guess was that they had also been punished. None dared to meet my eyes and I was grateful for it. I was brought out of my examination of the room by Kachiri speaking.

"Master Aro, I have brought you two new possible members. I have already taken them on the tour," Kachiri said in her deep voice.

"Thank you Kachiri, you may be excused," the man, I assumed Aro, said and I was fearful. I didn't know how to get back out of here but I did see a door off to the right that looked promising. "Welcome to my lair," Aro said to us and I peered up from Edward's chest at him.

He looked quite creepy yet harmless all at the same time. His smile was unnerving and his eyes shifted around the room like he was waiting for someone to step one toe out of line.

"Hello," Edward said in his strong voice but I could still detect the uncertainty in it.

"So, how do you like my place? Quite something isn't it?"

"That is one way to describe it," Edward said in a challenging tone.

"Well then, I take it that it is not for you and your lady friend? I can assure you that every person has a place in here. Why, there is much I would love to do to you and her already."

"I do not think that we will be partaking in the activities. If you could be so kind as to show us the way out, we would greatly appreciate it," Edward answered for us and I was thankful. I knew my voice would not have been strong enough to say what he had said.

"As you wish," Aro said before standing, the cat-of-nine-tails still in his hand.

He walked forward and I gasped audibly when he turned it around and shoved the handle up the rear of the blonde man. "Stay Caius, and make sure that that doesn't move," Aro said as he patted his head then showed us to the door. "Come back if you ever should change your mind. Your little lady here looks like she needs to be broken in quite roughly and I sense a spirit about you as well. I would make you into a wonderful master, if you allowed…" Aro said and Edward glared at him. "Well then, maybe not."

Edward got a smug look across his face and I felt him push his chest out almost as if he was challenging Aro. I seriously didn't think that now was the time for a cock size contest and just wanted to get the hell out of this place ,so I grabbed Edward before Aro could push him anymore.

Edward and I found ourselves back in the entryway and we hurried towards the front door. We bolted out and I noticed that two people had joined the door lady. Her eerie voice called out after us as we headed toward the car.

"Look Marcus, Senna, those two can't handle it!" Zafrina said and they all laughed but Edward and I jumped in the car and he took off down the road.

We didn't speak the entire way home and didn't even have sex that night. All we did was take a really hot shower together then cuddle in bed. I was thankful of his arms around me all night because I kept having semi erotic nightmares of what I had seen. On one hand I was incredibly turned on by some of what I saw. The other hand, however, had me disgusted and pitying those that were being tortured, even though they looked as if they were enjoying it.

What woke me up every time was the creepy smile on the blonde's face as Aro practically beat him. Every time I would see that, I would wake up gasping and Edward would comfort me until I could fall back asleep. Sometimes we would end up having sex but it just wasn't as enjoyable as I wanted it to be.

There was something missing and I had an idea what it could be. Edward was great, don't get me wrong, but I wanted more…force, drive, and possibly punishment too. I wanted Edward to take charge and dominate me. Not in the severity that we had seen but I wanted him to tell me what to do and spank me if I didn't do it. I just didn't know how to tell him.

It was about two weeks later and sex was still mediocre. Edward could tell too, even though he didn't say so. I could tell that he felt the difference. One evening he suggested we go for a drive so we climbed into the car and he put a blanket and a basket of things in the back seat. I assumed he was taking me out for a late picnic or something. Boy was I wrong!

We had been driving for about an hour when Edward's hand started to creep over from the gear shift and up my leg. It was enjoyable but almost too sensual for what I had desired. I tried to get into his foreplay but it just wasn't fully turning me on. Abruptly, Edward pulled the car over and turned towards me.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked, taking my face in his hands so I had to look at him.

"Nothing Edward," I said and aimed my eyes at the dash.

"Don't lie to me Bella. I know something is wrong. It has been ever since we went…" he trailed off. We hadn't mentioned what we had witnessed or how it had made us feel and neither of us could seem to start the conversation about it.

"Its…well…I want…" I tried to tell him but couldn't seem to get the words out.

"What do you want Bella? Tell me and it's yours! Tell me and I'll do it! Just please talk to me and tell me."

I had to tell him. I had to tell him that I wanted more, more punishment, more force, just more.

"I want…well…I want _it_ Edward."

"What it?"

"You know…some of what we saw…" I said then turned away from him, ashamed that that world had entranced me like it did.

"Get out of the car," Edward demanded and I looked at him with a questioning glance. "I said, get out of the car," he said again and I couldn't help but do as he said.

I was waiting for him to take off and leave me there but he turned the car off, left the headlights on, and stepped out too. He reached into the back seat and pulled out the basket and blanket then set them on the hood.

"Come here," he said and I listened and obeyed, my feet taking me right in front of him and the car. "I had a feeling that you somewhat enjoyed some of what we saw but didn't know exactly what you had enjoyed. So, I've prepared something for us, a bit of an experiment. And you can tell me to stop at any time but until I hear the word vampire come out of your mouth I'll know that you are ok with what is going on. Are we clear?"

"Huh?" was all I could say. I was flabbergasted by what he was suggesting, especially with us out in the middle of nowhere.

"Are you willing to participate? Within the terms set forth that is," Edward said, his crooked smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

I deliberated for a moment. This could be exactly what I needed. Now, how to show him instead of tell him that I am willing. I thought for a second then stepped up, staring him directly in the eyes. As quick as I could manage, I wrapped one hand around his neck and pulled him in for a rough kiss. He seemed shocked at first then he wrapped one arm around me and pulled me up against him. I could feel his erection grinding against my stomach and I moaned at the thought of how good it would feel tonight.

Before I could get too into the kiss Edward broke it and took a step backwards.

"Strip…now," he said and I was a bit confused. "I said strip, NOW!" he demanded and I saw him raise an eyebrow to question my lack of participation. I smirked at his silent challenge and then began to remove my clothes before placing them on the hood of the car.

He grabbed the blanket and folded it before placing it on the hood and then he stepped back again.

"Put your hands on the car and spread your legs," he commanded and I silently obeyed, my entire body tingling with anticipation.

Edward moved around behind me gently caressing my ass before he smacked it quickly. I moaned with desire as he repeated the movement. He moved away from me and went to the basket then took out an object. My eyes widened when I saw it was a miniature cat-of-nine-tails. I was a bit scared of this object but when Edward smacked me with it; it was almost as if it was caressing my skin, making me more aware of every cell of it. I moaned while biting my lip as he repeated the smack with a bit more force.

"Louder Bella, I know you can be louder!" Edward ordered and I instinctively responded.

"Yes Master!"

"Master…I like it," he said and I could hear his smirk spread across his face.

"Master…Master…" I moaned continuously as he spanked me with the flogger over and over, my ass cheeks growing hot under the punishment.

It was fantastically delicious and I wanted more, harder…

Edward stopped using the flogger and moved back to the basket. I heard some metal and then gasped when he produced a pair of clamps similar to the ones that had been on the woman affixed to the door. But, instead of him placing them on my lower lips, he reached around my body and affixed them to my nipples. The insides of the clamps were lined with soft material and I could feel and see the chain connecting them. Then he moved back to the basket and grabbed out a soft lined blindfold then slipped it over my face.

"Remember Bella, just say the word if you want me to stop at any moment. What was the word?"

"Vampire…" I breathed out, acutely aware of Edward pressed right up against me.

"Good girl, now, are you going to be the dirty girl I know you can be or are you going to hold out on me?"

"I'll be anything you want me to be Master," I answered, shocked at how natural it felt.

But I had a feeling that it would only feel natural with Edward. He was my other half and knew just what to do to me. Plus, I trusted him whole heartedly. Little did I know how important that trust was going to be tonight.

I felt Edward shift around behind me then his hand moved between my legs, parting my lips and finding my clit. I moaned and grinded my hips for him, seeking for that friction I so desperately wanted. Edward didn't hold back and he pinched down on my clit, almost making me come on the spot.

"Louder Bella, I want to hear you echo out here!" Edward growled and I moaned loudly for him as I grinded my hips against his hand. "Good girl."

He released my bud and moved his hand until he was three fingers deep within me then he started pumping into me with his hand until I came with screams that bounced off the darkness and back at us. The blindfold made every thrust of his hand seem more intense and I wanted more of him. I wanted more of what he could dish out.

After he finger fucked me until I came another time he pulled his fingers out and I whimpered at the loss of contact. However he pressed his fingers to my lips until I opened them to which he promptly shoved his fingers, dripping with my juices, into my mouth.

I started sucking on them with everything I had and heard Edward groan behind me. "Yes…that's the dirty little girl I wanted. You are a dirty girl aren't you? You like tasting your own juices. You nasty little thing. I'll make you pay for enjoying that so much."

I felt a slight shift behind me and before I could figure out what it was, Edward drove his hard dick into me and I screamed out. "FUCK ME! Oh fuck!"

"Fuck me what, dirty girl?" Edward asked as he gripped my shoulder with his free hand while still trying to keep his other fingers in my mouth.

"Fuck me Master!" I screamed out, then almost bit down on his fingers without meaning to as he drilled into me faster and faster.

Edward pulled his hand out of my mouth and moved it to my unoccupied shoulder. Then I felt both of his hands start to shift towards my collarbone and then slightly up my neck as he plowed into me.

My pelvis was thrust up against the car and I was almost laying across the hood at this point and Edward didn't relent. One of his hands left my collar and smacked against my ass harder than he had ever smacked me before.

"Oh god yes Master!" I screamed out.

"Yes what? You like having you ass smacked?" Edward growled. "You like being spanked? Are you a dirty girl Bella?"

"Yes Master! I'm your dirty gir…" I tried to finish but couldn't because Edward's hand shifted upwards and was around my neck, squeezing slightly and taking me off guard.

It wasn't uncomfortable but was slightly scary; however I trusted him and knew what to say to get him to stop. Edward applied a bit more pressure and I felt his pumping speed increase like a piston as he filled me over and over.

I was caught off guard by the blinding orgasm that surged through me as he slammed into me with reckless abandon and actually saw stars by it as my walls clenched down upon him and milked his orgasm out.

He collapsed on top of me and I was pressed against the warm hood, gasping for breath…

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Alice snapped me out of my stroll down memory lane as she had Jasper usher the two creepy people away from me. I was dazed by how vivid that memory had been but it had been a very memorable time with him.

Another few hours passed and the day was drawing to a close. I saw the end of the line approaching and my hand was beginning to cramp up so I was grateful. As the last person appeared before me I couldn't stop smiling.

There stood Jacob wearing the biggest grin I had ever seen him wear as he placed a copy of my book before me.


	28. Chapter 28

SEDKDA Chapter 28 – Coming Together

"Thanks for asking me out tonight Jake, I really needed it," I said as he pulled my chair out and pushed me towards the table. Jacob was ever the gentleman.

"It's cool Bells, I've missed you. And you know, you never called me back or anything. Just leave a hot man hanging won't you?" he said with a bit of a teasing tone making me laugh.

"Sorry Jake. Things have been…" I trailed off.

"Difficult?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Duh! I read your book which means I read your note to him. So I take it he didn't find out in a 'pleasing' way, did he?"

"There was nothing pleasant about it."

"What happened?"

"Basically he ended up being the photographer at the publicity shoot and the interviewer asked me a question in front of him and he found out all about it. To make matters worse his cousin was there and he was part of the book too, only way before I met Edward. He left me and took the ring back and I deserved so much more punishment for what I did to him."

"Wait, he took what ring back?"

"The engagement ring."

"HOLY SHIT BELLS!" Jacob yelled then muffled his voice some after a few dirty looks from other patrons. "You mean to tell me that this guy not only made your toes curl but he asked you to marry him and you didn't fess up? What were you thinking?!"

I went to answer but the waitress appeared to get our drink orders and we went ahead and ordered our meals as well. We were just in a small family restaurant but apparently he was as familiar with the menu as I was. As soon as the waitress left I answered.

"I wasn't thinking, that was the problem. I was too concerned with loving him and by the time I knew I had to tell him I was too afraid of losing him to do it. You just don't understand Jake; he was the one for me you know?"

"Ouch," Jacob said as he clutched his chest, making my jaw drop. "Kidding Bella, just kidding. I know I'm hot and all and we had some fantastic chemistry in the bed. And, if we had given it a chance it could have been more. But, it wouldn't have lasted and we both know it. Well, at least I know it because…"

Jacob trailed off because the waitress appeared with our drinks at that moment.

"Because what?" I pressed, hanging on for him to finish.

"Well, because I met the one," he said and then a huge boyish grin spread across his face.

"Well that explains the shit eating grin like you shat a rainbow and found your own personal pot of gold! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you were ok first," he said with so much emotion I had to get up and hug him.

Once I sat back down I pressed him for details.

"Well I met her while I was working one day. I was putting a new floor in this doctor's office and was walking out the door for my lunch break and almost ran her over. I apologized profusely and she went inside and I left for lunch. I didn't see her again until the end of the day but I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was just so small and gorgeous and I almost wanted to help her seeing what kind of doctor she was going to see."

"Wait, what kind of doctor?"

"A sex therapist. Here, I have his card," Jacob said and fished out his wallet.

Our food arrived at the same time he handed me the card and my jaw dropped. He met her at The Good Doctor's, aka Carlisle's, office. Could my fate be any more twisted? I sat there waiting for lightning to strike and blast me away because I had too many freaking coincidences in my life.

"Anyways, I wanted to help her because a woman that beautiful shouldn't be having issues where she needs to see a therapist. Turns out, though, she wasn't there for help. When I left for the day she was waiting outside by my work truck. Get this, the doc is her dad!"

_Where was the lightning? Come on and strike you son-of-a-bitch. _

"Well we went out for drinks that night and Vanessa and I have been dating ever since," Jacob said as I sat there just slowly shaking my head back and forth while rubbing my temples. My appetite was long gone. "Bella, are you ok? Bella? Earth to Bella."

Jacob was trying to get my attention but I couldn't believe it. _How much more fucked up could my life get? First I fuck a shrimp dick then my ex fiancé's cousin. After that I slept with my gay hair dresser and his boyfriend and then my friend's girlfriend's father. Throw in Alice's boyfriend, my ex fiancé, and Jacob too. Oh and I couldn't forget the guy that almost raped me. That would stick with me forever. Then there was the woman who I slept with as revenge who ended up only working with my ex and now she is with his cousin. FUCK MY LIFE! God has a sense of humor…a very sick and twisted version! _

"BELLA!" Jacob almost yelled at me and I snapped out of it.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to puke and you haven't even touched your food."

"Well, Jacob, you see…" how was I going to explain this to him. "Um, the thing is, your girlfriend's dad is a chapter in my book…" I buried my face in my hands expecting Jacob to start screaming at me. However, he started laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" I almost screamed at him but kept my voice low.

"Actually it is! It sure does explain why she didn't like that chapter. Imagine her surprise when she finds out it's because that chapter showcases her dad!" Jacob was about to fall over he was laughing so hard.

"NO! You can't tell her! EVER! I can't be responsible for splitting her parents up! Jacob you have to promise me!"

Jacob quit laughing when he heard the anguish in my voice.

"Don't worry Bella, her mom left a long time ago. She couldn't handle her now ex husband talking to other women about sex. He isn't with anyone so don't worry about him cheating. But if it means that much to you I won't tell her."

"Thanks Jacob," I said as my panic started to ease.

We finished eating and just talked about life in general but were interrupted by Jacob's cell phone ringing. It was Nessie, I mean Vanessa. I had already started to use his nickname for her and hadn't even met her yet.

"Hey, speaking of Nessie, that was her. She's done at work and asked me to get her. Do you mind if we swing by and pick her up before I take you home?"

"Jacob, I can get a cab. It's not a big deal," I replied but he looked horrified at the suggestion.

"No! Her work is on the way to your apartment. Besides, I told you I'd take you home. And, you have to meet her."

"Fine," I sighed and we paid our bill and left the restaurant.

We chatted with small talk on the way to Nessie's work and when we got there she was waiting outside and bounded into Jacob's arms. I had to admit, they looked great together and it made my heart twinge mildly to know that I couldn't have that with someone.

Nessie was eager to meet me and she hugged me like she had known me for ages. She reminded me somewhat of Alice and I instantly liked her. I sat in the back of Jacob's car for the ride to my apartment and was somewhat reluctant to say goodbye to Jacob and Nessie, Jacob especially.

Things in my life were finally starting to feel like they were coming together and I felt almost as if I were to say bye to Jacob that I would never see him again. But, I had to be a grown up and said bye, hugging them both, then I headed inside.

I headed to my room and got undressed before heading to the bathroom to start a shower. Once I turned the water on I thought I heard someone knocking at the door. I shut the water off and listened but didn't hear anything so I turned it back on and thought I heard it again.

I still didn't hear anything but I put on my robe to go check anyways. Maybe it was Jacob and I had left something in his car. I looked out the peephole and didn't see anyone so I opened my door and peered out.

I heard someone familiar sounding saying something then a car door shut so I hurried back in my apartment to look out the window into the parking lot. I almost fainted at the vehicle I saw. I knew that car, that hood.

Without thinking twice I bolted for the parking lot. I got out there and he was backing up so I threw myself into the center of the parking lot and hoped he would see me before he ran me over. The tires squealing to a stop answered my hopes and suddenly Edward was right in front of me.

"WHAT THE FUCK BELLA!?" Edward screamed at me. "I could have run you over! What were you thinking?"

His tone and words shocked me seeing as how he was the one that came to _my_ apartment.

"Hello? Earth to Bella. Aren't you going to talk to me?" he said again, this time without so much anger.

"Me talk to you? After all the rejected phone calls! Why should I talk to you?" I yelled at him, then clamped my hand over my mouth.

_What in the hell was I doing? Edward was here and I was being a total bitch to him! Why couldn't the fucking ground open up and swallow me whole? _

"Fuck! Shit! This was NOT how this was supposed to go!" Edward yelled at himself then he stopped and looked at me. "What are you wearing?"

I looked down and blushed immediately. "Ummm, a robe?" I replied.

"Yeah, it's a robe. Why are you out here in your robe?"

"You knocked on my door when I was about to get in the shower… Ummm… Well, when I saw your car after not seeing anyone at the door I didn't think about what I was wearing."

"Look, get inside and I'll just talk to you later. I can see that I came at a bad time."

"NO!" I screamed then smiled. "I mean, why don't you come in? If we're going to talk that is."

Edward nodded and went back to park his car while I hurried inside. What was I doing? First I yell at him then I get embarrassed and then I practically have a heart attack when he mentioned leaving. But, I couldn't just let him leave if he was here. I might not ever see him again.

I ran to my room and threw on some clothes, opting for a pair of fleece pajama pants, a sports bra, and a t-shirt. When I got back to my living room Edward wasn't there so I went to the front door and he was standing outside running his fingers through his hair.

"Why didn't you come on in?" I asked.

"Cause I wasn't invited and I'm a bit…" he said and I finished for him with "nervous."

We both laughed lightly then headed inside. I offered him a drink but he declined so I grabbed a bottle of water and went to sit cross legged on the couch. I patted the cushion next to me to be hospitable but I was nervous as hell.

"So," we both said at the same time then looked at each other in silence.

_Well this was fucking awkward as hell_. We both sat there looking at everything but each other for a few minutes and I was getting fidgety as hell. Finally, Edward broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Huh?" I replied.

"I said I'm sorry, did you not hear me?"

"I heard you just fine but I just have no idea what you are apologizing for. I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

"No, I was wrong, but, in my defense, you hurt me."

"And for that, I'm eternally sorry. I never wanted to hurt you and I wanted to tell you everything but I was just afraid."

"Afraid of what? Me leaving you?" he asked.

"Yeah, and look what happened when you found out."

"I only ended it because you cheated on me!" Edward yelled and jumped up off the couch.

"I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU!" I screamed at him, tears stinging my eyes at the accusation. I was NOT a cheater!

"Yes you did! You were sleeping with other people Bella! When we were ENGAGED!" Edward was pacing my living room, fisting his hair in his hands.

I stood up and stood in his path. "I never cheated on you Edward, I can promise you that. I couldn't ever cheat on someone I loved."

"But what about all those guys?"

"They were all before you! Well, most were. And when we first had sex I thought it was a one night stand. That thought was punctuated by you leaving me the next morning."

"I didn't…" Edward started to say but I cut him off.

"I know you didn't leave but that's what I thought so I continued with my research and then you showed back up. You wouldn't take no for an answer and sent me item after item and then the letter arrived and the feeling I had at thinking you wouldn't try anymore hurt so badly I had to call you. And it was that first dinner that I realized that I loved you and I didn't touch anyone else after that. I still haven't…" I couldn't continue because I was crying.

I stood there feeling like an idiot for not being able to control my tear ducts and then started crying even harder when I felt Edward's arms embrace me. I must have imagined Edward kissing the top of my head but before I knew it he had picked me up and cuddled me against him on the couch, wrapping the throw blanket around me.

I tried to stop crying several times but every time I tried I would think of the breakup or the fact that Edward was here with me but wasn't mine anymore and would start crying all over again.

I awoke the next morning and stretched to find myself lying on the couch. At first I wondered how I ended up out here but then the memories of last night flooded back and a fresh round of tears started. I went to get up and noticed something stuck to my television. I stumbled over to it and it was a piece of paper stuck to my TV with a band aid.

_What the hell_?! I pulled the paper off the TV and opened it. It was a note from Edward:

_I didn't feel right staying and you had fallen asleep. I hope you get this and realize that I didn't just leave you. Please call me when you wake up._

_~Edward_

I hadn't imagined last night and he didn't leave! I wanted to jump for joy and scream like a little fan girl but first, I had to go to the bathroom. On the way there I spotted a few more notes all attached to their locations by band aids.

Each note was similar to the first and I almost peed myself from laughing when I found one stuck to the toilet beside my now empty box of band aids. Well, I had to give it to him for making sure I got the message.

I relieved myself then hurried to find my cell phone. I let out a string of curse words when I realized it was dead so I plugged it in to charge while I took a quick shower. By the time I got out it had some life so I called Edward and he answered on the first ring.

He offered to pick up something to eat and head back over and I had a hard time hiding my giddiness at him coming back over even though I knew we still had a lot to talk about. I dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt then set about tidying my apartment while waiting for him.

He arrived about 45 minutes later with Chinese takeout and we sat in the living room eating and watching TV in another slightly awkward silence. Finally, we were done eating and I knew it was time to talk.

"Can I talk today? There are some things I want to say," Edward asked and I nodded.

Edward took a deep breath then began.

"There's so much I want to say and I don't even know where to start. That day at the photo shoot, it was like my world completely collapsed under me. I understand what happened but I want you to know how I felt and why I acted the way I did. Hearing what I did made me think…I always knew I didn't deserve you. The book was it, the flaw, what was wrong. It was the fault line in my otherwise perfect life. When it erupted in that room, the magnitude of it crumbled everything around me.

"I always knew you were too good for me and that you could do better. But, when I realized that you had slept around on me, or that I had thought you had, you also slept with people I knew. You slept with my cousin, the guy who was like a brother to me. I completely shut down. It was like Edward Masen was lost in the rubble.

"I don't remember much except screaming at you and saying awful things to you…things that if my mother had heard me say… Well my mother raised me better than that. I went home and lost myself in a bottle and thought of nothing but you. Everywhere I looked was your scent, clothes, memories… You were there all the time and it drove me insane. I needed to cleanse myself of you, even down to the pictures of you, of us.

"The day that Leah brought me the ring, it was like, ok, alright, I couldn't get out of this now. I sat there looking at the pictures thinking about how happy we could have been. At that point I was so angry and mad at you for destroying all of it. Then Leah told me how she got the ring back and I was pissed at her for saying that to you. Then I was pissed at me for the things I said to Leah and it was one big, messy, vicious circle of pain and anger and fear.

"Then, here comes Emmett. He rode my ass like a jockey at the Kentucky Derby. He wouldn't give up on me so I tried to do better for him. But, your name would be brought up and I would get disgusted at myself for letting you get me down again. But, I fought through and was doing better, or so I thought.

"Then yesterday Emmett showed up and threw your book at me. Let me tell you, that boy has some aim," Edward said while adjusting his crotch. "I thought he had busted my nuts, literally, with the book. I screamed at him and all he said was to read the author's note.

"He handed me the book and as soon he was out the door I opened it. It was part of you and I just had to have my fix like an addict. I didn't care what I was about to read. All I knew was that they were your words and thoughts." Edward looked up at me with intense eyes.

"Forgive me for not reading past the author's note but if you want I can go home and finish reading the book right now."

I looked down and bit my lip then shook my head slowly.

"When I got finished reading it over something hit me. One of those old adages, walk a mile in someone else's shoes. So I put myself in your shoes and I thought about it. I asked myself 'Edward, would you have told her if you were in her shoes?' And the honest answer was 'no.' I would have been too afraid of hurting you like that, of putting you through what I went through. Is it wrong? Yes, it's absolutely wrong to hide something like that. But, everyone has a past and the point is, your past does not matter to me. Do you hear me? It. Does. Not. Matter."

I was at a loss for words but four came out without me thinking.

"It does not matter?" I asked still looking down at the floor trying to gain control over my tears.

Edward reached over to me and lightly gripped my chin then lifted it so I would look at him.

"No, it doesn't. All that matters is that you'll forgive me. And from your note, it sounds like you have," Edward said and the tears streamed down my cheeks. "but the question remains, can you forgive me?"

I nodded my head as fresh tears spilled over. His hands reached up and cupped my face then his thumbs wiped my tears aside. I sat there trying to speak but his words had touched me to the core. I looked up into his vivid green eyes and saw tears glistening in them too.

Neither of us spoke as we moved in closer to each other and without thinking about it, our lips touched and the current that flowed through us was like the jolt of electricity, bringing life soaring back through us. My heart felt like it hadn't beat in years with the new fury at which it pounded under my skin, flooding my body with heat and passion.

Once our lips met we didn't break apart, our initial kiss turning heated quickly. Edward pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him as he continued to kiss me. My hands wrapped around his neck and fisted his hair as his hands roamed up my back under my shirt.

I instinctively tilted my pelvis into him and felt him growing in his jeans as he let out a strangled moan. The sound of it went straight to my loins, flooding me with moisture and desire. One of Edward's hands moved down to my hip as he pulled me against him then he wrapped his arm around my waist as he stood straight up from the couch. My legs wrapped around him as our tongues danced together like they had never been separated.

We continued to kiss as he walked through my apartment and within moments he laid me down on my bed, our lips finally breaking apart. He looked me in the eyes, peering deep into my soul as I laid there panting heavily at the contact we had been denying each other. Edward raised one eyebrow at me, silently asking approval as his fingers traced the waistband of my jeans and I nodded quickly not trusting my voice to give consent.

Quicker than possible, Edward had removed my jeans and unbuttoned his, releasing his hardened self. He lined his dick up with me and slipped the head between my slick folds, preparing us for the initial penetration.

Edward leaned down over me and slipped his tongue between my lips, entwining them in an erotic dance as he slowly slid home, filling me completely as he swallowed my moan of ecstasy. We had denied each other way too long and this reunion was worth every moment of lost time.

My hands ran up and down Edward's shoulders, my nails digging into the fabric of his shirt as he slowly pumped in and out of me. We were both moaning through the continuous kiss as we rekindled our spirits and reacquainted our bodies with each other.

Edward's hands pulled my arms from his body as he pressed them to the bed, lacing his fingers with mine. My legs lifted on their own accord and wrapped around him, pulling him closer and closer to me with every pump of his hips. I felt the orgasm building slowly, yet powerfully. I tried to fight it off, not wanting our reunion to be over with so soon.

Edward pulled his mouth from mine and kissed down my jaw line to my ear then he whispered seductively, "let go Bella, just let go."

His words shattered my resolve and I fell over the edge, pulling him with me as we both crashed, our arms twining around each other. His body pressed into mine as his own orgasm overtook him. I held him to me, feeling his body tremble against my skin. Every inch of me was alive and yearning for his touch yet again.

Edward lips found mine as his hands entwined with mine again. He broke the kiss to breathe and looked at me with emotion I thought was lost.

The last words uttered before we joined again were the same from both of us.

"I love you."


	29. Chapter 29 Bella's Author Note From Book

SEDKDA Author's Note

There are some ideas that just pop into your head and, for no exact reason, you follow through with it. Well, that isn't how this was started. It all started with me keeping a journal about things that kept me generally healthy. I found that sex was one of the things for me and my journal morphed into this book. And through this journey I managed to find my other half. But this journey doesn't have a happy ending. This journey caused me to lose that person dearest to me

This is by no means an answer to anything but it is my journey through what all I experienced and how it changed my life. However, throughout this journey I ended up hurting the one person I loved above all others. He knows who he is and to this person, I am eternally sorry.

There is not anything I could say to make what I did to you go away. I realize now that I should have told you, all of them actually, what I was doing however, I wanted an untainted subject. This is not an excuse for what I did, or for hiding it. But, I am sorry.

I am sorry that I hurt you and sorry that I lied to you. You are my world, my sun, my reason for breathing, and I betrayed you. I lied to you and deceived you and hid something life altering, something I should have never hid.

You deserve much more than I gave you and deserve more than I have been. I cannot thank you enough for the wonderful time you gave me and, if I could go back and do it all again the same exact way, I would just to experience the love and joy and light you brought into my life. I want you to know that I am eternally sorry and that I will always love you. If you should ever want to talk to me again, you know how to find me.

Goodbye and I love you.


	30. Chapter 30 Epilogue Part 1

smmiskimen: So Crystal, I have to say, it's been one hell of a ride with you throughout this story

preciousfairymom80: Oh hell ya, Pix...It's been fun stretching my boundaries. I was scared to go as far in my story as we did in your story.

smmiskimen: But, your Jacob is nowhere near as kinky as my Jacob. And, remember, if it wasn't for you, he would have only had a small part in the story, not the happy ending I gave him with you in mind. Well, you and Wendy that is

preciousfairymom80: True but even you have to admit to loving your Jacob.

smmiskimen: Yeah, he is a bit sexy. SHIT! Did I just say that? Promise me you'll never tell Edward!

preciousfairymom80: You hear that Wendy! That shit stays on record!

smmiskimen: I got shit on Wendy and it's cold and sparkly so don't bring her into this lol

preciousfairymom80: OK TMI...But no seriously, this is our second story that we have worked on together and I have loved every minute of it. Thanks to you not only am I an author but a beta now. We're good together Pix. Even if you still go against me on SOME things...

smmiskimen: Look! That mediocre line was only a problem to you and Wendy. Besides, you know you loved it when I pulled out the nipple clamps. And I KNOW that you loved it when I had you pull out the toys to test fit them in the boy's asses, JK lol

preciousfairymom80: HOLY SHIT! And that's not the only thing I was referring too. *narrows eyes*

smmiskimen: OOOOOhhhhhh, SHHHHHH! You'll give it away! And besides, this is my story! But anyhoo, thanks for everything chica. You are the best and I have loved having you on the ride. This story wouldn't have some of the kink without your suggestions, especially the Jacob chapters because beastiality is just not my style. But, it's sad to see this story end. It is like the end of an era for me since my other current stories are sans smut at the moment. What am I going to do with my kink now?

preciousfairymom80: Nah you're more into necrophilia. You could maybe do outtakes, oooo maybe a couple of interviews with Edward and Bella? Or hell, just pull out the vamp and have some fun...just dont call me and ask for pointers with that shit.

smmiskimen: HAHAHAHA! You Bish! But, there will be an outtake going into the Fandom4Preemies Compilation. So...the readers will have more coming their way. But for now, this looks like the end. The readers have blown me away with their support and love of the story. And the reviewers, they are truely amazing with how they got tangled up into the lives of my Bella and everyone else in the story. I don't think this story would be as great if you hadn't been there with me and if the readers and reviewers hadn't come along for the ride. So, thanks everyone. You all are amazing and wonderful and magnanimous and all the other words I can't think of at the moment.

preciousfairymom80: Awww...Thanks Pix. And I must say that every review made me just as happy as the ones I got from my story. Thanks for all the wonderful support through everything guys. But...*whispers to the readers*I just want to go on record and say that I was totally against this ending.

smmiskimen: Again, SHHHHHHHHHHH! *places duct tape over Crystal's mouth* Now, on with the epilogue...

preciousfairymom80: *mumbles and glares*

preciousfairymom80: *and flips the bird*

Ok, sorry about that, she is a bit passionate about her "ideas" but I told her this was my story… Thanks everyone for enjoying this and it's sad to see it come to an end. I feel like I'm closing the door to a major part of me but I will be writing an outtake of this story and it will be included in the Fandom4Preemies compilation. I'll tell you more about it at the end. And don't forget that I'm still writing other stories and you never know when a smutastic chapter will _arise._

And, for those of you who know about my son, he's home from the NICU after a 16 day stay and is doing well. He is up to 6 pounds and is getting fatter and better each day. He will be a month old on Sunday! Thanks for all the love and support you all threw my way during that time.

Now on to the story…

SEDKDA Epilogue

EPOV

Five months. It had been five months since I said goodbye to Bella. Being without her was like missing half of myself. And, things were intensified by the presence of our son, Anthony. He was the light at the end of the tunnel for me. Having the responsibility of being someone's dad kept me pretty distracted, as I could be without Bella.

I thought back over the last two years and couldn't believe that things had gone like they did. After Bella and I reconciled we wasted no time in getting married. Alice was all too happy to plan it for us so we only had to show up. Our honeymoon was three weeks on my family's land in Scotland. There were several small homes we owned on a crop of land in Barnbarroch, which was southwest of Dumfries.

We found out shortly after returning from Scotland that Bella was expecting. That was a blessing and a disaster all at once. The pregnancy was rough for Bella with her medical conditions and the birth was very traumatic for us all. She went into labor seven weeks prematurely with Anthony and he ended up in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit for a few weeks. He was actually released from the hospital before she was because during the labor Bella had a serious seizure and lapsed into a coma. They had to remove Anthony by emergency c-section and Bella remained in her coma for four weeks.

She finally came home weak and unsure of herself. She confided in me one night that she was worried that she was going to leave us. Well, that time did come. And I held myself together for Bella and Anthony. I knew she couldn't let go if she thought I wouldn't be able to take care of our son. Every time I would look at Anthony's big chocolate eyes I would remember Bella.

Whenever it would get unbearable I would take a walk down memory lane looking at photos of our wedding and honeymoon and our time together with Anthony. Several times I pulled out our 'other' album and would leaf through the different role playing scenarios and the special photos that we took during our honeymoon. Bella was quite the photographer, somehow able to make me appear larger than life…

The special album would always get me going, thinking of our honeymoon, or some other time together. Most fondly, I remembered the honeymoon and would find myself in the bathroom with a handful of Bella's strawberry shampoo, masturbating to the images that flashed across my mind.

Today was just like all the rest. I started feeling mopey while making Anthony's lunch so, after it, I put him down for a nap and headed to the bedroom for the special album. I opened it up and began to slowly caress the images, tracing Bella's contours.

I looked at picture after picture of her as my dick grew increasingly larger and harder, pulsating in my jeans, begging to be touched. The pictures were great for doing the job but today I began to fantasize about her instead when the pictures proved to be not enough for me. I began to remember the way Bella used to lay on the bed for me, slowly running her finger along her slit as she stared at me with hungry eyes.

I pictured my first time with Bella as I thrust into her as we dug into the mud. I remembered how her pussy clenched around my shaft as I practically forced her orgasm from her. Remembering this caused me to get rock hard and I knew where I was headed.

I unbuttoned and removed my pants and boxers then settled back on the bed, closing my eyes to better picture her…

_Bella pressed up against the arm of the sofa practically bent backwards over it as I ate her out…_ My hand circled my dick and slowly began to slide up and down the shaft.

_Bella in her school girl costume without panties, bent over the desk as I fucked her from behind…_ My thumb circled the head, spreading the precum around to help lubricate my shaft as I continued to pump my hand along the length.

_Bella calling me master against the hood of my car… _I moaned as I tightened my grip on my dick and began pumping it faster. I wouldn't last long today.

_Bella lying spread eagle, shaved completely bare for me, her pussy glistening like dew in the morning.._. My cock throbbed under my hand as I stroked furiously at the shaft, trying to milk the seed from it.

_Bella screaming my name on our honeymoon as I had her pressed against the wall, her legs hooked on my forearms as I fucked the shit out of her… _I screamed out Bella's name as I came forcefully, my legs trembling as my breath shuddered out of me.

I had to lie on the bed for a few minutes before I had the ability to walk again. But, as soon as I could, I cleaned up and then jumped into the shower. I had to make myself presentable, in Alice's words, because they were all coming over this evening to cook out. I knew the 'cook out' was actually them checking on me. And, while I appreciated it, I just wanted to be left alone to spend time with my son.

Taking care of Anthony kept me pretty busy. And then, when I had a shoot to do, Alice or Rose would come over and watch him. One time I had to leave him with Emmett and I was worried that I would come back to my ten month old playing Xbox or something. Then, another time, I had to leave him with Jasper and I expected a crew cut and fatigues by the time I got home. Both times Anthony was just fine but my imagination was always overboard. To me, there were only two people in the world that could take care of him, Bella and me. With Bella gone, that left me as his sole parent and I had to do everything in my power to make sure he was taken care of correctly, to the best of my abilities. I wanted to make Bella proud.

With this in mind, I started getting the house ready for everyone to arrive. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Jacob, and Nessie were all coming over. It still amazed me that I could be friends with people that Bella had researched with. But, Em was my cousin, Jasper was practically family with all he had done for Bella, Rose, well, I had known her long before Bella and they really didn't sleep together, and Jacob was like a brother to Bella. I knew I had nothing to worry about with any of them. In a way, they were all reasons that Bella and I ended up together in the first place. If she hadn't started her book, then met them, who's to say she would have ever met me?

I was brought out of my little daydream about everyone by the doorbell ringing. I answered it and Emmett and Rose walked in just as Alice and Jasper were pulling up. They all had their arms full of stuff and I could tell that today was going to be so much _fun_. Alice seemed to think that I needed them to keep my mind off of Bella when what I really wanted was to think about her all the time. Whether or not I was actively thinking of her, she was always there.

Every inch of the house reminded me of when she was there. Every moment with Anthony reminded me of Bella since we had made him together, he was us. But, our friends loved us and tried to help me deal with Bella's absence. I had to be grateful for their caring. It was just that sometimes I wanted to be left alone with Anthony, left to spend time with him and deal on our own. How would I be able to take care of him without Bella here if everyone else tried to jump in and take her place? I knew that they all just wanted to help out but I had to do it on my own, none of them could replace Bella.

I smiled at each of them, giving out the appropriate hugs or kisses, depending on the person, then began to set things up with the guys while the girls started in the kitchen. It seemed that they all thought today's gathering was going to be a party of sorts because the girls had us guys putting up a lot of _decorations_. I didn't know if they were planning on celebrating Anthony's birthday, which was next week, or what was going on. I didn't ask but figured that the birthday was the case when Jacob and Nessie arrived with a cake that they wouldn't let me see.

I just decided to play along and let the women tell me what to put where. Several times I got sidetracked because I would see a photo of Bella and I and start to daydream, remembering what it was like when she was here. I missed her more than I would let anyone know. I couldn't let them see how needy I had been with her. I was supposed to be a strong man, not a blubbering boy. I never told them how I would sometimes cry while looking at our pictures, or how Anthony's milestones would make me break down knowing that Bella was missing them.

I would always document everything and talk to her, letting her know everything that he had done that day, every little smile he had made. Talking to Bella eased the hurt and pain, but I would end up hurting more at the end because I knew she was missing so much, so many things in our lives.

I shook myself out of another daydream of Bella and finished setting everything up with the guys before going to check on Anthony. He had about another hour of his nap time so I picked up the monitor and went to grab a beer and relax on the back porch with the guys.

Shortly after settling outside we were joined by the girls and everyone coupled up; well, everyone except for me. While I was happy that each of my friends had someone, I was secretly jealous that I didn't have Bella at my side. Sure, I would smile and put on a façade of happiness, but deep down I was hurting with her absence. I felt like half a man without her beside me.

Thinking about that made me start to tear up so I used the excuse of needing another beer to escape inside. I didn't need everyone seeing me cry. I didn't need them trying to make me feel better when they were already doing so much for me. As I headed inside I heard Anthony start to fuss on the monitor so I went to his nursery instead of the kitchen. My son won out over anything else.

He was a bit fussy so I picked him up and sat down in the rocking chair, trying to soothe him back to sleep to finish his nap. As I rocked him I talked to him softly. I told him all about his mother and how much she missed him. I let him know that she loved him more than anyone else in the world and how, if she could be, she would be with him now. I told him that no matter what, his mommy would always be close to him.

I rocked him and I let him know how much I missed her too, how I wanted Bella by my side. I told him the clean version of how we met and the wild goose chase his mother led me on. I let Anthony know how I had never loved another woman the way I loved his mom, and that no other woman would ever compare to her.

I began to cry as I talked to him, the emptiness becoming too much to bear at that moment. So, I stopped talking and just let the tears flow. I rocked my son and cried on his small shoulder, hoping that he would never again have to see me break down like this.

I heard someone in the kitchen so I tried to dry my eyes but it didn't work. Apparently the person heard me crying because I heard the footsteps down the hall, stopping right outside the room. Whoever it was, was giving me a moment to compose myself.

I laid Anthony back down in his crib and grabbed a tissue to rid myself of the embarrassment. After a few deep breaths I checked myself in the mirror and decided that I looked the best I could for being a little girl about it all. I kissed Anthony on the head one more time then headed to the door to smile the rest of the day away with my friends, my family...

The End…..

Ok, the Fandom4Preemies is a compilation that is being put together to help raise money for the March of Dimes. There is a virtual band that will be the donation location. For the small donation of $5, each person donating will receive a copy of the compilation, which I am contributing to. My portion will be the wedding, honeymoon, and birth of Anthony from this story. There will be lemons, yes, multiple ones, in my portion. You can find out all the info and see Cayden's story and photos on their site here:


	31. Chapter 31 Epilogue Part 2

SEDKDA Epilogue Part 2

_Previously:_

_I began to cry as I talked to him, the emptiness becoming too much to bear at that moment. So, I stopped talking and just let the tears flow. I rocked my son and cried on his small shoulder, hoping that he would never again have to see me break down like this. _

_I heard someone in the kitchen so I tried to dry my eyes but it didn't work. Apparently the person heard me crying because I heard the footsteps down the hall, stopping right outside the room. Whoever it was, was giving me a moment to compose myself._

_I laid Anthony back down in his crib and grabbed a tissue to rid myself of the embarrassment. After a few deep breaths I checked myself in the mirror and decided that I looked the best I could for being a little girl about it all. I kissed Anthony on the head one more time then opened the door to smile the rest of the day away with my friends, my family..._

Before I could leave the room the door opened and there stood Bella. She raced into my arms as words began to pour from my mouth.

"Bella, oh god Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked as my arms embraced her. My hands began searching her body, reacquainting themselves with her body, her curves.

"Oh Edward, I've missed you so much," Bella said then she kissed me like it was our first, last, and every kiss in between.

Bella pulled back after our lips felt sated for the moment and looked at me.

"Edward, have you…have you been crying?" Bella asked, worry written all over her face. "Is it Anthony? Is he ok?" Panic started to flood her voice.

"Yes, Anthony is fine, and no, I haven't been crying…" I trailed off, knowing that she could see right through me.

"Edward, what is it? Why were you crying?" She pulled away from me and ran to the crib checking on Anthony only to find him sleeping peacefully.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine, everything is fine," I said, trying to make her believe it.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she turned back to me, placing herself back in my arms.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away any longer. Besides, Anthony's birthday is next week. Did you really think I was going to miss his first birthday?"

"But what about the book tour? You are supposed to head to Europe next week!" While I wasn't mad that she was here, I didn't want her ruining her career just to keep me out of the mope house.

"Silly Edward, I don't care about all that. You and Anthony are my only priorities. Besides, I told Jessica that maybe a family vacation to Europe would be in the cards and besides, she's quite satisfied with me. I did bring her publishing company into the public eye."

"Really? Are you sure?" I was beyond belief that she would do this for us; that she would possibly sacrifice her career to be with us.

"Of course Edward. I can't be where you and Anthony aren't anymore. I've gone crazy being apart these last five months and I can't do it anymore! You just don't even know how I've cried, how I've hurt, how much I've missed you, missed Anthony. I was wrong to leave for so long and I'll never do it again."

Bella was in tears as she confessed how much she had missed us. Her tears brought new ones to my eyes and I fought to keep them from spilling over. I pulled her into my chest, embracing her tightly as my body shook with the tears I had been trying to hide.

I pulled her with me, out of Anthony's room and down the hall to ours. I barely made it to the bed to sit before I was pulling Bella's face to mine, kissing her with all the passion I could muster. All of my feelings, the pain, hurt, loss, joy, love, happiness, all of it went into that kiss. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

She kissed me back, her hands searching my chest, arms, shoulders, face. They were everywhere all at once.


	32. Chapter 32 Outtake 1

Penname: smmiskimen  
Rating: Mature/NC-17  
Pairing: Bella and Edward  
Title (if applicable): Sex Everyday Keeps the Doctor Away Outtake

Edward's delivery arrived and I hurried to sign for it and close the door to see what it contained this week. I slammed the door and hurried to the couch, squealing like a little girl at the large box tied with black ribbon. I took a deep breath, pulled back the ribbon, and lifted the lid to reveal the contents. I picked up a pair of white satin strappy heels and white satin elbow length gloves. Underneath them was black material. I picked it up and stood up as the material almost hit the floor. I was holding one of the sexiest and most elegant black gowns I had ever seen.

It was floor length with slits up both sides almost to the hips. The back was completely open except for a simple tie that wrapped at my shoulder blades. It was halter style and the bust was gathered with the tie from the back and had a keyhole opening from between the cups to right below my belly button. There were rows of crystals dangling from the tie between the busts and they would hang to my belly button. The dress screamed sex. I wondered what we would be doing in it and hopefully out of it.

The next morning I got up and bathed and shaved then took my time on my hair and nails. I painted my nails a soft pearl color and worked my ass off, with the help of Alice of course, to put my massive amounts of hair into a French twist. Alice squealed when she saw the gown and begged me to try it on but I said no, I didn't want her refusing to take it off afterwards like Alice probably would.

As I slid into the silky dress my breath hitched. The feel of it was luxurious against my skin and I couldn't wait for Edward to take it off. I gave Alice an air kiss so I didn't mess up my makeup and got into my car to head out. As I made my way to Edward's house I was nervous. I chose to not drive in my heels and I gingerly fingered the light straps of them as they sat in the passenger seat.

Sooner than I prepared for, I pulled into Edward's driveway and took a few deep breaths. Every week was the same with my nerves. I never knew what he had prepared and, while I knew it would be fun and extremely enjoyable, I was nervous to find out the specifics.

I strapped on my shoes and got out of the car, locking it behind me. I carefully made my way to Edward's front door and was about to knock when I noticed it open slightly and I heard soft music coming from inside. I pushed it open and was greeted by the flash of a camera.

"Edward!" I half screamed at him as I tried to recover my vision. I looked and saw my surroundings as he chuckled at my surprised expression. He had moved everything out of the main room and the only things that adorned it were lights, a white antique couch, a white alpaca fur rug, and candles. Edward had his camera, his professional one, up on a tripod and was standing beside it with his hands behind his back smiling at me. Edward was wearing black tuxedo pants, a white tuxedo shirt, he had on a bow tie but it was not tied up, and he was barefoot.

"Hello love, you look ravishing," Edward said with his crooked grin. He twisted his finger around, motioning for me to twirl for him and I obliged, carefully. "Absolutely delicious." The flash of the camera caught me when I was halfway through my turn and peering over my shoulder at him.

"Edward! Why are you taking my picture?" I asked.

"Why not?" he replied in a cocky tone. God I loved a cocky Edward.

"Because!" I pouted as I completed my turn and stood before him with my arms crossed and my lower lip pooched out.

FLASH

Another blinding flash of the lights and Edward smirked at me.

"You are absolutely beautiful. I would just like some mementos of tonight if you don't mind," Edward said in his velvety smooth voice.

"Edward!" I pouted again. "I hate having my picture taken." It was my only argument and I hoped it worked.

"I can assure you that you will enjoy this by the end of it. Ok? And if you don't then I will let you personally destroy all of the pictures that I have taken of you." CRAP! There goes my one and only argument.

"Fine!" I huffed as he flashed another picture of me. "But can you tone down the blinding flash? It is going to give me a headache."

Edward complied and turned the flash lights down but also adjusted some of the settings on the camera. I noticed it was flashing pictures without him near the camera. Once Edward was satisfied with the camera and light settings he turned and crossed the room to me, pulling me into a passionate embrace as his nose skimmed my neck and he breathed in my scent. I moaned into the movement but cringed at the loss when Edward released me and backed up to the couch, taking a seat on it.

"Now, Bella, you are going to do something for me, that is, if you are willing to go along with this. I assure you that you will be heavily rewarded by the end if you comply," Edward said as he leaned back and rested his arms along the back of the couch.

"Well, what am I doing?" I asked as I started to slowly walk his direction. He lifted his hand to stop my approach and I noticed I was standing in the middle of the rug. I looked down at the geometric patterns sewn into the fur then back up into Edward's smoldering emerald eyes.

"Do you agree? You have to agree before I will tell you what we are doing."

"Ok, I agree."

"Good love, now, I want you to slowly remove your dress. Leave the heels, gloves, and any undergarments on."

"What?" I asked, slightly bewildered.

"I said, _slowly_ remove your dress. I'm waiting."

"O…ok."

As I took in Edward's words my body shivered in lust. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face and I knew how I would make this an evenly matched situation. I would turn the tables on the sexy Adonis ordering me to disrobe. He would be begging by the time I was done with him.

I gave him a mock shy look and then started to slowly move my hips to the sultry tones that were playing through the speakers. I started to lightly graze my gloved fingers up my body, starting at my thighs and moving to my hips, abdomen, chest, and finally up and around my neck. Edward looked at me hungrily and I watched as he shifted in his seat, his pants starting to tighten around his arousal.

I reached up to my hair and pulled out the pins that were keeping it twisted up, letting it drop down my back in waves. Edward sucked in a breath as I flipped my head around, sending my hair flying into full bouncy waves. I looked back at him and his eyes scorched into me, making me wet with desire. I reached back up and undid the clasp that held the neck and breast of the dress up. I held the ends in my hands and started to slowly lower them. Edward noticed and drew in another sharp breath.

I stopped and moved the straps back up and Edward's jaw dropped.

"Bella! Please! Please, just drop the dress down!" Edward practically begged. His prior commanding tone had disappeared and now he sounded extremely frustrated, in a good way.

"Please what?" I asked as I lowered the straps some more, making his tongue dart out to lick his lips. I saw the sudden extra strain against his pants and knew that I was winning this one.

"Please Bella, I will do anything! Please remove the dress! I _need_ to see you!"

"On one condition," I knew that Edward would go for it too!

"What's that," Edward asked as he stood up from the couch and took a step towards me.

"You have to strip down too…"

A wild growl ripped through Edward's throat as he ripped off the bow tie and the grasped the collar of his shirt and threw it open, scattering the buttons across the room. He was hungry for me and I couldn't deny him.

I dropped the straps as he was about to unbutton his pants and he froze, his gaze fixed on my exposed breasts. I heard a groan come from his throat as he popped the button on his pants, releasing the pressure on my results.

I stared him in the eyes as I reached behind me to untie the string that connected under the bust. Once it was released the dressed dropped to the floor and I was left standing there only in shoes and gloves. I wore no jewelry or undergarments and I had shaved completely bare for him. My chest was heaving with the lustful thickness that filled the air. Edward's eyes raked up and down my body then back up before he settled them on mine.

He released his pants and they dropped to the ground then he stepped out of them as he took a step towards me. He didn't come straight to me; instead he circled me like I was his prey. I shivered involuntarily at the thought of him pouncing on me and devouring my body. Edward completed his circle around me and then swiftly was in front of me, his arms around my body, his lips skimming every surface they could reach, and his hands, exploring my skin.

I moaned and dropped my head back as he latched onto my neck and began to suck, lick, and nibble his way around it. My knees went weak when he sucked on the soft spot of skin behind my ear and it made Edward growl. His fingers had made their way around to the front of me and were starting to caress their way down my body. When his fingertips came in contact with my overheated bud I moaned and my legs sank further.

Edward chuckled into my neck and spun me around before helping me settle to my knees in front of the couch. He leaned me forward and rested my upper body on the seat of the couch before positioning himself behind me. I knew that this would be quick and rough and animalistic in nature so I was prepared when Edward lined himself up and slammed his dick into me with a force that rocked my body forward on the couch.

I cried out in pleasure as he pulled back and slammed into me again, seating himself fully within me. He reached around me and grasped onto my left breast with his hand as his right hand found its way between my legs to tease and torture my clit. I was moaning and panting and writhing around under his touch as he continued to pound into me from behind, using my own body as leverage for his thrusts.

I screamed out when I came and was shocked when Edward pulled out of me and grasped my hips. I was guided to flip over and my back was on the couch, my ass hanging off, and my feet resting on the floor. Edward was between my legs and smiled at me before lowering his perfect mouth to my slit, licking up the juices he caused.

I moaned out and carded my fingers into his hair, helping to guide his tongue along my slit and bud. I was thrusting my hips up to get the right amount of friction and was caught off guard when Edward pushed two fingers into me and curled them forward as he bit down on my clit, sending me into orbit with the orgasm.

Edward licked up my juices again as he helped me ride out the orgasm. I was panting and full of lust and desire when he got up on his knees and repositioned himself at my entrance.

"Watch me fuck you Bella, watch me pound your tight little pussy," Edward growled in a husky voice. I almost came again from his words.

He slid slowly into me and spread my lips wide so that I could see everything as he thrust into me faster and harder with every movement of his hips. I moaned and threw my head back but it caused Edward to stop moving and grip my hair, pulling my head up.

"I said watch!" Edward growled through his clenched teeth as he gripped my hair tighter, making me moan and another surge of moisture to puddle between my legs.

I nodded and looked between my legs, at our juncture and licked my lips as he started to thrust into me again. It turned me on so badly that I snaked one of my hands down to rub on my clit as he drove into me every second.

Edward growled when he looked down and saw my hand moving against my clit. He picked up his speed as he thrust into me harder and harder, gripping my hips for more force and leverage. I felt the orgasm building quickly and screamed out, seeing stars, when it surged through me. My walls clamped down on Edward as he completed his final thrusts and came deep inside of me.

He collapsed on me but it was uncomfortable so he pulled me down onto the rug and pulled a pillow from the couch for his head. I rested mine on his chest as he gently rubbed my shoulder and I drifted off to sleep, still in my heels and gloves but in the arms of my own personal Adonis, my Edward.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. This is an outtake from my story **_**Sex Everyday Keeps the Doctor Away**_**. It is posted on and is about Bella's exploits through men but it is an Edward Bella story. I would love it if you checked it out and thanks so much for donating to the Haiti Earthquake Relief!**

**Much love! **

**Smmiskimen**


	33. Chapter 33 EPOV Outtake

Fandom for Preemies Outtake from Sex Everyday Keeps the Doctor Away

**Edward POV**

I remember the first time I saw Bella. I didn't know then that she would lead me down the crazy path that she did. All I saw her as was a great body. I remember watching her watch me as I walked into the diner Rose and I were eating at. If I hadn't had the prior obligation of work I would have made a move on Bella when she looked at me and nodded her head. It was an invitation and I knew it. But, Rose and I had our commitment to the photo shoot we were working so I had to leave.

It was hard to get up and walk away from Bella but I did with the hopes that I would see her again. I just had to have her. You see, I was a womanizer at that point in my life. I looked at women like they were conquests and Bella had become my newest one, that is, if I ever saw her again.

Over the next several weeks I kept seeing her around Seattle but always was busy with one of my clients or coworkers so I couldn't approach her. I mentally cursed myself for settling on her as my next conquest. It seemed like it was about impossible. Also, while she looked at me every time she saw me, it wasn't the look of lust I was accustomed to from women. I mean, women usually just fell at my feet and Bella didn't seem to be doing that.

The next time I really saw her in close proximity was a while later when I was leaving the gym. I had done a grueling workout, running on the treadmill for several miles along with multiple reps with the free weights. I walked outside with my gym bag flung over my shoulder and saw her.

She was standing there, her body frozen, her eyes following my every movement. I realized then that she would be an easy conquest once I actually got the opportunity to speak to her. All it would take were a few slick words and my famous panty dropping smile and she would be mine.

I decided to test my powers on her so I slung my gym bag in the car and then reached for the back of my shirt before pulling it over my head and tossing it into my car. Then I bent over the side of it for the wife beater I had in my gym bag, giving Bella a chance to drool over my ass. While I didn't think that I had the best ass in the world, I had received many compliments on it from others so, I used it to my advantage.

I faced her as I slid the shirt on and she stood there entranced. I had her, literally and metaphorically. I was interrupted during my eye fucking of her by a sales lady asking for the best time for her measurements. I didn't need to measure her to know that she was the perfect fit for my body. But I could see that right now was not the time to explore it so I laughed at her perplexed expression, got into my car, and took off with a parting two finger wave at her. Damn I was good!

A week later was our first time, literally. I came upon her as she was throwing a fit on the side of the road in the pouring down rain with a busted up car. I had to admit watching her jump up and down making her chest bounce under the see through soaking wet white tank top was just mesmerizing. I got out to offer my assistance and almost fell in love the moment the first smart remark flew from her luscious lips.

I finally got her in my car and we headed down the road. I had my A game on, or so I thought. But, Bella threw me for a loop when she started stroking my gear shifter, making me wish her hand was wrapped around _my_ shifter instead. I shifted around due to my shifter growing for her and placed my hand on hers to still her teasings. What got me was the shock our contact had on my system. There was something there and my body knew it.

I was shocked with myself when I took Bella's hand and placed it on my dick, moving it for her so she got the hint. It isn't like I hadn't done that before with women, but none had caused this type of reaction in me before.

I almost lost myself when I pulled over and told her that I wanted her. The words 'then take me' fell from her lips and I did just that. We ended up in the field, digging our way through the mud as we fucked each other senseless. At that time, which is what it was, just fucking. But, it quickly became more when I got her back to my place.

There was something there between us, some connection, a spark of sorts. I hadn't ever felt it before but I knew that I didn't want to lose the feeling any time soon. Things seemed effortless between us, the banter, the flirting, the sex. It all came easily. I made sure to insinuate that there would be a next time for us over dinner and she readily accepted which made my heart soar.

Then, that night, Bella did things to me that no other woman had ever done…she made my toes curl! When I woke up the next morning I went out for breakfast for us and take care of her repair bill, letting her sleep in. I would take her to get her car later. However, when I came back home, I about cried to find her gone. I had left her a note telling her where I had gone but she had bolted. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't heartbroken to find her gone.

After being unable to find her on my own, I made the biggest mistake of my life by hiring the fuckhead James to find her. Little did I know at the time that James was a fucking pervert and attempted rapist. I did get the information on Bella from James but it was after he had been beat down by Jacob for his fucking stunt. God, thinking about the harm I put her in because of my stalkerish ways still made my blood boil.

But, he did get me back in touch with Bella. However, meeting up with her again wasn't all sunshine and roses. She screamed at me, slammed the door in my face, told me to leave, and then returned the gifts and flowers I had sent to her. I swear, I was desperate but about to give up when she finally conceded to dinner with me. I had written her a note that had apparently made her see the light. But, I lied to her that night telling her I bribed the car repair shop for her address. I should have came clean right then and there but didn't. However, dinner ended up going well and the makeup sex was just fantastic. That night I fell fully in love with Bella Swan but wasn't willing to admit it to myself and definitely not to her.

Instead of me telling her that I loved her, since I was too chicken shit to do so, I decided to show her. Our lives, in and out of the bedroom, were intertwined and going amazingly. I had wanted to tell her how I felt many times but always turned yellow bellied when I tried to open my mouth and say the words. So, I did the next best thing, I made love to her in many different ways, shapes, and forms. Our sex life took on some role playing.

One of the most memorable role playing sessions was when Bella dressed up as a school girl for me. I almost came on sight of her in the outfit, pigtails in place, swaying back and forth allowing the skirt to shift, revealing her shaved bare pussy for my lust filled eyes. Bella shocked me afterwards by saying that the next week was her turn.

I had been wondering all week what she would come up with but ended up so busy with work that I lost track of time on Saturday. I was surprised with a banging on my door and the sound of someone screaming 'police.' My assistant, Leah Clearwater, answered the door and came to tell me what was going on. I dismissed her for the day and went to speak to the officer. Little did I know at the time that it was Bella in an outfit. She had me going for a bit and actually got me handcuffed before I realized it was her. I found out then that her dad was a cop and that was where she got the outfit from. Thank you Daddy Swan!

That day was amazing and Bella and I had some fun with the cuffs. But when she fell asleep was when I heard her inner turmoil. There was something she wanted to ask me and I could tell it was eating at her. When she woke up I finally got the question from her.

"_What are we? I mean the sex is fantastic and all but are we more? I mean I haven't been seeing anyone else and I don't know if you were or not or if we were exclusive and all that or if I was just an extended fling of yours. I mean are we seeing each other or am I just someone you are enjoying in the bedroom, or wherever it is we end up for the time?" Bella rambled off and I covered her mouth with my hand. _

_She looked up at me like a deer in headlights. I removed my hand and opened my mouth to speak. Bella tried to cut me off and my hand covered her mouth again, prohibiting her from speaking._

"_It's my turn to talk, ok?" I asked and she nodded. "If I remove my hand are you going to try to interrupt me?" She shook my head. "Ok." I removed my hand and Bella bit her bottom. _

"_Bella, I thought it was obvious how I felt but I guess not. I should have said something sooner…" I started._

"_I knew it! I just knew…" My hand clamped over her mouth again. I knew I was struggling for words but I was trying to word this so that I didn't feel so panicky about admitting my feelings. I was still chicken shit but this woman was unlike any woman I had ever encountered before. She had all of me, mind, body, heart, and soul. I just had to find the way to tell her. But she seemed to be under the impression that we weren't anything special so I had to put her fears at bay._

"_Ok, I will try this way. Bella, I have not been seeing anyone else, you are the only one I am sleeping with, this is not just sex, and I like you…a lot. As for the exclusivity, I thought we already were but if I need to make it official then I will. Bella Swan, my Aphrodite, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" _

_I didn't remove my hand from her mouth so she just nodded against it. I smiled back at her and finally dropped my hand right before my lips crashed into hers. Since I was still too scared to say the three words, I showed her those words, showed her my love through the kiss. We were both breathless when I finally pulled away._

Bella then asked me to meet her best friend saying something about how she had to approve of me or else. I was slightly worried but hoped that the good old Masen charm would work in my favor. We made plans for dinner and Alice was bringing a date too so it wouldn't be awkward for anyone. That night, though, was one of the worst nights ever for me.

That night, James showed up at the restaurant and told Bella that I had hired him. But, when I found out what he had tried to do to Bella, I lost it. Before I realized what I was doing, I was on top of James, punching the living shit out of him. The police got there before I could kill him and I was taken to jail, gladly I might add. But I made sure they knew why I had attacked the bastard.

Jasper bailed me out that night which was weird considering that I didn't even know him. I was grateful, though, that I didn't have to spend the whole night there. I found out that he also visited James at the hospital and got him to not press charges on me somehow. I was eternally grateful because the last thing I needed was a felony on my record. However, if I had ended up with one, it would have been worth it.

The next two weeks I tried to call Bella but she wouldn't take my calls. I knew she was pissed and hurt over me being the reason James had gotten to her but, I my defense, I had just wanted to find her. I knew that didn't make up for what had happened. I had to find some way to get her to talk to me, to see that I loved her and that was why I did it. I decided to go to the one person that could get to Bella, Alice.

At first, Alice wouldn't even speak to me but I finally got her to with persistence. She set it up for Bella and I to talk but Bella didn't want to talk to me when she first saw me. However, Alice and Jasper refused to let either of us leave without speaking so we went into the spare bedroom at Alice's to talk. Bella sat down on the bed and stared at me so I began talking.

"_Bella…" I said in a broken voice. "I can't even begin to profess my self-hatred of my actions. I lied to you and deceived you for my own selfish reasons. I don't even want to imagine what could have happened if he had hurt you. I am so sorry and I hope, in time, that you will be able to forgive at least some of my mistake."_

_I couldn't continue talking so I hung my head and fought the silent cries that were surging through my body. I was broken without her, I knew that already. Bella had changed my life so much that it wouldn't ever be the same without her. I knew that if she didn't forgive me that I wouldn't ever be the same. I tried to stop crying long enough to say more to her but couldn't. Bella surprised me by coming to me and hugging me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and buried my face in her hair. Bella pulled back and looked at me for a moment before she tilted her face up and kissed me. _

The next day we had gone back to her apartment for some much needed alone time to rebuild what I had damaged. I really learned about Bella that day and knew that I was going to tell her that I loved her. I had waited long enough and wouldn't wait any longer; especially not after the fantastic fuck up I had pulled and had just been forgiven for. If this amazing woman could take me back after something like that then I needed to grow some hair on my balls and tell her that I loved her, was in love with her, that I wanted no one but her for the rest of my life.

I remember how nervous I was as I tried to get the guts to tell her.

_I had just gotten Bella to agree to go away with me on vacation and pulled her to me, burying my face against her hair. I murmured thank you and then the words that made Bella freeze in my arms. I was scared shitless when she froze thinking she didn't feel the same way as I did. I thought that I had just put my heart out there and she was going to crush it by not reciprocating the feelings. _

_"What did you just say?" Bella asked as she pulled back from me._

_I swallowed and steeled myself before saying the words out loud._

_"I said, I love you Bella."_

_Bella froze again and I began to panic. _

"_Bella?" I said, trying to control my voice._

"_Y…yes?" She replied looking up at me, her eyes full of tears. One of them spilled over and cascaded down her cheek. I brushed it away with my thumb and looked at her, my eyes full of love for the woman in my arms._

"_I love you Bella, I do. I cannot imagine my life without you in it now."_

"_I…I…"_

"_What Bella? What is it?"_

"_I…I love you too."_

I made love to her that night, never before feeling so connected to her. I made a promise to myself that night that I would always make her feel every ounce of love I had for her. The next day I gave her the options for our vacation and she chose Emmett's cabin. I didn't know at that time that she and Emmett had had sex before. Had I known that, the weekend would have most likely gone differently. But, since I was in the dark about everything, I went ahead with my plans, the plans that would alter my life completely. That weekend I proposed to Bella.

_I had made a photo album of Bella and I throughout our relationship. Alice had helped with some of the photos too. That woman was sneaky with a camera. I set the album out for Bella to look through while I got the ring. I was nervous as hell but knew it was time. I had already messed up more than once in this relationship and I was going to make sure that I didn't mess up again. I was going to make Bella my wife as soon as I could. _

_I made the last picture a picture of me down on one knee holding the black velvet ring box. _

_I got down in the same position, holding a black velvet ring box. It was opened to reveal a beautiful white gold ring with a princess cut natural emerald that was surrounded by small diamonds. After a deep breath to calm my shaky voice, I spoke the words I had been rehearsing for days._

"_Bella, my life was just like this album, completely blank, until you came into it. You filled it with color, dimension, and life. Now, just like this album, I want to fill it with our future. I can't imagine going through this life without you by my side and you would make me the happiest man ever if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"_

Of course Bella said yes and made me the happiest man in the world. I let Bella and I enjoy the newness of the engagement for a few weeks before insisting that we tell our parents. I knew that this would be a tough thing for both of us; her because she was an only child and a daddy's girl, and me because I knew how my mom was with the girls I dated.

Well, we headed out for a long road trip to visit our parents and went to Bella's dad's house first. I have to say, Charlie has one hell of a handshake. I found out when he made sure to squeeze for good measure when I shook his hand.

Charlie continued the whole dad routine by having his guns out on the table in an attempt to scare me off. Well, nothing was scaring me off from Bella, not after all we had already been through. I was hers forever. Charlie and I ended up hitting it off quickly and the three days went smoothly. Well, as smooth as they could go for him banning me from sharing a room with Bella. That didn't stop her from sneaking downstairs for some living room romping.

I found out during that visit that my assistant and a friend of Bella's were both from a small settlement on the coast called La Push and that Charlie knew their parents. It was a bit odd but, as the old saying goes, it's a small world after all.

Charlie took me fishing while we were there and had the 'man-to-man' talk with me about how I better take care of Bella and that if I didn't he would shoot me. I assured him that he didn't have anything to worry about; that I loved her more than any man had ever loved a woman before. After that, we turned to sports and weather talk and I realized that I was ok in Charlie's book.

Once we left Charlie's house, we headed to my parent's house in California. It was a long drive but we got there around nine at night. My dad was polite but not that hospitable towards Bella, something I had feared. But the worst of it came with my mother. She went out of her way to make Bella uncomfortable and I had to explain to Bella that she had done this before the two other times I had brought a girl home to meet them.

Things went even worse when my mom practically verbally abused Bella, accusing her of being a gold digger. I hadn't told her about my trust funds because they had never come up, but when this happened, I was extremely grateful that I hadn't ever mentioned them. However, Bella stood her ground and actually won the respect of my mother. I found out later that she had also done so with my father the night we arrived. I knew she was definitely the one for me if she had gained the parent's seal of approval.

We left my parents and headed back to her apartment. I let myself in while she checked the mail and I found an envelope, which turned out to be from her mother. Bella denied anything being wrong that night but the next morning, while she was still sleeping, I got up and read the letter. Bella was mortified when she found me with it and flew off the handle. I got her to calm down and she started to tell me about her mother. However, part of the way through her story she got up and went to the bathroom. She wasn't acting right so I followed her there and was just in time to catch her as she passed out and had a massive seizure.

At the hospital I found out that she had lupus. There weren't words to describe the relief that she would be ok but she didn't think that she would. I assured her that, no matter what, I would always be there for her, to take care of her.

Bella pretty much moved in with me afterwards and if I couldn't be there I had someone else there to watch over her. It may have seemed over protective, but I had been doing my research and didn't want her to relapse and not have anyone around.

Things were going great until the unexpected photo shoot where Bella was the client. I found out that day that everything, all of it, had been for her book. I can't even begin to describe how that made me feel, finding out that Bella had slept with me for a fucking book! I wanted to scream and cry and laugh and everything else at the same time. I lost it, literally, and it took me a long time with help from others before I came out of the darkness.

The night I finally decided to go to her house, I almost had a panic attack. I didn't know if I could face Bella after everything that she had done, but the note she wrote me in her book let me know that she was sorry and that she was hurting too. Our first encounter after everything didn't go too smoothly but Bella explained a lot to me that night. She cried herself to sleep in my arms and I didn't feel right staying so I left and made sure to leave her ample notes so she didn't think I took off on her. We still had a lot to talk about.

The following day we did talk and she forgave me for my actions, for all the mean and hurtful things I had said to her. We rejoined that day, mentally, emotionally, and physically. I told her that day that I loved her and I meant it with every inch of my being and soul.

"Edward, man, come on, wake up! It's time bro!" Emmett brought me out of the daze I had apparently been in.

I looked out the window one last time, looking at the Seattle skyline and the ground one hundred feet below me, and turned towards Emmett.

"The pastor said it's time, where's your bowtie?" Emmett asked as I pulled it out of my tuxedo jacket pocket.

He snatched it from me and started to tie it around my neck. I swallowed audibly as my nerves began to take over. Why was I nervous though? I was about to marry Bella, something I had dreamed about since I first met her.

"Edward? Did you hear me? It's time. I have to get downstairs to meet Alice so get on out there," Emmett said as he turned and headed for the elevators.

I took a deep breath and followed him, walking into the Puget Sound room at the Space Needle. I saw the faces of our friends and families sitting there, waiting for the ceremony to begin. My mom and dad were sitting in the front row and there was an empty seat on the other side of the aisle for Charlie, after he walked Bella to me.

To say that I was nervous was an understatement; I was almost shaking with the anticipation of seeing Bella walk towards me.

I took my place at the altar, the Seattle sunset behind me, and turned towards the elevator as soft music began to play over the speakers. In just a few short minutes, Bella would appear from those doors and would become my wife.

My heart beat out the seconds as I stood there waiting for my one true love. I heard the door ding and it opened to reveal Alice and Emmett. They walked forward and the doors closed behind them to go retrieve my bride.

I swallowed and fidgeted as Emmett took his place beside me. I took a few deep breaths then looked up with a smile on my face as the elevator dinged once more. The doors opened to reveal Bella on Charlie's arm. I tried to breathe but her beauty took my breath away.

**Bella POV**

Emmett appeared down in the lobby where I was pacing and Alice was trying to calm me down, to no avail. The sight of him meant that it was time. He hugged me, told me I was beautiful, then took Alice's arm and disappeared into the elevator.

I continued to pace until I felt Charlie's hand on my shoulder.

"Bells? It's going to be ok. You know, you can still stop this if you are this nervous…" Charlie said but trailed off with the look I gave him.

"I don't want to call it off Dad, I'm just nervous, you know, wedding day jitters and all," I said with a short laugh.

The elevator reappeared before he could reply. Instead, he offered me his arm and led me to the elevator, my chariot to my husband.

"You know Bells, I've always dreamed of this day, of walking you down the aisle. And I couldn't think of a better man to receive you than Edward," Charlie said as he squeezed my hand.

He wasn't looking at me but I could see his reflection in the elevator doors. He looked to his right, away from me, and wiped at his face, trying to remove the traitorous tears. Seeing my dad cry was enough to bring my tears to the brim and over the edge.

"I love you Dad, and thank you," I said as I wiped my own tears away just before the doors opened, presenting me with the view of Edward waiting for me. My breath stilled at the vision of him standing there, waiting to become my husband.

The music started up and everyone rose and turned to look at me as Charlie and I stepped out of the elevator and began the short walk to the altar.

We reached the altar and the minister began to speak. "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

Charlie swallowed audibly and then spoke, "as her father, I do."

Charlie then removed his arm from mine and placed my hand in Edward's waiting one, making the eternal gesture of giving me away to my soon-to-be husband.

Everyone sat down as Charlie did and I handed my bouquet off to Alice and placed my other hand in Edward's just as the minister began speaking.

"Dear family and friends, on behalf of Bella and Edward, I welcome all of you for this marriage celebration. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant these two people, Bella and Edward, beloved to us, now make and to share in the joy that Bella and Edward are feeling as they pledge their love and commitment to each other. We rejoice and celebrate in the ways life has led them to each other and got them to the place where they now stand.

"Edward, the woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her for good or ill."

The minster turned to Edward and told him to repeat the following words."Today, in presence of family and friends, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good times or bad times, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my wife," Edward spoke the words that the minister fed to him, line by line, a smile on his face the entire time.

When Edward was done speaking, and tears were streaming down my face, the minister began again to me, "Bella, the man who stands by your side is going to be your husband. He will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take him for granted, and always stand by him for good or ill."

It was my turn to speak and the minister was slow with me because I was trying not to cry as I spoke.

"Today in presence of family and friends, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good times or bad times, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my husband." When I finished, not only was I crying, but Edward had a few tears that had broken over the dam and began to trail down his cheeks.

The minister began again with the verse from the Bible that I had always enjoyed even though I was not that religious.

"In the Bible, Paul wrote beautifully about the power of love in his 1st book of letters to the Corinthians, Chapter 13.

"_If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal._

"And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing.

"If I give away all I have, and if I deliver my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing.

"Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right.

"Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.

"Love never ends; as for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. For our knowledge is imperfect and our prophecy is imperfect; but when the perfect comes, the imperfect will pass away.

"When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child; when I became a man, I gave up childish ways. For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall understand fully, even as I have been fully understood.

"So faith, hope, love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love."

"Edward, since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Edward smiled bigger than I had ever seen him smile, wiped away a stray tear, then spoke the words that I had been dying to hear, "I do."

The minister turned to me then and I couldn't control the flood of tears that poured from my eyes. This was it…

"Bella, do you take Edward Anthony Masen to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I almost screamed out the words which earned a few chuckles from the audience. Edward was positively beaming at me and squeezed my hands.

The minister began again. "The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Bella and Edward exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken, and to love each other without end. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity."

The minister looked at Edward and handed him my ring. "Take this ring and place it on finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me."

Edward looked into my eyes and spoke the words that would bind me to him for the rest of our lives.

"With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

He slid the ring onto the ring finger on my left hand, where it would remain for all time.

The minister looked at me and handed me Edward's ring. "Take this ring and place it on his finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me."

My voice was barely audible as I managed to get the words to cross my lips. "With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."

The tears were unstoppable as I slid Edward's ring onto his finger while staring into his eyes. My hands were shaking so badly that I almost dropped it but he saved me by guiding his finger into the ring.

"Bella and Edward, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before this community of family and friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Cheers erupted around us but I only saw and heard Edward as he told me he loved me then leaned down to press his lips to mine. My arms travelled up his chest and wrapped around his neck as his snaked around my lower back. He shocked me by dipping me backwards, breaking the kiss when I gasped, causing everyone in attendance to laugh.

Edward stood me back up and kissed me chastely before taking my hand and turning us towards the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Masen." The minister shouted over the cheers and catcalls from our family and friends.

Edward and I walked down the aisle and into the open and waiting doors of the elevator where he pulled me to him tightly and kissed me to the whistles from everyone just as the doors closed. I fought the urge to grope him wildly in the elevator knowing that we didn't have long before the doors opened. We were heading upstairs to the observation deck for some photos and then had to take a few more around the place before we could head back downstairs to the reception.

Edward had gotten one of his colleagues, Garrett, to do the photography for our wedding. We met him upstairs and the pictures began at once. We had some taken with the sunset as the background, others with the Seattle skyline, and still more with just the blue sky. Then, Garrett had us head back down the 500 feet to the International Fountain for more pictures.

I was ready to dash into the water and effectively make a reason to not wear my wedding dress any longer but I knew Alice would have killed me. I had already been told I wasn't allowed to change until Edward and I got to the hotel for the night, which meant a few more hours in the dress. While it wasn't a horrible dress, really, it was absolutely beautiful; I just wasn't a dress kind of girl. However, giving Alice reins for the wedding meant following her _orders_ which included changing into something she left for me at the hotel room for the night.

Besides, Edward did seem to like the dress and the large section of neck, shoulders, and back it revealed for him. He made sure to place kisses all along my exposed skin when he thought Garrett wasn't taking our picture. He continually whispered his love and affection for me and couldn't stop calling me his wife. I had to admit, hearing him call me Mrs. Bella Masen was a complete and utter turn-on. I wanted to skip the reception and just head to the hotel room but, again, Alice would kill me if I did.

After about 45 minutes of photos and discrete gropes between Edward and me, we were able to head back upstairs to the reception. Garrett went first so he could take our photos as we entered. Edward and I were left alone down in the lobby and I decided that I had to have some more of his sweet kisses before we ascended the elevators to the reception.

Without thinking about it, I pulled him to me and leaned against the elevator doors while practically making out with him for everyone to see. I just couldn't get enough of my husband…my husband…I really liked the sound of my husband and Edward in the same thought.

Anyways, as we were kissing, the elevator arrived back for us and the doors opened without me being prepared. I began to fall backwards into the elevator but Edward, being all chivalrous, caught me and picked me up bridal style before stepping inside and having me press the button.

He insisted on carrying me the whole way even though I begged for him to put me down. The doors opened to the Puget Sound room again and we could hear everyone begin to quiet down in the Lake Union room where the reception was being held.

Garrett was taking picture after picture as Edward finally put me down, took my hand in his, and we began to walk towards our family and friends.

The minister cleared his throat to gather the attention of everyone then spoke the words that I loved hearing. "I give you Mrs. and Mr. Masen."

Everyone began to clap and cheer for us as we entered the room, full of smiles and tears, and made our way to the dance floor for our first dance. I looked towards Alice and nodded and she began the song that Edward and I had chosen, "Marry Me" by Train. The words that were sung throughout the song were beautiful and rang true for our feelings toward each other. Forever would never be long enough for me to spend with Edward, I knew that the moment I actually _met_ him. I placed my hand in Edward's and the other on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

He stared into my eyes and then leaned down to kiss me as the lyrics began.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do  
_  
Edward had moved his lips to my ear and began singing the words softly to me and only me. I fought off the tears as he practically reproposed to me right there in front of everyone.

_Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this café  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
_  
The words were fitting seeing as how Edward and I had met in a café, well, seen each other for the first time that is. I can remember the first time I met him and how beautiful I thought he was.

Edward shocked me out of my thoughts by spinning me away from him then back into his awaiting embrace. He pulled me up to him for another kiss before beginning the next verse while looking into my eyes, straight into the depths of my soul.

_Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally showed her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
_  
"You are beautiful Bella, and you are mine forever," Edward whispered to me before the next set of lines. His words, coupled with the verses of the song, sent my tear ducts into overdrive and I couldn't control the flood as they spilled over my lashes and made rivers down my cheeks.

Edward reached up and gently brushed them away before singing to me once more.

_Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies_

"Promise me you'll never leave me," I murmured to Edward, softly voicing my one last fear in the world, losing him.

"Never Bella, never," he said before kissing me passionately while the last verse played out.

_And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm_

The song ended but the kiss didn't. Even when the cheers began and Emmett let out a few catcalls, Edward just kissed me, letting me feel his love, passion, devotion, and commitment. I knew that I had found my soul mate, my one true love. Even if things got rocky for us, we would remain by each other's sides. I knew that he would be there forever for me, through the thick and thin of it all.

We finally broke our kiss, panting heavily and looking deep into each other's eyes. I told him I loved him at the exact moment he said the words to me, further proving that we were a perfect match, thinking together and feeling together.

The rest of the reception passed with laughter, tears, hugs, and cheers. Emmett made us all laugh with his toast and Alice made us all cry, especially me. The hardest part of the reception was saying goodbye to my dad. It wasn't like I hadn't ever told him goodbye before, but now, I wasn't just his anymore…I was someone's wife.

I hugged him one last time before Edward and I rushed out of the room and into the elevator. Downstairs, a limousine was waiting for us and it took us to our hotel room for the night. Our flight was the next day.

When we arrived at the hotel room Edward insisted on carrying me across the threshold.

"Edward!" I screamed playfully when he swept me off of my feet.

"Hey, get over it! It comes with the territory, I believe somewhere in the contract it specified that thresholds were my domain," he said with a smirk.

God, how that smirk worked me up. However, I didn't get a chance to do anything about being all worked up because Edward had frozen and muttered the word 'unbelievable.'

I turned my head to see and I was just as shocked as he was. Our room had a floor to ceiling wall of windows overlooking the illuminated Seattle skyline. However, that wasn't what got my attention. The room was lit completely by candles and there were flower petals everywhere, from all different types of flowers. I could hear some soft music playing from somewhere. Finally, on the bed there were two white boxes tied with silver ribbon. One was for Edward and the other for me and there were instructions to put on the items inside without letting the other see until it was time to reveal. Damn, Alice was manipulative but, as I peeked inside my box, I realized damn good too.

Edward had set me down and I turned around asking him to help me get out of the dress. I knew there was no way for me to undo the corset lacings by myself. Edward was happy to oblige and just had to place long, open mouthed kisses along my shoulders and neck while he was ever so slowly unlacing the dress.

Once it was loose, he tried to slip his hands inside but I swatted him away, grabbed my box from Alice, and ran for the bathroom. I shut and locked the door just before Edward tried to open it. Then I heard him calling to me from the other side of the door.

"Bella, please baby, I want you, I want my wife," Edward pleaded with me, almost making me forget the garment Alice had set out for me.

"But honey, trust me, it will be well worth the wait," I cooed to him as I finished removing my wedding dress before placing it over the shower bar.

"Nothing can make you any better than you already are," Edward said, trying to fight my resistance to him at the moment.

"Trust me Edward, you will want to wait for this," I said as I pulled out the two garments in the box and then the other item.

"Bella! Please, I need you," Edward begged again.

"Just put on what was left for you and you'll have me soon enough," I said playfully as I put the finishing touches onto me with the other item that Alice had included.

"Fine!" Edward conceded and I finished up then took a deep breath opened the bathroom door.

The view I was greeted with made my core burst into flames and begin to flood with moisture. Edward was laid back across the bed in nothing but a pair of black microfiber boxer briefs. He let his eyes drag up and down my body, his jaw dropping as he took in my attire.

I was in a white crotchless thong, a garter belt, and nothing else except for the instructions written all over my body. I had taken an edible marker and written instructions on my breasts, neck, stomach, thighs, and pelvic area. I wrote bite me on my neck, lick and suck on my breasts, nibble on my thighs, kiss on my stomach, and fuck me on my pelvis with an arrow pointing down to the honey hole.

However, all of my teasings had been forgotten at the sight of him in form fitting boxers that outlined every nuance of his perfect body. They even exposed the hardening and lifting of his cock, which made my mouth water thinking about sucking on it.

Edward had other ideas as he crossed the room and grabbed me, pulling me back over to the bed and tossing me on it on my back. I started to giggle but stopped when I saw the look of pure unadulterated lust emanating from his emerald green eyes. Oh yeah! This was going to be good…

"Are these instructions, guidelines, requests, or demands Mrs. Masen?" Edward asked as he trailed his nose up from my ankle all the way to the garter belt. I swallowed, trying to decide which to choose.

"Um, demands?" I said but, being unsure of my own answer caused it to sound like a question.

"Are you sure about that?" he purred before gripping the garter with his teeth.

"Uh huh," I almost moaned out as he slid the garter down my leg with his mouth.

"You don't sound so sure, Wife," Edward said as discarded the garter and slowly parted my legs with his hands.

"I'm sure," I breathed out as his hands ghosted up the inside of my legs and gently skimmed the crease of my hips.

He was good, oh so good, and he knew it. He moved his hands to my sides and lifted himself up above me, bringing his face closer to mine. I thought he was going to kiss me but he turned his face to the side and whispered in my ear in a husky tone.

"Bella, are you sure that these are demands, I need to know what you want me to do, how you want me to make you feel?"

This man was like poison to my system, weakening me beyond all recognition. I tried to form coherent thoughts as he brushed his nose along the vein in my neck.

"Now what was it you wanted me to do here?" he asked as he let out a hot, moist breath on my neck, making me moan in anticipation. My nerves were firing like lightning as I awaited his teeth on my skin.

"B…bite," I stuttered out, my breath coming in pants.

"Are you sure?" he crooned as he opened his mouth and let his teeth barely graze my skin.

"Ye…yes, bite," I struggled to speak.

"As you wish my love," Edward said before biting down on my neck, somewhat forcefully.

I groaned out, my body writhing underneath him, undulating, begging for contact, for pressure, for release.

Edward released my neck but licked and nipped at it, removing all traces of my prior instructions before biting down again and again, almost making me cum with just his mouth. I was panting and gasping for breath when he moved himself down my body, stopping when his face was over my stomach.

"Now, what are the instructions for this area? What do you want me to do?" Edward asked while staring into my heavy lidded eyes.

"Kiss," I said, not trusting my voice to say more than the one word.

"As you wish my love," Edward said as he began to place long, open mouthed kisses across my abdomen, licking and sucking at the skin, the word, and my navel.

My breathing was quick and uneven as he worked from my ribcage to my hips, leaving no section of skin unloved. Every cell on my body was awake and screaming for his attention making me wish I had written demands all over it.

When Edward had satisfied my stomach he moved up a hair to my breasts. He looked at them and licked his lips hungrily before looking at me for direction.

"Lick, suck," I whimpered, trying to bring the pleasure faster.

"Your wish, my command," and he descended his mouth to one, licking it in long circular motions, around and around, coming to a peak at the nipple, which he pulled into his mouth, sucking on it greedily.

"Oh…oh god Edward," I moaned and lifted my hands, attempting to tangle them in his hair.

He removed his mouth from my needy breast and grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Edward clicked his tongue at me while shaking his head. "And you were being so good. Now, leave those hands there or I'll have to restrain you."

I just nodded my head, my voice gone with the voice of reason. Edward smiled at my willingness to cooperate and he repositioned himself over my chest.

"Now where was I?" he asked, not of me but of himself. "Oh yeah, lick and suck."

His mouth latched onto the neglected breast with a fever of energy and hunger. No inch of skin was left untouched as he moved his tongue and lips around my breast, both of them, and cleavage. I fought to keep my hands above my head, desiring to card my fingers into his bronze locks. The idea of being tied down was appetizing but I was more interested in what he would do to me if I behaved.

Edward finished with my breasts and moved his body down the bed until his face was just over my thighs.

"Now, now, now, what do we have here? Does this say nibble? Is that was you want Bella? Do you want me to nibble on your thighs?" Edward asked as he playfully nipped at the skin with his lips.

"Uh huh," I moaned out as he let out a hot breath that bathed my sex, setting it ablaze with passion, desire, and need.

"Well, I believe I can handle that," Edward said as he placed his hands on the insides of my knees and pushed my legs out and up toward my waist, effectively opening my panties to expose my drenched slit.

I heard him choke back a moan as he got an eyeful of his dessert. He seemed to be warring with himself on skipping the rest of the meal and heading straight for the good stuff but he cleared his throat and dropped his lips to one thigh.

Edward began to nibble along the skin, nipping at it with his teeth and lips. He moved further and further up my leg but stopped right before the promise land where I wanted him the most. He moved to the other leg, beginning at the knee and worked his way up in the same manner, also stopping before I wanted him to. By the time he was done, I felt like I had been electrified and couldn't wait for the prize for my good behavior.

Edward was now leaning over me, his chest heaving with short, frantic breaths. He was just as worked up as I was, evident by the severe strain of his boxers.

"Now, did I miss anything? Or was there something else you wanted from me?" He asked with a coy smile, he knew what he was doing.

"Some...something else…" I tried to speak but I was at a loss for words as he stood up and hooked his thumbs into the waist of the boxers.

"What might that be Mrs. Masen?" Edward pulled the material away from his skin and began to lower it slowly towards the floor, exposing the top of his bronze garden.

"Ummm, fuck, fuck me," I panted as he lowered the boxers even more, allowing his rigid, pulsating cock to spring free from its confines.

"You sure? Are you _really_ sure Bella? Is that what you want? Do you demand it of me?" Edward stepped out of the boxers and crawled back up the bed, stopping when his mouth was above the words.

"Yes," I breathed out as he ran his tongue over the letters, tracing them across my pelvis.

"How do you want me to fuck you?" he asked as he moved his tongue to the arrow and began to drag it down the length towards my apex.

"Hard, please god, fuck me hard," I moaned as his tongue travelled even farther down until it reached my slit.

"Are you demanding it?" Edward asked before running his tongue down and back up my slit without parting my lips.

"Ugh, yes! God Edward, please! I demand for you to fuck me!" I screamed out when he removed his tongue from my body.

I looked into Edward's eyes, pleading with him to end the torture, to fuck the daylights out of me. He crawled back up my body, almost as if he was stalking me. He gripped the base of his dick and ran the tip up and down my drenched slit, lubricating himself before he plunged into the depths of me, making me moan loudly as he filled me to the brink.

"Oh fuck me Edward!" I growled as he pulled back and slammed into me.

"Believe me, I will," he said as he slipped his arms under my back and gripped my shoulders with his hands, pulling me into him with each and every thrust.

Every cell in me was calling out to him. Every hair stood on end as he rocked and pivoted his hips with each thrust, making me scream, moan, and groan incoherent sentences. There weren't words to describe the passion I was consumed with. All I knew was that Edward and I were one at the moment, consummating our marriage, our love, our passion.

"God Bella, you feel so fucking good," Edward growled into my ear as he nipped at the lobe, pulling it with his teeth. "I'm not going to last much longer. Cum for me Bella, cum for me now!"

Edward's demand cut the final string that had been holding my orgasm at bay. It surged forward like water released from a dam, crashing against the bed of the river below, washing me down stream with it. A few pumps later and Edward was also falling over the abyss as he released inside of me before collapsing halfway on top of me, his cock still buried deep within me. And it was this position in which we fell asleep, embracing each other and still connected below.

***SEDKDA***

"Bella, Bella love, it's time to wake up," Edward whispered into my ear, shaking me gently.

"Are we there yet?" I asked as I began to come out of the fog of sleep.

"We're about to start the descent into Glasgow," Edward said as he helped me straighten my seat.

It had been a LONG flight. Both layovers included, it had taken eighteen hours. While the layover locales were nice, Paris and Amsterdam, they weren't long enough to really go see anything other than the airport. We had less than two hours in Paris and just over three in Amsterdam. Now, I'm not a druggie or anything, but I had always said I would visit a hash bar just to say I had done it, but the airport didn't allow them so we were SOL.

It was a two hour car ride to Edward's family's land in Barnbarroch and the scenery was absolutely amazing. When we reached the land, I was amazed to see a dilapidated castle, which Edward explained had been the old family home for his ancestors but had caught fire in the early 1900s. Several homes had been built around the land afterwards.

We pulled up to one, a charming stone house that looked like it should be part of a fairy tale. My breath was taken away as we walked up and went inside, furthering the fairy tale. I felt like a princess as Edward carried me across the threshold and kissed me before putting me down.

Edward showed me around the house, but my favorite rooms were the kitchen and the master bedroom. The bed in the room was a massive king size four poster bed complete with canopy. I imagined him tying my limbs to the four posts and going caveman on me. That thought woke up my nethers and I was ready to attack him and break in the house.

He seemed to have the same idea as he ripped off his shirt and grabbed me against him while fisting the hem of my shirt. I pulled back from his lips, which were searching for mine, and went to remove my shirt but Edward grabbed my hands and stopped me.

"Let me," he growled as I began to struggle lightly against his grip.

"Fine," I said with a smirk as I backed up and lifted my arms into the air to aid him.

Edward reached down, grabbing the hem of my shirt, and lifted it over my head. He threw it on the floor and moved to my jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them before sliding them down over my hips, grabbing my panties on the way.

I stepped out of my shoes as he moved the jeans down my legs, helping me step out of them. He removed my socks finally and I stood before him, completely bare and ripe for his taking. He stood back up and stared at me, licking his full bottom lip in apparent anticipation. I moved my eyes up and down his body and realized one small problem.

"You, my husband, are entirely too clothed," I purred as I slowly stepped forward and grazed my hands along his waist, grabbing his shirt and removing it, all the while trailing my fingers up his sides and arms.

I kneeled down in front of him and began to undo his belt, then his button fly jeans and I slid them down, revealing his lack of boxers. His dick was already growing hard but I knew it could be harder.

With his pants around his ankles, I gripped the base of his dick and lowered my head, kissing the tip twice before licking the small slit in the head. Edward moaned and his hands moved to my head, instinctively.

I smiled as I got the reaction I wanted, then opened my mouth and let out a hot breath, bathing his cock with it. I heard Edward suck in a breath then gurgle out a groan when I wrapped my lips around the base and drug them up the entire length of the shaft. Edward fisted his hands in my hair as I repeated the movement. Before I could do it a third time he pulled my head off of his dick and pulled me up onto my feet.

"Something the matter?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Yes, you are entirely too good at that," Edward growled as he stepped out of his shoes and jeans, looking at me like he was about to devour me.

"I'm sorry," I purred at him.

"Oh, not sorry enough, but you will be soon," he said as he started stalking towards me, causing me to back up slowly.

I gasped when my back hit the cool stone walls and Edward pressed himself against the length of my body, his cock rubbing against my core, causing it to ache with delicious desire. I was about to beg for release when Edward covered my mouth with his, swallowing the moan that erupted when he suddenly impaled me with his rod.

"Unf, ung," was all that came out of my mouth as he rocked into me, kissing my mouth, neck, and collarbone.

Suddenly, however, Edward stopped and pulled out of me, making me whimper in response. He tsked my noises and then spun me around. I screamed when he bent down and placed his forearms between my legs, before hoisting me into the air, spread out like a frog. Edward braced his hands and my body against the stone wall then thrust into me again.

I sighed feeling him connect with me again but was soon growling with lust as he reached new depths within me, filling me, burying his sword to the hilt in my sheath. His thrusts became frantic and he made me scream when he bit down on my neck where it met my shoulder.

My loins squirted with reckless abandon, my walls pulsating around Edward's cock, milking him dry as he spurted his seed deep within me. He carefully pulled out of me after a few more thrusts and then set me back on my feet. He had to keep a hold of me because my legs were like cooked spaghetti, weak from the intense orgasm.

I suggested a shower, dinner, and bed and Edward agreed, sweeping me into his arms as he carried me into the bathroom. We stayed in the shower until all the hot water was spent, then ate a light dinner from the fully stocked kitchen. Edward confessed to paying someone to fill it for us.

After we cleaned up from dinner, we made our way into the bedroom and cuddled up in bed. I wanted to try for round two but passed out on his chest before I could even start anything.

***SEDKDA***

The rest of the honeymoon, all three weeks, passed quickly and all too soon we were headed home. We had been home for a few days and I was still tired from the jet lag. I researched and the computer said I should have been over it by now. I tried to drink plenty of water and everything but nothing seemed to work. I assumed I must have gotten something from someone I sat near on the plane so I just stayed in bed and rested.

Edward would check on me and bring me stuff to eat, which I really appreciated. I was just so tired that I didn't even feel like getting up to cook or anything. One day he cooked some big, juicy cheeseburgers for us. I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into the garlicky burger from heaven. However, one bite made my stomach churn and I ended up sprinting to the bathroom to expel it.

I heard Edward knocking at the door, asking if I was ok and I assured him that I was and that I'd be out in a few minutes. He wanted to come in to make sure for himself but I didn't want him to see me throwing up. It's hard to look good while doing it and your breath always smells afterwards, a total turnoff in my book.

I finished throwing up and brushed my teeth to get the taste gone. My stomach was still a little queasy so I opened the medicine cabinet looking for some antacid. That was when I found the pill pack, my birth control pill pack to be exact. I was slightly mortified. How long had it been since I had taken a pill? Counting back, I realized that I was two weeks late.

I tried to remember the last time I had taken my birth control and couldn't remember any time after a few days before the wedding. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. I ran into the bedroom, digging to the back of my underwear drawer for the extra pregnancy test I had from a scare a few months before. I hadn't told Edward about that because we hadn't been back together that long. I didn't want him thinking I had tried to get pregnant to keep him.

I looked at the expiration date and the test was still good so I ran back into the bathroom and locked the door. I had to take a few deep breaths before I had the nerve to pee on the magic stick. I finished up and set it down on the counter so I could clean up and flush. I hadn't even stood up yet when I saw the distinct two lines begin to appear. At first they were faint, but the longer I sat there staring, the more defined they became. I was pregnant…

I don't know how long I sat on the bathroom floor, holding the test in my hands, staring at it. But it had to be long enough to worry Edward because he came back to the bedroom and knocked on the door again.

"Bella? Bella love, are you ok?" Edward asked through the door but I didn't answer. I didn't know what I would say to him, how I would tell him.

I apparently worried him with my silence because he knocked loudly and spoke even louder. "Bella! Are you ok? Can you hear me?"

I still didn't answer him. I just couldn't make my voice work. I couldn't bring myself to get up and move away from this little white stick with the two lines, the thing that signaled the permanent change for the rest of our lives. But, that change would be dependent on me handling the pregnancy. Sure, years ago if a woman with lupus got pregnant, they recommended an abortion. But now, about eighty percent of the pregnancies resulted in a live birth. However, fifty percent of the babies were born prematurely.

Could I go through the pregnancy knowing that there was a fifty-fifty chance that my baby would end up in the neonatal intensive care unit? Could I be that selfish with wanting a baby that I would potentially put it in harm's way? I know that the nurses and doctors in the NICU were excellent and prepared to deal with almost anything but could I condemn my child to an extended stay away from Edward and me? I just didn't know.

And what would it do to Edward and me if I was one of the twenty percent that resulted in a spontaneous miscarriage? That would kill me and, I'm sure, devastate him. What was I going to do? I…I really didn't know. But while I sat there and mused over this, I left Edward in the dark and he grew increasingly more panicked to the point of actually busting the door in.

He looked relieved to find me alive and well. I'm sure he thought I was having another relapse. That was another thing, the possibility of a relapse due to the stress. And, I'd be a high risk pregnancy too. There was also a chance that the baby would be born with neonatal lupus. I couldn't condemn my child to a life like mine. I couldn't!

"BELLA!" Edward screamed in my face, bringing me out of my mind and back to the present. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Bella, talk to me!"

"I…I'm…" I tried to tell him that I was ok, well as ok as I could be but the words wouldn't come out.

"What Bella? Do I need to call the doctor? Do you need your medicine? Please baby, talk to me, tell me what's wrong. Please god, talk to me," Edward said, pulling me against him. He sounded like he was about to lose it totally.

I still couldn't find the words to speak so I did the only thing I knew to tell him what was wrong, I showed him. I lifted my hand and showed him the pregnancy test. The look that crossed Edward's face was one of surprise and confusion. I'm sure he was thinking the same thing; I was supposed to be on birth control.

I looked up at Edward, trying to gauge his reaction. He wasn't moving or speaking. I was beginning to become scared of what was going through his mind when he finally spoke.

"Are…are you sure?" he asked quietly, not looking in my eyes.

"I'm two weeks late," was all I said.

"Oh."

"Edward? Are you…mad?" I asked, looking down at my feet, afraid of his answer.

That seemed to snap him out of it and he got this incredulous look on his face.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" he asked.

I couldn't think of an answer so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Bella, I would never be mad about you being pregnant."

"But, it's just so soon," I said, starting to cry, my fears beginning to overwhelm me.

"Bella, honey, its ok," Edward said, cradling me to him.

He pulled me from the bathroom, sitting down with me on the bed and curled me against his chest. I tried to tell him why I was crying but couldn't get any words past the sobs. I was just so afraid. While nothing could go wrong, everything could.

I finally was able to get the tears to stop and I told Edward about my fears, about all the statistics, about everything that could go wrong. He did his best to calm me and assure me that we would be fine but I didn't believe it. He insisted on finding a doctor the very next day and I agreed that it would be the best thing to do.

The next day, I found a doctor, Dr. Elezar Denali, who specialized in high risk pregnancies. He was able to fit us in that afternoon so we headed out for our first appointment around two. It actually went smoother than I expected and Dr. Denali confirmed the pregnancy. By my last period I was about six weeks along and the ultrasound confirmed the estimate.

Dr. Denali talked with Edward and me about all of my fears, the statistics with pregnancy and lupus, and what could go wrong but usually doesn't. He didn't hide anything from us and wanted to see me every week for the first trimester to monitor for signs of a miscarriage. He said that if everything was progressing smoothly, I could go to every two week visits for the second trimester.

We left feeling much more optimistic about the chances for the pregnancy and my health throughout it. On the way home we both agreed that we shouldn't tell any of our family or friends until after the first trimester, since the risk of miscarriage was much higher then.

The next six weeks passed quite quickly and the pregnancy was going amazingly smooth. So smooth, in fact, that my fears had pretty much completely disappeared. We decided to tell the family and friends too and got everyone but our parents together for a dinner to let them know. I thought Alice was going to lose it when she was granted baby shower permission.

As for our parents, we got them on a conference call and told them all at the same time. Elizabeth was overjoyed and I could have sworn I heard Charlie bite back a sniffle. Ed didn't say much but I could hear the excitement in his voice. Everyone was happy for us and everything was going great!

The second trimester came and the issues began to start. I was tired all the time, had swelling problems, and began to have other small symptoms of a lupus relapse. Dr. Denali kept me under close supervision and had me start some extra medications to assist with the problems. We also found out that we were having a boy and settled on the name Anthony James.

The third trimester brought on the worst of it all. I was having sharp pains in my pelvis and just attributed them to stretching pains. Even Dr. Denali suggested that they were. The pain was so bad on some days that I could barely walk but I managed through out of fear of worrying Edward. He wasn't fooled though and kept a close eye on me.

The day I turned thirty-one weeks I woke up and panicked. My panties were soaking wet and I feared that my water had broken. But, the bed wasn't wet. Edward insisted that we call the doctor and he told me to go to the hospital to get checked out.

The hospital checked for leaking fluid but didn't report any so they just did a pelvic exam and then sent me home. Two days later was when the contractions started. They were not really painful and were irregular so I attributed them to Braxton Hicks. Boy was I wrong. I also kept having small fluid-like leaks and Dr. Denali suggested that I might be wetting myself.

I was mortified to think that I was pissing my pants but he assured me that it was completely normal since the baby was growing. The small fluid leaks and the mild contractions continued for over a week. Then, the day I was thirty-three weeks, one day, I woke up to a very painful contraction that had me doubled over in pain.

Edward woke up instantly and helped me through it. I was able to go back to sleep afterwards, but an hour later, the same thing happened. My back was also hurting so we called Dr. Denali. While I was on the phone with him, the contractions suddenly started coming every three minutes. He said to get to the hospital right away so, Edward quickly packed me a bag and we headed out.

At the hospital, I was informed that I was already dilating and that my fluid was, indeed, leaking. They tried to stop my contractions to no avail and an ultrasound revealed that my fluid was dangerously low. Dr. Denali arrived to prepare for my emergency c-section.

I was in severe pain from the contractions and stressed out of my mind for the health of little Anthony. It was too early; he wasn't supposed to come yet. I began crying uncontrollably as the contractions surged through my abdomen, each more painful than the last. The last thing I remembered, after a particularly painful contraction, was Edward screaming for a doctor; then I slipped into darkness.

**Edward POV**

Bella began to seize on the hospital bed and I screamed for a doctor while pushing the panic button in the room. Suddenly, the room filled with multiple nurses and doctors, all working over Bella at one time. They wheeled her out of the room before I could find out what was happening and I tried to follow but was held back by a nurse. She assured me that Bella and Anthony would be fine and would let me know when I could see them before disappearing into the operating room.

I sank to the floor outside of the doors and wept, fearing for the worst and hoping for the best. I pulled out my phone and called everyone, letting them know what was going on. I wasn't able to bring myself to call Charlie so Alice did it for me while I called my parents.

About twenty minutes after Bella had been wheeled into the operating room, I heard the frail cries of a baby, my son. He sounded so week, so small. Alice and Jasper arrived before they brought him out. Alice was trying to find out something about Bella from the nurse's station when they wheeled Anthony out in an incubator, surrounded by four nurses. He had an oxygen mask over him and they took off down the hall with him towards the NICU. I wanted to follow but I didn't want to leave Bella. Jasper told me to go with Anthony and he would come get me if there was any word on Bella so I took off after my son.

I was instructed to scrub my hands and arms, then sanitize them before I was allowed in the NICU. When I got in, Anthony was being examined by a doctor while a nurse was placing an IV in his arm and securely strapping it down. There was a plastic tube taped across his face too, pushing oxygen into his nose. He looked so frail as they worked over him, crying his weak cry.

After the doctor was done examining him, she pulled me to the side to talk to me about him. I was told he weighed only four pounds seven ounces and was seventeen inches long. She explained to me that his lungs were premature and they were running some tests to check for anything and everything else. I was told that, for a preemie, he was a good size, but to expect him to stay in the NICU for at least two weeks. I was numb as I absorbed all of this, staring at my frail little man lying under a plastic container, hooked to multiple machines, all were keeping him alive.

Another nurse entered the NICU and asked for me to follow her. I did so and was taken into another room with Dr. Denali and someone else. I was told that Bella had had a seizure, which I already knew, and that she had lapsed into a coma from it. I heard everything they said and none of it all at the same time. All I wanted to know what how and why this was happening.

The doctors assured me that they were doing everything in their power to bring Bella out of it, but that her body and mind were ultimately the ones that had to make the decision to wake up. I didn't realize it until Dr. Denali caught me that I had gone limp. I was still awake, hearing and seeing everything, but I couldn't feel anything anymore.

I was finally able to go back out to the waiting area where Alice, Jasper, and now Emmett and Rose were waiting. I told them what was going on and Alice began to cry. Her tears brought on mine and I just sat down in a chair and cried my eyes out, my friends trying to comfort me the best they could.

About an hour later a nurse came and got me to go see Bella. I was taken to the ICU and there Bella was, hooked up to machines similar to Anthony. I went to her bedside, almost afraid to touch her, but the nurse encouraged it, saying that it would help. I gently reached out to caress her hand then took a deep breath and held it as I sat beside her bed.

The nurse suggested that I talk to her and so I did. I told her about Anthony, about how big he was and how good he looked. I didn't tell her about any of the machines or wires, not wanting to spoil his image for her. I let her know how strong and healthy he was and how she had to wake up because he needed his mommy, how I needed my wife.

I sat there talking to her for a few hours before a nurse came in telling me that there was someone waiting for me. I kissed Bella's forehead and told her that I'd be back soon and went out to the waiting area. Charlie was there being filled in by Alice. He looked up when I walked in and his eyes said it all, he had been crying too. I tried to assure him that both Bella and Anthony would be ok but my voice betrayed me. All Charlie did was nod before excusing himself to go speak to a doctor and go see Bella. I told Alice that I was going to head back to the NICU to check on Anthony and that I'd be back in a little while.

I spent the rest of the day bouncing back and forth between the NICU and the ICU, not wanting to leave one but yearning to see the other. My whole life was unsure at the moment and I didn't want to stay away from either, afraid that something would happen while I was gone. I ended up sleeping in the waiting room and woke up the next morning to my parents' arrival. I filled them in on everything and what the doctors were saying.

The next week passed with much of the same, me taking turns between the NICU and the ICU, occasionally being forced to go home to shower and get some sleep. But when I was at home I was afraid that something would happen and I wouldn't be there so I would shower quickly, change clothes, and run back to the hospital. I slept there, night after night, accompanied by Charlie. My parents had gotten a hotel room near the hospital and suggested that Charlie and I use it too, but neither of us could leave the hospital with our girl in there.

After a week in the NICU, Anthony was starting to do much better. I had been allowed to hold him and learned to change his diaper. They even started feeding him from a bottle twice a day instead of the feeding tube. I was informed that he had to be on all eight bottles a day before he could be released. He was also gaining weight and was beginning to hold his own body temperature.

One of the nurses suggested that I could bring in some clothing for him so I let Alice, Rose, and my mom know. They went right out and started shopping. By the time they came back that evening, they had several bags of clothes, already washed and ready to go. I chose a few outfits that I thought Bella would like on him and took them into the NICU.

One of the nurses had to help me dress him. I hadn't ever put clothes on a baby before and it was challenging with all of the wires but I managed. I made sure to take pictures of him every day to track his rapid changes and growth. The NICU also began to allow Charlie and my parents in to see Anthony. Seeing my dad and Charlie each hold Anthony was somewhat amusing, allowing me to finally have a laugh.

Bella was not doing any better or worse according to the doctors. I was worried that she wouldn't ever wake up but I pushed that thought out of my mind, deciding that she would wake up and that she would be perfect. I even told her this.

Ten days later, I was told that Anthony could finally go home. It felt wrong though, to be taking him home without Bella by my side. My mom and Alice had been busy at the house, converting my home office into a nursery while moving my office stuff into the spare bedroom. My parents ended up staying at my house to help me take care of Anthony while I was still going to the hospital to see Bella.

Four days after I brought Anthony home, I got the best news ever, Bella had woken up! I rushed to the hospital to see her, almost crushing her with a kiss when I saw her smile at me from the bed. She still looked weak but the doctors said she appeared to be fine with no lasting side effects that they could see.

After two days, they moved her to a regular room and allowed me to bring Anthony up. Seeing my wife meet our son brought more tears to my eyes, as well as everyone else's too. Everyone was there to witness and celebrate Bella waking up. The doctors also told us that, as long as Bella showed no signs of relapsing immediately, that she could go home at the end of the week.

When Bella was released, she was still weak and seemed unsure of herself. While she was an attentive mother, she almost seemed to hesitate with Anthony. I finally got her to confide in me that she was worried that she was going to leave us. I assured her that she was just being paranoid, and each day that passed helped me show her that she wasn't going anywhere.

Finally, she began to get her strength back and started to help out more with Anthony, enough so that my parents could head back home. Charlie had to go back to Forks shortly after Bella woke up due to work. But, the night before my parents left, he came back to Seattle for dinner with everyone; Bella, Anthony, myself, my parents, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and even Jacob and Nessie.

It was a happy night, everyone taking turns holding Anthony as he slept through the entire meal. We laughed, joked, and had a wonderful evening. After dinner, we said goodbye to everyone and Bella and I took Anthony home, without anyone else there.

She fed him and we bathed him before putting him to bed. We each took turns kissing him goodnight before quietly slipping out of the room. We headed to our own room, monitor in hand, and laid back on the bed together, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Bella leaned up to kiss me on the cheek and I turned to greet her with my mouth. The one kiss turned into two then into more as we began to run our hands along each other. That night, I made love to my wife slowly, passionately, saying everything with my eyes, body, and soul that I couldn't say with my words. That night, I showed her exactly how much I loved her.


	34. Update on Original Fiction

Update on Original Fiction

So back in October, I finished my last fanfiction and moved to writing only original fiction. I started out with NaNoWriMo (a challenge to write 50,000 words in 30 days) and I did it, writing 2/3rds of my first original fiction. I finished it up by the end of December and then had it preread by several, and edited by two.

Submissions to literary agents started after that and I was rejected by all, but it was kind of expected as I know how hard it is for a new author to obtain a literary agent without near bribery conditions or heavy connections, especially in the erotica genre. So, I moved to submitting to publishing houses after that and was shocked to have two interested in publishing my book. The first loved it as is, but the second wanted massive changes to the point that it would not have been my book anymore. I couldn't go with the second when they told me I'd have to even change character names, so I declined any further work with them on the book and accepted the first offer.

I am pleased to announce that my first book, Master of OZ, will be published through Pink Flamingo Publications, one of the leading erotica publishers out there. They have been in the business for nearly 20 years and know their stuff. Master of OZ will be offered in print (softback) and ebook formats (for all digital readers), and I should have a hard release date in the next few weeks. It's looking like Master of OZ will be released sometime in June.

Now, I am pleased to provide all of you with the summary of Master of OZ and an excerpt for your reading pleasure. Also, if you would like to stay connected with me and follow all of my publishing and future writing updates, you can find me several ways. On Twitter I am SavannahJalayne. On Facebook you can friend my author page at facebook dot com / savannah dot Jalayne. You can also 'like' my author page at facebook dot com / savannahjalayneauthor. Just remove any necessary spaces and replace the dots with actual periods.

**Here are a few of the comments the prereaders sent back about Master of OZ:**

*HOLY SHIT BATMAN- the bathroom sex is...oh my god HOT!

*I love that you give just enough detail but don't waste space with filler.

*I love how he takes care of her right from the start.

*The story was sweet and hot all in one little package. :-)

*Like I said first off, I love it! Great great great...I want more...of course. :-D

**Here is the summary and a few teasers:**

**Summary:**

Dominance, submission, BDSM, and a tension-filled attraction so great that it cannot be fought by kindergarten teacher, Dorothy Gale, and local businessman and BDSM dungeon owner, Kingsley Ozburn has the two in a seductive dance filled with pleasure, pain, denial, and desire that explodes when the two cannot restrain their passion for one another.

When Dorothy Gale moves to Wichita, Kansas to begin her teaching career, she also embarks on an erotic journey she started in Kansas City, discovering her deepest desires, her wildest fantasies, and her most erotic dreams under the firm hand of local BDSM club owner, Kingsley Ozburn. Dorothy has only had minor BDSM experiences but identifies with her naturally submissive nature and tries to expand on her limited knowledge of the lifestyle by attending a local club. However, a bad experience nearly happens and is thwarted by Henry and Emily Lyman, a married couple into the D/s lifestyle. Henry and Emily bring Dorothy to OZ, local BDSM club and dungeon owned by Kingsley Ozburn, and her new life as a submissive begins. Through a series of unplanned punishments in OZ, submissive Dorothy Gale and owner of the club and Dominant Kingsley Ozburn find themselves constantly thrust together. Obviously attracted to one another, the pair tries to not act on their feelings but emotions win out and their resulting encounters are explosive. Can the two continue to fight their building desires for one another, or will passion win out and bring them together in fiery ways? Master of OZ will take you on a journey through the world of BDSM, submission, dominance, and the fight against desires of the mind, body and soul. Who will end up together and what will have to happen for happiness at the end? Read Master of OZ and discover the answers.

**Teasers:**

Teaser 1 - "Unbutton my jeans, pet," Kingsley commanded and Dorothy's eyelids grew heavy as her want for him increased.

He watched her shift her hips back and forth as if she was trying to get friction where she wanted it most. Kingsley would have none of that. His subs came by his work, his touch, and not by their own.

"No trying to get yourself off, pet. That's my job," Kingsley scolded her, and Dorothy pouted up at him, whimpering as she dropped her chin and looked up through her lashes. "Lovely," Kingsley whispered, looking down at Dorothy.

Teaser 2 - "I. Am. Not. Scared!" Kingsley shouted, emphasizing each word of his statement, and Dorothy quieted in front of him. "And you don't know the first thing about what I want or what I was feeling last night. That was just sex, plain and simple, nothing more, nothing less. You're being delusional if you think there was anything more than me fucking you like the little sub you are," Kingsley said, his voice dropping to a low, ominous tone at the end, and Dorothy gasped.

Teaser 3 - "That's a good girl," Master Kingsley purred in her ear, his deep gravelly voice making Dorothy even wetter, and fingers began probing at her pussy, discovering the wetness.

"Something tells me that my sweet pet is enjoying herself. Would you like more, pet? Would you like Your Lord and Sir Blaine to bring you to an orgasm so delicious that you won't know your own name afterward? Do you want the sensation orgasm, pet? Do you want to cum for Your Lord?" Master Kingsley asked, his voice reverberating deep in Dorothy's soul.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy moaned, her voice sounding off, distant, and not like her, but Dorothy was too needy for release that she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Sir Blaine, remove her blindfold, retrieve a crop for yourself, and a flogger for me, make sure your crop has a long enough handle to avoid my swing," Master Kingsley instructed but his body stayed close to Dorothy and she instinctively leaned into it. "Don't worry, pet, I'm going to make sure you cum hard and know who it's for. Who will your orgasm be for, sweet pet?" Master Kingsley asked lowly, his words whispered directly in her ear.

"For you, My Lord," Dorothy said breathlessly and she trembled when he laughed again in her ear.

Teaser 4 - "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Kingsley asked, scaring her out of her thoughts.

"N…nothing," Dorothy lied and the look on Kingsley's face told her that he knew she was.

"Want to rethink that answer?" he asked as he began to disrobe and Dorothy's eyes widened as she took in his muscular frame that was being slowly revealed by his striptease.

"No?" Dorothy replied but it came out like a question.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, pet," Kingsley said and Dorothy's body tensed at the name he called her. "And it's My Lord, right now, pet."

"My Lord?"

"Don't speak, just feel. We still need to talk about earlier, but you need to relax and there is definitely one way for you to do that."

"H…how, My Lord?" Dorothy asked quietly, her voice nearly unheard over the showerheads and the heavy breaths she was taking.

"I said 'don't speak' and I'm going to fuck you. You need a good fucking, don't you?" Master Kingsley asked and Dorothy nodded, unwilling and unable to lie to him. "And I need one too. And I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, of trying to deny what my body wants from you, of refusing our bodies the pleasure we both know will happen. Are you ready for me to fuck you, pet?"

Teaser 5 - "Enjoying yourself, pet?" Master Kingsley asked Dorothy when she began to pant lightly under the still light swats from Henry.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy replied, her mouth dropping open immediately afterward in a silent moan as Henry struck her harder, the ends of the flogger hitting right between her legs.

"Interesting reaction, pet," Master Kingsley said, the corners of his eyes crinkling though his mouth remained stoic. "You know, many subs enjoy the feel of the flogger against their flesh, striking, teasing, enticing a reaction. It appears you enjoy it too. Your face is growing flushed, your pupils are dilating, your mouth is open as you pant, and your breasts are heaving deliciously with each short, quick breath you take. Do you think you would like to join this club, enter the training program, and see if there is more you enjoy? More you want? A deeper level of submission you can reach? I can sense your hesitation to submit already. There is something there, deep in you that desires to retain control, but your reactions are truly submissive, pet. You're enjoying this more than you'd ever allow yourself to admit, well right now that is. I think we can break that hold on control you have, what do you think? Do you want to try? Do you want to submit, Dorothy?" Master Kingsley spoke to her, his voice never changing in volume as he easily picked Dorothy apart.

She felt naked in front of him, all her secrets bared for him and anyone else watching, and the constant thud of the flogger against her flesh just heightened the nakedness she felt. But Master Kingsley was right, she wanted more, she wanted to learn, to experience, to delve deep into her desire to submit, but her unyielding hold on the control she maintained in her daily life was hard to let go.

"Yes," Dorothy whispered as the flogger intensified against her flesh, bringing her higher than before.

She felt something changing inside of her, something releasing as she became lost in Master Kingsley's gaze and the feel of Henry beating her deliciously. It was like someone was snipping her strings on control, taking it away from her little by little. Emily's voice in her ear was a quiet reassuring whisper that she wanted this, that it was perfectly normal. And Dorothy realized she really did want it, to give up control, to submit to her desires. She wanted to please, to receive loving pets and touches. To look into a pair of dominant eyes and see that she made them gleam with pride that she had submitted so perfectly. She wanted it all.

"Yes, what?" Master Kingsley asked, his voice echoing through the tunnel of sensation that had swallowed her.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy replied as the tunnel swallowed her vision as well and Master Kingsley was the only one she could see, could hear, could focus on.

Everything else disappeared as a delicious feeling began to rise in her, surging outward from her hot, tingling bottom, radiating through her body as it rocked with each swing of the flogger, each caress of the strands. She was flying, higher and higher, nearing something she wanted to desperately cling onto, and then it was gone, all of it was gone. The flogger didn't move against her, Emily's voice was gone, and Kingsley's gaze has changed, hardened before her, no longer delving into her soul as he picked her apart completely.

You all excited now? I am! LOL! I'll update the facebook pages and Twitter when I get a hard release date and will update here again. Thank you all for your support and I hope to have you as readers for my debut into the original fiction world. Oh, and my second book is being outlined right now. I'll update here again with the hard release date, but I wanted to let you all know that it's happening; I'm getting published with an original work of fiction!

And for those wondering, all my fanfiction stories will remain up unless the sites they are posted on remove them for some reason or another. I won't ever pull them to publish them so you will always have them here!


End file.
